Harry Potter y el Último Horcrux
by Lara Josthings
Summary: El caos se extiende rápidamente por el Mundo Mágico, y Harry Potter espera en casa de sus tíos el momento para emprender el peligroso viaje en busca de los Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort. Pero alguien llegará inesperadamente, alguien que lo ayudará a acabar
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter y el Último Horcrux**

By: ©Malena Salazar Maciá

Antes de que empiecen a leer esta historia… quizás ni me conozcan, pero solo quiero dejar bien claro que soy Lara Potter de FanAutores y aquí no hay plagio ninguno. Aparte de que si fuese plagio no hubiese puesto mi nombre y apellidos encima de esta charla educativa inicial. Lo digo porque es algo muy desagradable que los demás se lleven un mérito que no les pertenece. No es porque esta historia sea lo mejor del mundo ni nada por el estilo (Yo personalmente la considero perfecta para quedarse dormido encima del teclado), pero me dijeron que la publicara aquí, y aquí estoy. Solo me resta decir que… dulces sueños.

El caos se extiende rápidamente por el Mundo Mágico, y Harry Potter espera en casa de sus tíos el momento para emprender el peligroso viaje en busca de los Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort. Pero alguien llegará inesperadamente, alguien que lo ayudará a acabar de una vez y por todas con Lord Voldemort y sus secuaces.

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling menos los míos propios"_

Capítulo-1 La Llegada

La noche era muy fría, incluso demasiado fría para ser a mediados de Julio. No había ni un alma en las calles, y una neblina misteriosa se cernía sobre Londres. De repente, como salidos de la nada, se escucharon pasos que resonaron en la oscura calle de Grimmauld Place. Una figura surgió fantasmalmente por entre la neblina. Su rostro estaba oculto por una capucha negra, y el bajo de esta ondeaba impresionantemente detrás de la figura. Se detuvo unos segundos, balanceando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, haciendo que una farola que arrojaba una luz que prácticamente no podía penetrar la niebla, alumbrase nítidamente sus zapatos: Unas botas negras con estilo militar.

La figura miraba al suelo. Parecía esperar algo, o teniendo una lucha interna en su cerebro. Por unos segundos pareció perder las fuerzas al inclinase hacia delante con aspecto rígido, pero solo se echó a correr por la calle, como si hubiese recordado algo repentinamente. Su jadeo fue convertido en un humillo banco, que sobresalía de debajo de su capucha negra. Patinó un poco al tratar de detenerse en seco, frente al espacio que había entre la casa número 11 y la 13.

Era como si hubiesen quitado una casa. Se quedó allí, jadeante, recuperándose de la carrera. Levantó por fin la cabeza, y miró lentamente hacia el espacio vacío entre las dos casas con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas relampagueantes y agudos, que se asomaban por debajo de la capucha. Parpadeó con suavidad, mientras de su boca semi-abierta, de labios carnosos, seguía saliendo ese humillo. Miró al cielo, pero era imposible mirar las estrellas, parecía que la neblina se las había tragado como por arte de magia.

Volvió a dirigir su brillante mirada al espacio vacío, como si pudiese ver más allá del césped descuidado, y escuchar por encima del radio mal sintonizado que sonaba en la casa vecina. Entornó los ojos al la neblina hacerse más densa y murmuró algo bajo su aliento, algo que sonó a: "Número 12, de Grimmauld Place".

Un chasquido llenó el denso aire. Y frente a los ojos de la figura, surgió una puerta, luego paredes, ventanas...

Sus labios se adornaron con una sonrisa ligera, dulce, cuando frente a la figura apareció, como inflada de la nada, una casa extra, una casa algo vieja, pero que sin duda alguna, era el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

—Ahora... —. Murmuró una voz femenina, dulce y melodiosa, por debajo de la capucha de la figura. —Solo me queda ver a Dumbledore.

Fue a dar un paso, pero se detuvo en seco. Entrecerró los ojos. Alguien más se acercaba por entre la neblina, caminando hacia ella. Lo podía escuchar. Lo podía sentir. Hubo un estallido, y donde antes estaba la figura, apareció un gato negro como la misma noche, de cola felpuda y extraordinarios ojos verdes. El gato se sentó en la fría calle, barriéndola con su cola, y con sus ojos verdes fijos en la casa extra.

Emitió un débil maullido cuando de entre la neblina que lo rodeaba, surgió una segunda figura, con capa y túnica negra; Un hombre. El gato miró al hombre desde su, algo baja posición, aunque le resultaba muy incómodo, porque prácticamente tenía que descolgar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Una brisa fría agitó el bajo de la capa del misterioso hombre, que bajó la vista lentamente hacia el gato. Dos ojos negros se estrecharon, pero al parecer, lo que vio no le impresionó en lo más mínimo, porque desvió la mirada del gato para mirar al frente, a la casa que había salido de la nada. Sus finos labios se curvaron en una mueca de frustración.

—Ya debería haber llegado. —. Musitó con voz ligeramente fuerte. —No se me pueden adelantar.

El gato observó más detenidamente el rostro del hombre que estaba a su lado. Tenía la piel cetrina, y un largo pelo negro lacio hasta los hombros, que le caía en cortinas, enmarcándole la cara, y una prominente nariz ganchuda. El hombre giró repentinamente y echó a caminar por la calle. Después de unos segundos, había sido tragado por la niebla.

El gato permaneció allí, mirando hacia el lugar por donde se había ido el hombre. Se estremeció ligeramente, a medida que la noche avanzaba se volvía más fría. Se escabulló rápidamente por la calle, y se adentró en la neblina con un rumor de su cola felpuda.

El sol salió, pero más bien parecía un día invernal, toda aquella neblina, que no era tan densa como la de la noche, seguía cubriendo vagamente Londres. Unos arbustos se agitaron. De entre ellos surgió un gato negro, y miró el espacio vacío que había observado esa misma madrugada. Trotó y trepó por algo parecido a una pared invisible, y luego desapareció.

El vestíbulo del número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba sumido en una oscuridad total. Pero eso era indiferente para el gato, cuyos ojos fosforescentes brillaban sutilmente dentro de la habitación. Un estallido, y el gato se volvió humano.

—¡Lumos!

Una luz surgió de la nada, ahora iluminando nítidamente el vestíbulo. Pasos hicieron eco en todo el lugar, resonando misteriosamente. El bajo de las ropas negras ondeaban al compás de los pasos de la figura que ahora caminaba lentamente por todo el lugar. Alzó la varita, iluminando unas cortinas mortífagas negras, que se bamboleaban débilmente ante la esperanzadora brisa que se colaba por la ventana recién abierta. Una mano pálida surgió por entre los pliegues de la túnica negra, y corrió lentamente las cortinas.

Enseguida un cuadro grande saltó a la vista. En él había una señora mayor que estaba dormida, o al menos lo estuvo hasta que se despertó por el resplandor de la luz que arrojaba la varita que había frente a ella.

—¡INVADEN MI CASA! —. Chilló de repente llevándose las manos a la cara, las blandió después como si quisiera destrozar la capucha negra de la figura. —¡ESCORIA, ESCORIA¡¡LADRONES INMUNDOS¡¡NO MERECEN PISAR EL SUELO DE ESTA CASA...!

La misma mano pálida que corrió las cortinas se abrió amenazadoramente contra la mujer del cuadro, como una orden silenciosa de que se callase. La señora dejó de gritar, su voz se perdió de repente, como si se la hubiesen arrancado de la garganta. Se agarró el cuello, sofocada, abriendo y cerrando la boca en maldiciones mudas.

—Espero que esto te enseñe. —. Murmuró la misma voz femenina, melodiosa y dulce que se había escuchado esa madrugada en la calle de Grimmauld Place.

La figura se dio vuelta y avanzó por el vestíbulo, mientras la señora del retrato seguía completamente sofocada, agarrando su garganta y presionándola, como un intento desesperado por recobrar su voz. Las botas negras con aire militar levantaban una nube de polvo en cada pisada. Se detuvo frente a un tapiz enorme, y sus ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en el encabezado.

LA MUY NOBLE Y ANTIGUA CASA BLACK

ÁRBOL GENEALÓGICO

—Justo como lo pensé.

La figura se quedó algunos minutos más, contemplando el tapiz, pero luego no caminó; Corrió. Bajó unas escaleras y empujó unas puertas con fuerza. La vieja cocina estaba llena de telarañas. La mesa, estaba cubierta de polvo hasta en su más mínimo pedazo.

—Se fueron. —. Murmuró. —Y él no me avisó, no me dijo... pero encontrarlo no va a ser difícil...

Dio media vuelta y subió de regreso. Cuando pasaba por el vestíbulo, se detuvo mirando el retrato de la mujer, que seguía agitándose y en cuanto vio a la figura, sus ojos por poco saltan fuera de órbita de furia.

—Podría dejarla así para siempre. —. Dijo. —Creo que le haría un favor al mundo.

Fue a seguir caminando, pero la mujer golpeó el marco desesperada. La figura volvió sobre sus pasos. Pasó una mano pálida como la luna por el aire, frente al retrato, y la anciana recuperó el habla milagrosamente.

—¡FUERA¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ ESCORIA!

La figura alzó de nuevo la mano con porte amenazante, y la anciana retrocedió en el cuadro. Corrió las cortinas con la misma mano pálida, y salió caminando hacia la ventana que había abierto, guardando su varita entre sus ropas negras. Hubo un estallido, y el gato negro salió por la ventana, agitando levemente la punta de su cola felpuda.

Harry Potter ya estaba casi terminando su equipaje, se iría cuanto antes de Privet Drive. Al día siguiente cumpliría la mayoría de edad: 17 años. Pero él no era un chico normal; Era un mago. Se subió sus lentes redondos por la nariz, mientras sus ojos verdes buscaban ávidamente alguna que otra cosa regada por la habitación. Lanzó un par de túnicas a su baúl y se desgreñó un pelo negro que se alzaba en todas las direcciones posibles.

Se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, mirando a todos lados con cuidado, como repasando cada rincón de la habitación. La jaula de su lechuza blanca Hedwig ya estaba lista, mientras ella lo observaba con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, como expectante. Harry se inclinó para meterse bajo la cama, pero un grito ahogado proveniente del primer piso hizo que se incorporase. Su corazón latía rápido, y cuando se escuchó un chillido aterrorizado supo que había problemas. Sacó su varita y se precipitó afuera de la habitación. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, y lo vio.

Túnica negra, una capucha negra ocultándole el rostro, parado frente a su tío Vernon y tía Petunia. La furia lo envolvió. Alzó la varita, olvidando que todavía faltaban al menos 14 horas para que se le permitiese hacer magia en el mungo muggle.

—¡DEJALOS SNAPE! —. Rugió terminando de saltar las escaleras. —¡STUPEFY!

El rayo rojo se disparó de su varita y cruzó la sala a una velocidad alarmante produciendo un escalofriante zumbido. Como un rayo, una mano pálida surgió de entre los pliegues de la capucha... y el chorro de luz roja quedó atrapado en ella, como si hubiese sido una pelota de fútbol detenida por el portero.

—No esperaba una bienvenida así. Y no se quien es ese tal "Snape".

Harry, que de un momento a otro esperaba escuchar la odiosa voz de Severus Snape saliendo de debajo de la capucha, o verlo girar sacando su varita para luchar, quedó completamente en shock. La voz era femenina. Dulce y melodiosa. Aún así, alzó su varita de nuevo, listo para enfrentar a la mortífaga o lo que fuese.

—No hagas más magia, o te verás en problemas con el Ministerio. —. Dijo la voz femenina calmadamente. —Todavía no tienes 17 años.

—¿Quién eres? —. Preguntó Harry avanzando lentamente y sin dejar de apuntarle a la figura con la varita. —¿Qué quieres?

—¿Eres Harry Potter?

Harry la vio juguetear con su hechizo con su mano, como si se tratase de una dócil serpiente inofensiva color rojo llameante.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Eres o no, Harry Potter?

Harry dudó unos segundos.

—Si, soy Harry Potter.

Su hechizo desapareció cuando la figura cerró bruscamente la mano.

—Bien, creo que ha llegado mi turno.

Avanzó hacia Harry, y extendió su mano pálida.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Lara Josthings.

Harry no supo que hacer ni que decir, así que solo estrechó la mano, la misma mano que había detenido su hechizo sin sufrir daño alguno, o dar muestras de haber sido golpeada por él. Se dio cuenta de que esa tal Lara Josthings, era del mismo tamaño de él. Y su piel era delicada, y pálida, sin llegar a ser cetrina, aunque le faltaba poco.

—¿Podrías...? —. Comenzó él. —¿Descubrirte... la cara?

—Es normal que desconfíes. —. Dijo ella.

Pero a pesar de decir esto, Lara se quitó la capucha. Harry la observó y se apresuró en cerrar la boca. Tenía labios carnosos y rosados, su nariz era normal, ni curva, ni respingada, como en perfecta armonía. Tenía un pelo liso, castaño brillante, y a suponer de Harry, le llegaba más allá de los hombros. Cuando los ojos de Harry se fijaron en los de ella, se intimidó un poco. Los ojos de Lara eran de un hermoso color verde esmeralda, pero algo fríos, y a Harry le daba la impresión, de que lo que lo miraba fijamente, era un tigre, un tigre pálido como la luna.

—¿Eres una Aurora del Ministerio? —. Preguntó Harry soltando la mano de la chica con recelo. —¿El Ministro te envió?

—Soy muy joven. —. Dijo Lara. —Tengo tu edad. Nací el mismo día que tú. Y no, no soy Aurora del Ministerio... soy enviada de Dumbledore.

Harry sintió un estremecimiento en su estómago al escuchar el nombre.

—¿En... Enviada de... Dumbledore? —. Balbuceó Harry.

—O al menos eso me dijo. —. Dijo ella cabeceando. —Años de entrenamiento duro, y finalmente conozco al famoso Harry Potter.

—¿Entrenamiento? —. Repitió Harry confundido.

—Si, fui entrenada para ayudarte.

—No.

Ahora en la cara de Harry había decisión.

—¿Perdón? —. Dijo Lara.

—No necesito ayuda, gracias. —. Puntualizó Harry fríamente.

—¿Dónde está Dumbledore? Podemos discutir esto con él.

Harry sintió, una vez más, una punzada en su estómago.

—El... Dumbledore está... está...

No fue capaz de completar la frase.

—¿Qué sucede¿Qué le sucedió a Dumbledore?

—¿No... no sabes nada...?

—He estado fuera del país desde que nací. En Alemania. —. Dijo Lara, y Harry notó un ligero temblor en su voz. —No se nada. Llegué ayer en la noche. Fui a Grimmauld Place, como me pidió Dumbledore en su última carta.

Harry echó un vistazo alrededor. Sus tíos ahora escuchaban la conversación atentamente.

—Ven conmigo. —. Susurró él, haciéndole señas a Lara para que lo siguiera.

—Un momento chico. —. Tronó tío Vernon de repente. —¿A dónde vas con ella?

Harry lo miró desafiante, y empezó a subir las escaleras con Lara pisándole los talones, y sus ropas negras ondeando detrás de ella. Harry la invitó a pasar a su habitación, y ella entró al momento, con su porte majestuoso.

—Perdona el desorden, pero estaba empacando. —. Dijo él recogiendo apresuradamente dos calcetines de su silla frente al escritorio. —Me voy hoy mismo a la Madriguera. La casa de mi amigo Ron.

—No deberías.

Harry levantó la vista de su baúl.

—¿Por qué?

—Dumbledore dijo que hasta que cumplieras los 17 años, debías permanecer aquí, en el número 4 de Privet Drive. ¿Y me vas a decir que le pasó a Dumbledore?

Harry tragó la pelota que se había formado en su garganta.

—Fue asesinado. —. Dijo finalmente. —Por... por ese... ese cobarde de Snape.

Lara no pareció capaz de hablar por varios minutos. Sus ojos verdes se humedecieron, y se agarró a la silla, para evitar que sus pálidas manos temblasen.

—¿Quién es Snape? —. Preguntó ella, tratando de que la voz le saliese normal. Pero su voz era temblorosa e insegura, como si pudiera llorar en cualquier momento.

—Él que... él que lo asesinó. —. Dijo Harry, sin poder evitar el odio que empezaba a hervir dentro de él. —En el que siempre confió... y que al final... lo traicionó, él lo asesinó...

—Fue... fue con el que me confundiste. —. Dijo ella, parpadeando con dificultad.

—Es que... lo siento, es que se visten igual. Quiero decir... —agregó Harry cuando Lara lo miró. —... que tú te vestiste igual a él, y como yo estaba en la escalera... no te veía bien.

—Siempre me he vestido así. —. Dijo Lara. —Siempre... me gustó este estilo. No se por qué.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno¿Me puedes hablar... de la carta? —. Preguntó ansioso.

—Si, por supuesto. —. Dijo Lara al momento. —La recibí en Junio, el 7 de Junio. Me pedía que regresara a Inglaterra, Londres, dos días antes de mi cumpleaños. Me envió esto —mostró un pedazo de pergamino que Harry se apresuró en tomar y leerlo. Añoraba esa letra, y le entró una punzada dándose cuenta de que no la volvería a ver. En el pergamino, estaba escrito más claro que nunca: "El Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra en Londres, número 12 de Grimmauld Place"— y yo ya estaba lista para regresar a la tierra donde sabía que había nacido. —continuó ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— Dumbledore jamás me dijo quienes eran mis padres. Fui entrenada por un viejo amigo de Dumbledore, quizás nunca hayas escuchado de él: Jason Grengil. Un gran mago. Y Dumbledore me entrenaba cada vez que iba a Alemania, aunque este año fue muchas veces. Me mantuvo al tanto de los Horcruxes.

Harry la miró fijamente.

—¿Tú también... has visto... las memorias?

—Si. Todas. Me las mostraba y charlábamos acerca de pistas. Ya te dije. Fui entrenada para ayudarte a encontrar los Horcruxes restantes, y para derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

Harry no creyó que ella fuese a ayudarlo. Pero decidió no subestimarla.

—¿Con quien vivías en Alemania? —. Preguntó.

Lara bajó la cabeza.

—En un orfanato. —. Murmuró.

—¿Fuiste a alguna escuela de Magia?

—No. Mi entrenamiento era completamente oculto. Estudié todo el tiempo como una muggle cualquiera, y las clases de magia eran completamente aparte, como ya te dije. Dumbledore logró que el Ministerio Alemán me quitase los ojos de encima para poder recibir mis clases. Aunque no hizo mucha falta que se tomase esa molestia. Y también recibí entrenamiento de luchas muggles.

—Pero tienes tu varita.

Lara sacó una varita del bolsillo de su túnica.

—Cuando cumplí 11 años. —. Murmuró. —Dumbledore me trajo a Inglaterra. Y conseguí mi varita. Once pulgadas, núcleo de pluma de fénix, acebo, flexible. Después me llevó de regreso a Alemania, hasta anteayer, que regresé.

Harry parpadeó y buscó que tuviese su varita. La descripción de la varita de Lara, y su aspecto, era idéntico a la suya.

—¿Tienes donde quedarte? —. Le preguntó Harry después de haberse asegurado que tenía su varita.

—No exactamente. Pero me las puedo arreglar.

—Quédate aquí.

Lara lo miró.

—¿Brindas tu casa a una extraña? Pude haber sido una mortífaga.

Harry se sintió algo avergonzado. Ella tenía razón.

—Me mostraste esto. —. Dijo él, agitando el papel con la nota de Dumbledore y salvando la situación.

En los labios de Lara surgió la primera sonrisa que él le vio.

—Entonces me quedo.

Harry asintió y salió de la habitación. Bajó a la cocina, para encontrarse a su tío Vernon en ella, tomando una copita de Brandy. Tía Petunia frunció los labios cuando Harry entró.

—Tío, que quería decirte que Lara se va a quedar esta noche en casa.

La reacción fue alarmante. Tía Petunia dio un chillido, y la copita de tío Vernon voló por el aire, hasta romperse con un estrépito contra el suelo.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —. Bramó tío Vernon acercándose a Harry en dos pasos, pero él no retrocedió. —¿Que esa anormal como tú se va a quedar aquí¿En mi casa¡Ni lo sueñes muchacho!

—Ella se queda. —. Dijo Harry con firmeza.

Tío Vernon tomó un color rosa.

—Escúchame bien mocoso. —. Dijo bruscamente. —Ella se va de aquí... ¿Escuchaste?

Harry lo miró bien. Estaba adoptando un color púrpura oscuro y eso no quería decir nada bueno.

—No te preocupes Harry¿Te puedo decir Harry?

El aludido se dio vuelta. Lara estaba en la puerta de la cocina.

—Er... si. —. Contestó torpemente.

—Yo me voy. —. Dijo ella tranquilamente.

—¡No! Te quedas aquí. —. Dijo Harry al momento.

—No quiero molestar.

Pero Harry vio, antes de que Lara diera media vuelta y se marchara, el asomo de una expresión astuta, lo que le hizo comprender, que ella tenía un plan entre manos para no abandonar tan pronto Privet Drive. Se relajó un poco.

—Bien, asunto resuelto. —. Masculló antes de salir de la cocina.

Pasó el día encerrado en su habitación, ni siquiera bajó a almorzar y tampoco hizo el intento. La llegada de aquella chica lo había desconcertado. Harry dejó que las horas simplemente pasaran, mirando al techo de su habitación, y Hedwig enfurruñada, dormida en su jaula. Se sentía un poco solo. Aunque Lupin le había escrito con frecuencia, y Ron y Hermione, incluso Ginny. Eso era lo único que lo alegraba. Y no había dormido bien; Todos sus sueños estaban plagados de cadáveres surgiendo de las aguas, medallones falsos, tumbas blancas.

Ya él pensaba que era un infierno dormir, pero se obligaba, tratando de llenarse de visiones despreocupadas en sus largos, pero furtivos paseos por Privet Drive. Pero nada de eso parecía surtir efecto. Y tampoco había olvidado que debía hacer sus pruebas de "Aparición" junto con Ron. Ya anhelaba estar en la Madriguera, con sus amigos.

La noche cayó como un manto negro sobre Privet Drive, y trayendo consigo, la usual niebla espesa y fría. Y Harry seguía allí. Solo se había levantado para tomar agua y para ir al baño, y según pudo notar, en una de sus incursiones a la cocina, que tía Petunia lo miraba con una preocupación muy leve. Pero Harry no prestaba atención a eso. Solamente se limitaba a existir, si alguien en aquella casa lo pudiese notar, porque para Dudley, él era como una especie de fantasma completamente invisible, o bien se lo tomaba a como una pata de la silla en donde Harry se sentaba a desayunar, almorzar y las escasas veces que iba a cenar.

Un maullido. Harry se sobresaltó con ese sonido como si hubiese sido un disparo de cañón en su oído. Se sentó en la cama de un salto y automáticamente sacó su varita. Pero solo había una silueta de un gato en el marco de la ventana. Dos ojos verdes brillaban en medio de la penumbra. Harry lo vio saltar al suelo, y luego a la cama. El gato era completamente negro y movía levemente una cola felpuda. Harry alargó una mano, y acarició la cabeza mullida del animal.

—Espera. —. Dijo Harry levantándose y dándole la espalda al gato. —Voy a ver si consigo algo de comida para ti.

—No estaría mal.

Pegó el segundo brinco del día y giró en redondo. Allí, sentada sobre la cama, estaba Lara, con la capucha sobre la cabeza, pero lo miraba directamente a él con sus intensos ojos esmeraldas, y a Harry le dio la sensación, de nuevo, de estar siendo observado por un tigre blanco.

N/A: Aqui está el primer capítulo, no subiré el segundo todavía, a pesar de que la historia está completa y gracias a dios tiene final. Bueno, como es la primera vez que publico aquí... esto... dejenme críticas, por favor. Empecé sedada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo-2 Las Cartas y el Cumpleaños 

Harry estaba atónito. Lara seguía allí, mirándolo con fijeza, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en su cama.

—¿Tú... tú eres...? —. Comenzó a balbucear.

—¿Animaga? —. Susurró ella.

Harry asintió.

—Exacto. —. Dijo Lara. —Cuando tuve el suficiente talento mágico me convertí en animaga. Ni el propio Dumbledore lo sabía. A ti eres el primero que se lo revelo. Te pido por favor, que no lo reveles a nadie.

Pero a Harry lo carcomía otra duda.

—¿Cómo puedes transformarte si... si bueno, no tienes 17 años? —. Preguntó él. —Digo, el Ministerio... tiene registrada la magia en menores de edad y...

Pero su duda fue cortada por una mística sonrisa por parte de Lara.

—¿No decías que buscarías algo de comer? —. Dijo ella, muy serena. —Y tú te ves como si necesitaras unas cuantas comidas abundantes.

Harry parpadeó, confuso por el cambio de tema tan abrupto.

—Josthings, te estaba preguntando como logras transformarte y no recibir amonestación por parte del Ministerio. —. Volvió a la carga. No se iba a quedar con la duda. —Y eso que hiciste con mi hechizo...

—Esto está muy desordenado. —. Dijo Lara, como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Se levantó de la cama y dio una vuelta por la habitación. La capa negra ondeaba detrás de ella. —A pesar de que dijiste que estarías empacando.

—Mira Josthings...

—Me puedes decir Lara. A ti no te he impuesto formalidades.

—Bueno, Lara. —. Dijo Harry, empezando a impacientarse. —Si vamos a trabajar juntos, es mejor que me digas todo. Esa transformación y no recibir nada...

Pero Lara solo se limitó a repetir su mística sonrisa, como una esfinge ante un acertijo, una esfinge con cuerpo de tigre.

—Ya te dije todo lo que tenía para decirte. —. Dijo ella tranquilamente. —Y tú tampoco recibiste nada.

—Bueno, debe ser por eso de que Rufus Scrimgeour todavía tiene la esperanza de que sea "El chico de propaganda del Ministerio". —. Barbotó Harry. —Y ya no me importa recibir una amonestación. Aunque Hogwarts reabra, no iré.

—Es tu último año. —. Dijo Lara. —No creo que sea prudente faltar.

—No iré. —. Repitió Harry con firmeza.

—Es tu decisión. Y no voy a meterme en eso.

Harry levantó la vista. Lara lo había observado estrechamente.

—Iré por algo de comida. —. Dijo el chico finalmente. —Espera aquí, no te vayas.

—No me he movido. —. Dijo ella, parpadeando con suavidad. —He aceptado tu hospitalidad. —hizo un ademán, como mostrando la desordenada habitación.

Harry no tomó eso como una burla. Salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar pesadamente las escaleras. Ahora que se daba cuenta, Lara poseía una especie de astucia sutil, evitaba con demasiada facilidad las preguntas que no le convenían. Y al final de todo, terminaron hablando de la comida y de los planes de Harry para faltar a Hogwarts, con el asunto de la realización de magia sin recibir amonestación por parte del Ministerio olvidado.

Realmente, era misterioso, y, ¿Llegaría él, Harry, a detener los hechizos como lo había hecho ella? No entendía como lo hizo. Había sido como un juego inofensivo de tenis, y él le hubiese lanzado una pelota con mucha suavidad y ella la hubiese atrapado. Y estaba el asunto de que era una animaga. Y no registrada, por lo que le había dicho. Si, definitivamente misterioso y... extraño. ¿O podría ser que la ley de violación de magia en menores de edad del Ministerio no se aplicaba a los extranjeros?

Pero ella había dicho que Dumbledore había intercedido por ella en Alemania, para que pudiese hacer magia, pero también había dicho que: _"Aunque no hizo mucha falta que se tomase esa molestia"_. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Ella le ocultaba algo, pero el problema era que no se había enfrentado a alguien con esa astucia tan sutil, que hacía que todas sus palabras sonasen sin intención de burla o evasión. No le desagradaba hablar con ella. Y estaba contento de tenerla como aliada, por alguna extraña razón. Quizás era porque la había enviado... Dumbledore.

—¿Estas son las horas para bajar a cenar muchacho? —. Fue el recibimiento de tío Vernon cuando Harry puso un pie en la inmaculada cocina de los Dursley. —Debería dejarte sin cena por ser tan impuntual.

Harry le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia y se fue a sentar en su silla habitual, mientras que Dudley solo tenía ojos para su plato de comida y parecía que de un momento a otro le propondría matrimonio a la cazuela de espaguetis.

—No te sirvas mucho. —. Gruñó tío Vernon por la comisura de la boca. —Dudley no ha terminado.

Pero Harry, en contra de lo que dijo su tío, empezó a servirse bastante espagueti, ya que le daba la impresión que si tardaba un minuto más, tendría que terminar comiendo porcelana.

—¿Hay pastel? —. Preguntó Harry comiendo grandes bocados de su plato.

Tía Petunia frunció los labios, como si le enfadara que Harry le preguntase si había postre.

—Si. —. Dijo secamente.

—¿Puedo comer en mi habitación? —. Preguntó Harry, tratando de dar el aspecto de niño bueno.

—¿Para que el chiquero que tienes allí aumente? —. Chilló tía Petunia como si se hubiese tragado un tanque de 55 galones de vinagre. Días atrás, Harry la había sorprendido tratando de deshacerse de sus libros de hechizos alegando que estaba limpiando. Y por poco le había dado un colapso cuando puso un pie en la habitación de Harry después de una semana de vacaciones. —Ni sueñes que te voy a dejar cenar en tu habitación. Cenas aquí y punto.

—Ah. —. Dijo Harry, tratando de permanecer neutro. Tenía su plato por la mitad. Agarró la cuchara de la cazuela y empezó a servirse más. —Entonces como no puedo subir, como más.

Pero Dudley pareció prever que se iba a quedar sin espaguetis si su primo seguía comiendo de aquella manera desaforada, por lo que inmediatamente hizo clara su presencia diciendo:

—Mamá, Harry no me va a dejar espaguetis.

—Deja de servirte muchacho. —. Dijo tío Vernon en tono de advertencia.

—¿Si no qué? —. Lo desafió Harry.

—Que te haría parar de servirte a golpes. —. Contestó tío Vernon mostrando un puño amoratado.

Harry arqueó una ceja como diciendo: "Eso quiero verlo". Tío Vernon entrecerró sus ojos pequeños y mezquinos, observando a Harry como un buldog enorme y morado a su hueso más odiado. Tía Petunia pareció oler el peligro de ver su querida e inmaculada cocina completamente destrozada, y enseguida actuó como árbitro, para apaciguar ambos bandos.

—Harry, ve arriba. —. Dijo de repente.

Tanto Harry como tío Vernon la miraron. El primero con una cara de triunfo mal disimulada, y el segundo luciendo ligeramente frustrado.

—Toma un pedazo de pastel y ve arriba. —. Dijo tía Petunia haciendo un ademán, como si estuviese espantando una mosca. —Pero después bajas todo y lavas la vajilla.

—Siempre he lavado la vajilla. —. Masculló Harry levantándose.

Abrió el refrigerador y se hizo con una buena porción de pastel, más grande de la que habitualmente le correspondía. Generalmente su porción de pastel parecía papel de calcar. Un poco más y se podía ver perfectamente a través de ella. Se apresuró en salir de la cocina antes de que tía Petunia cambiase de opinión. Subió casi corriendo las escaleras y empujó la puerta de su habitación con el hombro. Cuando cerró la puerta y se volteó, frunció el ceño. Todo estaba recogido y su baúl estaba listo en una esquina. Lara estaba mirando por la ventana, de espaldas a él.

—¿Que...? —. Comenzó algo enfadado.

—Disculpa por tomarme el atrevimiento de terminar tu equipaje. —. Lo cortó Lara dándose vuelta. —Pero me pareció extremadamente necesario organizar esto. Todo está como te gusta.

Harry se dio cuenta, de que la habitación no estaba tan organizada. En realidad, estaba igual a antes de que él empezara a empacar, lanzando cosas a los cuatro vientos y formando un buen reguero, peor del que tenía. Por algún motivo, el enfado se evaporó casi inconscientemente. ¿Como pudo ella saber como tenía su habitación? ¿Lo ha estado vigilando? ¿O simplemente realizó un hechizo? Pero eso caería de nuevo en la magia prohibida para los menores de edad.

—Y además. —. Agregó ella. Se apartó descubriendo un pedazo de la cama y mostrándolo con una mano. Habían dos lechuzas posadas en la cama de Harry. —Esas lechuzas te han estado esperando desde que bajaste.

—Ten. —. Le dijo Harry entregándole los platos de comida. —Debo fregar la vajilla después.

Lara no dijo nada. Se instaló cómodamente frente al escritorio de Harry y empezó a comer. Harry la miró con el rabillo del ojo mientras desataba un pergamino de la pata de la lechuza más elegante. Lara se veía como si no hubiese comido casi nada en un día o por un período de tiempo equivalente. Decidió preguntarle después, aquel pergamino parecía urgente, a juzgar por el sello del Ministerio que tenía sellándolo. Lo abrió y lo alisó para leer.

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Usted ha violado el decreto de restricción de magia en menores de edad al realizar un hechizo aturdidor en presencia de muggles..._

—Que novedad. —. Dijo él entre dientes. Siguió leyendo:

_... pero he intervenido para que le quiten la sanción propuesta por el Departamento del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia. Pido, que no se vuelva a repetir, o no volveré a interceder por usted. Y sigue en pie mi propuesta de enviarle a dos de mis mejores Aurores para su mayor seguridad, espero su respuesta. _

_Atentamente: _

_Rufus Scrimgeour; Ministro de Magia_

_Ministerio de Magia_

Harry alzó una ceja, contemplando el pergamino, y luego miró indiferente la firma del Ministro.

—Que ingenuo. —. Musitó. —Pero de todas maneras le responderé, "Señor Ministro".

—¿Hablando solo, Harry?

Harry se sobresaltó. Casi había olvidado que no estaba solo en su habitación, como ya era habitual para él.

—Solo reflexionaba en voz alta. —. Dijo Harry, avanzando hacia su escritorio.

Esperó ver a Lara estirando el cuello para ver lo que decía el pergamino que acababa de apoyar en la mesa, pero ella siguió comiendo como si el pergamino fuese invisible. Harry buscó una pluma, y decidió contestar en el reverso, no estaba para buscar otro pedazo de pergamino.

—El Ministro de nuevo ofreciéndome ayuda. —. Comentó él en voz alta, escribiendo tan apresuradamente, que se estaba manchando de tinta las manos.

—Los políticos. —. Dijo Lara, mirando con bastante interés el último reducto de sus espaguetis. —Debes tener cuidado con la ayuda del Ministro, Harry. Primero mira a ver que tipo de ayuda te brinda, para luego pensarla cuidadosamente y ver si la aceptas.

—Quiere enviarme guardaespaldas. —. Masculló Harry, terminando de escribir.

—Yo diría que tú no estarías en peligro. Si no los guardaespaldas. Si los mortífagos te quieren a ti, a los primeros que van a eliminar van a ser a los que te rodean. Es como quitarse un embotellamiento de encima.

Harry la miró. Ahora Lara había cortado el pedazo de pastel por la mitad, y se comía tranquilamente una de ellas.

—Tú vas a estar... cerca de mí. —. Murmuró Harry.

—Así es.

—Entonces regresa a Alemania.

Lara le devolvió la mirada. Una mirada aguda y destellante. Astuta y algo fría. La mirada de un tigre.

—No lo haré. —. Dijo ella arqueando ambas cejas. —Mi misión es acompañarte en busca de los Horcruxes. No pienso abortarla.

—No quiero más muertes por mi causa. —. Murmuró Harry doblando el pergamino. Fue hasta una de las lechuzas, se lo dio en el pico y el animal salió volando. —Regresa. Puedo solo.

—No lo haré. Y es mi última palabra.

Harry se dio vuelta. Había un tono duro en la voz de Lara. Un tono que daba a entender, que aunque la regresaran a la fuerza a Alemania, ella regresaría a Londres.

—No quiero que alguien más muera. —. Dijo Harry despacio.

—Esto es una guerra. —. Dijo Lara alzando la cabeza. —Y en las guerras siempre hay bajas.

—¡¿Es que no ves "El Profeta"! —. Preguntó Harry caminando a zancadas hasta su escritorio. Tomó el Profeta de ese mismo día y se acercó a Lara con paso firme. —¡Ocho muertes! ¡Tres de ellas niños no menores de 9 años por mordeduras de los hombres-lobos de Voldemort! ¡Regresa a Alemania o tú podrías ser la próxima!

Harry había llegado al frente de Lara. Con el Profeta en alto, como si quisiera golpearla con él para que recapacitara. Pero Lara no había retrocedido. Seguía allí, y su rostro se había vuelto inescrutable.

—No pienso volver. —. Dijo con tal firmeza, que Harry fue el que retrocedió. —Estoy cumpliendo la última voluntad de Dumbledore con mi persona: Unirme a Harry Potter para encontrar los Horcruxes. Y no pienso fallarle.

Harry abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. No podía decir nada. Bajó el Profeta lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Lara. Su mirada se había vuelto terrible, como si él la hubiese ofendido con gravedad o la hubiese golpeado, con una bofetada presumiblemente. Dejó el diario encima de su escritorio, y se retiró a ver la segunda lechuza.

—Harry.

El chico se volteó levemente a medio camino de desatar el segundo mensaje de la pata de la lechuza. Lara extendió hacia él el plato con la mitad del pastel.

—Deberías comer esto. Está realmente bueno. —. Le dijo ella cordialmente.

—No, gracias, cómelo tú. —. Rechazó Harry cortésmente.

—Oh no, creo que tú deberías comerte esta parte. Ya yo comí. —. Insistió Lara. Dejó el plato encima del escritorio. —Aquí está.

—Bueno. —. Dijo Harry alcanzando el pedazo de pastel con una mano mientras que en la otra tenía el pergamino.

_Harry_

_Recuerda que no tienes la mayoría de edad todavía. No hagas magia. Se que podrás hacerla dentro de unas horas, pero no por estos momentos. Aguanta un poco más, para que no te veas en aprietos con el Ministerio. _

_Atentamente_

_Arthur Weasley_

—Genial, y si era un mortífago que me parta un rayo. —. Masculló Harry irritado.

—Si no es indiscreción, ¿Que te puso esta vez de mal humor? —. Preguntó la voz de Lara a sus espaldas.

—Nada fuera de lo normal, el papá de mi amigo Ron recordándome que no puedo hacer magia, por ahora. —. Contestó Harry guardando el pergamino descuidadamente en el bolsillo. —Como si no me hubiese bastado con la carta de Scrimgeour.

—Te aconsejo que no te enfades con los cuidados que ponen los demás en ti. —. Dijo Lara. —Se que es fastidioso, pero mientras más demuestres enojarte, más te seguirán cuidando. Mientras vean que te es indiferente, se cansarán y te irán dejando libre.

Harry ya había terminado su pastel. Miró a Lara, que ahora estaba examinando un cojín viejo, con medio relleno hacia fuera con bastante interés.

—Voy a bajar esto, y... regreso ahora. —. Dijo Harry recogiendo los dos platos apresuradamente.

—Ahora inmediatamente no. Debes fregar la vajilla. —. Recordó Lara desenfadada.

—Er... cierto. —. Dijo Harry saliendo. —No hagas ruido o atraerás a mi "adorable" primo.

—¿El mamut con sobrepeso? Descuida, soy muy silenciosa.

Harry logró esbozar una sonrisa y terminó de salir de la habitación. Cuando entró en la cocina, solo estaba tío Vernon sentado en la mesa, con una taza de café. Harry notó, con algo de fastidio, que el fregadero se había llenado de forma tal, que no se podía deducir que profundidad tenía.

—¿Acaso estabas comiendo pescado? —. Resopló tío Vernon. —¡Tardaste siglos!

Harry pudo adivinar que el mejor regalo para su tío Vernon era que un espagueti se le hubiese enredado en la campanilla y que luego se hubiese ahogado con él.

—Quise disfrutar mi cena. —. Barbotó él dejando los platos en el fregadero.

—¿Disfrutar? No me vengas con ese cuento muchacho, tú casi no comes.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco poniendo cara de fastidio empezando a fregar.

—Hoy tenía hambre. —. Dijo, esperando que su tío Vernon encontrase otra cosa que hacer más interesante que molestarlo.

—Claro, hambre vieja y acumulada. —. Dijo el hombre, en un tono que a Harry se le antojó de mordaz. —Ahora friega eso rápido.

Harry decidió no desafiarlo. Fregó lo más rápido posible y salió pitando de la cocina, tropezándose con Dudley en las escaleras que lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Harry entró en su habitación y cerró prudentemente la puerta. Quería evitar las visitas inusuales e impertinentes de su primo.

—Ahora Lara, puedes dormir en mi cama. —. Dijo cuando descubrió a la chica sentada en dicho mueble, con las piernas elegantemente cruzadas. —Yo dormiré...

—No, descuida, yo me conformo con un pedazo de suelo. —. Dijo ella levantándose.

—Pero... no vas a estar cómoda. —. Dijo Harry al momento. —Ya te dije, duerme en mi cama...

—Oh no, si con esto... —. Lara mostró el cojín destartalado que había estado mirando con interés. — ...me basta.

Harry se rió.

—Ahí no cabes. —. Dijo todavía sonriendo con ganas.

Lara alzó una ceja. Hubo un estallido, y un gato negro saltó al cojín y se hizo un ovillo en él. Asomó sus brillantes ojos verdes por entre su suave pelaje negro, y emitió un débil maullido, como deseándole a Harry buenas noches. El chico amplió la sonrisa.

—Ah, buenas noches Lara. —. Dijo caminando hacia su cama, no sin antes cerrar la ventana.

Quitó la sobrecama y se sentó, quitándose las gafas redondas y dejándolas encima de su mesita de noche. Se dejó caer en la cama, mirando al techo. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando se quedó profundamente dormido.

Pronto Privet Drive fue tragado por una neblina aparentemente impenetrable. El ambiente era frío, y los faroles del alumbrado público parecían hacer sus mejores intentos por penetrar la neblina con su luz anaranjada. Harry seguía durmiendo, como nunca en mucho tiempo. Todo era oscuridad dentro de su cabeza, mientras las horas en el mundo real parecían volar. Hubo un golpetazo que hizo temblar la ventana y Harry se sentó como si fuese una especie de alarma.

Saltó de la cama produciendo un ruido seco al caer en el suelo y sacó su varita a la velocidad de un rayo, pero una mano pálida como la luna le agarró el brazo y otra mano le tapó la boca.

—Nunca, apréndelo bien, nunca reacciones tan ruidosamente. —. Susurró una voz dulce y melodiosa en su oído. —Tienes que ser rápido, pero cauteloso y silencioso, espera, el momento va a llegar.

Harry se quedó quieto, con el corazón latiéndole violentamente en el pecho. Lara lo mantuvo aferrado por unos minutos más y Harry logró verle el perfil al lado de él. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la mirada fija en la ventana, no movía ni un músculo. Hubo otro golpetazo, y Lara lo soltó por fin.

—Abre la ventana. —. Dijo irguiéndose. —Solo son lechuzas.

Harry parpadeó y miró el reloj despertador reparado. La una de la mañana. Hacía una hora que había cumplido 17 años. Otro golpetazo lo hizo volver en si. Abrió la ventana y dentro de la habitación desfilaron varias lechuzas, una de las cuales era tan pequeña, que cabía en la palma de la mano y más bien parecía una Snitch con plumas grises que una lechuza.

—Calma Pig. —. Dijo Harry cuando la lechucita empezó a zumbar alrededor de él, llenándolo de plumitas grises. —¡Te tengo!

La atrapó y le quitó la carta de su mejor amigo: Ron Weasley, un chico pelirrojo y larguirucho. Soltó a Pig que voló descontroladamente hasta posarse en la jaula vacía de su lechuza Hedwig, que misteriosamente, estaba entre las lechuzas que habían entrado, con un paquete atado a las patas.

_Harry:_

_Espero que estés bien. ¡Felicidades amigo! ¡Ya cumpliste 17 años! ¡Puedes hacer magia! A mí al menos me ha servido para librarme de Fred y George cuando me molestan mucho, aunque te digo que es muy difícil espantarlos, ya sabes como son. ¿Por fin vamos a hacer las pruebas de "Aparición" este verano? Solo espero que no tardes en venir a la Madriguera. ¡Practica la "Aparición"! Siempre y cuando no te topes con un inspector, claro. Hermione está aquí y te hemos enviado un regalo con Hedwig. _

_¡Nos vemos amigo! _

_Ron_

Harry sonrió y le quitó el paquete a Hedwig. Cuando lo abrió, la sonrisa se le amplió considerablemente. Era un surtido de sus cosas favoritas de chucherías en el Mundo Mágico, y que agradeció muchísimo. Prefería quedarse en su habitación comiendo esas cosillas antes que bajar y soportar a los Dursleys. Las demás lechuzas eran de Hagrid, Ginny, los gemelos, Lupin, y hasta una de Bill, que le mandaba la invitación a su boda con Fleur.

Había otra lechuza, muy elegante. Esta la revisó de última, ya que el pergamino tenía el sello del Ministerio. Harry lo abrió fastidiado, preguntándose que demonios había hecho ahora.

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Por haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad, se le hace llegar por este medio la notificación de que tiene permitido realizar magia fuera del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sin ser penado por el Ministerio de Magia. _

_Adjunto a esta notificación, se le hace saber que el próximo 4 de Agosto del presente año, se realizarán las pruebas de "Aparición" en el Ministerio de Magia. Esperamos su asistencia, o si no tendrá que realizar las pruebas el 23 de Octubre del presente año. _

_Sinceramente:_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Oficina de Uso Incorrecto de la Magia_

_Ministerio de Magia_

Harry soltó aire aliviado. Pronto lo invadió una alegría desbordante. Pegó con un puño al aire, en señal de triunfo. ¡No más búhos descontrolados entrando por la ventana de la cocina acusándolo de realizar hechizos levitatorios! ¡Era libre! ¡Completamente libre! ¡Sin reglas ni leyes que violar! La lechuza, al ver que él había tomado el pergamino, y algo alarmada por la alegría silenciosa de su destinatario, salió volando por la ventana abierta.

—Felicidades Harry.

El chico se dio vuelta. Lara estaba en una esquina, cruzada de brazos, recostada a la pared, y sumida en la oscuridad.

—Ahora si puedes hacer magia. —. Dijo ella con un toque de alegría en la voz.

Harry de pronto recordó algo.

—Felicidades para ti también. —. Dijo sonriendo. Tomó el paquete de dulces que le habían regalado Ron y Hermione y lo abrió. —¿Quieres un dulce?

—No, gracias. —. Rechazó ella elegantemente. —Es tu cumpleaños.

—También es el tuyo. —. Dijo Harry sacando una rana de chocolate. —Naciste el mismo día que yo. Toma, celébralo.

—Nunca he celebrado, ni me han celebrado mi cumpleaños. —. Dijo Lara haciendo un ademán. —Por otro que pase igual, no me va a hacer daño.

—Bueno... —. Dijo Harry cabeceando. Se acercó a ella poniéndole la rana de chocolate en las manos. —Pero una rana de chocolate no te va a hacer daño.

Lara sonrió levemente, y empezó a sacar la rana. Miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos, y sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de una profunda tristeza. Harry vio que ya no lucía tan decidida, tan dura, tan astuta. La tristeza llenaba cada línea de su cara pálida, como la cara de las princesas. Aunque sus labios seguían rosados y en el fondo de sus ojos, brillaba su astucia sutil, ahora reemplazada por la tristeza.

—Un gran mago. —. Murmuró ella de repente. Su voz se había vuelto ligeramente entrecortada. —No mereció... no mereció ser asesinado.

El estómago de Harry dio un vuelco. Ya sabía de quien era el cromo.

—Si. —. Dijo él, quitándole el cromo de las manos. —Realmente no lo mereció. Y menos a manos de... ese cobarde.

Lara estrujó con fuerza el envase vacío de la rana de chocolate. Se llevó esta a la boca y le dio un mordisquito. Se recostó de nuevo a la pared, mientras Harry miraba el cromo de Albus Dumbledore en su mano. El brujo de larga barba plateada le sonreía bondadosamente, le guiñaba un ojo a la sombra de sus gafas de media luna, y lo saludaba con una mano, luciendo igual a como la primera vez que Harry lo vio en el cromo de los Magos Famosos, en el Expreso de Hogwarts, siete años atrás. Lo apartó de su vista con dolor.

Por la ventana entró volando repentinamente una lechuza oscura. Harry se apartó precipitadamente del camino del animal, que se posó en el respaldar de la silla del escritorio. Soltó el pergamino que tenía en el pico sobre el escritorio, y fijó sus ojos ambarinos con extraños toques oscuros en Lara. La chica enseguida miró a la lechuza. Su aspecto de dureza y astucia volvió a salir a flote, reemplazando completamente la tristeza de sus facciones, mientras miraba fijamente a la lechuza oscura.

Sin previo aviso, la lechuza emprendió vuelo contra ella, extendiendo las garras, como si la quisiera desgarrar. Sus alas se alargaron formando pliegues de una tela negra y su cabeza se deformó completamente, estirándose, como si hubiese sido una figura de papel desarmada precipitadamente. Lara extendió una mano abierta como si diese una orden silenciosa de detenerse a la amplia tela negra que volaba amenazadoramente hacia ella como para envolverla y ahogarla.

Harry se estremeció cuando una especie de onda fría que no tenía nada que ver con el ambiente se extendió por la habitación por unos segundos. Como si la tela hubiese perdido la vida que la impulsaba, se quedó paralizada en el aire unos segundos, antes de caer lentamente en el suelo, estrujada e inmóvil, sin dar muestras de que antes había estado disfrazada de una lechuza viva. Harry sacó su varita, pero Lara se acercó a la tela en el suelo y la fue a tocar.

—¡No Lara! —. Dijo Harry apuntándole a la tela con su varita. —¡No la toques! Puede estar maldecida.

—Oh, te aseguro que si lo estaba, ya no lo está. —. Dijo ella tranquilamente.

Se inclinó y levantó la tela del suelo. La abrió y la aventó un poco.

—Es una capa negra. —. Dijo Lara, doblando con cuidado la tela negra, le pasó una mano despacio, como para sentir su textura. —Y muy fina. Suave al tacto, y entregada a la brisa.

Harry se acercó. Pasó una mano con temor por encima de la capa que Lara tenía entre sus brazos. Era extraordinariamente suave, y a pesar de que era negra, se podía decir que era muy elegante. Lara se acercó al escritorio y recogió la nota que era muy pequeña. Harry se asomó por encima de su hombro.

_FeLiCIdAdES LaRa _

Harry frunció el entrecejo. El mensaje había sido compuesto por letras recortadas del diario mágico "El Profeta". Miró a Lara, que también estaba mirando algo ceñuda el mensaje.

—¿Quién te lo envió? —. Le preguntó él.

—No tengo la menor idea.

N/A Wooooochaaaa! ¡Esa nota! Ufff. Pero me reservo toda palabra. Realmente… me la reservo. Ya sé que esto lo tengo publicado en Fanautores… pero bueno. Vengo a dormir a más personas. Dejen que esta tartavia tome su curso… y mis notas de autor también tomarán su curso.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo-3 La Madriguera 

Lo que quedaba de noche no pudo transcurrir de forma más tensa. Ahora Harry había tomado como una especie de posta de vigilancia el estar sentado al lado de la ventana de la habitación. Le había pedido la nota a Lara, y la miraba de vez en cuando, como tratando de ver, algo especial en ella, algo que revelara quien había enviado la capa disfrazada de lechuza.

Lara se había probado la capa, que le quedaba un poco grande, pero no era mucha la diferencia, y se podía decir que su dureza y su porte majestuoso había aumentado con esa capa. Lo único que se veía de ella en la habitación era el brillo de sus ojos. Estaba sentada encima del cojín en donde había dormido como gato parte de la noche. Pero sus ropas negras la escondían en la oscuridad. Harry salió de su incómoda posición cerca de las cuatro y media de la mañana.

—Lara, si quieres... puedes darte un baño antes de que los Dursley despierten.

—No quiero molestar.

—No molestas. Solo ve ahora para que no te vean.

Lara se levantó y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación. Se quedó con una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—No tengo ropa. —. Murmuró ella retrocediendo de la puerta.

—Ah, eh... ¿No te importaría... usar ropa de chico? —. Dijo Harry caminando hacia su baúl.

—No, pero gracias. Puedo ir a buscar mi equipaje.

Y antes de que Harry abriese la boca, hubo un "crack" en la habitación y Lara desapareció. Se encogió de hombros y fue a mirar por la ventana. No hubieron pasado dos minutos, y un fuerte "crack" llenó la habitación. Harry se dio vuelta a tiempo de ver a Lara con una maleta muggle pequeña, de viaje, algo desvencijada. La puso con cuidado encima del escritorio y sacó unas ropas tan negras como las que llevaba puestas.

—¿Dónde es el baño? —. Le preguntó agradablemente.

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación con cautela, vigilando que a ninguno de los Dursley le diese por hacer una incursión nocturna al baño. Le señaló en silencio el baño a Lara, y ella asintió. Rápida y sigilosa, la chica se deslizó por el pasillo y entró en el baño sin producir sonido alguno. Harry entró de regreso en su habitación. En la esquina donde estaba Lara agazapada, estaba la capa doblada. Dudó unos segundos antes de acercarse y tomarla.

Acarició la capa por algunos minutos, era tan suave y fina. Y no cabían dudas de que era muy valiosa. La desplegó y la miró de punta a cabo. ¿Quién podría haberle enviado semejante cosa valiosa a Lara? Y el segundo asunto, ¿Como sabía que era su cumpleaños? Porque indudablemente, la capa había sido un regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry miraba algo fascinado la capa. Negra, completamente negra. Y Lara había comentado su gusto por las prendas de vestir negras. ¿Quién sabía de sus gustos? O... ¿Alguien más sabía que ella estaba ahí? A lo mejor se la había enviado ese hombre que la había entrenado, ese mago, ¿Como era? ¡Ah! Si, claro: Jason Grengil. La puerta de la habitación se abrió silenciosamente detrás de Harry, y unas botas negras se deslizaron dentro de la habitación como si fuesen la misma brisa.

—¿Atando cabos, Harry Potter?

Harry pegó un brinco y empezó a doblar la capa apresuradamente.

—Yo... disculpa Lara... no quería... —. Dijo él atropelladamente, terminando de doblar la capa negra con torpeza. —Yo... en realidad... solo...

—Calma, no estoy enfadada. —. Dijo la voz de Lara a sus espaldas con suavidad. —Es normal que sientas curiosidad por algo que llegó a tu casa fingiendo ser algo que no es.

Harry se dio vuelta despacio, como si temiese ofender a la extraña chica si se movía con brusquedad. Lara se volteó a su vez después de guardar la ropa que había usado en su maleta. Harry trató de aguantarse la quijada.

No la había visto con ropa muggle. Ni siquiera sabía como era su figura, y ahora que la miraba bien, ella era... sencillamente despampanante. Lara tenía una figura deslumbrante y angelical, de gran busto, perfectamente balanceado con sus caderas, sin el más mínimo asomo de barriga. Tenía puesta una camiseta negra, y un short corto ajustado del mismo color por la cadera. Poseía unas piernas que volverían loco a cualquier chico, pero que quedaban firmes al ser rematadas con las botas negras. Su pelo castaño y liso era más largo de lo que él se había imaginado. Lo tenía suelto y algo húmedo, y le llegaba por el inicio de los muslos.

—Gracias por brindarme tanta hospitalidad. —. Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio de algunos minutos que se había producido. —Y solo te puedo corresponder con mi ayuda.

—Ah, si, esto... toma.

Harry le tendió la capa y ella la guardó en su maleta.

—Yo... yo quería preguntarte... —. Comenzó a decir Harry.

—Adelante. —. Lo incitó ella a seguir dándose vuelta.

—¿Alguien sabe que estás aquí? Digo, ¿Que estás en Londres? —. Preguntó el chico de golpe.

Lara lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de responder con voz lenta:

—El único que lo sabía, ahora descansa en paz.

Harry parpadeó.

—Bueno, y ¿Y ese mago que te entrenó? ¿Jason Grengil? —. Le preguntó, tratando de buscar alguna pista para hallar al misterioso autor de la nota.

—El me hace en el orfanato. —. Dijo Lara recostándose al escritorio. —Dumbledore jamás lo hizo partícipe de sus planes conmigo. Ni siquiera para decirle que había tomado un vaso de agua bajo sus órdenes. El deber del señor Grengil era entrenarme, sin preguntas, sin comentarios, sin réplicas.

Harry vio al principal sospechoso completamente descartado.

—¿Y no conoces a alguien más en Londres? —. Preguntó algo desesperado.

—Solo a ti. —. Dijo Lara cruzándose de brazos. —Y creo que sería muy estúpido si me enviases una capa disfrazada de lechuza con una nota para asustarme.

—No haría eso. —. Masculló Harry.

—No estoy insinuando que lo hayas hecho. Solo expongo mi criterio como tú has expuesto los tuyos.

Harry, esta vez tampoco se enojó. Se limitó a caminar hacia su cama y dejarse caer en ella.

—Y... ¿Y si la noticia de que vendrías se filtró? Quiero decir... —. Dijo él, tenía que hallarle algún sentido a la nota. —... la lechuza de... de Dumbledore pudo ser interceptada.

—Eso no se puede descartar. —. Dijo Lara sin abandonar su posición. —Es razonable. Y lo hubiese tomado como que así era si Dumbledore no me hubiese enviado la carta por medio de una pluma de Fénix. Eso creo que es lo único que no se puede interceptar. Al no ser que en el momento en que Dumbledore haya escrito mi carta hubiese alguien con la nariz pegada en su nuca.

Harry cabeceó. Ya no tenía más sospechas. Y ya estaba cansado de inventar cosas en su cabeza acerca de la misteriosa nota compuesta por letras recortadas del diario mágico "El Profeta".

—Y si no es indiscreción...

—Tienes todo el derecho a preguntarme todo lo que desees. Debes asegurarte bien de que soy confiable.

Harry la miró incrédulo. Ella había evitado con mucha astucia sus preguntas acerca de por qué podía hacer magia si hasta hace unas horas era menor de edad. Y todavía esa duda lo carcomía.

—¿Dónde tenías tu equipaje? —. Le preguntó él.

En la cara de Lara surgió su mística sonrisa.

—En el puerto muggle al cual llegué. —. Contestó.

—¿No viniste por medios mágicos? —. Preguntó Harry. Tal vez se le fuera la lengua.

—No. Entré de polizón en un barco. —. Dijo Lara mirándolo. —Así fue como llegué.

—Y... ¿Aquí te moviste por medios mágicos?

Lara soltó una pequeña carcajada dulce.

—No te das por vencido tan fácil, ¿Eh? —. Dijo ella todavía sonriendo con ganas. —Esa pregunta me la reservo.

Harry hizo una mueca. No le iba a sacar nada, era demasiado astuta para él.

—Voy a dormir un poco. —. Murmuró más para si mismo que para Lara. —Te voy a traer desayuno cuando mis tíos despierten.

—No creo que sea necesario. —. Dijo Lara sentándose en el cojín. —Ya he molestado bastante.

—No digas eso. —. Dijo él bruscamente. —No molestas.

Pero solo recibió por respuesta un débil maullido. Cuando miró hacia el cojín, solo pudo ver un gato negro enroscado en él, con los ojos cerrados y pareciendo dormir. Decidió seguir su ejemplo. Se acomodó y sin quitarse las gafas, se quedó dormido.

El despertador sonó su irritable alarma a las siete en punto de la mañana. Una cabeza desgreñada surgió de entre la sábana y alargó una mano, tanteando torpemente encima de la mesita de noche, hasta alcanzar el despertador y apagarlo de un golpetazo. Harry bostezó y se levantó. Se estiró a sus anchas y luego miró a una esquina de la habitación, en donde dos ojos verdes con pupilas rasgadas se habían abierto y lo observaban por entre un pelaje negro brillante, muy suave.

—Buenos días Lara. —. Saludó con ronquera.

El gato maulló.

—Yo voy a bajar a desayunar. —. Dijo Harry buscando sus pantuflas.

Tomó su varita, pero se detuvo, pensando. Su destino estaba claro: La cocina de los Dursley. Avanzó con decisión. Hubo un fuerte "crack" y Harry desapareció de la habitación.

Tía Petunia llevaba el beicon a la mesa, en donde Dudley miraba el sartén de forma voraz y tío Vernon revolvía ociosamente su café con leche.

"¡CRACK!"

El sartén salió volando por la ventana abierta. La taza se hizo trizas cuando se estrelló contra la meseta de la cocina llenándolo todo de café con leche formando un embarre enorme, y Dudley se cayó de su silla con un batacazo que hizo retumbar la cocina.

Harry era el único que había permanecido indiferente a la bulla que se había formado. Solo que ahora estaba muy ocupado tratando de ver si se había "escindido". Se miró la cara en un reflejo de una cazuela, al menos tenía la nariz en su lugar, y no le faltaba la mitad de una ceja ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Por donde demonios entraste muchacho? —. Bramó tío Vernon con el bigote lleno de las gotitas de café con leche que su taza había dejado en el vuelo desde la mesa hasta la meseta. —¿Que fue ese sonido?

—Ah, eso. —. Dijo Harry con calma. —Me "Aparecí".

—¿Que tú qué? —. Preguntó tío Vernon estrechando los ojos.

—Eso, que me "aparecí". —. Dijo el chico, sacó su varita.

Un mugido como el de un toro y a los segundos siguientes tío Vernon le estaba cortando la circulación del brazo derecho a Harry.

—¡Guarda eso! —. Gruñó con los dientes apretados, lo sacudió un poco. —¡Guárdalo!

Harry solo le sonrió.

—Puedo hacer magia. —. Susurró. —Ya soy mayor de edad.

Por algunos instantes, tío Vernon no pareció comprender la importancia de esas palabras.

—Suélteme. —. Dijo Harry. —O haré magia.

—¿Y arriesgarte a que te expulsen de ese colegio cochino al que tanto adoras? —. Dijo tío Vernon apretándole más el brazo. —¿El viejo chiflado ese que te vino a buscar aquella vez trabaja allí?

—¡¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Tía Petunia gritó cuando tío Vernon cruzó la cocina volando impactado por un potente rayo rojo y aterrizaba hecho un bulto en una esquina. Harry respiraba con dificultad. Se acercó a tío Vernon apuntándole con su varita y apartó de una patada una silla que se interponía en su camino.

—¡¡Albus Dumbledore fue el mejor mago de todos los tiempos! —. Dijo Harry con los dientes tan apretados, que las palabras no le salían bien. —¡¡Y no permito... seas quien seas... que ultrajes su memoria de ese modo!

Tío Vernon estaba agazapado en una esquina de la cocina, mirando con ojos desorbitados a Harry. Dudley dio un chillido y salió corriendo de la cocina cuando Harry se dio vuelta hacia la mesa.

—Voy a desayunar en mi habitación. —. Masculló sirviéndose un abundante desayuno apresuradamente.

Hubo otro sonoro "crack" y Harry desapareció de la cocina como tragado por la tierra.

Cuando Harry apareció en su habitación, todavía estaba molesto, tan molesto, que por poco termina lanzando el desayuno por la ventana, si no es porque Lara se lo quitó de las manos, al parecer, previendo lo que iba a suceder.

—¿Que sucedió? —. Le preguntó ella dejando el desayuno encima del escritorio.

—Nada, olvídalo. —. Dijo Harry apoyándose en la silla. —Desayuna.

Lara miró el desayuno y luego miró a Harry.

—Come tú primero. Yo tengo que asegurarme de algo.

Harry se sobresaltó con el "crack" de Lara al desaparecer. Se asomó por la ventana, como tratando de ver, a dónde había ido. Se cansó de mirar y regresó a su escritorio. Se dejó caer en la silla y empezó a comerse la parte del desayuno que le correspondía. Harry volvió a asomarse impaciente por la ventana. Frunció el entrecejo. En el medio de la calle, había un gato negro sentado, mirando a ambos finales de Privet Drive por turnos, como esperando o... comprobando algo.

Regresó a su silla precipitadamente cuando el gato se levantó y trotó hacia una casa vecina, más directamente, hacia los setos. Hubo un "Plin" y ese mismo gato negro apareció en la habitación de Harry. El chico estaba boquiabierto, nunca había escuchado de un mago o bruja animago que se pudiese "aparecer" como animal. El gato lo miró con sus pupilas rasgadas y emitió un débil maullido.

Sus patas se estiraron, su cuerpo creció hasta tomar una despampanante y angelical figura de chica. En la cabeza le creció un cabello liso color castaño que creció sin parar hasta llegar por los muslos. Cuando Lara se dio vuelta, todavía conservaba unas orejas peludas negras felinas sobresaliendo de su cabeza y ojos verdes con pupilas rasgadas.

Las orejas de repente se fueron como destiñendo, volviéndose blancas y dejando rayas negras, como las orejas de un tigre blanco, y a Harry le dio la impresión, de que eso era lo que ella tenía en realidad en su interior. Las orejas felinas fueron empequeñeciéndose hasta volverse humanas, y el pelo blanco con rayas negras se cayó de las orejas. Sus ojos brillaron unos segundos antes de volverse normales, humanos, verdes esmeraldas.

—A veces no puedo evitar transformarme así. —. Comentó Lara. Estaba completamente normal, como si nunca hubiese sido un gato negro. —Pero eso es parte de ser un animal que me identifica poco.

—¿Duele? —. Preguntó Harry mirándola aprehensivo.

Lara lo miró. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mística.

—No. —. Contestó. —Más bien es placentera esa transformación. Me deja ser por unos segundos lo que está dentro de mí.

—¿Tú eres...?

—Un tigre blanco. —. Dijo ella. —Dumbledore me lo dijo desde la primera vez que me miró directamente a los ojos. Aunque no me quejo como gata. ¿Quieres convertirte en animago?

Harry miró su tostada mordisqueada.

—Mi papá lo era. —. Murmuró. —Era un animago. Pero yo no quiero serlo.

—Es tu gusto. —. Dijo Lara mirando por la ventana.

—Mira, desayuna. —. Dijo Harry.

La chica enseguida se sentó frente al escritorio cuando Harry le brindó la silla. Él fue a ver su baúl y a comprobar que no se le quedase nada.

—Cuando termines, nos vamos a la Madriguera. —. Dijo sacando las cosas de la tabla suelta de debajo de la cama.

—¿La casa de tu amigo? —. Preguntó ella.

—Sip. Y... ¿Ya hiciste las pruebas de "Aparición"?

—No.

—Puedes ir con Ron y conmigo a hacerlas. —. Dijo Harry echando las últimas cosas a su baúl. —Así no te tendrías que aparecer de forma furtiva.

Lara rió entre dientes, como si aquello la divirtiera.

—Está bien. —. Dijo finalmente. —Iré a hacerlas. Aunque nunca lo creí necesario.

Harry estaba cada vez más intrigado. Lara era como una especie de fantasma para el Ministerio. Era como si no existiese o fuese una muggle. Aunque no era una fantasma para quien le había mandado la capa.

—Bueno... ¿Ya terminaste? —. Preguntó Harry señalando el plato vacío de la chica.

Lara asintió.

—Creo que debes bajar a lavar la vajilla. —. Dijo sonriendo levemente.

Harry fue a la jaula de su lechuza y se la abrió.

—Ve a la Madriguera. —. Le dijo. —Espérame allí.

La lechuza blanca chasqueó el pico y le pellizcó el dedo de manera afectuosa antes de salir volando. Harry recogió los platos y salió de la habitación.

La cocina no estaba vacía. Se había dado cuenta de que había desayunado en tiempo récord. Tía Petunia y tío Vernon estaban terminando de desayunar, pero Dudley no estaba por todo aquello. Harry sacó su varita muy tranquilo, puso los platos en el fregadero, y les dio un toque con su varita. Enseguida los platos empezaron a lavarse solos y tía Petunia soltó un chillido:

—¡¡Para eso!

Tío Vernon ya estaba de un desagradable color púrpura.

—Muchacho, creo que no escuchaste bien a tu tía. —. Dijo en voz baja. Todavía parecía estar impactado por el hechizo que le había lanzado Harry. —Para eso.

—Lo siento. —. Dijo Harry mientras los platos se terminaban de lavar y se acomodaban solos con el resto de la vajilla. —Pero solo bajé a fregar MIS cosas y para decirles que me voy a la casa de mi amigo Ron.

—¿Te vas? —. Dijo tío Vernon mientras tía Petunia casi estaba encima de él como si Harry fuese una cucaracha gigante. —Quiero decir, ¿Te vas de aquí?

—Si, tu sueño dorado, ¿No tío? —. Dijo Harry irónico.

—No seas insolente. —. Gruñó el hombre. —Ahora no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

—Quiero ver como lo impides. —. Dijo Harry balanceando su varita.

Tío Vernon dio la impresión de que iba a estallar por todo lo alto. Su cara se amorató aún más, sus dedos como morcillas se crispaban, como si deseara cerrarlos alrededor del cuello de Harry. Mostraba los dientes por la comisura de la boca...

Harry puso cara de triunfo cuando el hombre simplemente se desparramó en su silla, ignorándolo completamente, mientras tía Petunia todavía miraba a Harry como esperando que de un momento a otro le saliesen antenas y cuatro brazos más. El chico salió de la cocina algo contento, pero su alegría se vio empujada por alguien, que hizo que retrocediera a trompicones.

—Fíjate por donde caminas. —. Le gruñó Dudley. —"Loco Cuatro Ojos".

Harry se enderezó las gafas.

—¿Perdón? —. Dijo.

—Lo que escuchaste, "loco". —. Dijo Dudley burlón. —Siempre creí que estabas algo cuerdo, pero me equivoqué.

—Lo siento, pero no se de que hablas. —. Dijo Harry fríamente.

—Hice una visita a tu habitación. —. Dijo Dudley impertinente. —Y descubrí por qué quieres comer en tu habitación. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo le propones matrimonio al gato negro ese? ¿O te tengo que decir "El Dr. Doolitle"?

Harry miró las manos de su primo. Estaban llenas de arañazos, pero ninguno se veía grave. En eso, llamaron a la puerta y la voz de tía Petunia llegó a ellos:

—¡Ah! Si, espera. ¡Dudley! ¡Piers está aquí!

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a su primo.

—Quisiera discutir más acerca de... "ese gato negro". —. Dijo él. —Pero creo que le robaría tiempo a TU NOVIO.

—¡Cállate!

Dudley disparó un puño contra la cara de Harry. Hubo un destello, y a los segundos siguientes Dudley estaba colgando de cabeza en el aire, agitándose desesperadamente.

—¡¡Bájame! —. Chilló como un cerdito agitando las manos, como tratando de pegarle de soslayo a Harry que se reía. —¡¡Bájame o si no...!

—¿O si no qué? —. Se burló Harry. —¿Vas a pegarme? Ay, mira que miedo tengo.

—¡¡Deja que te atrape hijo de (_"¡Beep!"_)!

—No Dinky Diddydums, eso no se dice, malo, malo. Que tu mamá no te atrape o vas a terminar morado. —. Dijo Harry burlón. —Y me gusta que te quedes así. Y recuerda que con la magia no te debes meter.

Harry subió las escaleras riendo con ganas mientras Dudley se agitaba en el aire, y movía los pies, como tratando de zafarse de una cuerda invisible. Cuando Harry entró en su habitación, Lara ya parecía estar lista. Solo que no había rastro de su maleta.

—¿Nos vamos? —. Preguntó ella.

—Si. —. Dijo Harry recogiendo su baúl y agarrando su escoba.

Hubo un estallido y Harry se tambaleó cuando un gato negro saltó a sus brazos.

—¡Locomotor baúl!

Su baúl se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y Harry puso su escoba encima de él, para quedar con una mano libre. Guió el baúl con su varita como si fuese una batuta, aferrando con su mano izquierda al gato de pelaje negro como la noche y ojos verdes, que se bamboleaba graciosamente y movía la punta de su cola felpuda.

Antes de salir, le quitó con trabajo la pila algo desgastada a su reloj despertador, diciéndose que si algún día regresaba a casa de los Dursley, le ponía una pila nueva al reloj. Bajó las escaleras y contempló unos segundos a Dudley que estaba tan rojo como un tomate maduro de injerto y se seguía agitando como un cerdito agarrado por las patas traseras y alzado en el aire. Pero antes de que pudiera burlarse, una mano con dedos como morcillas lo agarró por la nuca.

—¡¡Bájalo! —. Gruñó la voz de tío Vernon en su oído. —¡¡Bájalo inmediatamente mocoso!

El baúl aterrizó en el suelo con suavidad, y Harry le apuntó a Dudley con su varita. Hubo un desello, y Dudley cayó revuelto en el suelo dando un grito ahogado.

—Solo le di una lección. —. Dijo Harry tranquilamente. —Se quiso pasar de listo conmigo.

Dudley se veía resentido, y parecía que nada más en el mundo le daría más placer que pisotearle la cara a Harry. Él, Harry, en cambio, lucía indiferente. Volvió a hechizar su baúl y fue directo a la cocina.

—Aférrate bien de mí. —. Le susurró Harry a Lara.

El gato maulló y se aferró con sus garras de la ropa del chico. Harry miró al frente, aguantando su baúl con fuerza y tomando su escoba con la misma mano con que aguantaba al gato negro. Su destino: La cocina de la Madriguera. Avanzó con decisión. Un fuerte "crack" llenó la cocina del número 4 de Privet Drive, y Harry Potter ya había desaparecido, con baúl, gato negro, y su escoba de carreras "Saeta de Fuego".

Un "Crack". El señor Weasley, un delgado y calvo mago pelirrojo que llevaba gafas, saltó de su silla sacando su varita, y parpadeó un par de veces al ver a Harry frente a él, sosteniendo su baúl, su Saeta de Fuego y aferrando con algo de dificultad con la mano libre a un gato negro.

—Hola señor Weasley. —. Saludó el chico soltando el baúl y su escoba, al gato lo dejó encima de la mesa.

El hombre miró al gato que le devolvió la mirada. El gato negro emitió un maullido y saltó de la mesa, saliendo como un rayo por la ventana.

—Er... Harry... tu gato... que esto... saltó y que no sabía que tenías uno y... —. Comenzó a decir el señor Weasley, pero alzó su varita de repente y le apuntó a Harry. —¡No te muevas!

—No me he movido. —. Dijo Harry alarmado. —¿Que sucede?

—Lo siento Harry, pero esto... tenemos que seguir las medidas de seguridad. —. Dijo el señor Weasley a modo de disculpa. —Y... lo siento de veras pero... ¡Identifícate!

—Er... —. Dijo Harry torpemente. —¿Qué se supone que deba decir?

—Ah, vaya, no habíamos planeado contigo ninguna pregunta de seguridad. —. Dijo el señor Weasley parpadeando un par de veces. —¡Espera, espera! ¡No des un paso! ¿Y eso que tienes en la mano es una pila muggle?

—Arthur, ¿Cuál es el escándalo? —. Preguntó la señora Weasley entrando en la cocina. Era una mujer pequeña y rechoncha. Fijó sus ojos en Harry y sonrió. —¡Hola Harry cielo! ¡Por dios! Estás delgado cielo, ¿Es que esos muggles no te alimentan? Pero bueno, eso tiene remedio.

—¡No te acerques Molly! —. Dijo el señor Weasley. —¡No sabemos si es un mortífago disfrazado!

—Cada día te pareces más a _OjoLoco_. —. Refunfuñó la señora Weasley. —Deja esas tontas medidas Arthur. Ven cielo, ¿Desayunaste?

—¡Molly, querida! ¡Esas medidas no son tontas! ¡Las puso el Ministerio! ¡Y hay que cumplirlas a toda costa! —. Dijo el Sr. Weasley luciendo exasperado. —¡Espera! ¡¡REMUUUUUUUUUS!

Harry solo estaba divertido con toda la situación. La señora Weasley miraba a su marido como si él le hubiese negado un capricho grande, y golpeaba el suelo con un pie de forma impaciente, emitiendo suaves bufidos de vez en cuando. Se escucharon pasos que se acercaban a toda prisa, y a la cocina entró un hombre de aspecto enfermo, con el pelo castaño muy veteado de gris. Parecía exhausto, pero sus facciones y sus ojos, eran jóvenes.

—¡Remus! ¡Pregúntale algo que solo el verdadero Harry sabría! —. Dijo el Sr. Weasley sin dejarle de apuntar a Harry.

Lupin lució desconcertado unos segundos, antes de aclararse la garganta y decirle a Harry:

—Haz un Patronus, Harry.

El chico sonrió y alzó su varita.

—¡Expecto Patronum!

De la varita de Harry hizo erupción un gran ciervo plateado, que trotó por toda la cocina antes de quedarse al lado de Harry que lo miraba sonriente, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. Lupin sonrió.

—Hola Harry. —. Lo saludó el hombre cuando el ciervo se disolvía en una bocanada de plata. —Debiste avisar que vendrías. Aunque supuse algo de eso. Hedwig está aquí desde hace unos minutos. Me extrañó verla sin nada cuando la revisé, pensé que habías enviado una carta o algo de eso.

—Ah, eh, no tuve mucho tiempo. —. Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. —Solté a Hedwig apresuradamente y no me pasó por la cabeza escribir una nota. Aunque no dejo de reconocer que no fue correcto. Debí avisar que vendría.

—Eso no importa Harry, felicidades cielo. —. Dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo.

Se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Ya debes haber recibido la carta del Ministerio. —. Dijo la mujer radiante cuando lo soltó.

—Si, la recibí por la noche.

—Er... Harry. —. Dijo el Sr. Weasley luciendo apenado. Se acercó al chico y le palmeó la espalda. —Yo... siento la desconfianza, pero...

—Está bien señor Weasley. —. Dijo Harry sonriendo. —Yo entiendo esas medidas. Y que debe cumplirlas.

El señor Weasley asintió levemente sonriendo y fijó sus ojos en la pila que todavía sostenía Harry.

—¿Eso es una pila muggle? —. Preguntó embargado de emoción. Y cuando Harry asintió, la cara se le iluminó. —¿Me... me la puedo quedar?

—Si, claro señor Weasley. —. Dijo Harry al momento, entregándole la pila.

La Sra. Weasley frunció los labios cuando vio que su marido se comía la pila con los ojos.

—¡De 6volt! —. Exclamó el señor Weasley. —No tenía ninguna de estas.

En el momento en que Harry sonreía, pasaron varias cosas. Por la puerta de la cocina entró volando un Frisbee Colmilludo, zumbando sin parar, mientras que se escuchaba la risa de los gemelos de fondo y las farfullantes palabras de Ron acercándose. El Frisbee fue directo hacia Harry como queriendo mordisquearle las orejas y hubo un "crack", y una mano pálida como la luna se abrió amenazante contra el Frisbee como una orden de que se detuviera.

En la cocina irrumpió Ron, seguido de Hermione y Ginny, y detrás de ellos riendo a carcajadas, venían los gemelos Weasley: Fred y George. Todos se quedaron paralizados mirando a la chica que estaba entre Harry y el Frisbee, con la mano derecha abierta y alzada contra el Frisbee, y donde la escena parecía estar completamente congelada. El Frisbee se quedó unos segundos tieso en medio del aire, y cayó al suelo produciendo un golpe seco.

—Disculpa por tardar Harry. —. Dijo Lara bajando la mano. —Pero estaba chequeando por allá afuera.

—No hay problema, Lara. —. Dijo Harry dándose cuenta de que todos miraban a la chica.

—No... no tenías por qué haber hecho eso. —. Barbotó Ron.

—¿Es tuyo? —. Preguntó Lara señalando el Frisbee en el suelo.

Ron hizo una mueca, pero asintió.

Lara puso una mano en el aire, encima del Frisbee, y este se empezó a elevar lentamente, como si lo estuviesen alzando por hilos invisibles. Luego ella pasó la mano con suavidad por el aire, como una especie de hechizo mudo, y el Frisbee pareció recobrar toda su energía y sus ganas de mordisquear orejas, pero fue dócilmente por el aire hasta las manos de Ron.

—Disculpa. —. Dijo ella. —No lo sabía.

—Er... miren, ella es... Lara, Lara Josthings. —. La presentó Harry con torpeza. Miró a Lupin que era el que quedaba más cerca. —Lara, él es Remus Lupin.

Lara extendió su pálida mano hacia el brujo, la misma mano que había detenido, misteriosamente, el Frisbee. Pero Lupin solo se limitó a escudriñarla con mucho detenimiento, y con algo de reserva, como si él fuese capaz de ver algo en ella que nadie más veía... y salió de la cocina sin estrechar la pálida mano de la chica y sin dirigirle la palabra.

—Si, a mí también me da gusto conocerlo. —. Dijo Lara tranquilamente sin retirar la mano.

—Er... Arthur Weasley. —. Dijo el Sr. Weasley apresurándose en estrechar la mano de la chica. —Y ella es mi esposa, Molly Weasley.

—Mucho gusto señor Weasley. —. Dijo Lara con una sonrisa curvando sus labios. Miró a la Sra. Weasley. —Señora...

La aludida inclinó la cabeza sonriendo.

—Y... él es Ron Weasley, Fred y George Weasley, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger. —. Terminó de presentar Harry.

Lara estrechó las manos de todos sonriendo, y los chicos al parecer, solo tenían ojos para su figura angelical.

—Entonces, ¿Esta es la Madriguera? —. Preguntó Lara mirando alrededor.

—Si. —. Contestó Harry con reservas.

—Es fascinante. —. Dijo ella sonriendo.

Harry soltó aire aliviado. Aunque Lupin se haya mostrado muy inhospitalario con Lara, y no lograba entender el por qué, ella al parecer, estaba encantada de estar en la Madriguera.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo-4 Las Pruebas de "Aparición" 

Harry ya estaba feliz. Se sentía como en su propia casa estando en la Madriguera. Dormía en la habitación de Ron, mientras Ginny y Hermione le habían hecho un lugar a Lara. Los gemelos casi nunca estaban en la casa, porque más bien se la pasaban en la tienda de bromas del Callejón Diagon, pero cuando estaban, trataban de llamarle la atención a Lara de cualquier forma posible.

A la que no pareció agradarle mucho Lara, incluso menos que a Lupin, que la evitaba todo el tiempo, mostrándose algo nervioso y hosco con ella, cosa que no era usual en su carácter, era a Fleur. La miraba como si Lara fuese un peligro para ella, porque Lara, a pesar de su palidez casi cetrina, era muy bonita. Fleur se la pasaba como un chicle pegada al brazo de Bill, como si de un momento a otro pensara que Lara le pudiese caer encima a su novio y lo empezara a besuquear, porque a pesar de tener su cara surcada de cicatrices producidas por el hombre-lobo Greyback, Bill había conservado su carácter agradable, y siempre era muy amable con Lara desde que había llegado.

Fleur no dejaba de atacar a la chica, como sucedió en su segundo día de estancia junto con Harry en la Madriguera, durante el desayuno.

—¿Quieres más chocolate, Lara? —. Le preguntó Bill sonriendo.

—Si, gracias. —. Contestó la aludida con una sonrisa.

—No debegías tomag mucho chocolate, Laga, aguinagía tu figuga. Que ya está bastagte maltgatada, pog ciegto. —. Dijo Fleur de repente. —Y Bill, ella tiene manos, que se sigva ella el chocolate.

—Él solo se porta como un caballero, señorita Delacour. —. Replicó Lara con elegancia.

—Y tú no eges una estúpida, niña. Bien pudiste alcanzag el chocolate pog tus pgopios medios. —. Dijo Fleur, agitando un poco el pelo haciendo que a Ron un poco más y se le cayese la baba.

En la cara de Lara surgió una sonrisa mística.

—No soy estúpida. —. Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa y con mucha calma. —Pero creo que usted pronto lo será si sigue con esa arrogancia, señorita Delacour.

Ginny se atragantó con los cereales y Fleur no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Lara en lo que quedó de desayuno.

Lupin casi le huía a Lara, era el único que lo hacía en la casa, aunque a veces se le quedaba mirando con fijeza, escudriñándola, pero no hablaba con ella, y las pocas palabras que intercambiaba con ella eran: "Si" o "Está allí" y muy escasamente "Buenos días". Harry no entendía para nada ese comportamiento extraño de Lupin con Lara.

—Lupin, ¿Estás bien? —. Había empezado.

—Er... si, si. —. Contestó el hombre-lobo apresuradamente, mientras leía el diario mágico "El Profeta" en la cocina de la Madriguera.

—Te quería preguntar una cosa.

—Dime Harry.

—¿Que te sucede con Lara? Casi ni le hablas. La esquivas todo el tiempo. ¿Qué crees de ella?

—Es una buena chica. —. Dijo Lupin, aunque la voz le había salido más ronca de lo normal.

Harry no quedó satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Ella, ella no te agrada mucho, ¿Verdad? —. Volvió a la carga.

—Yo no he dicho eso. —. Dijo Lupin bruscamente.

—Pero lo das a entender.

—Yo no he dado a entender nada.

—¿Y sobre lo que te comenté? ¿Esas cosas extrañas que hace sin varita y sobre que podía hacer magia siendo menor de edad?

—Extraño.

Harry tampoco quedó satisfecho. Lupin se veía muy nervioso e... ¿Incómodo?

—Dime Lupin. Sabes que ella va a buscar los Horcruxes conmigo. Dime tu opinión. ¿Crees que sea de fiar?

—Harry, te tengo que dejar. Voy a ver a Tonks.

Y Lupin se fue dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca.

Harry después de esa conversación, se había dedicado a observar a Lara todo el tiempo que le era posible. Ella no realizaba demasiada vida social en la Madriguera, solo la necesaria, y se levantaba primero que todos, incluso primero que la señora Weasley. Harry ya se había despertado el tercer día, antes del día de la prueba de "Aparición" primero que ella, porque Lara desaparecía misteriosamente por horas desde temprano y regresaba empapada en sudor, algo que hizo que Harry se mostrara receloso con ella.

Pero aquella vez, él descubrió la rutina de la misteriosa chica desde que había llegado a la Madriguera: Se despertaba a las 5:30AM y bajaba a la cocina de la Madriguera, allí adelantaba algo de desayuno para todos, y limpiaba la cocina con magia, luego, se daba una ducha, para terminar con sus usuales ropas negras puestas, pero eran muggles, y salía a correr por toda la bajada de la Madriguera hasta el pueblo y regresaba de igual forma, después de detenerse en un pequeño bosquecillo y pegarle puñetazos y patadas a un rústico saco de boxeo hecho con tela de saco y rellenado con hierbas secas, al parecer, entrenando "a lo muggle".

Harry se tranquilizó, y lo mismo hicieron sus amigos cuando se enteraron de lo que hacía Lara todos los días sin falta desde que había llegado. Pero aún así, ella seguía igual de misteriosa, con sus ropas negras y a veces Harry la encontraba con su mirada esmeralda perdida a lo lejos, como si ella fuese capaz de ver algo en el horizonte que nadie más veía.

Harry se acercó a ella al final del día antes de las pruebas, cuando Lara estaba sentada cerca de una ventana, mirando por ella, como ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Lara? —. Preguntó dudando.

—Dime, Harry. —. Contestó ella, tan presente como si no estuviese con la mirada perdida.

—¿Que haces? —. Dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

—No lo sé. —. Dijo Lara, en sus ojos verdes se reflejaban las nubes rosadas por estar cayendo la tarde. —Me gusta quedarme así.

—Ah. —. Dijo Harry simplemente. —Bueno, ¿Quieres jugar Quidditch? Vamos a jugar en el patio.

Pero de repente, y antes de que Lara pudiese contestar, la cabeza pelirroja de Ron apareció en donde estaban ellos.

—¡Harry! ¡Llegó Charlie! —. Exclamó muy emocionado.

Harry se levantó de un salto sonriendo.

—Ven Lara, para que conozcas a otro de los hermanos Weasley. —. Le dijo a la chica.

—Voy un poco después. Ahora creo que él querría saludar a su familia.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces.

—¡Vamos Harry! Charlie dice que tiene deseos de verte. —. Lo apresuró Ron. Él miró a Lara. —Lara, ven tú también. No tienes que esperar.

—Insisto Ron. —. Dijo ella. —Solo voy a tardar unos minutos más.

Ron cabeceó.

—Bueno Harry, vamos, ¡No te imaginas lo que trajo! —. Dijo animadamente a Harry cuando salían de la habitación. —Si Hagrid lo ve...

—No me digas que es... —. Comenzó Harry con cautela.

—¡Un huevo de Dragón! —. Exclamó Ron ruidosamente. —Pero se lo tiene que volver a llevar. —agregó en un susurro— Solo lo trajo para cuidarlo. Se lo dejaron encargado y no puede perderlo. ¡Y a qué no sabes de qué tipo de Dragón es! —Harry se encogió de hombros— ¡De Colacuerno Húngaro!

—Vaya. —. Dijo Harry suavemente, cuando entraban en la cocina.

—¡Hola Harry!

El chico sonrió cuando un muchacho de igual constitución a la de los gemelos se acercó a estrecharle la mano.

—Hola Charlie. —. Saludó él sin dejar de sonreír.

Charlie estaba casi igual a cómo Harry lo recordaba: Con sus grandes manos llenas de ampollas y callos, de piel curtida y lleno de pecas, además de que su cara no había perdido la expresión bonachona, y sus brazos estaban ligeramente más musculosos. Pero estaba algo más delgado y parecía cansado.

—Si quieres, puedes echarle un vistazo a ese caldero. —. Dijo Charlie guiñándole un ojo.

Pero no hizo falta que Harry se moviese, Ron lo agarró por un brazo y casi lo arrastró al caldero.

—Igual a los huevos de la primera prueba, ¿No, Harry? —. Dijo Ron emocionado.

Harry asintió mirando el oscuro huevo. Y enseguida le vino a la mente un enorme Colacuerno Húngaro abriendo las fauces encima de una nidada, frente a todo Hogwarts, mientras él solo tenía como arma su varita. Pero también sintió una punzada, al recordar, que Dumbledore había estado allí, como jurado.

—¿Y Lara, Harry? —. Preguntó Hermione por encima de su hombro.

Harry se incorporó y abrió la boca.

—Estoy aquí, Hermione.

Desde la primera vez que flotó la voz dulce de la chica, Charlie se dio vuelta bruscamente hacia ella.

—Ven Lara. —. Dijo Ron llamándola por señas.

La chica enseguida se acercó a Ron.

—Mira, él es Charlie, otro de mis hermanos mayores. —. Presentó el pelirrojo efusivamente. —Charlie, ella es Lara Josthings.

Charlie se quedó unos segundos mirando a Lara, y luego bajó la mirada hacia la mano que ella había extendido hacia él. Por unos segundos, pareció que Charlie iba a hacerle lo mismo que le hizo Lupin cuando le presentaron a Lara, pero él simplemente tomó su mano, y la rozó largamente con los labios, como si jamás hubiese visto algo igual.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Josthings. —. Dijo Charlie levantando la vista de la pálida mano de Lara para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Mucho gusto en conocerle, Sr. Weasley. —. Dijo Lara con su dulce voz.

—Puedes decirme Charlie. —. Dijo él sin soltarle aún la mano.

—Entonces, puedes decirme Lara.

Dio la impresión de que nada hacía más feliz a Charlie que ese dejo de formalidades. En cuanto le soltó la mano, corrió una silla, como todo un caballero, para que ella se sentara.

—Oh, no tenías que molestarte Charlie. —. Dijo Lara sonriendo, pero aceptando el asiento.

—Para mí, es un placer. —. Dijo Charlie sonriendo.

—Creo que le gustas a mi hermano. —. Le susurró Ginny a Lara cuando se sentó al lado de ella. —Es guapo ¿Verdad?

Lara sonrió e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—¿En qué trabaja? —. Preguntó.

—En Rumania, con Dragones. —. Contestó Ginny al momento. —Un trabajo muy rudo. ¿Viste lo fuerte que está?

—Si, ya me di cuenta. —. Dijo Lara con elegancia.

Hubo un "crack" y Lupin apareció en la media abarrotada cocina.

—¡Remus! —. Dijo Charlie al momento. —Gusto en volver a verte.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace unos minutos. Con un huevo de Colacuerno a cuestas. Ya sabes, de la reserva.

—¿Y por qué tienes que andar con ese huevo? —. Preguntó Lupin mostrando interés sentándose a la mesa después de Charlie. —¿No estarían mejor con sus madres?

—Oh si, de cierto modo. —. Dijo Charlie haciendo una mueca. —Pero los mortífagos han atacado la reserva. Solo dejaron unos pocos huevos, a parte de los que se llevaron.

—¿Se llevaron huevos de Dragón? —. Preguntó el Sr. Weasley de repente.

—Si. Ni idea para qué los quieren. —. Dijo Charlie arrugando el entrecejo.

—Puede servir tener Dragones de aliados.

Lupin, el Sr. Weasley y Charlie miraron a Lara.

—Aunque son muy difíciles de domar. —. Dijo ella levantando la vista de la mesa. —Un solo mago no podría controlar un animal así.

—¿Te gustan los Dragones? —. Preguntó Charlie con brillo en los ojos.

—Son fascinantes. —. Contestó Lara. —Y peligrosos al mismo tiempo. Muy peligrosos. Pero eso lo debes saber Charlie, a juzgar por la quemadura que tienes en el hombro.

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo una...?

—Está sangrando, y te manchó la camisa.

—¡Ah! —. Dijo Charlie al verse la pequeña mancha de sangre en el hombro de la camisa. —¡Demonios!

—Charlie, hijo, ¿Qué es eso? —. Preguntó la señora Weasley alarmada acercándose con la varita afuera.

—Nada mamá. —. Dijo Charlie sacando su varita.

—Eso no es "nada mamá" si tienes sangre en el hombro. —. Resopló la Sra. Weasley. —Quítate la camisa.

—No es nada grave. —. Dijo Charlie haciendo como que no le daba importancia. —Es solo la quemadura del Colacuerno al cual le quité el huevo.

—¡Con más razón debo verte eso! —. Dijo la mujer exasperada. —¡Quítate la camisa!

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco y se quitó la camisa. Tenía una fea quemadura en el hombro izquierdo.

—¿De qué tamaño era el Dragón, Charlie? —. Preguntó Ginny al lado de Lara.

—Bha, no era tan grande. —. Dijo Charlie mientras la señora Weasley lo curaba con su varita.

—Está presumiendo. —. Susurró Ginny a Lara. Alzó la voz para dirigirse a su hermano. —Pudiste con él, ¿Cierto?

—Si, por supuesto. —. Dijo Charlie hinchándose. —Si no, no tuviese el huevo en mis manos...

Harry, que charlaba con Ron al lado de las dos chicas, se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que había susurrado Ginny; Charlie estaba presumiendo. A juzgar por cómo tensaba los músculos de los brazos, haciéndolo de forma que pareciese inconsciente, y por cómo hablaba de forma jactanciosa de su batalla contra el Colacuerno para quitarle el huevo. Lara lo escuchaba con ligero interés, y Ginny se veía emocionada con la historia, mientras que Hermione trataba de atrapar a Crookshanks, que bufaba acechando al Pygmy Puffs de Ginny.

Los gemelos llegaron poco después y abrazaron a su hermano, a parte de que habían venido cargados de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla para celebrar el regreso de Charlie. Fue una velada estupenda, y Harry se divirtió mucho con sus amigos. La Sra. Weasley se lució esa noche con una suntuosa cena, y sacaron la mesa para comer afuera, bajo la brisa fresca de la noche.

—Ya he practicado mucho la aparición. —. Dijo Ron sirviéndose muy contento patatas asadas.

—Si, y solo has logrado dejar atrás cinco pelos de las cejas. —. Dijo Hermione. —El examinador no se va a dar cuenta de que te "escindiste".

—Hermione, cinco pelos no cuentan. —. Bufó Ron.

—Eso mismo me dijiste cuando dejaste atrás la mitad de la ceja en la prueba en Hogwarts. —. Replicó ella.

—Pero sabes que todos estos días me aparecí bien en la cocina. —. Farfulló Ron empezando a ponerse rojo.

—Sin contar la vez que aplastaste a Crookshanks. —. Dijo Ginny claramente divertida.

—¡¿Qué iba a saber yo que el gato ese estaba en la silla en esos momentos! —. Dijo Ron blandiendo un tenedor con una patata ensartada. —Además, no le pasó nada.

Hermione frunció la nariz dando a entender que no había sido exactamente así.

—Sabes que SI le pasó algo. —. Dijo en un tono desafiante.

—Bueno, ¡Pero que se le haya partido la cola no es grave! —. Dijo Ron acaloradamente.

—Para ti no será grave. —. Dijo Lara tranquilamente. —Pero para un gato es doloroso.

—Ah, bueno, para un gato. —. Barbotó Ron. —Pero que quede claro que no fue a propósito. Y Ginny, te aconsejo que recojas a Arnold que Crookshanks ya le echó el ojo. —agregó señalando a dicho gato con el tenedor, persiguiendo al Pygmy que estaba que no podía ni con su vida.

El resto de la cena transcurrió muy animado, sobre todo, muy animado para Charlie, que miraba todo el tiempo por el rabillo del ojo a Lara, y los gemelos estaban algo molestos al darse cuenta de que tenían competencia. Trataban de llamarle la atención a Lara haciendo varias cosas descabelladas, una de ellas fue el Pygmy Puff Arnold volando de una a otra mano de Fred junto con dos botellas vacías en un juego de malabares.

La chica solo reía débilmente ante las ocurrencias de los gemelos, pero ahí no quedaba la cosa. Charlie también ponía todo su empeño en que Lara le dedicase una sonrisa, hablando con ella sobre su trabajo en Rumania, y que a la chica parecía interesarle. Y Harry por primera vez vio que Lara era una persona normal, pensó que su dureza y su astucia eran duraderas, que no reiría con nada, que no compartiría, que no haría de los amigos de Harry, los suyos, porque había sido entrenada para ser dura.

Fleur estaba muy altanera al lado de Bill, que también encontraba muy divertida las cosas que hacían los gemelos. Más bien, todos encontraban divertidas las cosas de los gemelos, menos la Sra. Weasley, que se mostraba algo reservada y parecía debatirse entre regañarlos y reírse de sus cosas. Lupin fue el primero en abandonar la mesa, y Lara lo siguió. Lupin caminó directo a la casa, luciendo más enfermo que de costumbre. Perdió el equilibrio repentinamente y unas pálidas manos lo aguantaron.

—¿Está bien, señor Lupin? —. Le preguntó Lara preocupada.

—Solo una herida sin importancia en la pierna. —. Dijo Lupin estabilizándose.

—¿Quiere entrar a descansar? —. Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Lupin miró directamente a los ojos de Lara, cayendo en sus profundidades esmeraldas, hundido en la astucia sutil que reinaba dentro de ellos como una niebla impenetrable, cayendo... en la oscuridad de la dureza que había en el fondo.

—Estoy bien. —. Dijo él poniéndose serio de repente. —Solo es una herida sin sentido.

—Insisto, si necesita ayuda para caminar... —. Dijo Lara todavía aferrándolo.

—No. Puedo solo. Gracias.

Lupin se desprendió de Lara y echó a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa.

—¡No le he hecho nada para que se muestre así conmigo!

Lupin se detuvo. Giró levemente.

—Lo se.

Lara lo alcanzó trotando.

—¿Usted sabe algo de mí... que le incomoda? —. Le preguntó.

Lupin la miró de reojo.

—Puede ser. —. Contestó entrando en la cocina.

—Dum-Dumbledore... ¿Le dijo de mí? —. Dijo Lara con dificultad.

—No. —. Dijo Lupin sentándose y sacando su varita. Miró a Lara. —Pero pensé que... que estabas muerta. Si eres, quien creo.

—Dígame quien cree que soy. —. Pidió Lara agachándose a los pies de Lupin. —Por favor. Dígame todo lo que piense de mí.

Lupin solo contestó con silencio, mientras se subía la pata del pantalón y se examinaba la herida, que parecía una mordida.

—Por favor, dígame. —. Insistió Lara.

Lupin desvió la mirada de su herida. Alzó una mano, y la mantuvo en el aire antes de ponerla sobre la cabeza de la chica, y alisarle el pelo con suavidad.

—Lo siento Lara. —. Susurró él. —Pero no tengo nada para decirte.

—Es... ¿Sobre... mis padres? —. Preguntó ella.

Lupin se levantó de golpe.

—Debo irme. —. Dijo tajante. —Dile a los señores Weasley que la cena estuvo muy buena.

—Espere, respóndame a esa pregunta señor. —. Dijo Lara apresuradamente levantándose del suelo. —Por favor.

—Adiós, Lara.

"¡CRACK!"

Lara se quedó sola en la cocina, con la vista clavada donde antes había estado Lupin. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Ron y Harry entraron riendo. Se detuvieron al ver a Lara sola.

—Emm, Lara, ¿Y Lupin? —. Preguntó Ron mirando alrededor, como esperando que de un momento a otro Lupin saliese del horno.

—Se fue. —. Dijo ella. La dureza había vuelto a sus facciones. —Me dijo, Ron, que le comunicase a tus padres que la cena estuvo buena.

—Ah. —. Dijo Ron intercambiando una mirada con Harry.

—Y yo también lo considero así. Felicita a tu madre por la cena.

—Puedes hacerlo tú misma Lara. —. Dijo Ron.

—Lara, ¿Sucedió algo? —. Preguntó Harry acercándose con cautela. —¿Lupin... te dijo algo?

—Nada. Solo tenía una herida en la pierna. No se veía grave. —. Dijo la chica al momento. —Estoy en la habitación.

Lara salió con paso firme de la cocina, dejando solos a Harry y a Ron.

—Ella es un poquito misteriosa, ¿Verdad? —. Dijo Ron vigilando que Lara se hubiese perdido de vista.

—Si, no niego eso. —. Dijo Harry cabeceando.

—¿Crees que nos ayude... a encontrar los Horcruxes? —. Preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Por supuesto. —. Contestó Harry al momento. —Sospecho que es mucho mejor bruja de lo que ha demostrado. Fue muy bien entrenada. Apuesto a que ella vale por tres de los mejores Aurores del Ministerio.

—¿Tanto así? —. Dijo Ron incrédulo. —Los mejores Aurores del Ministerio están muy bien preparados.

—Lara también. —. Dijo Harry serio. —Recuerda que la entrenó Dumbledore. —le entró una punzada al decir el nombre— Él y otro mago más, un tal Jason Grengil.

—Bueno, solo espero que Hermione no se ponga insoportable al descubrir que Lara es mejor que ella con los hechizos.

Harry rió divertido.

—Lara le ha caído bien a Hermione. —. Dijo él. —Y parece caerle muy bien a Ginny.

—Claro, cuando descubrió que ella no estaba interesada en ti. —. Dijo Ron guiñando un ojo y dándole un codazo leve a Harry. —Y cuando puso a Fleur en su lugar. Fíjate que todavía ella no le habla a Lara.

—Y creo que a Charlie...

—Hola chicos, ¿No han visto a Lara?

Ron y Harry miraron a Charlie que estaba en la puerta de la cocina que daba salida al patio.

—Dijo que iba a su habitación. —. Dijo Ron, cuando Ginny y Hermione entraron charlando alegremente.

—Oh, ya. —. Dijo Charlie con cautela.

—Estamos arriba. —. Dijo Ginny. —¿Lara ya subió?

Al preguntar, miró de soslayo a Charlie.

—Si. —. Dijeron Ron y Harry a un tiempo.

Ginny intercambió una mirada con ambas cejas lazadas con Hermione y salieron de la cocina apresuradamente. Ron emitió un bufido que sonó más o menos a: "¡chicas!". Charlie salió al patio sin decir otra palabra, y Harry y Ron decidieron subir después de varios minutos a ver que tramaban las chicas. Enseguida se acercaron a la puerta entrecerrada de la habitación de las chicas, y tocaron levemente. El cuchicheo se detuvo, y la voz de Hermione ordenó: "Pase". Ellos entraron, y vieron el ambiente muy relajado. Ginny y Hermione estaban sentadas en una cama, ya con sus batas de dormir, pero había alguien vestido de forma inusual.

Lara estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana que estaba encima de la misma cama donde estaban sentadas las otras chicas, con una bata blanca-plateada puesta, haciendo que pareciera un ángel, bella y mística. Por alguna razón, sonreía levemente, y estaba con la cabeza apoyada en las manos.

—¿Que quieren? —. Dijo Ginny.

—Er... Hermione, ¿Por fin vienes con nosotros mañana? —. Preguntó Ron.

—Si, ¿Quién dice lo contrario? —. Dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Vas a cuidar que Ron no se "escinda"? —. Preguntó Ginny mordaz.

Ron tomó el color de su pelo.

—Bueno, Lara, por fin, ¿Vas a hacer la prueba? —. Preguntó Harry para salvar la situación.

—Por supuesto. Me vendría bien tener permiso de "Aparición". —. Contestó la aludida dejando de recostarse en el marco e irguiéndose. —No podría huir todo el tiempo de una estampida de inspectores.

Ginny y Hermione soltaron una risita. Tocaron a la puerta de repente. Ron agitó su varita y esta se abrió. Charlie escondió algo detrás de él a la velocidad de un rayo.

—Hem, hem, ¿Lara está ahí? —. Preguntó un poco serio.

La aludida se bajó del marco de la ventana, pero parecía deslizarse por el aire. El bajo del vestido ondeó cuando ella se acercó a la puerta.

—¿Si, Charlie?

Él le sonrió.

—Luces radiante. —. Le dijo.

—Gracias.

Ginny y Hermione atisbaban con mucho interés por entre Harry y Ron.

—Esto... —. Charlie sacó lo que estaba escondiendo. Resultó ser un ramo de jazmines. —... es para ti.

Lara tomó el ramo de jazmines. Cerró los ojos oliéndolos con la suavidad digna de una princesa, y luego abrió sus ojos esmeraldas lentamente, dedicándole a Charlie la sonrisa más dulce imaginable.

—Gracias, Charlie.

Lara se alzó en punta de pies, se apoyó con una mano en el pecho de Charlie, y le besó una mejilla.

—Eres todo un caballero. —. Le dijo retrocediendo lentamente.

Charlie parecía estar en el paraíso.

—Que duermas bien, Lara. —. Dijo Charlie tomándole una mano, y rozó sus labios contra ella.

Él le dedicó una última sonrisa y bajó las escaleras, al parecer, rumbo a la cocina. Lara cerró la puerta con suavidad, y cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró cuatro pares de ojos clavados en ellas.

—Oh por favor. No dejo de reconocer que es muy amable y caballeroso. —. Dijo Lara agitando un poco los jazmines, haciendo que despidieran su olor.

—Si, pero, ¿Y ya? —. Dijo Ginny ansiosa.

—¿Qué más quieres Ginny? —. Preguntó Lara.

—¿Mi hermano no es guapo?

—Si, eso también. —. Dijo Lara sonriendo.

Harry miró, algo asombrado, como las mejillas pálidas de la chica se teñían de un suave color rosado. Lara se había ruborizado.

—Entonces, Charlie te gusta. —. Dijo Hermione cuando Lara se acercaba, y hacía aparecer un florero pequeño.

—Yo no he dicho eso. —. Dijo Lara, le apuntó con su varita al interior del florero. —¡Aguamenti!

De su varita surgió un fino chorro de agua que llenó un poco el florero, luego ella colocó los jazmines en él con cuidado.

—Creo que voy a dormir. —. Dijo finalmente.

—¡Pero si apenas son las nueve! —. Exclamó Ron.

Lara se dio vuelta hacia él y alzó ambas cejas.

—Solo estoy algo exhausta. —. Dijo sonriendo. —Quiero estar bien para mañana. Y Harry, si te interesa correr conmigo, solo tenías que decírmelo.

—Er... ¿De qué...?

—Si te pensaste que no me di cuenta de que me seguías... —. Dijo Lara amigablemente. Se acostó en su cama. —... estabas equivocado. Ya te advertí una vez que fueses más silencioso. Y chicas, por favor, hablen bajo.

Lara se terminó de acostar y cerró los ojos. Todos los demás miraron a Harry.

—¡La seguí! —. Se defendió. Se dio vuelta hacia Lara. —Solo no sabía que hacías Lara.

—Ah, bueno, solo entrenaba. Para no perder la costumbre. —. Dijo Lara sin abrir los ojos. —Buenas noches a todos.

—Creo que yo también voy a dormir. —. Dijo Ginny. Bostezó y saltó a su cama, acostándose. —Buenas noches.

Hermione se acostó sin hablar y se acomodó cerrando los ojos.

—¿A Fred y a George no se les habrá quedado una pelotita somnífera en la habitación? —. Preguntó Ron cuando salían de la habitación.

—Voy a dormir. —. Dijo Harry cansadamente.

—¡¿Tú también! —. Exclamó Ron. —¿Pero que le pasa a todos en esta casa?

—Se me olvidaba decirte... —. Dijo Harry entrando arrastrando los pies a la habitación que compartía con Ron. —Que George puso un caramelo de café Express con trocitos de escarabajo en tu jugo.

Ron se puso ligeramente verde cuando Harry terminaba de entrar en la habitación.

Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente por el llamado de la señora Weasley, se encontró a Ron sentado en su cama como un zombi, y con cara de no haber podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

—¡Los mato! —. Mascullaba mientras bajaba con Harry que trataba de aguantar la risa ante la situación. —¡No pude dormir en toda la noche por culpa del caramelito ese! ¡Deja que los agarre! ¡Les voy a retorcer el pescuezo a los dos! ¡Ni me dieron el antídoto! Harry, ¿Como tengo los ojos?

Harry se detuvo para ver los ojos rojos y marchitos de su amigo, aparte de las ojeras que tenía Ron que más bien parecía un sabueso en crisis que un chico que había dejado de dormir una noche entera.

—Bastante bien. —. Dijo Harry haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no reírse.

Ron se tranquilizó solo un poco.

Cuando bajaron a la cocina, esta estaba que para caminar había que pedir permiso. Lupin parecía haber llegado muy temprano, en compañía de Tonks, que lucía radiante enganchada del brazo del brujo. Fleur un poco más y su nariz raspaba el techo, a pesar, de que Lara no estaba en aquellos momentos en la cocina. Ginny y Hermione ya estaban despiertas y charlaban con los gemelos, que desayunaban apresuradamente para irse a la tienda de bromas.

El señor Weasley andaba con dos alambritos pelones, una bombillita que estaba en sus últimas, y la pila que le había regalado Harry. La señora Weasley lo miraba de reojo, como temiendo que de repente el brujo hiciera estallar la cocina. Pero había alguien que lucía muy nervioso. Charlie miraba por la ventana, luego escaneaba la cocina con la vista, y volvía a mirar por la ventana. Y al ver a Harry, se acercó en dos zancadas.

—¿No has visto a Lara? —. Le preguntó con algo de recelo, como si acusara a Harry de tener a Lara escondida en su zapato.

—Ella debe de haber salido a entrenar. —. Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. —Es lo que ha hecho desde que llegó.

—¿A entrenar? —. Repitió Charlie confundido.

La explosión de Ron llenó la cocina de repente:

—¡Y USTEDES DOS SON LOS CULPABLES DE QUE NO HAYA DORMIDO EN TODA LA NOCHE! —. Gritaba completamente histérico y apuntando un dedo acusador a los gemelos, que parecían lechugas frescas. —¡POR CULPA DEL CARAMELITO ESE!

—¡Funciona! —. Exclamó Fred de repente.

—Te lo dije Fred, te dije que iba a funcionar a las mil maravillas. —. Dijo George sonriendo y palmeándole la espalda a su gemelo, mientras Ron estaba más rojo que un camión de bomberos de la histeria. —Tenemos que añadirlo a la línea de productos para los Aurores que hacen guardias nocturnas.

—¡A MI NO ME DIO GRACIA QUE ME COGIERAN DE CONEJILLO DE INDIAS! —. Siguió vociferando Ron. —¡SOY VUESTRO HERMANO!

—Ya Ronnie. —. Dijo Fred con voz aburrida. Registró en un bolsillo y le lanzó algo a Ron. —¿Contento?

Ron parpadeó mirando el Galeón.

—¿Cuándo pruebo otro de esos? —. Preguntó guardando el galeón apresuradamente en un bolsillo.

—Nosotros te avisamos. —. Dijo George como fastidiado. —Ahora no des más lata.

—Siento aparecerme a esta hora. —. Jadeó una voz dulce cerca de la puerta. —Pero creo que tardé más de lo normal.

—No importa querida. —. Dijo la señora Weasley empezando a servir el desayuno. —Ven, siéntate.

Charlie enseguida le ofreció una silla a Lara con una sonrisa. Ella también le sonrió y se sentó diciendo un amable: "Gracias". La mirada de Lara se cruzó de repente con la de Lupin, pero el brujo la retiró antes de que ella pudiese abrir la boca. Fleur alejó su silla de Lara, y obligó a Bill a hacer lo mismo, que ya miraba ceñudo a su prometida. El desayuno fue apresurado, ya que debían ir al Ministerio. Ese día eran las pruebas de "Aparición".

Harry sentía que tenía mariposillas en el estómago, no era para tanto, no estaba tan nervioso. Sabía que la aparición le iba a salir bien, o al menos contaba con eso. Ron comía tan rápido que apenas se le veía la mano en el trayecto del plato a la boca y de la boca al plato. Hermione estaba como en la cima del mundo, como satisfecha por haber aprobado en su primera prueba, algo que irritaba ligeramente a Ron.

—Mamá, voy con Ron a las pruebas. —. Dijo Ginny de repente.

—Tú no vas Ginny. —. Dijo la señora Weasley tajante.

—Pero Hermione va...

—Te quedas aquí ayudándome. —. Dijo la mujer algo impaciente. —No vas. Asunto cerrado.

La chica se enfurruñó.

Lara después del desayuno, subió a darse un baño, mientras Ron no podía dejar de hablar de la prueba.

—No creo que sea en el Ministerio. —. Decía. —Bill me dijo que los sacaban a todos al mundo muggle, y te decían en que puntos estaban tus examinadores, y debes aparecerte allí. Pero se queda un examinador atrás para ver si te "escindiste". Y luego tienes que regresar al primer examinador para esperar a que todos regresen. Claro, que sería catastrófico si te "escindes". Los muggles se aterrorizarían si ven una pierna tirada en medio de la calle. De seguro llamarían a los "pardetenemédicos" o algo de eso... y entonces...

—Ron, ya capté todo. —. Dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Relájate, ¿Quieres? Vas a terminar poniéndome nervioso a mí.

Ron se retorció las manos, y a los cinco segundos...

—¿Como crees que nos examinen? ¿Juntos o separados?

—¡NO SE!

Ron parecía mudo frente a la chimenea de la Madriguera. No se escuchaba el más leve sonido proveniente de él. Lara estaba tan misteriosa como siempre: Con un vaquero negro ajustado a la cadera de pata ancha, sus ya usuales botas negras con aire militar y una camiseta negra, con su largo pelo suelto. Hermione se veía calmada y fue la primera en tomar un pellizco de polvos flu. Entró confiada a la chimenea, y arrojó los polvos soltando un potente: "¡Ministerio de Magia!".

Uno a uno, Harry, Ron y Lara entraron en la chimenea y fueron tragados por las llamas esmeraldas. Pronto todos estuvieron en el Ministerio de Magia, y fueron directo al vestíbulo, que parecía haber amanecido muy agitado ese día. La Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica estaba llena de dinero, al parecer, almas caritativas con la intención de ayudar al Hospital San Mungo para Heridas y Enfermedades Mágicas.

Fueron a "INFORMACIÓN", en donde había una bruja de prominente mandíbula cuadrada limándose sin mucho interés unas uñas que más bien parecían garras.

—Buenos días. —. Saludó Hermione.

Después de dos minutos o más, la mujer se dignó a mirarlos.

—Buenos días, ¿Desea algo? —. Preguntó volviendo a su cómoda posición para seguirse limando las uñas.

—Si.

Ron, Hermione y Harry se le quedaron mirando a Lara. Hasta la mujer dejó de limarse las uñas.

—Queríamos saber donde se van a realizar las pruebas de "Aparición". —. Preguntó Lara de tal forma, que daba a entender que no era bueno tener problemas con ella.

—Si. Miren. —. La mujer señaló con una garra hacia un grupito de muchachos que se veían que no tenían más de 17 años. —Reúnanse con ellos. Los examinadores se reunirán dentro de pocos minutos con ustedes. ¡Ah! Buenos días señor Ministro.

Los chicos se dieron vuelta. Detrás de ellos, vestido con una túnica azul marino, y mirándolos con unos ojos amarillentos de león detrás de unas gafas, estaba Rufus Scrimgeour; Ministro de Magia. Detrás de él, venía Cornelius Fudge, un hombre corpulento que siempre llevaba un traje a rayas.

—Buenos días señorita Kastleen. —. Saludó Scrimgeour. Sacudió un poco su melena veteada de gris y fijó sus ojos en Harry. —Hola Harry. —extendió una mano hacia él y el chico la estrechó sin ceremonias— ¿Que te trae por el Ministerio? Al no ser... que hayas aceptado...

—No estoy aquí porque haya aceptado su propuesta, señor Ministro. Pero gracias. —. Dijo Harry fríamente retirando la mano. —Solo estoy aquí para hacer mis pruebas de "aparición".

—Si, entiendo. —. Dijo Scrimgeour pasando la mirada por Ron y Hermione. —El señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Hermione Granger, si no me equivoco. Pero... ¿Y esta jovencita es...?

—Lara Josthings. Una amiga. —. Presentó Harry. —Lara, el señor Scrimgeour, Ministro de Magia.

Lara y Scrimgeour estrecharon manos. Sus miradas chocaron furiosamente. Era difícil decidir quien iba a salir victorioso: Si el viejo león, o el tigre blanco.

Después de varios segundos, Scrimgeour retiró sus ojos amarillentos de los esmeraldas de Lara, y le soltó la mano.

—Bien, de todas maneras, a la prueba de aparición van a ir dos de mis mejores Aurores. —. Dijo el Ministro, evitando, por alguna extraña razón, la mirada destellante de Lara. —Para mayor seguridad de todos. Me gustaría quedarme a charlar un poco más pero soy un hombre ocupado. Con permiso.

Y Rufus Scrimgeour se fue, seguido de Fudge que hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de irse con el Ministro. Harry soltó aire aliviado. Esperaba que Scrimgeour le soltase una arenga de convencimiento para que estuviese de acuerdo en tener a dos Aurores a cada lado de él todo el tiempo, como si él fuese un inútil. Pero por suerte, esta no se produjo.

Se unieron con los demás adolescentes, que hablaban emocionados e intercambiaban opiniones. Entre ellos estaba Neville Longbottom, un chico de cara redonda y era la persona que más se metía en problemas que Harry conocía, aunque había cambiado mucho desde la batalla contra los mortífagos en el Departamento de Misterios.

—¡Hola Harry! —. Saludó Neville al llegar a ellos. —¡Ron, Hermione! ¿Vienen a hacer las pruebas?

—Ya yo la hice. —. Dio Hermione hinchándose. —Y la aprobé. Vengo a acompañar a Harry, a Lara y a Ron.

Ron gruñó.

—Mira Neville. —. Dijo Harry apresuradamente. —Ella es Lara Josthings. Una amiga. Lara, él es Neville Longbottom.

—Mucho gusto. ¿Te puedo llamar Neville? —. Preguntó Lara estrechando la mano del chico.

—Si, eso creo. —. Dijo él, algo intimidado por la mirada atigrada e impactante de Lara.

La chica le sonrió, al parecer, notando el nerviosismo de Neville. Él se relajó un poco y también sonrió.

—Bien chicos, su atención por favor.

—Ay no, ¡Él no! —. Gimió Ron al descubrir a Wilkie Twycross llamando la atención de todos con las manos.

Wilkie Twycross había sido el Instructor de Aparición enviado a Hogwarts, con el objetivo de prepararlos a todos para sus pruebas. Pero Ron le había tomado algo de desagrado. Wilkie era extrañamente pálido, con pestañas transparentes, pelo dedicado y un aire que lo hacía pasar desapercibido, como si una ráfaga de aire lo pudiera desarmar de un momento a otro. Estaba acompañado por varias brujas y magos, que parecían ser los examinadores. Y para complementar, a cada lado de él, dejándole un espacio reducido, habían dos corpulentos Aurores.

Eran un mago y una bruja. Harry pensó que la bruja más bien parecía un armario cuatro puertas que una mujer, y el hombre, bien podía ser un gorila disfrazado con túnica de mago.

—¡Bien! ¿Me escuchan todos? —. Dijo Twycross alzándose en punta de pies.

Hubo murmullos de aprobación.

—¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! —. Dijo Twycross escandalosamente. —Escúchenme bien. Las pruebas van a realizarse en el mundo muggle...

—Te lo dije. —. Susurró Ron a Harry.

—... por parejas. —. Prosiguió el hombre por encima de los murmullos. —Deben actuar como muggles para no despertar sospechas...

—Díselo a los Aurores. —. Murmuró Ron.

Harry se dio cuenta de que todos los examinadores estaban vestidos "a lo muggle". La nota discordante eran los Aurores, que llevaban túnicas.

—... seremos una escuela Pre-Universitaria, si algún muggle les pregunta. —. Dijo Twycross. —Bien, como primera prueba, ¡Aparezcan en el mundo muggle en la dirección que la señora Dellakleyer le está repartiendo!

Harry tomó el pedazo de pergamino que una mujer bajita y mayor le entregaba. Lo miró, y avanzó con decisión.

En un callejón en medio de Londres hubo un concierto de "cracks", y al menos una docena de adolescentes se materializaron de la nada. Ron se escudriñaba él mismo y se palpaba las cejas.

—Ohoh, un paso de avance. —. Murmuró el pelirrojo encantado.

Harry se miró. Había aparecido sin problemas. Hermione también y parecía dispuesta a hacer la prueba dos veces. Lara había sido la primera en materializarse en el callejón, y Neville se veía un poco agitado.

—¡Que incómodo! —. Comentó. —Y que todavía no me acostumbro.

—Excelente. —. Dijo Ron después de comprobar que no había dejado nada atrás. —¡Creo que ya estoy listo!

Todos pegaron un brinco cuando los examinadores aparecieron alrededor de ellos con ruidosos "cracks".

—¡Bien! —. Dijo Twycross. —¡Muy bien todos! Aunque... señorita HeartLetter, creo que esto es suyo. Más cuidado con la aparición la próxima vez.

Una chica trigueña de ojos cafés se acercó a recoger algo ruborizada una cola de caballo que parecía formar parte de su pelo de las manos de Twycross. Los examinadores después de ponerle el pelo a la chica en su lugar, los guiaron a las afueras del callejón, emergiendo todos en medio del bullicio de Londres. Los dos Aurores vigilaban a todas partes, y no les parecía importar que los muggles los mirasen como si fuesen bichos raros.

Harry iba muy confiado. Su "Aparición" no era para nada mala, y estaba seguro de pasar las pruebas. Neville todavía lucía agitado, y charlaba con Hermione. Lara iba detrás de Harry, con sus ojos esmeraldas moviéndose de un lado a otro inquietamente, como un tigre asegurándose de que no había extraños en sus dominios. Llegaron a un lugar medio abandonado, parecía una vieja plaza.

Enseguida se dividieron por parejas. Hermione se retiró, aunque se veía ansiosa por hacer la prueba nuevamente. Harry y Ron enseguida quedaron juntos, a Neville le tocó con un chico muy nervioso y flacucho, mientras que a Lara la habían puesto con la chica que había perdido su cola de caballo, que examinaba con temor a su sombría compañera. Cuando Twycross sonó un silbato de plata, todos desaparecieron con ruidosos "cracks", y los examinadores que se habían quedado corrieron a examinar el lugar en busca de algo "escindido".

Al cabo de varios minutos, la plaza se llenó nuevamente de "cracks" y todos volvieron a aparecer. Un grito ahogado retumbó en todo el lugar. El chico que se había aparecido con Neville había dejado al menos tres dedos de su mano derecha, mientras que Neville lo miraba con aprehensión.

—Pobre chico. —. Murmuró Hermione acercándose, mientras los examinadores que faltaban aparecían y corrían a unirle los dedos al chico.

—No debe haber tenido "determinación". —. Dijo Ron sacando el pecho, después de haberse examinado de punta a cabo. —Yo no dejé nada atrás.

—Yo lo hice lo mejor que pude. —. Dijo Neville. —Espero haber aprobado.

—Claro que aprobaste Neville. —. Lo animó Harry.

Lara estaba apartada del grupo, mirando toda la plaza. De repente, un niñito de no más de seis años corrió hacia ella.

—Hola Lara. Toma.

Le tendió un pedazo de pergamino a la chica. Lara frunció el ceño, y recogió el pergamino.

_ES HoRA dE QuE ReGrEsES_

_VeTE, "DeSApaREcE"_

Lara entrecerró los ojos.

—Dime, ¿Quién te...?

Pero vio alejarse la espalda del niñito corriendo hacia los edificios cercanos. Lara volvió a mirar la nota. Estaba compuesta por letras recortadas del diario mágico "El Profeta", como el que había visto leer a Lupin en la Madriguera. Pero pronto le halló sentido al mensaje que aparentaba ser una broma, al escuchar, el débil susurro de capas deslizándose por el lugar.

N/A: Otro mensajito de esos. ¿Será un coleccionista de diarios viejos? ¿Por qué el coleccionista la habrá agarrado con Lara? ¿Por qué Lupin la esquiva? ¿Harry podrá alguna vez saber que hay detrás de esa chica misteriosa? ¿Y…? Y ya que me quedé vacía con las preguntas. Una última cosa… dejen críticas, por favor.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo-5 La Batalla en la Vieja Plaza y Las Explicaciones 

Lara no perdió tiempo. Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia Harry. Su largo pelo ondeaba detrás de ella.

—¡Desaparezcan! —. Les gritó. —¡Todos!

—¿De qué hablas Lara? —. Preguntó Harry desconcertado.

Pero pronto comprendió. Hubo un grito ahogado y un zumbido que helaba la sangre. Y el chico que se había escindido cayó completamente aturdido en el suelo. Harry sacó su varita.

—¡A un lado Harry!

El chico se fue a dar vuelta, pero alguien lo agarró y lo lanzó al suelo, haciendo que el chorro de luz roja le chamuscara los pelos al pasar zumbando por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Usa tus sentidos Harry! —. Dijo Lara saliendo de encima de él y levantándolo de golpe. —¡Úsalos!

Cuando Harry se logró incorporar, tuvo una clara visión de la plaza vieja en donde estaba. Magos vestidos de negro, con máscaras, lanzando hechizos contra los examinadores, que les estaban presentando un buen combate. Algunos de esos magos trataban de doblegar a los chicos que habían ido con ellos. Buscó a Lara a su lado con la varita en alto, pero ella se había esfumado de allí, como tragada por la tierra.

Harry sintió un empujón, y trastabilló hacia un lado, apuntando a ciegas con su varita. Abrió la boca. Ron le apuntaba directamente con su varita.

—¿Ron? ¿Qué haces? —. Jadeó Harry retrocediendo. —¡Estamos del mismo bando! ¡Deja de apuntarme de esa forma!

Ron alzó su varita con la cara contorsionada de furia abriendo la boca.

Un estallido y Lara apareció entre ellos. Pasó una mano pálida por el aire justo frente a la cara de Ron, y su expresión cambió por completo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —. Preguntó él mirando su varita alzada. Frunció el entrecejo de repente. —¡Maldición! Un mortífago me echó la Imperius.

Lara volvió a pasar su mano de regreso por la cara de Ron, y este parpadeó.

—No les den la espalda. —. Dijo juntando a Harry y a Ron bruscamente espalda con espalda. —No se separen.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —. Le preguntó Ron a Lara agitado.

Pero ella ya se había alejado de los dos chicos. Harry vio, que en la mano que había pasado dos veces frente a Ron, tenía algo así como una esfera muy pequeña de color dorado, que desapareció cuando ella cerró la mano. Harry enseguida aturdió a un mortífago que se acercaba, mientras Ron disparaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra a cuanto mortífago se acercara.

—¿Y Hermione? —. Preguntó Harry por encima de los zumbidos de los hechizos.

—¡Está luchando junto a Neville! ¡Al menos la dejé allí con él! —. Informó Ron al momento. —¡Stupefy! ¡Ahí fue cuando un mortífago me echó la Imperius! ¡Impedimenta!

—¡Únanse! —. Gritó de repente la voz de Lara muy cerca. —¡Rápido! ¡No les den la espalda!

Hermione surgió de entre la confusión junto con Neville. Lara los juntó de tal forma que ninguno le daba la espalda al vacío.

—¡Cuidado! —. Exclamó Hermione de repente tratando de apuntar por encima del hombro de Lara.

Pero si Hermione lanzaba el hechizo o no eso nunca lo supieron. Lara giró dando una patada a la velocidad de un rayo y le pegó dolorosamente con su bota a un mortífago por la cara, lanzándolo al suelo.

—¡Stupefy! —. Dijo el hombre con voz ronca desde el suelo.

El hechizo zumbó cruzando el aire. Pero una mano pálida atrapó el chorro de luz, como si fuese una pelota de béisbol. Lara cerró ese puño, y el hechizo rojo se ató a su mano como una cuerda. Lo lanzó contra el mortífago como si fuese un látigo, y él gritó cuando su propio hechizo se le enroscó por la cintura. La chica lo levantó a la fuerza y pasó la mano libre frente a su cara. Sus ojos esmeraldas destellando de ira. Los dientes apretados, haciendo que su aspecto de tigre furioso aumentara. El entrecejo arrugado.

El hechizo rojo se desató de la mano de Lara y el hombre empezó a dar alaridos de dolor cuando el hechizo se disolvía quemándolo. Le apuntó con su varita a Lara.

—¡Avada Kedavra!

De la varita salió una bocanada de humo verde inofensivo que se disipó casi al momento. El mortífago se quedó desconcertado, sacudió su varita, y volvió a apuntarle a Lara.

—¡Stupefy!

Ahora solo salió una bocanada de humo rojo que desapareció igual a la anterior.

—Buen intento. —. Le susurró Lara sonriendo levemente.

Harry no entendía, ni tenía cabeza para pensar en esos momentos. Los mortífagos se movían muy rápido alrededor de ellos y ahora se daba cuenta de que eran más. O quizás era producto de su imaginación, últimamente estaba viendo mortífagos por todos lados, ¿Se estaría contagiando con _OjoLoco_? Aturdió a un par de mortífagos cuando se acercaron. De verdad que como los juntó Lara funcionaba. Ellos se cubrían las espaldas, volviéndose una especie de máquina letal de hechizos aturdidores. Un grito lo hizo perder la concentración.

El mortífago el cual había intentado asesinar a Lara estaba a gatas en el suelo, soltando sangre a chorros por la nariz, mientras que la pálida chica estaba frente a él, con los puños cerrados y alzados, en posición de defensa, dispuesta a seguir combatiendo con él "a lo muggle". Por alguna razón extraña, el mortífago parecía haber perdido todo su poder mágico, y estaba completamente indefenso.

—¡Váyanse de aquí! —. Gritó una voz conocida ligeramente ronca.

Lara se dio vuelta. Remus Lupin acababa de aparecer y trataba de hacer que todos desaparecieran.

—¡Desaparezcan! ¡Es hora de regresar!

Lara bajó los puños. Su expresión que hacía retroceder a cualquiera que se atreviese a mirar directamente a sus terribles ojos esmeraldas se esfumó como por arte de magia. Sacó algo del bolsillo con lentitud, un pedazo de pergamino amarillento.

_ES HoRA dE QuE ReGrEsES_

_VeTE, "DeSApaREcE"_

Alzó la vista del pergamino, completamente distraída, como paralizada en medio de la batalla. Su mente se había bloqueado. Ya Lupin había logrado que Neville desapareciera, y ahora estaba luchando con dos mortífagos a la vez para dar tiempo a que los demás se fueran.

Ella emitió un grito ahogado cuando alguien la empujó con fuerza. Lara retrocedió a trompicones, sin poder reaccionar, sin comprender, sin ver nada, mientras una figura oscura corría hacia ella empujándola todo el tiempo, sacándola de la batalla.

—¡Incarcerous! —. Exclamó una voz ligeramente fría.

Unas gruesas cuerdas salieron de la nada y se enroscaron con fuerza en todo el cuerpo de Lara. Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo sin poder moverse. Una mano la agarró por un hombro y la volteó levemente, mientras la otra mano le agarró bruscamente la cara, y se la viró hacia el cielo.

Lara no miraba. Apretó los dientes, desviando sus ojos al suelo, en un acto de rebeldía. Ella sentía una respiración jadeante. Un aliento tibio. La mano seguía agarrándole la cara con brusquedad, y todavía sentía una mano tibia en su hombro, posada allí de forma sutil.

¡CRACK!

Lara sintió como toda la presión que le hacía el mortífago desapareció.

—¡Vamos Lara! —. Dijo una voz ronca. —¡Vamos! ¡Diffindo!

Lara se sintió libre de nuevo, las cuerdas que la ataban se habían cortado limpiamente, y se levantó como un rayo.

—¡Aférrate de mí! —. Dijo Lupin. —¡Rápido!

Lara hizo lo que el brujo le pedía. Una masa negra se abalanzaba sobre ellos, blasfemando hechizos aturdidores. Hubo un "crack", y desaparecieron de la Vieja Plaza, dejando a los mortífagos sin nadie más a quien masacrar, porque todos habían logrado, por suerte, desaparecer.

En la cocina de la Madriguera hubo un "crack" y Lara y Lupin aparecieron de la nada.

—¿Estás bien Lara? —. Preguntó la señora Weasley acercándose presurosa.

—Si, estoy bien. —. Dijo ella todavía con el pergamino en la mano. Se dio vuelta hacia Lupin. —Señor, necesito hablar con usted.

Lupin arqueó una ceja.

—A solas. —. Agregó la chica.

Harry cabeceó y salió al jardín junto con Ron, Hermione y Ginny. La señora Weasley miró a Lupin, y este asintió levemente, así que ella abandonó la cocina. Lupin se sentó con calma, pero Lara permaneció de pie.

—Bien Lara, dime. —. Dijo él.

Lara puso con un golpe el pedazo de pergamino frente a Lupin. El brujo pasó la mirada del pedazo de pergamino a Lara, aparentemente, sin entender lo que ella quería decirle.

—¿Me puede decir que significa eso? —. Preguntó ella señalando el pergamino con la cabeza.

—¿Que significa qué, Lara? —. Preguntó Lupin con calma.

—Usted no está ciego señor Lupin. Usted ve perfectamente ese pergamino sobre la mesa. —. Dijo Lara cruzándose de brazos. —Quiero explicaciones.

—No puedo darte explicaciones si no se de que me hablas. —. Replicó Lupin.

—¡Usted me envió eso!

—Yo no te he enviado nada.

—¡Ah! ¿Y como explica su aparición tan oportuna en medio de la pelea?

—Casualidad.

—¡No lo creo señor Lupin! —. Exclamó la chica airada.

—No me acuses de algo de que no soy culpable Lara. —. Dijo Lupin poniéndose serio. —Yo no te envié ese pergamino.

—¿Y entonces quien fue? ¿Un fantasma? —. Preguntó ella endureciendo las facciones.

Lupin la miró unos segundos.

—No se quien fue Lara. —. Dijo despacio.

—¡Claro que sabe! —. Dijo Lara descruzándose de brazos. Empezó a dar vueltas en un solo lugar. —¡Porque fue usted, señor!

—Ya deja de hacer acusaciones falsas Lara. —. Espetó Lupin.

—¡Usted me ha esquivado todo el tiempo! —. Siguió ella como si no lo hubiese escuchado. —¡Ha evadido mis preguntas! ¡Usted sabe algo de mí! ¡De mi pasado! Un pasado el cual no recuerdo nada.

—Puede ser.

—¡¿Ve! ¡Usted lo reconoce! —. Exclamó la chica salvajemente. —¡Dígame! ¡Cuando le pregunté si sabía de mis padres huyó! ¡Desapareció dejándome con la palabra en la boca!

—Es suficiente Lara.

Ella se detuvo.

—¿Qué quiere que no sepa? —. Preguntó acercándose a Lupin. —¿Qué? ¿Quiere dejarme con la idea de que soy huérfana, porque mis padres murieron en un accidente siendo yo bebé? ¡Pues no soy huérfana! ¡Dumbledore me mintió! ¡Mis padres sí estaban vivos!

—¿De donde sacaste eso? —. Preguntó Lupin levantándose de golpe.

—Eso no viene al caso. —. Dijo Lara mirando de forma desafiante a Lupin. —¿Que importa eso ahora?

—Importa y mucho. —. Dijo Lupin. Le agarró un brazo. —Siéntate.

Lara sacó el brazo del agarre de Lupin con brusquedad.

—Intento saber de mi pasado. ¿Y usted me pide que me siente? ¿Como si esto fuera un club de té y tenemos una cita para hablar de negocios? —. Dijo la chica alejándose de Lupin. —Usted sabe algo. Y no me quiere decir. No me quiere decir nada.

—Tú madre... murió.

Lara se le quedó mirando a Lupin.

—¿Y mi padre? —. Preguntó acercándose. —¿Y donde está mi padre? ¿Qué más sabe?

Lupin se levantó. Fue a salir de la cocina pero Lara lo agarró por un brazo.

—¿Usted sabe si mi padre está vivo? —. Le preguntó ella, deteniéndolo. —¿O si tengo algún otro familiar vivo?

—Si me dices donde conseguiste esa pequeña información de tus padres, quizás te ayude.

—Lo escuché. —. Murmuró Lara soltando a Lupin. —Un día, cuando Dumbledore había ido a verme, yo tenía once años. Ese mismo día los cumplía. Habíamos regresado de Londres, donde compramos mi varita, y varias cosas que Dumbledore dijo que eran regalos por mi cumpleaños. Fueron los únicos regalos que recibí en mi vida. Hasta mi cumpleaños decimoséptimo, reciente. Pero cuando llegamos al orfanato, ya había alguien en mi habitación, sentado justamente sobre mi cama. Era un hombre.

—¿Le... viste la cara? —. Preguntó Lupin luciendo nervioso.

—No. Llevaba una capucha negra sobre el rostro. —. Contestó ella. —No podía verlo. Dumbledore me persuadió de que fuera a jugar, pero yo no fui. Me quedé detrás de la puerta, escuchando.

—¿Recuerdas... su voz? —. Preguntó Lupin cada vez más nervioso.

—Desgraciadamente, por más que me esfuerzo, no logro recordar como era la voz de ese hombre. Él y Dumbledore tuvieron una discusión muy acalorada. Y algo alta, así que pude escuchar.

—¿Recuerdas la discusión?

—Más o menos. El hombre le exigía a Dumbledore que me devolviera. Que no era de él, que no le pertenecía. Pero Dumbledore no hablaba. O el hombre no lo dejaba hacerlo. Ese hombre parecía muy alterado y hasta cierto punto desesperado. El hombre alzaba cada vez más la voz, de forma desesperada y creo que hasta llegó a suplicar. Le decía a Dumbledore todo el tiempo que estaba cometiendo un error al desprenderme así de mis padres.

Lara se estremeció.

—Ese hombre... creo que era mi padre, señor.

Lupin tragó en seco. Entrelazó los dedos para evitar que los nervios lo traicionaran, sentándose en la mesa.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —. Le preguntó Lupin con suavidad.

—Porque ese hombre dijo... que yo lo necesitaba. Y que él... pudo criarme sin ayuda alguna. Que Dumbledore no tuvo que arrancarme de él, poniendo la excusa de que me estaba poniendo a salvo.

—Y dijo que habías muerto. —. Murmuró Lupin.

—¿Disculpe? —. Dijo Lara de repente frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Nada. Continúa.

—Y Dumbledore le dijo que él estaba en un error. Que había ido al lugar equivocado. Y me puso otro nombre.

—¿Lara Josthings? —. Preguntó Lupin alzando la cabeza.

—No. Siempre me he llamado Lara Josthings. —. Dijo ella frunciendo más todavía el entrecejo. Lupin la observó detenidamente. —Dijo que esa niña que había entrado con él, o sea yo, se llamaba Katleen Hug.

Lupin cerró los ojos, y volvió la cabeza hacia la mesa.

—Ya cumplí mi parte. —. Dijo Lara con firmeza sobresaltando al brujo. —Ahora cumpla con la suya.

—Tu madre está muerta. —. Dijo Lupin retorciéndose las manos.

—Ya me dijo eso. —. Dijo Lara. —No está cumpliendo con su parte del trato, señor Lupin.

El brujo se levantó.

—Debo irme.

Pero Lara se lanzó y lo agarró de nuevo por un brazo.

—¿Usted es mi padre? —. Susurró ella. —¿Lo es?

¡CRACK!

Las manos de Lara se cerraron en el aire. Miró a la mesa. Allí estaba el pergamino. Alargó una mano y lo recogió con suavidad. El mensaje se reflejó en sus ojos esmeraldas. No estaba segura. Pero lo sospechaba. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y entraron todos los chicos. Lara enseguida recobró su aspecto de dureza, y se volteó hacia ellos.

—Lara, ¿Que fue eso que me hiciste en la Plaza que me quitó la maldición Imperius? —. Preguntó Ron de golpe. —Sentí un aire frío. Extraño... no se. ¿Qué era?

—A mí también me gustaría saberlo. —. Dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos. —Ya no lo puedes ocultar más. Dilo. Sabes que tarde o temprano lo tendría que saber.

Lara no contestó al momento. Todavía estaba bloqueada por la conversación con Lupin.

—Quito magia. —. Dijo ella dándoles la espalda. —Quito y devuelvo la magia a voluntad.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta.

—Mi poder principal es Abolir la magia. —. Dijo ella volteándose levemente. —Por eso el Ministerio nunca detectó cuando hice magia siendo menor de edad. Ni aquí, ni en Alemania. Mis poderes mágicos son indetectables.

—¿Tú... tú me... quitaste... mi poder... mágico? —. Balbuceó Ron.

—Si. Pero solo para quitarte la maldición Imperius. Después te los devolví, ¿No?

Ron agitó su varita y de esta saltaron chispas. Suspiró aliviado.

—Gracias. —. Dijo tímidamente.

—No fue nada.

—¿Quitas magia... para siempre? —. Preguntó Hermione sin aliento.

—No. En los objetos embrujados puedo quitarla por siempre o hasta que me acuerde que están sin magia. Pero con los magos, los humanos, es diferente. —. Explicó Lara volteándose por fin. —El plazo es de 15 minutos sin poder mágico.

—Que tortura. —. Dijo Ron alargando la cara.

—Después de ese tiempo, el poder vuelve al dueño. Puedo quitar magia a cuantos magos quiera, eso me llena de energía, me favorece, pero después de 15 minutos los poderes mágicos escapan de mí y encuentran a sus respectivos dueños.

—¿Nunca ha habido una confusión? —. Preguntó Ron. —Es decir. Alguien quedar con el poder mágico de otro.

—No Ron. La magia sabe quien es su dueño. —. Dijo Lara. —Yo retengo magia a la fuerza.

—Por eso atrapas los hechizos. —. Murmuró Harry.

—Se hace lo que se puede. —. Dijo Lara encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero si los hechizos me atrapan desprevenida, no puedo atraparlos y usarlos a mi favor. Me golpean igual que a todos.

—¿Nunca has detenido... a la maldición asesina? —. Preguntó Ginny tímidamente.

Lara dirigió sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas hacia la chica.

—No. —. Contestó. —Ni creo que lo intente. Solo trato de Abolir la magia de la persona que combate conmigo.

—Pero quedaría en desventaja. —. Dijo Harry. —No sería una pelea justa.

—No si yo no utilizo magia para pelear. —. Dijo ella. —No aprendí a pelear como una muggle por gusto. Sabía lo que podía hacer. Y no me gusta lo injusto.

Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía una aliada muy valiosa: Podía quitar magia, dejando indefenso hasta al mismísimo Voldemort si era posible. Pero antes de que Harry se imaginase una escena en que Voldemort estaba completamente desprovisto de poder mágico por 15 minutos, y él empezar a planear ataques rápidos aprovechando la desventaja de su contrario, lo que le vino a la mente fueron los Horcruxes.

—Lara. —. Dijo de repente. La aludida lo miró. —Después de la boda de Bill, me voy al Valle de Godric, con Ron y Hermione. Ellos van a venir también conmigo a buscar los Horcruxes.

—Me parece excelente. —. Dijo Lara asintiendo. —Solo que sabes que yo también voy contigo.

—Si, si, por supuesto. —. Dijo Harry apresuradamente.

Charlie entró de sopetón en la cocina.

—¡Hola chicos! —. Saludó alegremente. Miró a Lara y sonrió. —Hola, Lara.

—Hola Charlie. —. Dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien? —. Le preguntó el joven.

—Y a mí que me parta un rayo. —. Masculló Ron por lo bajo.

Lara miró a Ron de reojo y rió entre dientes. Al parecer, había encontrado el comentario del pelirrojo divertido.

—Si Charlie, estoy bien. —. Dijo Lara devolviéndole la mirada al chico que estaba frente a ella.

—Yo me preguntaba... bueno... si querías... —. Comenzó a decir Charlie, con aspecto indeciso. —Si querías ir conmigo a dar una vuelta. Ya sabes, para relajar un poco lo sucedido en la Plaza.

Lara lo miró. Charlie se veía como si se pudiese encerrar herméticamente si ella se negaba. Lentamente, los labios de Lara se curvaron en una sonrisa dulce.

—Me encantaría. —. Dijo.

—¿Perdón? —. Dijo Charlie.

—Que me encantaría dar una vuelta contigo. —. Aclaró ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Charlie sonrió levemente y le ofreció un brazo a la chica, como todo un caballero. Lara se vio algo nerviosa por algunos minutos, pero aceptó el brazo de Charlie sonriéndole a él.

—Cuídala bien Charlie. —. Dijo Ginny cuando su hermano mayor y Lara salían de la cocina rumbo al patio.

—Yo creo que ella es la que lo va a cuidar a él. —. Dijo Hermione estirando el cuello por la ventana para ver mejor.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —. Preguntó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

—Por su forma de pelear. —. Dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar afuera con todo el cuello estirado como si fuese una jirafa.

—¿Que tiene de interesante la forma de pelear de Lara? —. Dijo Ginny uniéndose a Hermione para mirar afuera. —No creo que pelee tan bien.

—¿Bromeas? —. Dijo Ron. —¡Ella es genial peleando! Debiste verla en la Plaza.

—Yo no la vi pelear mucho. Pero lo que hizo me sorprendió mucho. —. Dijo Harry.

—Nosotros si la vimos bien. O al menos yo la vi antes de que un mortífago me echara la Imperio. —. Dijo Ron. —Ella es genial. Apartó al menos a 5 mortífagos de nosotros.

—Y cuando venía a buscarnos a Neville y a mí. —. Siguió Hermione dejando por fin de mirar por la ventana. —No se como se abrió paso entre todos aquellos mortífagos.

—De seguro los dejó sin magia. —. Dijo Harry al momento.

—No. Ella usó magia. —. Dijo Hermione. —Lara solo venía corriendo, lanzando hechizos aturdidores a todos lados, y dando saltos y pegando patadas y puñetazos para apartar a los mortífagos que se le metían en el camino. No creo que la olviden fácilmente.

—Ella sería una gran tentación para Voldemort. —. Masculló Harry cruzándose de brazos.

Todos se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre.

—¡Hola chicos! —. Saludó la voz de Bill de repente haciendo que todos pegaran un brinco. Los chicos miraron a un tiempo a la entrada de la cocina, pare ver a Bill con Fleur enganchada de su brazo. —¿No han visto a Charlie?

—Está dando una "vuelta" con Lara. —. Dijo Ginny sin poder ocultar la cara maliciosa.

Fleur emitió un sonido curioso. Como una mezcla entre un resoplido de burla con uno de escepticismo.

—Hay que pgevenig a tu hegmano, Billy. —. Dijo de repente. Bill la miró frunciendo el entrecejo. —No vaya a caeg en las gaggas de esa agpía.

—Lara no es una arpía. —. Dijo Bill. —Y no pienso meterme en los gustos de mi hermano.

—¡Ella es una niña! —. Exclamó Fleur. —Es solo una niña tonta.

—Lara no es así como dices. —. Barbotó Harry de repente.

—¿Tú también estás bajo sus encantos? —. Preguntó Fleur con desprecio.

—No se por qué la atacas Fleur. —. Dijo Bill muy serio de repente. —Esa chica no te ha hecho nada.

—Es verdad. —. Dijo Ginny. —Lara no es mala.

—Ni pesada. —. Agregó Ron.

—Pero ella no me simpatiza. —. Dijo Fleur. Se desprendió del brazo de Bill y se fue de la cocina, sacudiendo su largo pelo plateado.

—Bueno chicos, esto... —. Dijo Bill. —Cuando Charlie regrese, díganle que estoy en mi habitación.

Todos asintieron y Bill se fue.

—Eso es porque Flema está celosa. —. Susurró Ginny. —Lara es muy bonita.

—Si. —. Dijo Ron con aspecto ensoñador.

Hermione frunció los labios.

—Yo... yo estoy arriba. —. Dijo Harry de repente.

Salió de la cocina antes de que alguien lo detuviera. Cuando llegó a la habitación que compartía con Ron, se arrojó sobre la cama, quedando boca arriba.

Era maravillosa la idea de tener una aliada que quitaba magia a voluntad. Ahora si veía a Voldemort acabado. No le importaba que fuese un combate desigual: Él con magia y Voldemort sin poder alguno. Y esos 15 minutos iban a ser más que suficientes para acabar con él. Deseaba verlo muerto. Deseaba que pagase por todos sus crímenes. Él lo haría. Lo haría por sus padres, por Cedric, por Sirius, por... por Dumbledore.

Pero también deseaba que alguien más pagara: Snape. Le tenía una parte de si reservada de odio puro. Si se lo encontraba... no le iba a dar oportunidad. Snape tenía que pagar por lo que hizo, por ser el asesino de Dumbledore. Por quitarle a la persona, después de Sirius, que él había considerado como algo más cercando que un amigo.

Y él iba a cumplir la tarea que le dejó Dumbledore. Iba a encontrar los Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort y los iba a destruir, para luego destruir el séptimo pedazo: Lord Voldemort en persona. Pero, no tenía por donde empezar. No tenía datos. Solo sabía que un Horcrux era una taza de Hufflepuff, otro debía ser algo de Ravenclaw, y por último algo de Godric Gryffindor.

Pero Dumbledore le había dicho que la única posesión de Gryffindor estaba en Hogwarts. Era la espada que él mismo había sacado del sombrero seleccionador en su segundo curso, y que le había ayudado a vencer al Basilisco de Slytherin. Registró en un bolsillo de su vaquero, para sacar un pesado medallón. Aquel era un Horcrux falso.

—¿Que es eso Harry?

El chico se sobresaltó y se sentó de golpe en la cama. Lara lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Es... esto bueno... es... un... —. Comenzó a balbucear él mirando tontamente el medallón.

—¿Es un Horcrux? —. Ayudó Lara.

—Si. Digo no. Es un Horcrux falso. —. Dijo Harry por fin.

Lara se acercó y miró de cerca el medallón.

—Vaya. Llegué a pensar que Voldemort tenía mal gusto. —. Comentó ella cabeceando. —¿Y como es eso de que es falso?

—Alguien llegó primero a él que... que Dumbledore y yo.

Harry sintió la conocida punzada.

—Umm. —. Dijo Lara frunciendo el entrecejo. —Y supongamos que destruyó ese Horcrux.

—Si. —. Dijo Harry haciendo girar el medallón. —Al menos dejó una nota.

—¿Una nota?

—Si, firmó con las iniciales R.A.B. ¿Te suenan?

Lara negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada.

Harry suspiró y volvió a guardar el medallón en el bolsillo.

—¿Y como te fue en a vuelta con Charlie? —. Le preguntó él de repente.

Para su asombro, Lara se ruborizó.

—Bien. —. Soltó poniéndose seria al momento.

—No es un delito que te guste un chico. —. Dijo Harry.

—Se que no es un delito. —. Dijo Lara severa.

—Entonces... ¿Charlie te gusta?

—Es... guapo. Y simpático.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

—Porque él ya me lo dijo.

Harry puso cara de asombro.

—¿Que te dijo? —. Preguntó con interés.

—¡Son cosas de chicas! —. Exclamó Lara levantándose y agitando las manos.

—¿Se hicieron... novios?

—No. —. Dijo Lara dándole la espalda.

—Debo suponer que "aún no". —. Dijo Harry con picardía.

—¡Ya deja de dar lata! —. Se molestó ella de mala forma.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación. Harry cabeceó. No debió empezar a decirle esas cosas a Lara. Estaba claro que ella se molestaba con todo eso. Y por más dura que ella quería parecer, simplemente no podía ocultar que sentía algo por Charlie Weasley.

Harry no había terminado de sacar conclusiones cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Lara volvió a entrar. Se detuvo frente a él.

—Mira, disculpa. —. Dijo ella. —Nosotros tenemos que trabajar juntos y no es bueno que nos llevemos mal. Disculpa mi mala forma.

—Está bien. Estás disculpada. —. Dijo Harry apresuradamente. No quería perder una aliada tan potencial.

Lara asintió con apariencia aliviada. Algo negro entró volando por la ventana y dejó caer un pedazo de pergamino a los pies de Lara antes de salir como un rayo por la ventana. Ella se agachó y recogió el pedazo de pergamino.

_ObEDeCe_

Lara frunció el entrecejo. Registró en los bolsillos de su vaquero y sacó un pedazo de pergamino algo estrujado. Pasó la mirada desde el viejo al nuevo. Ambos mensajes compuestos por letras recortadas del Profeta. Ambos mensajes en un mismo tipo de pergamino. Y, obviamente, ambos mensajes enviados por la misma persona.

Harry se levantó y se acercó a leer.

—¿Dos más de esos? —. Preguntó él.

—Si. —. Contestó Lara con firmeza.

Su mirada esmeralda se perdió a lo lejos. Las nubes se reflejaron en sus ojos, llenos de astucia sutil y dureza.

Harry pasaba la mirada por los mensajes. Ya Lara era muy misteriosa como para que alguien le estuviese enviando esos mensajes extraños. Y por lo que veía, uno de esos mensajes la había alertado, a suponer de él, en la Plaza. ¿Quién le mandaría esos mensajes? ¿Que querría lograr con ellos? ¿El que se los mandaba era amigo, o enemigo? ¿Quién más sabía que ella estaba allí?

Eran muchas interrogantes, y por la cara de Lara, ella también se estaba preguntando todas esas cosas, mientras su mirada atigrada se perdía en el horizonte.

N/A: Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo. Y para mí también son muchas interrogantes (Harry mijo, ¿No puedes hacerte menos preguntas?). Y no puedo aclarar nada antes de tiempo. Ahora si, esto es para que me maten: Se me olvidó como demonios era para contestar las críticas (O reviews, creo. Yo y el Inglés y el Inglés y yo). Pero no se desanimen por eso, yo las leo todas, sin falta. Es que me hacen cada pregunta... mejor pongo una nota inmensa de autor contando la historia de punta a cabo. Pero no pienso hacer eso XD. Cloe, por favor, no me comprometas tanto. Y sobre el compañero Severus Snape... bueno, yo, tuve o tengo un enorme problema para entender esta página. No es que Snape sea el principal de este fic (Me permito... un revoloteo de ojos al techo de mi casa... por cierto, linda telaraña). Ya lo arreglé o eso creo. Pero él sale... por supuesto que sale. Pero no puedo decir nada. Por favor, dejen críticas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo-6 La Boda 

Los resultados de las pruebas de "Aparición" llegaron dos días después de estas. Al menos Ron había aprobado, aunque se dio cuenta de que había perdido la esquinita de la ceja, pero él se abstuvo de comentarios y ni se manifestó acerca de por qué le faltaba un cachito de ceja.

Harry estaba orgulloso de sus calificaciones. Y lo normal era que fueran a recoger sus permisos al Ministerio, pero con lo sucedido en la Vieja Plaza, al parecer decidieron no complicar las cosas y les enviaron sus permisos de "Aparición" junto con las calificaciones. Y Harry estaba contento de que así fuera. Quería evitar un encuentro con Scrimgeour.

Lara ya tenía permiso de aparición, había dado su nombre cuando había realizado la mitad de la prueba. Pero seguía tan sombría como siempre, y su aspecto de dureza no flaqueaba en ningún momento, bueno, ese aspecto cuando único desaparecía, era cuando estaba con Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, y por supuesto... con Charlie Weasley.

Harry se había dado cuenta de que la estancia de Charlie se estaba prolongando mucho en la Madriguera, pero no tuvo que preguntarse el por qué. Charlie parecía estar completamente deslumbrado con Lara, con los gemelos haciéndole competencia.

Siempre la convidaba a largos paseos por el pueblo, o charlaba animadamente con ella en el patio de la casa, o simplemente, antes de que ella se fuera a dormir, le llevaba flores, como todo un caballero, y a Lara parecía agradarle ese tipo de detalles.

Ginny y Hermione se veían muy entusiasmadas con eso de que Charlie y Lara terminasen de novios formales, y trataban de que Lara pasase el mayor tiempo posible con Charlie. Ginny era la más animada, porque Lara era prácticamente la única de la casa que paraba en seco a Fleur, cuando empezaba a extenderse con sus comentarios algo ofensivos a veces. Pero no era solo a Fleur que Lara era capaz de detener en seco con una sola mirada.

Algunos miembros de la Orden que visitaban al Sr. Weasley en la Madriguera, cuando hablaban más de la cuenta o se les escapaba alguna frase ofensiva, se quedaban callados como mudos de solo chocar con los destellantes ojos esmeraldas de Lara. Sus miradas severas congelaban a cualquiera que osaba decir algo malo en su presencia.

Lupin casi no iba a la Madriguera. Y cuado iba, esquivaba por todos los medios a Lara, o iba acompañado por Tonks, para que la chica no se le acercara mucho. Pero ella tenía sus razones. Lupin le estaba ocultando algo. Algo de su pasado. Algo que ella anhelaba saber por encima de cualquier cosa: Algo de sus padres. Y Lupin... Lupin tenía algo que ver con ella. Un pariente, algo aún más cercano que un primo. Ella lo intuía. Lo sospechaba. Lo sabía.

Harry no acababa de entender el comportamiento de Lupin con la chica. Y aunque el brujo le huía, a veces se le quedaba mirando, como buscando algo. Miraba la forma de hablar de Lara, sus miradas, sus gestos, sus frases, la forma en que utilizaba su astucia sutil, todo.

Harry intentó hablar de nuevo con Lupin, acerca de por qué trataba a Lara con esa distancia, y se alejaba de ella, pero fue imposible sacarle algo. Lupin no dijo ni media palabra. Manejó la conversación a su antojo con mucha astucia, y Harry terminó derrotado.

El día de la boda de Bill y Fleur se acercaba de forma alarmante, empezando a poner a todos de cabeza en la Madriguera. La tía abuela Muriel ya había ido de visita a la casa a conocer a Fleur, y como le había agradado, (a pesar de que Ginny se la pasó la mitad del almuerzo haciendo como que vomitaba en su plato cada vez que Fleur hablaba) le había dado la famosa tiara, que se podía decir que era muy bonita y elegante.

Harry estaba aprovechando todo ese tiempo para estar junto a Ginny. Y Ron y Hermione... se podía decir que discutían más de lo habitual, y nadie sabía el motivo. Pero por cualquier tontería, como sucedió dos días antes de la boda en el desayuno, que ahora lo tomaban todos los adolescentes de la casa solos en la cocina.

—Hermione... yo no quiero eso. —. Dijo Ron con aspecto irritado haciendo un gesto de desagrado contra la tostada con mermelada que le alcanzaba Hermione con una sonrisa leve.

—Pero yo pensé... —. Trató de replicar ella.

—¡No pienses! —. Espetó Ron bruscamente. —Yo no quiero esa tostada. Ni se por qué me la preparaste.

—Solo te ahorro el trabajo Ron. —. Dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño. —Ibas a tomar una.

—¿Y quien te dijo que yo la quería con mermelada? —. Gruñó el pelirrojo. —Porque yo no fui. Y yo no te la pedí. Así que, o te la comes tú, o la echas a la basura. Mira a ver que vas a hacer.

Hermione se levantó dejando su desayuno a medias y salió corriendo de la cocina.

—No debiste hablarle así a Hermione. —. Le espetó Ginny a su hermano. —¿Qué te hizo?

—No debe meterse en mi vida. —. Dijo Ron tomando otra tostada sola con indiferencia.

—¿Sólo porque ayer ella sugirió que no te pusieras aquel sombrero ridículo porque no combinaba con tu ropa? —. Preguntó Ginny luciendo enfadada. —¿Y porque se brindó a organizarte el armario?

—Eso es meterse en mi vida. —. Dijo Ron.

—No Ron. —. Dijo Lara de repente. Estaba sentada frente a él junto con Ginny. —Eso es querer ser amable. Es querer enmendar las peleas que tuvieron en todos estos días. No has sido muy caballeroso con Hermione.

—¡Es que ella siempre se está met...!

Hubo algo en la mirada de Lara que hizo que Ron se quedara callado como si le hubiesen arrancado la voz.

—Estás algo irritable amigo. —. Dijo Harry. —Todo te molesta últimamente. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

Ron no dijo nada. Por la ventana de la cocina entró volando una lechuza parda, que parecía muy agitada, como si viniera de muy lejos, y se posó sobre la mesa con las plumas erizadas.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, Ron ya se había abalanzado sobre la lechuza que por poco sale volando del susto. Le quitó el pergamino faltando poco para que le arrancase la pata al animal, pero acto seguido lo tiró sobre la mesa con cara de asco.

—Otra vez "ese". —. Murmuró con desprecio.

Y salió de la cocina sin decir otra palabra.

—¿De quien es? —. Preguntó Harry estirando el cuello por encima de su jarra para ver el nombre del remitente.

Ginny cogió el sobre.

—Umm, es de Krum. —. Dijo silenciosamente. —Creo que mi hermanito Ron está celoso. Por eso discute tanto con Hermione.

—¿Desde cuando Krum le está escribiendo a Hermione? —. Preguntó Harry con interés.

—Desde hace unos días. —. Dijo Ginny alisando el sobre de la carta. —Que casualidad. La primera carta de Krum cayó en manos de Ron antes de llegar a Hermione. Y ahí fue cuando empezaron las discusiones. Voy a llevarle esto a Hermione, ¿Vienes, Lara?

La aludida se fue a levantar de su silla, pero antes de que pudiese terminar de hacerlo, unas manos fuertes y llenas de callos terminaron de correr la silla. Lara miró atrás para ver a Charlie, con la expresión bonachona que siempre tenía cuando ella estaba cerca, sonriéndole.

—Creo que después vienes. —. Reflexionó Ginny sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Quieres desgnomizar el jardín conmigo, Lara? —. Preguntó Charlie.

Harry se preguntaba como Charlie podía hacer sonar todas sus proposiciones a Lara tan tentativas.

—Bueno... —. Dijo Lara cabeceando.

—¿Por favor? —. Pidió el joven extendiendo una mano.

Lara aceptó la mano fuerte de Charlie y le sonrió.

—Está bien, valiente caballero. —. Dijo ella con elegancia.

—No se preocupe bella dama. —. Dijo Charlie llevando a la chica hacia la puerta que daba al patio. —No voy a dejar que esas bestiecillas la dañen. Y mantendré a los Dragones alejados para que no la aprisionen.

Ginny y Harry miraron irse a los dos chicos. La primera se apresuró en asomarse por la ventana.

—Espero que Lara se decida a darle el "sí" a mi hermano. —. Dijo Ginny con entusiasmo. —Tengo deseos de que terminen de novios. Hacen una linda pareja, ¿No, Harry?

Harry asintió. Charlie fuerte y bonachón y Lara frágil y bella como un ángel. Siguió a Ginny afuera de la cocina, ella con la carta para Hermione y él dispuesto a darle psicoterapia a Ron.

Harry se dio cuenta de que era verdad que Ron estaba celoso, muy celoso, a juzgar por la primera expresión que soltó nada más que vio entrar a Harry a donde él estaba:

—¡Ese hijo de (_"¡beep!"_) de Viktor Krum no tiene que escribirle nada a Hermione! ¡Es más! ¡Debió haberse olvidado de ella! ¡Si él le vuelve a enviar otra lechuza... lo despellejo con mis propias manos y luego me hago una capa con su piel!

Harry no supo que decir porque veía muy difícil eso de que Ron despellejase a Krum y se hiciera una capa con su piel como una especie de trofeo de guerra. Porque después de todo, Krum estaba en Bulgaria y Ron en Inglaterra. Habían millas de distancia entre ellos. Al no ser que le enviase un vociferador, pero de seguro que el otro lo encontraría muy divertido.

Así que solo había soltado un: "Unjú"; de acuerdo. Pero para acabar con la histeria de su amigo, que parecía un hierro caliente siendo sumergido en agua fría, lo sacó al patio para ayudar a Charlie y a Lara con los gnomos. Aunque ellos no tuvieron que hacer mucho.

El aire estaba lleno de gnomos que Charlie quitaba y para presumir frente a Lara de su fuerza.

—Lanza tú uno. —. Dijo Charlie ofreciéndole un gnomo a Lara como si fuese un ramo de rosas. —Apuesto a que no te pasas de aquel seto.

Lara alzó una ceja. Tomó el gnomo por sus piececitos que le alcanzaba Charlie y empezó a darle vuelta con fuerza por encima de su cabeza, como si ella fuese una vaquera con un lazo tratando de enlazar a un ternero.

Charlie, Harry y Ron seguían el gnomo dando vueltas en el aire con la boca abierta, como hipnotizados. Lara finalmente soltó al gnomo que dio un grito chillón mientras volaba.

Aterrizó muchísimo más lejos que donde estaba el seto. Lara se sacudió las manos y se dio vuelta hacia Charlie con las manos en las caderas.

—Nunca subestimes a una chica. —. Le dijo sonriendo. Le cerró la boca al joven con suavidad. —Podemos sorprender.

Lara se alejó buscando otro gnomo entre las plantas. Charlie se mordió el labio mirándola mientras Ron y Harry se acercaban.

—Wow, que chica. —. Murmuró Charlie como para si mismo.

—¿Todavía no te le has... declarado? —. Preguntó Ron intercambiando una mirada con Harry.

—Atrapen ese gnomo y... láncenlo bien lejos. —. Dijo Charlie de repente con voz aguda y señalando un gnomo que se asomaba con curiosidad por entre una planta de lirios.

—Lara es mala. —. Dijo Ron atrapando dicho gnomo con dificultad, cuando Charlie se había alejado para evitar que Lara lanzase otro gnomo y lanzarlo él como muestra de caballerosidad.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —. Preguntó Harry.

—Porque ella sabe que tiene a mi hermano muerto a sus pies y no le dice que quiere ser su novia. Pero él tampoco se le declara. Aunque a lo mejor Charlie no le gusta a ella y por eso él tiene miedo en pedirle que sea su novia. A lo mejor tiene miedo de que Lara lo rechace.

—Oh, te aseguro que Charlie le gusta a Lara.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Cada vez que le pregunto, a solas, ella se ruboriza.

—¡Jaja! ¡Bingo! —. Dijo Ron triunfante.

Pero el pelirrojo terminó descuidando el gnomo y se ganó dos moretones en los ojos cuando el gnomo logró pegarle con sus pies y salir huyendo.

—¡Deja que atrape a ese pequeño idiota! —. Refunfuñó Ron cinco minutos después del accidente, mientras la Sra. Weasley trataba de quitarle los moretones con magia en la cocina.

La desgomización había sido suspendida de última hora. Ahora la cocina estaba abarrotada de todos los chicos de la casa, que miraban a Ron con caras de risa mal disimuladas. Sobre todo Hermione, que parecía debatirse entre preocuparse por Ron o reírse de su facha.

—Quédate quieto Ronnie. —. Dijo la Sra. Weasley exasperada. —Y va a ser muy difícil que atrapes a ese gnomo de nuevo. Todos son muy parecidos. Y no vuelvas a decir eso.

—Y si lo atrapa quizás pueda mejorarle la naricita a Ronnie de otro puñetazo. —. Dijo Fred, que parecía estarla pasando bomba junto con George.

—Estás flojito Ronnie. Hasta los gnomos te pegan. —. Dijo George.

—¡Cállense! —. Gruñó Ron de malas pulgas.

—¡Fred, George! Dejen de molestar a vuestro hermano. —. Dijo la Sra. Weasley enfadada. —Harry, cielo, ¿Me puedes alcanzar ese ungüento?

Los gemelos pusieron idéntica cara de malicia. Harry alcanzó el ungüento, como se lo pedía la señora Weasley. Ella lo abrió y empezó a untarle una pasta negra a Ron en los moretones. Los gemelos estrecharon los ojos cuando la Sra. Weasley alzaba la varita.

—Esto te va a quitar esos moretones, Ronnie. —. Dijo ella.

Cuando la mujer le dio un toque con su varita a Ron, sucedió algo muy extraño. La piel de Ron se volvió de un color azul Prusia y donde estaban los moretones se quedó blanco.

—¿Pero qué...? —. Murmuró la Sra. Weasley.

Los gemelos se partieron de la risa, mientras que Ginny, Hermione, Lara, y Harry la aguantaban valientemente.

—¡Cambio de color instantáneo! —. Soltó Fred de repente como si fuese una propaganda. —¡Vuélvase un camaleón en un segundo! Puede confundirse en la noche... o puede quedar completamente camuflajeado en su mismo jardín. ¡O simplemente usarlo para jugarle una broma a un amigo!

—Pueden escoger entre nuestra nueva gama de colores y estampados ¡Para todos los gustos! —. Apoyó George mientras Ron se miraba horrorizado. —Verde, violeta, camuflaje militar muggle, color arena, negro, azul Prusia...

—¡LOS VOY A MATAR! —. Lanzó Ron como un grito de guerra abalanzándose sobre los gemelos. —¿CÓMO ME QUITO ESTA COSA?

—Con esos modales Ronnie, solo harás que te evadamos. —. Dijo Fred huyendo por toda la cocina junto con George.

—¡AHORA MISMO ME ESTAN QUITANDO ESTO! —. Bramó Ron sacando su varita.

—No lo creo Ronnie. Te ves lindo como Osito Panda con peluca roja. —. Dijo George con malicia sacando también su varita junto con su gemelo.

Los demás no pudieron aguantar la risa ante el comentario. La señora Weasley daba la impresión que iba a estallar.

—¡Guarda esa varita Ronald Weasley! —. Ladró de repente haciendo dar un salto atrás al aludido. —¡Fred, George!

Los gemelos gimieron cuando la mujer los agarró por las orejas.

—¡Quítenle eso a vuestro hermano! —. Exigió casi incrustándolos contra la mesa.

—Pero mamá... —. Dijo Fred débilmente.

—¡AHORA!

Los gemelos se quedaron paralizados.

—En el frasco están las instrucciones. —. Murmuró George.

La Sra. Weasley los soltó y tomó el frasco. Alzó sus ojos por encima del frasco contra los gemelos.

—Si es una broma de mal gusto... —. Musitó amenazante.

Fred y George se encogieron un poco.

La mujer alzó su varita contra Ron, y le dio un toquecito en la cabeza murmurando algo. Enseguida el color azul Prusia se cayó de la piel de Ron y éste quedó con su color normal y las mismas pecas de siempre. La Sra. Weasley miró a los gemelos y les resopló. Estos no tuvieron que pensarlo dos veces y desaparecieron con ruidosos "cracks".

Ron después de ese incidente, estaba algo más gruñón e irritable. Harry ya no sabía que iba a hacer con él, su amigo se molestaba por todo. El día antes de la boda, le echó la culpa a Harry de dejar la ventana abierta de par en par y por donde se colaba el sol con todo su resplandor.

—¡Tú solo querías fastidiarme! —. Dijo el pelirrojo histérico. —¡Pues bien, no lo lograste!

Y salió como un bólido de la habitación dejando a Harry paralizado.

Ya él estaba deseando que su amigo volviera a la normalidad. Y si las cartas de Krum a Hermione era lo que lo tenían así, Harry se había propuesto quemar la próxima carta que cayese en sus manos.

El día transcurrió muy tranquilo, Lupin y Tonks se iban a pasar todo el día allí, con el objetivo de ayudar en la preparación de la casa para el día siguiente. Pero el inicio del día fue algo aburrido. Era difícil concentrarse en algo tan importante como el desayuno con Fleur hablando como una cotorra de su vestido de novia y de la ceremonia que se celebraría al día siguiente, en la misma Madriguera.

—Gabrielle llega hoy en la noche. Estagá muy contenta de veg a Aggy de nuevo. —. Decía Fleur durante el desayuno, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza para hacer ondear su largo pelo, dejando a Ron con la boca ligeramente abierta y los huevos revueltos a medio llevar a la boca. —Ya los vestidos de las madginas están. Ogo opaco, paga que Ginny no se vea hoggible. ¿Vegdad Billy?

El aludido asintió sonriente.

—¿Y el sacegdote Bill? ¿Cuándo llegaba? —. Preguntó Fleur de repente.

—Mañana temprano. —. Dijo el joven apurando su chocolate.

—Espego que no tagde. Debe llegag unas dos hogas antes. —. Siguió Fleur. —Y tengo que gecibig a mi hegmana hoy. Viene con mi madge.

—Que será un gusto conocerla. —. Dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo.

—Le va a encantag, señoga Weasley.

—Mientras ella no sea igual a Flema todo estará bien. —. Susurró Ginny al lado de Harry. —Mamá no soportaría ese "Flemerío" aquí en casa.

—Creo que si es como Fleur, esto no va a ser una casa. Va a ser un concentrado de catarro. —. Dijo Lara también en un susurro.

Harry se atragantó con su chocolate.

—Tenemos que empezag a decogag la casa. —. Dijo Fleur con altivez mirando alrededor.

—Vamos a hacerlo por la tarde. —. Dijo la Sra. Weasley. —Hermione, Ginny, Lara, si nos pueden ayudar...

—Yo no acudigía a Laga. —. Dijo Fleur con desdén. —Ella es tan togpe que tigagía todo en un pagpadeo.

Charlie se irguió en su silla muy serio con un gran bigote de chocolate.

—Le aseguro, que soy muchísimo menos torpe que usted, señorita Delacour. —. Replicó Lara con elegancia y una sonrisa.

Fleur desde esos momentos se dedicó a hacer como que el puesto que ocupaba Lara estaba completamente vacío. Lupin había alzado la vista de su desayuno, y escudriñó a Lara por algunos segundos antes de dar un largo trago de chocolate. Fleur, misteriosamente, no habló nada en lo que quedaba de desayuno. Solo que a veces miraba furiosamente a Lara, pero cuando sus ojos chocaban con los esmeraldas destellantes de la chica, bajaba la cabeza y se concentraba en su desayuno.

Ron todavía parecía embobado, siguiendo con la vista el movimiento del pelo de Fleur, como si lo estuviesen hipnotizando con un reloj de bolsillo. Ginny miraba a Lara con orgullo, contenta de que hubiera callado a Fleur. Hermione también se veía un poco agradecida, y Harry había logrado recuperarse de su atragantamiento. Ya Fleur lo tenía mareado.

Lara enseguida después de desayunar, se brindó a fregar. Fleur abrió la boca en un intento desesperado por ridiculizarla, pero una vez más, la mirada atigrada de Lara la puso en su lugar. Ginny se puso tan contenta de ver a Fleur abandonando la cocina como si se pudiese contagiar con una grave enfermedad si se quedaba por más tiempo, que enseguida se puso a ayudar a Lara, a pesar de que ella todavía no podía usar magia.

Pero Charlie hizo su acto de presencia al momento. Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a Lara, agarrándole la mano con suavidad y sacando él su varita. La chica se ruborizó ligeramente, pero permitió "a medias" que el joven se ocupase de lavar la vajilla. Harry salió después de todos de la cocina, bueno, no después de todos, porque Charlie, Ginny, Hermione y Lara se habían quedado en la cocina, y Ron que todavía estaba terminándose el chocolate.

Harry se detuvo al ver a Lupin frente a Fleur, muy serio.

—Mire señorita Delacour. —. Empezó el brujo. —Me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted.

—Usted digá, señog Lupin. —. Dijo ella guturalmente.

—Quisiera que dejara de atacar a Lara. —. Dijo Lupin tajante.

—¿Pegdón? —. Dijo Fleur.

—Que la deje de atacar. Que deje de decirle cosas ofensivas.

—Pego señog...

—¡No se vuelva a meter con ella si no quiere buscarse un problema! —. Dijo Lupin bruscamente. —¿Entendió?

—S-Si... señog Lupin. —. Dijo Fleur débilmente.

—Eso espero.

Harry frunció el entrecejo cuando Lupin le pasó por al lado a Fleur dejándola congelada.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? —. Preguntó Ron detrás de él. —¿Estás bien?

Pero Harry estaba paralizado. Lupin siempre le huía a Lara. Trataba de no hablar con ella por todos los medios. ¿Y hora la defendía? ¿Le pedía a Fleur que la dejara de molestar con esa... autoridad? No entendía. Sabía que Lara había tenido varias conversaciones con Lupin, pero nunca se enteró de que habían tratado y por qué Lupin la seguía esquivando después de ellas.

Más de una vez trató de sacarle algo a Lara, pero no podía lograr llevar la conversación a donde él quería. La astucia sutil de Lara lo dejaba confundido. Y ni hablar de Lupin. Siempre lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Harry? —. Insistió Ron.

El chico cayó en la realidad.

—Dime, dime Ron. —. Dijo parpadeando.

—¿Estás bien amigo? No parecías tener los pies en la tierra. —. Dijo el pelirrojo preocupado.

—Estoy bien Ron. —. Dijo Harry apresuradamente.

—¿Quieres ver la túnica de gala que me pondré mañana? —. Dijo Ron con entusiasmo. —Mamá me la compró ayer. Se me olvidó enseñártela. ¿Y crees que me vea bien peinado de lado?

Harry miró la cabeza pelirroja de Ron y le dio risa nada más de imaginarse a Ron con todo el pelo extremadamente aplastado y con una moña provocada por la raya al lado. Pero puso cara neutra para no ofender a su amigo.

—No se. Depende. —. Dijo simplemente. —Vamos arriba.

Ron subió junto con Harry, hablando animadamente con él.

Las chicas subieron después. Lara estaba ligeramente ruborizada y a Harry no le quedó la menor duda de que era por causa de Charlie. Pasaron una mañana tranquila, para después almorzar y empezar a ayudar a engalanar la casa para la boda. Fleur no paraba de dar órdenes y de quejarse por todo, pero jamás discutía por el trabajo de Lara, que movía su varita con gracia para colgar unas cortinas de seda blanca en las ventanas.

Ginny se veía bastante fastidiada, al igual que Hermione. Fleur las machacaba como nunca mientras ellas limpiaban el polvo.

—Miga eso. Todavía tiene polvo. —. Dijo Fleur pasando un dedo por encima de un aparador. —Estás lenta Hegmione. Y tú ni hablag Ginny.

—Ellas se están esforzando. —. Intervino Lara de repente. —Hacen todo lo posible. Pero si usted, señorita Delacour se adelanta al trabajo de ellas... es imposible que encuentre limpia esas cosas.

—Yo no te pedí tu opinión. —. Dijo Fleur con desprecio.

—Y yo no le pedí que me contestara. —. Repuso Lara con calma.

—¡Niña inso...!

Fleur no dijo nada más. Su mirada había chocado directamente con la esmeralda de Lara. Suficiente para que se quedara callada. Lupin entró en esos momentos a donde estaban ellas, y miró a Fleur.

—Recuerde lo que hablamos señorita Delacour. —. Dijo severamente. —Espero que cumpla.

Lara siguió con la mirada a Lupin, luciendo completamente intrigada. Harry se apresuró en seguir dirigiendo la fregona con su varita para que limpiase bien el suelo. Cada vez estaba más confundido.

Cuando los arreglos se terminaron, ya cayendo la noche, Fleur se fue junto con Bill a buscar a Gabrielle y a su madre. La Sra. Weasley preparó para los exhaustos muchachos una cena magnífica. Todos comieron con mucho gusto, y con el evidente alivio de que Fleur no estuviese en la cena, dándole lata a todos acerca de su boda "perfecta".

Las chicas fueron las primeras en terminar y subieron casi al instante. Y Harry y Ron, para no quedarse atrás y enterarse de por qué tanto cuchicheo de las chicas, subieron tras ellas. Aunque no tan rápido como quisieron, porque la Sra. Weasley los atajó antes y les dijo en una clara indirecta, que fregaran a vajilla. No les hizo mucha gracia.

Cuando lograron subir, se acercaron a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de ellas con cautela.

—¡Es lindísima Hermione! —. Dijo Ginny de repente. —¿Y vas a echarte poción alisadora?

—Por supuesto. Ya tengo preparada. ¿Y tú como vas? —. Dijo Hermione a su vez con entusiasmo.

—"De ogo opaco, sabes que soy una de las la madginas". —. Dijo Ginny imitando a Fleur.

Hermione se rió.

—Aunque creo que me gustaría usar esa túnica azul marino que me compró mamá. —. Dijo Ginny.

—¿La que es parecida a la que voy a usar? —. Preguntó Hermione.

—Si. Esa misma. —. Dijo Ginny. —¡Lara! ¿Qué túnica vas a usar en la boda?

—Me temo que no voy a ir. —. Dijo la voz de Lara.

—¡¿Qué! —. Dijeron Ginny y Hermione a un tiempo.

—Si, no voy. No tengo túnicas de gala. —. Dijo Lara. —Me quedaré aquí toda la ceremonia. Y Harry y Ron, ¿No creen que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de la puerta?

Los chicos entraron apresuradamente y se sentaron en el borde de la cama de Hermione.

—¿Cómo sabías que estábamos ahí? —. Preguntó Ron.

—Muy fácil. —. Contestó ella con una sonrisa. Estaba vestida con esa bata blanca-plateada, haciéndola parecer una princesa, un ángel. —Deben tener en cuenta, que cuando vayan a escuchar detrás de una puerta, no ponerse justamente frente a la puerta en cuestión. La sombra de vuestros zapatos se ve.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas.

—Bueno y... ¿Como es eso de que no vas a la boda? —. Dijo Ron.

—Es simple. No voy porque no tengo túnica adecuada para ir a una boda. —. Dijo Lara.

—Yo te puedo prestar una. —. Dijo Hermione.

—Agradezco el gesto Hermione. Pero no, muchas gracias de todas formas.

Tocaron levemente a la puerta y Ginny dijo: "pase". Charlie Weasley hizo su entrada con algo en la espalda.

—Hola chicos. —. Dijo sonriente. Miró a Lara. —Hola... Lara.

La aludida le sonrió.

—Quieres... ¿Dar una vuelta conmigo por el patio? —. Preguntó Charlie de esa forma que siempre sonaba tentativo. —Eso si no estás ocupada.

—¡Ella no está para nada ocupada! —. Dijo Ginny alegremente. —¿Verdad Hermione?

—Si. Lara no tiene nada que hacer ahora. —. Apoyó Hermione al momento.

Charlie se acercó y le brindó una mano a Lara.

—¿Vienes? —. Le preguntó.

—Es que... esta no es ropa adecuada para... —. Empezó ella tímidamente pellizcándose la bata.

—Te ves hermosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas. —. Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

Lara definitivamente se ruborizó.

—G-Gracias. —. Dijo ella. —Y si... creo que voy a dar una vuelta por el patio.

Aceptó la mano de Charlie y se levantó de la cama. Ginny y Hermione se miraron complacidas cuando Charlie y Lara salían de la habitación. Pudieron ver lo que el joven llevaba escondido en la espalda: Un ramo de rosas blancas.

—Umm, creo que esta noche va a ser especial. —. Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

—Yo lo que creo es que Charlie se le va a declarar. —. Dijo Hermione emocionada.

—Ya era hora. —. Bufó Ron.

—Bueno Ron, eso... lleva su tiempo. —. Dijo Harry lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a Ginny.

Lara y Charlie salieron al patio, bajo un cielo estrellado. La noche estaba extrañamente despejada, pero había un poco de frío.

—¿Tienes frío? —. Preguntó Charlie de repente.

—Si, un poco.

El joven se quitó la cazadora que tenía puesta y se la pasó con una mano a Lara por los hombros. Pero la hizo detenerse, y le entregó las rosas.

—Para ti. Aunque ellas jamás opacarán tu belleza. —. Dijo sonriendo.

Lara parpadeó ruborizándose y tomó el ramo de rosas blancas.

—Gracias Charlie. —. Dijo ella nerviosa. —Eres muy amable.

—Por ti, voy hasta el fin del mundo.

La chica alzó la vista mientras el patio se llenaba de luciérnagas.

—La luz de la luna se opaca ante tu belleza, Lara. —. Dijo Charlie de repente tomándole una mano pálida a la chica. —Y tus ojos sobrepasan a la más bella esmeralda... tus labios son como pétalos de rosa...

—Ya Charlie, vas a hacer que me ruborice. —. Dijo ella más nerviosa.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta, Lara? —. Dijo Charlie en voz baja. —Yo estoy enamorado de ti. Desde que te vi... mi corazón latió más rápido... escuchar tu voz es música celestial... y verte es como estar en el paraíso...

—Charlie por favor. —. Dijo Lara sin saber a donde mirar.

—Estoy enamorado de ti Lara y no puedo evitarlo. Un día más sin decírtelo y creía que iba a morir...

Lara alzó su mirada esmeralda hacia Charlie, mientras él le sostenía la mano, con su nariz a pocos centímetros de la suya. Podía sentir el aliento cálido del joven. Su mano fuerte sosteniendo la delicada de ella, haciendo que su piel pálida ardiera de deseo.

—Charlie... —. Murmuró ella sin aliento. Su corazón redoblaba como un tambor en su pecho. Una cosquilla en el estómago. —No puedo... no se el destino que corra... no puedo a...

Una mano fornida la agarró por la cintura y la estrechó contra un pecho fuerte. El vestido blanco-plateado ondeó con la brisa de la noche, y su largo pelo castaño claro flotó entre la luz plateada de la luna. Sus labios se juntaron con tal pasión que emanaba calor, como fusionados en uno. El ramo de rosas blancas cayó sobre el césped con suavidad.

Charlie la besaba. Agarrándola sutilmente por la cintura con un brazo musculoso, como si pensara que Lara era una princesa de porcelana y podía quebrarse, mientras que con la otra mano se preocupaba en mantener su cabeza cerca de la suya. Y ella ardía de pasión. Oh, como le había gustado ese beso robado. Ese beso que ella esperó tanto tiempo desde que llegó a la Madriguera y vio al joven.

La brisa los envolvió. El largo pelo de Lara flotó hacia arriba y su bata ondeaba, mientras el joven la seguía estrechando contra si apasionadamente. Charlie no quería dejarla, había deseado besar esos labios desde que la vio por primera vez. Y todo era dulce, prodigioso, el paraíso.

Pero en la mente de Lara surgió algo... algo que impedía que ella siguiera así. Algo que la llenó de horror. Salió de los brazos de Charlie repentinamente, dejando al joven como en medio de un shock.

—No. —. Murmuró ella. Empezó a negar levemente con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. —Lo siento Charlie...

—¿Qué... qué sucede, Lara? —. Preguntó él.

—Lo siento. —. Repitió ella.

Se alzó el bajo de la bata y se lanzó a correr hacia la Madriguera con su largo pelo ondeando en su espalda.

—¡Lara! —. La llamó él desesperado. —¡LARA!

Pero ella ya había entrado en la casa. Charlie se agachó y recogió el ramo de rosas del césped. Lo miró unos segundos antes de mirar a la casa.

—¿Que te he hecho? —. Murmuró para si mismo.

Lara terminó llorando escondida en una esquina de la sala de la Madriguera. No podía quedarse con Charlie. Ella tenía otro destino. El destino que Dumbledore le había designado a ella. Y en honor a su memoria, lo iba a cumplir. Y no sabía como iba a terminar todo. No quería que nadie sufriera, por su culpa. Amaba a Charlie como él la amaba a ella, se lo había demostrado esa noche, con ese... ese beso que la hizo olvidarse del mundo. Pero era mejor que se mantuvieran separados. Al menos... hasta que todo hubiese terminado. Aunque... sería un milagro... que... sobreviviese.

—¿Lara?

La voz ronca de Lupin llegó a ella.

—¿Estás ahí? —. Preguntó.

Lara se secó los ojos, y se levantó, para ver a Lupin frente a ella, con cara alarmada.

—¿Estás bien? —. Le preguntó el brujo.

—Si. —. Dijo ella tratando de recuperar la dureza de su voz.

Lupin la miró directamente a los ojos. Hundiéndose, una vez más, en sus profundidades esmeraldas.

—Ve a dormir. —. Dijo Lupin finalmente.

Lara asintió y salió caminando.

—E hiciste lo correcto. Pero siempre escucha a tu corazón, Lara. Haz lo que él te dicte.

Ella se detuvo en seco. Miró atrás, pero solo vio la espalda de Lupin alejándose. Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Lupin habría visto lo que había sucedido, o se lo imaginó? Se encogió de hombros, y subió las escaleras a la habitación que compartía con Ginny y Hermione.

—Vamos Harry cielo. —. Dijo la Sra. Weasley despertando a Harry. —Ya es hora de que te levantes.

El chico arrugó la cara y abrió los ojos. Sintió como le ponían las gafas.

—Vamos, vamos, ya falta poco. Son las 9:30AM. —. Dijo la mujer yendo a despertar a Ron. —Ronnie, despierta Ronnie.

El pelirrojo balbuceó algo sin sentido, pero abrió los ojos cuando su madre lo sacudió un poco.

—¡Por favor! ¡Ya las chicas están despiertas! —. Dijo la Sra. Weasley exasperada.

—¿Cuál es el apuro? —. Gruñó Ron sentándose con todo el pelo de punta en la cama.

—¡Hoy se casa Bill! ¡Tú hermano! —. Dijo la mujer enjugándose una lágrima. —¡No puedo creer que el pequeñito Bill se case hoy!

—Ni que fuera tan diminuto. —. Refunfuñó Ron. —Con lo grande que ya está.

Harry aguantó la risa mientras la señora Weasley ponía las túnicas de gala en la cama de Ron.

—Vamos, vamos, ya llegó el sacerdote. —. Los apresuró la Sra. Weasley.

Harry enseguida se empezó a cambiar de ropa mientras Ron intentaba ponerse un calcetín en una oreja medio dormido. Harry estuvo cerca de 10 minutos frente al espejo, con un peine, y la misma mata de pelo negro como le daba la gana. Ron ya se había peinado, y se convenció de que peinarse de lado era muy mala idea cuando Ginny y Hermione se asomaron de repente y se partieron de la risa nada más de verlo.

Harry terminó echándose agua, con lo que logró aplacarse un poco el pelo, no mucho, eso nunca se arreglaba. Ron salió nada más que vio pasar a Hermione frente a la habitación, dejando a Harry solo. Él se encogió de hombros, y salió de la habitación.

Fue a la habitación de las chicas, para ver si Ginny estaba allí. Pero en la habitación solo estaba Lara, tumbada en su cama y jugueteando con su varita. Tenía puesto el short corto negro que si Charlie se lo veía puesto se le paraba el corazón. Tenía un pullover negro, y sus botas. Harry se acercó indeciso a la cama, preguntándose si su presencia era inoportuna.

—Hem, hem.

Lara se sentó en la cama ágilmente, y cruzó las piernas colgando por los tobillos.

—Te ves bien con esa túnica. —. Dijo ella sonriendo. —El verde botella te sienta bien.

—Gracias. —. Dijo Harry. —¿Vienes?

Lara lanzó una carcajada dulce.

—No desistes, ¿Verdad? —. Le preguntó. —No, lo siento, pero no voy a ir a la boda.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Tú crees que esta ropa sea adecuada para ir a una boda?

—Al menos es la adecuada para hacer que a Charlie se le caiga la baba.

Lara bajó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucedió ayer por fin? —. Preguntó Harry tratando de sonar casual. —Llegaste y no nos dijiste nada. ¿Charlie y tú... se hicieron novios?

—Es mejor que bajes. O te vas a perder la ceremonia.

Harry hizo una mueca leve. Era imposible sacarle algo a Lara.

—Vamos Lara. No importa que tengas esa ropa. —. Dijo Harry tratando de convencerla. —A nadie le importaría.

—Yo creo que si, Harry. —. Replicó ella. —Es mejor que no vaya.

Harry abrió la boca. Una lechuza negra entró volando por la ventana y dejó caer una cajita azul oscura en las rodillas de Lara. La lechuza negra giró en su vuelo y se fue por la ventana, hasta perderse a lo lejos. Harry sacó su varita. Lara pasó una mano por encima de la cajita, y luego blandió su varita contra ella.

—¡Engorgio!

Enseguida la cajita empezó a crecer, hasta volverse una caja rectangular con una nota en un pergamino pegada en la tapa. Lara la arrancó y Harry se acercó a leer.

_ELla HUbIeSE QuERidO QuE Tú LO TUviEsES_

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué quiere decir? —. Preguntó Harry. —Es otro de esos.

—Si. Otros de "esos" que por primera vez me alegra recibirlo. —. Dijo Lara sonriendo. —Baja Harry.

El chico parpadeó confundido y salió de la habitación. No había visto la sala de la Madriguera desde ayer, y se podía decir que estaba muy diferente. Había un altar dorado de fondo, y una alfombra roja en el suelo. El sacerdote, un anciano mago de larga barba blanca, vestido con una túnica blanca con ribetes dorados, charlaba con una mujer bellísima, de pelo rubio casi plateado y de porte elegante. Esa debía ser la mamá de Fleur.

La señora Weasley arreglaba las túnicas de Fred y George entre sollozo y sollozo, mientras su esposo trataba de tranquilizarla. Lupin no se veía tan enfermo y demacrado con una elegante túnica de gala color beige, mientras Tonks, vestida de rosa, combinando con su pelo, estaba prendida del brazo del brujo y a veces le arreglaba el cuello de la túnica a Lupin.

Bill estaba muy elegante con una túnica negra, y lucía muy nervioso, mientras varios magos de la Orden lo rodeaban, entre ellos _OjoLoco_ que le gruñía algo en esos momentos y casi tenía al novio contra la pared. Y ya la señora Weasley vigilaba al viejo Auror estrechamente, como temiendo que sacase su varita y empezara a gritar que el pastel de la boda estaba envenenado.

—¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas metido? —. Le preguntó Hermione de repente apareciendo a su lado, seguida de Ron.

—Estaba buscando a Ginny. —. Dijo señalando hacia las escaleras. —Pero no la encontré.

—Sabes que ella es la madrina, junto con Gabrielle. —. Dijo Hermione. —Ellas están con Fleur.

—¿Y Lara? —. Preguntó Ron.

—Dice que no baja. Pero le llegó otro mensaje de "esos", junto con un paquete.

Harry le contó a sus amigos y ellos lo escucharon con mucho interés.

—Si, eso de los mensajes compuestos por letras del Profeta está muy misterioso. —. Reflexionó Hermione en voz alta.

—¿Han visto a Lara?

Los tres amigos miraron al frente, para chocar con Charlie, que estaba muy elegante.

—Ella no va a venir a la boda. —. Dijo Harry.

—Ah.

El joven dejó caer los hombros y se alejó.

—Umm, anoche pasó algo aunque Lara no nos dijo. —. Dijo Hermione echándole un vistazo a Charlie.

—¿Lo habrá rechazado? —. Dijo Ron alarmado. —Charlie no estaba muy contento cuando lo vimos hoy por la mañana.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¡Viene la novia! —. Dijo Fred de repente señalando a las escaleras.

Todos giraron las cabezas a un tiempo.

Fleur bajaba radiante, con un hermoso vestido blanco de novia, y con Ginny y Gabrielle, vestidas de Oro opaco, a cada lado de ella con la primera luciendo fastidiada.

El sacerdote apuró su copita y fue al altar, con porte solemne, mientras Bill esperaba a su prometida con una sonrisa. La señora Weasley estalló en llanto repentinamente, y el Sr. Weasley también tenía los ojos aguados.

Harry presenció toda la ceremonia en silencio, roto únicamente por los sollozos de la señora Weasley. Finalmente, después de al menos 15 minutos, el sacerdote (Algo mareado por las copitas de más que se había tomado antes de la ceremonia), dijo la frase de: "¡Puede besar a la novia!".

Harry creyó que la casa se venía abajo cuando Bill besó a Fleur. No se sabía que era más fuerte: Si los gritos de júbilo, o el llanto emocionado de la señora Weasley. Todo se volvió movimiento, y el sacerdote se precipitó en busca de otra copita de vino como si de ello dependiese su vida, pero se topó con _OjoLoco_ olfateando la bandeja de las copas servidas y ya no pareció tan interesado en una copa.

Bill y Fleur estaban radiantes, y Ginny se acercó a Harry, Ron y Hermione luciendo malhumorada.

—¡Uy! ¡Que lata me dio Flema! —. Dijo nada más que llegó. Se puso a imitar a Fleur a la perfección: —"Ginny, tgaime ese velo. Ginny, no seas vaga y limpia mis zapatos bien. Ginny esto, Ginny lo otgo...".

Ron aguantó la risa.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —. Espetó la pelirroja a su hermano de repente. —¡Para mi no lo es!

—Ya, cálmate. —. Dijo Hermione.

Pero Ginny había fijado los ojos en la escalera, y abrió ligeramente la boca.

—Creo que Flema va a arder de envidia cuando vea quien se unió a la fiesta. —. Murmuró de repente.

Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron a la escalera, y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Lara bajaba por la escalera. Su largo pelo estaba recogido en un moño alto. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban más que nunca, y resaltaban con el maquillaje verde pastel que se había puesto. Sus labios brillaban de color rosa pálido. Su mano delicada y pálida se deslizaba lentamente por el pasamanos. Llevaba puesta una túnica de gala de un verde suave, con escote de triángulo. La túnica se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciendo que su figura despampanante deslumbrara a cualquiera.

Parecía una princesa, un ángel, bella, mística, deslumbrante.

Charlie se dio vuelta y se quedó sin habla viendo bajar a la chica. Ella se detuvo en el pie de la escalera y ya todos la miraban.

—¿Dónde está ese caballero que siempre iba a mi habitación, y traía un ramo de flores consigo? —. Preguntó Lara de repente.

Charlie pareció recuperar el movimiento del cuerpo. Se acercó a Lara en dos pasos y la contempló.

—Aquí estoy. —. Dijo el joven. —No traigo flores, pero espero que mi presencia...

—Me es suficiente. —. Lo cortó ella extendiendo una mano pálida con una sonrisa.

Charlie sonrió. Tomó la mano de Lara, y la rozó largamente con sus labios. Levantó la vista... y sucedió. La besó.

Poco a poco los aplausos llenaron la sala de la Madriguera. Ginny y Hermione se abrazaron emocionadas, mientras Ron se veía satisfecho. Fleur aplaudió de mala gana, solo porque su flamante esposo estaba hasta silbando.

—¡No las quitó! —. Exclamaron a un tiempo los gemelos luciendo asombrados. Aunque nadie los escuchó.

Charlie dejó de besar a Lara, y los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de Lupin. El brujo sonrió levemente, e hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Los labios de Lara se curvaron en una sonrisa dulce, y Charlie la llevó de la mano al medio de la sala, cuando había empezado a sonar una música romántica salida del radio de los Weasley.

Harry retrocedió cuando Ginny le cayó arriba abrazándolo. Y él, por qué no, también la besó.

Fue una de las mejores fiestas que tuvo Harry en su vida.

N/A: Harry gozó XD. Una cosa: No soy de poner muchas cosas cursis, solo las necesarias. Que me perdonen los románticos y románticas. Ahora... como verán, soy de poner dos capítulos cada vez que actualice, eso es que tengo la historia terminada, porque si no... iban a tener que esperar una semana al menos para leerse otro capi. Pero si no recibo críticas (Como si la historia estuviese tan buena para estar amenazando :-s), no publico más. Solo digo que el capitulo que viene tiene algo de acción... y el que sigue también.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo-7 El Valle de Godric 

Harry abrió los ojos. Se sentó en la cama y se puso las gafas con pereza. El sol entraba suavemente en la habitación. Era apenas el alba. Se levantó y anduvo en punta de pies para no despertar a Ron, que dormía abrazando la almohada y sonriendo. Llegó hasta un armario y lo abrió. Sacó una muda de ropa muggle y entró al baño a darse una ducha.

Salió y sonrió al ver que su amigo todavía estaba durmiendo, rezongando y abrazando más a la almohada, pareciendo que le iba a proponer matrimonio de un momento a otro. Harry buscó su varita encima de la mesita de noche, y caminó de nuevo en silencio hacia el armario.

—"¡Empacar!". —. Susurró haciendo un movimiento de varita.

Todas sus cosas volaron a su baúl que se había abierto silenciosamente, como si éste se hubiese dado cuenta de que la situación requería silencio. Harry vigiló que toda su ropa se hubiese empacado correctamente. Ese día se marchaba de la Madriguera, al Valle de Godric. Cerró su baúl con un toque de varita, pero antes, había sacado un pesado medallón; El Horcrux falso.

Lo miró largamente, ya estaba listo. Lo guardó en un bolsillo del vaquero y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras en silencio. La boda celebrada el día anterior al parecer había dejado agotados a todos. Y era verdaderamente extraño que la señora Weasley no se hubiese despertado.

Generalmente era la que primero se despertaba para preparar el desayuno. Aunque debería estar media turulata porque los gemelos después de la fiesta gorda de la boda, se habían vestido exactamente iguales y lo único que hicieron fue agobiar a media fiesta con la confusión que provocaban.

Así que la escena de la señora Weasley subiendo a los gemelos por las orejas al segundo piso (Contando que habían puesto varios escarabajos en el vino de Bill, a modo de "despedida de soltero" como los gemelos lo habían clasificado), y ellos jurando a toda voz que eran inocentes, haciendo reír disimuladamente a todos, se había grabado en la mente de Harry como uno de los momentos más divertidos de la boda.

La fiesta se había extendido desde la mañana hasta tarde en la noche, contando que Bill y Fleur se fueron a su luna de miel al Caribe al medio día, cuando el sacerdote no daba más por la bebida y se había derrumbado en un butacón roncando a todo pulmón. (Ginny por poco canta ópera con pop cuando vio que Fleur se iba).

Pero él, Harry, también se había divertido mucho. O al menos eso le pareció a él. Y lo que más parecía tener contentas a Ginny y a Hermione era que Lara por fin se había hecho novia de Charlie. Ron también se veía satisfecho, pero los gemelos se mostraron muy recelosos con Charlie, pero al final de todo lo felicitaron por buscarse una novia tan bonita.

Harry ya había llegado a la cocina de los Weasley, que estaba en completa oscuridad.

—¡Lumos!

Unos ojos verdes esmeraldas aparecieron de repente iluminados por la luz que provenía de la varita de Harry. El chico dio un salto atrás con el corazón latiéndole a cien por minuto.

—¡Lara! —. Dijo débilmente.

—Buenos días Harry. —. Saludó Lara siendo iluminada sutilmente por los rayitos dorados de sol. —Ya estoy lista.

Harry la miró bien. Estaba, como siempre, vestida completamente de negro, haciéndola parecer sombría y misteriosa. Pero con la suave capucha negra que le habían enviado misteriosamente sobre la cabeza.

—¿No partimos hoy? —. Le preguntó ella al desconcertado chico. —¿Al Valle de Godric?

—Si, si. Por supuesto. —. Dijo Harry recuperándose. —Lo que no esperaba…

—¿Encontrarme tan temprano aquí?

Harry asintió dando a entender que le habían quitado las palabras de la boca. En los labios de Lara surgió su sonrisa mística.

—Pensé que te despertarías temprano. —. Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa. Sus ojos esmeraldas se iluminaron con los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. —¿Qué tiene de importante el Valle de Godric para que quieras ir allí?

Harry bajó un poco la cabeza.

—Allí debí pasar el mejor año de mi vida... con mis padres. —. Murmuró. —No lo recuerdo. Pero supongo que fue el mejor de mi vida. No se tú.

—Dichoso tú... que pudiste pasar un año junto a tus padres aunque no lo recuerdes. Yo ni siquiera sé quienes eran los míos.

Harry alzó la vista. Los ojos de Lara brillaban. Pero no de alegría, ni de dureza. El brillo era de tristeza.

—Disculpa... no quise... —. Empezó Harry.

—No importa.

Harry parpadeó ante tanta dureza.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma. —. Dijo en voz baja, como pensando ofenderla si alzaba la voz.

—Si no hubiese aprendido a ser dura... me hubiese desmoronado. —. Replicó Lara altiva.

Ella caminó por la cocina. La capa negra se hinchó impresionantemente detrás de ella, y sus botas negras no hacían ni el más mínimo sonido. Sacó su varita y e hizo una floritura en el aire. A la mesa fue volando un abundante desayuno.

—No te lo comas todo. —. Advirtió ella. —Lo que veas de más es para Ron y Hermione.

Harry asintió y se sentó frente a la mesa.

—¿Y tú? —. Preguntó.

—Ya yo desayuné.

Harry se encogió de hombros y empezó a servirse.

—¿Y Charlie, Lara? —. Preguntó de repente.

—Durmiendo. —. Contestó ella. Estaba de espaldas a él, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—¿Él sabe que hoy...?

—Ya lo hablamos ayer. Y entendió que lo nuestro solo va a funcionar cuando todo acabe... si... si yo...

Lara se quedó callada y no completó la frase.

—¿Si tú qué? —. Dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

Lara se irguió.

—Espero que Ron y Hermione no tarden en despertarse. —. Dijo.

—No, no, espera. ¿Tú qué, Lara? —. Insistió Harry.

Pero solo hubo silencio por respuesta.

Harry bajó la cabeza derrotado. Jamás había obtenido las respuestas que quería de Lara. Por la puerta de la cocina entró Ron, con todo el pelo de punta y tambaleándose por causa de haberse despertado en esos mismos instantes, y parecía haberse convencido que su noviazgo con la almohada no iba a dar resultado alguno.

—Ya me preguntaba donde te habías metido Harry. —. Balbuceó acercándose a la mesa. Se dejó caer en una silla al lado de Harry y movió la cabeza descontroladamente de un lado a otro. —¿Eso es desayuno?

—Sírvete Ron. —. Dijo Lara.

El pelirrojo pegó un buen brinco, como si no hubiese notado la presencia de la chica en la cocina.

—¿Qué hacen todos despiertos a esta hora? —. Preguntó Hermione entrando con Crookshanks bamboleándose en sus brazos.

—Eso también se aplica a ti Hermione. —. Dijo Ron mordaz al parecer despierto por completo.

Hermione le hizo una mueca de burla y se acercó a la mesa.

—Aconsejo que desayunes. —. Dijo Lara todavía sin darse vuelta, mirando por la ventana. —Hoy partimos.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry.

—Nos vamos al Valle de Godric. —. Dijo Harry al notar dos pares de ojos clavados en él.

Hermione se sentó lentamente y empezó a servirse comida.

¡CRACK!

Ron saltó logrando echarse mantequilla encima y Hermione había dado un gritito.

—¿Es que esa chica no puede avisar cuando va a desaparecer? —. Preguntó Ron limpiándose el pijama con un giro de varita.

—Wraaaauurrrrr.

Todos miraron a la ventana de la cocina, y Harry fue el único que sonrió. Crookshanks se subió a la mesa, y fijó sus ojos en los esmeraldas de un gato negro que había en la ventana. Crookshanks maulló débilmente, y el otro gato también maulló.

—¿Y ese gato negro? —. Preguntó Ron desconcertado. —No es de por aquí.

—No se preocupen. —. Dijo Harry todavía sonriendo. Bebió un sorbo de su jarra de chocolate. —Ese gato no debe ser nada alarmante.

El gato negro movió su cola felpuda de un lado a otro, y le guiñó un ojo a Harry antes de saltar al patio de los Weasley.

—¿A dónde habrá ido Lara? —. Preguntó Hermione como para si misma.

—Le gusta asegurarse de que no hay nadie por los alrededores. —. Dijo Harry tranquilamente. —O al menos eso fue lo que hizo en Privet Drive antes de que nos marcháramos.

Se escuchó un sonido repentino, como si algo se estuviese rompiendo lentamente.

—¿Qué es eso? —. Dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

—No se. —. Dijo Hermione. —Viene del fuego.

—Bueno, en el fuego lo único que hay es ese caldero con... el huevo de Dragón de Charlie. —. Dijo Harry como si nada.

Los tres amigos se miraron de repente.

—¡¿Huevo de Dragón! —. Dijeron a un tiempo.

Saltaron de las sillas y corrieron hacia el crepitante fuego, que había sido sofocantemente mantenido desde que Charlie Weasley había llegado con el oscuro huevo.

—Escuchen, sin dudas viene de ahí. —. Susurró Hermione, como si el huevo se pudiese ofender si la escuchaba. —¿Se estará rompiendo?

—No, se está hirviendo. —. Dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Claro que se está rompiendo Hermione. ¿No ves esa garrita negra que... se... está... asomando por... esa...?

La voz de Ron se fue perdiendo en el aire a la vez que sus ojos se abrían enormemente.

—Ups. —. Dijo Harry retrocediendo del caldero junto con Ron y Hermione cuando un ala negra y arrugada surgió por el borde del caldero, mientras que algo en su interior emitía un chillido débil.

—Por dios. —. Dijo Hermione cubriéndose la boca con las manos. —Creo que hay que llamar a ¡CHARLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

—¡Ya Hermione, cálmate! ¡Es solo una cría de Colacuerno Húngaro! —. Dijo Ron agitando las manos de forma exasperada.

—¡¿Y tú lo dices con esa tranquilidad! —. Chilló Hermione dándole golpecitos a Ron en los hombros de una forma muy cercana a la histeria cuando la cría de Dragón terminó de salir del caldero y emitía un chillido estridente. —¡¡Puede incendiar la casa!

—No es para tanto. ¡Apenas acaba de nacer! —. Exclamó Ron.

El Dragón estornudó y lanzó chispas al suelo. Ron abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡CHARLIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Charlie entró en la cocina corriendo y con su varita afuera. Enseguida le apuntó a la cría de Dragón cuando esta se disponía a saltar hacia los tres muchachos.

—¡Stupefy!

El Dragón chilló cuando lo impactó el rayo rojo y cayó aturdido al suelo.

¡CRACK!

—¿Qué sucedió? —. Preguntó Lara con su varita afuera. —Vi un resplandor rojo desde afuera...

—El Colacuerno nació. —. Dijo Charlie recogiendo al inconsciente dragón del suelo y poniéndolo en una esquina de la mesa. —Por suerte es muy pequeño, recién nacido. Así que con un solo hechizo aturdidor bastó para detenerlo. Pero es mejor asegurarnos ¡Incarcerous!

Unas cuerdas se dispararon de la varita de Charlie y se enroscaron en las patitas y el hocico de la inmóvil cría de Colacuerno.

—Gracias por avisar chicos. Los Colacuernos son agresivos desde que nacen. —. Dijo asegurándose de que el dragón estuviese bien atado.

—¿Y entonces para qué lo trajiste? —. Preguntó Ron con la voz en un hilo.

—Asuntos de trabajo Ron. —. Masculló Charlie arrugando el entrecejo. Miró a Lara, y pareció entristecerse. —Pero hoy me regreso definitivamente a Rumania. Y me llevo al Colacuerno.

Lara solo bajó un poco la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

—Chicos, mejor... terminamos de desayunar. —. Dijo Harry al ver las tensiones al máximo.

Ron y Hermione se miraron y se sentaron en sus sillas, preparados para seguir desayunando.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —. Le preguntó Charlie a Lara.

—Si.

—Lara... yo quería...

—No me gustan las despedidas Charlie. —. Dijo ella tajante.

El joven bajó un poco la cabeza. Se quitó un cordel negro del cuello, con un colmillo grande y perlado, y se lo puso en el cuello a Lara.

—Espero... que me... recuerdes. —. Musitó él tomando el colmillo y mirándolo.

—No te olvidaré, Charlie. —. Murmuró Lara agarrando la mano fuerte de Charlie.

—¿Te veré de nuevo, verdad? —. Preguntó Charlie sin aliento.

Lara cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Si.

—Prométemelo.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Lara... yo... te amo... no quiero perderte...

—Esto es una guerra Charlie. —. Dijo Lara con voz firme. Su rostro ahora expresaba decisión y dureza. —Y yo puedo ser una de las bajas.

—Entonces yo voy contigo.

—¡No!

Charlie parpadeó.

—No vas a venir conmigo. —. Dijo Lara respirando agitadamente. —Mi destino es encontrar los Horcruxes junto con Harry, ¡El tuyo es regresar a Rumania! Y si me sigues... ¡Lucharé contra ti para hacerte volver! ¡Y te dañaré si ofreces resistencia, aunque estemos del mismo bando!

—Estás hecha de una madera más dura de lo que pensé, Lara Josthings. —. Murmuró Charlie serio. —Pero no te seguiré. Me regresaré... a Rumania.

—Has escogido lo mejor. —. Dijo Lara altiva. —Yo voy a tratar de sobrevivir.

—Vas a sobrevivir Lara. —. Dijo Harry de repente desde la mesa. —Yo te voy a proteger.

—No. Tú eres más importante Harry. —. Dijo Lara dándose vuelta hacia él. Sus ojos esmeraldas destellaban. Sus manos cerradas en sendos puños. Todas sus facciones expresando una dureza sin límites. —Tú eres el único que puede detener a Voldemort. Tú fuiste marcado para hacerlo. No yo. Mi muerte no importaría. La que habría que realmente lamentar sería la tuya. Yo fui entrenada para protegerte a ti y dar mi vida si es necesario.

—Vamos Lara... no tienes que ser tan dramática. —. Dijo Ron moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonriendo levemente.

—No es que sea dramática. —. Dijo Lara fríamente. —Es así.

El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza cuando la señora Weasley entraba en la cocina con su bata de dormir.

—No los hacía despiertos a esta hora. —. Murmuró parpadeando. —¿Por qué no se han quedado durmiendo? Es muy temprano.

—Hoy me voy al Valle de Godric, señora Weasley. —. Dijo Harry levantándose. Miró a Lara. —Y Lara viene conmigo, al igual que Ron y Hermione.

—Ah. Comprendo.

La señora Weasley parecía un poco triste.

—¿Ya terminaron entonces? —. Preguntó.

—Si, si señora Weasley. —. Dijo Hermione levantándose al instante y recogiendo las cosas.

—Deja eso Hermione. —. Dijo Lara acercándose. —Yo me encargo de eso. Ya yo estoy lista.

—Hermione, mejor subimos a hacer el equipaje. —. Dijo Ron apurando varias tostadas.

—Yo solo tengo que buscar el mío. —. Dijo Harry saliendo de la cocina.

—Es mejor que despierte a los demás. —. Dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Lara llevó toda la vajilla al fregadero y le dio un toquecito con la varita. Charlie respiró hondamente con los ojos cerrados y salió de la cocina. La chica le dio un toque con la varita a la vajilla y esta empezó a fregarse sola.

—¿No has recibido ningún otro pergamino extraño?

Lara se dio vuelta. Lupin la miraba con las manos en los bolsillos. Al parecer, el sonido de la vajilla fregándose sola ahogó el "crack" de Lupin al aparecer.

—No sé de qué me habla si es usted quien me envía esos mensajes. —. Masculló Lara volteándose hacia la vajilla nuevamente.

—Ya te dije que no soy yo.

—¿Y piensa que le voy a creer? —. Preguntó Lara dándose vuelta hacia el brujo bruscamente.

—Linda túnica la que usaste ayer. —. Dijo Lupin como si no la hubiese escuchado en lo absoluto.

—¡Deje de hacerse el desentendido! ¡Fue usted quien la envió! ¡Junto con el mensaje con las letras del "Profeta"!—. Dijo Lara enfrentando a Lupin. —Esa túnica... era de mi madre.

—Puede ser.

—¡Deje de contestarme como si no supiera de qué le estoy hablando! —. Exclamó ella desesperada. Se lanzó sobre Lupin y lo agarró por el pecho de la túnica gris raída que llevaba. —Míreme a los ojos, señor Lupin. Dígame... ¿Usted... es... mi padre?

Lupin la miró largamente, como estudiando cada facción de la chica, luego se hundió en las profundidades esmeraldas de los ojos de Lara. Parecía tomar decisiones, pensar, pensar a fondo. Abrió ligeramente la boca.

—Sí.

Los ojos de Lara se abrieron de sorpresa. Sus puños cerrados alrededor de la túnica de Lupin empezaron a temblar.

—¿Lo es? —. Preguntó en un débil susurro, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

—Sí.

Lara cerró los ojos y abrazó a Lupin con fuerza. El brujo se quedó ceñudo, con los brazos colgando, sin dar la apariencia de querer devolverle el abrazo a Lara.

—Ya debes irte, Lara. —. Dijo Lupin poniéndole las manos en los hombros a la chica que lo seguía abrazando.

—¿Por qué no me dijo? —. Preguntó ella débilmente. —¿Por qué?

—¿Ya estás lista?

Lupin la separó de él sin quitarle las manos de los hombros. Ella asintió mientras una lágrima silenciosa corría por su pálida mejilla.

—Y no llores. —. Dijo Lupin con suavidad. Le quitó la lágrima con la yema del pulgar derecho. —Se dura, fuerte, como has mostrado serlo desde que llegaste. No te derrumbes.

Lara levantó la vista y endureció el rostro. Lupin apoyó los pulgares en el inicio de las cejas de la chica, y se las alisó con suavidad, luego le alisó el pelo liso y brillante despacio, como para sentir su textura, pasó las yemas de los dedos por el mentón de Lara, y por último, siguió la línea de la forma de sus ojos. Le tomó las manos a la chica y se las miró detenidamente.

—Sin dudas... tienes más cosas de tu madre. —. Murmuró el brujo como para si mismo.

—Aunque tuve que sacar algo de usted. —. Dijo Lara moviendo ligeramente las manos entre las manos del brujo.

—Cuídate Lara. —. Dijo Lupin soltándole las manos.

—Lo haré. —. Murmuró ella.

Lupin asintió y a la cocina entraron Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los tres parecían estar listos para el viaje, aunque sin ningún signo visible de llevar equipajes.

—Harry. —. Dijo Lupin adelantándose. —Cuídate mucho. Si tienes problemas... convoca tu Patronus, piensa intensamente a donde lo quieres enviar y con qué mensaje. Se que lo podrás hacer. Nosotros estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte.

Harry asintió cuando los señores Weasley entraban presurosos a la cocina.

—Cuídate Harry cielo. —. Dijo la señora Weasley abrazándolo. —Al igual que tú Ronnie. —agregó abrazando a Ron— Y tú también Hermione.

—No se preocupe señora Weasley. —. Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

—Lara, querida. Cuídate mucho. —. Dijo la mujer abrazando a Lara.

—Mucha suerte para todos. —. Dijo el señor Weasley serio.

—¡Harry!

Ginny entró corriendo a la cocina y se lanzó sobre Harry.

—Ten cuidado. —. Murmuró la pelirroja sin soltar a Harry.

Lo besó unos segundos y lo soltó.

—Bien. Nos vamos. —. Dijo Harry finalmente.

¡CRACK!

Todos pegaron un brinco ante el sonido de Lara al desaparecer.

—¿Y ella sabe a donde vamos? —. Preguntó Ron mirando el lugar donde antes había estado la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ron, llevamos más de dos días hablando del Valle de Godric. —. Bufó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Es OBVIO que ella sabe a donde vamos.

—Bueno, ¡Al Valle de Godric! —. Dijo Harry avanzando con decisión.

Lo vio todo oscuro, y de nuevo tuvo esa sensación de estar pasando por un tubo de gaucho muy apretado, que le comprimía cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo como si fuesen unas barras de hierro exprimiendo su cabeza. No podía respirar. Cuando ya no pensó que esa sensación se terminaría, respiró una bocanada de aire fresco del amanecer.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en un pueblito que parecía desierto, y a la vez muy tranquilo. De casas blancas, con vallas pequeñas que rodeaban los patios frontales de las casas. Estaba parado en medio de la calle principal, que se extendía hasta perderse en el horizonte, que estaba de un color dorado, como muestra que estaba amaneciendo.

—Así que este... es el Valle de Godric. —. Murmuró la voz de Ron a su lado.

—Parece tranquilo. —. Dijo Hermione a su vez. —¿Harry?

—Es... perfecto. —. Dijo Harry sonriendo levemente. —Vamos.

—Harry, ¿Tú sabes donde está... esto... la casa de tus padres? —. Preguntó Ron tímidamente.

Harry se detuvo. Nunca pensó en eso.

—No veo a Lara. —. Dijo Hermione mirando a todas partes. —¿Crees que se habrá equivocado al aparecer?

—Al menos no se "escindió". —. Murmuró Ron tocándose el pedacito de ceja que le faltaba. —No vi ningún pedazo de ella en la cocina de La Madriguera. Ni siquiera una tirita de esa capa tan bonita que tenía puesta.

—Espero que encuentre pronto el camino si se perdió. —. Dijo Harry estrechando los ojos. Tenía esa sensación de ser vigilado. —Vamos, ya preguntaremos por ahí.

Los tres amigos echaron a caminar por la calle principal, mirando distraídamente alrededor. Harry miró bruscamente de repente hacia el tejado de una casa cercana. Estrechó los ojos. Le había parecido ver una sombra deslizarse por él.

—No podemos seguir caminando sin rumbo Harry. —. Dijo Hermione. —Tenemos que preguntar.

—Oh si, una visita mañanera muy agradable para algún vecino de aquí. —. Resopló Ron. —"Hola, buenos días, acabamos de aparecernos en la calle principal y buscamos la casa de Lily y James Potter, eran magos, ¿Sabe donde es?".

—No seas tonto Ron. Jamás preguntaríamos así. —. Espetó Hermione. —Vamos a tener más tacto.

—Anjá. Harry, dejemos que la "niña prodigio" de Hogwarts se encargue de la situación. —. Dijo Ron sarcástico.

—Le harías un favor al mundo cerrando esa bocota, Ronald Weasley. —. Dijo Hermione molesta.

—¡Señor! ¡Disculpe señor!

Ron y Hermione dejaron de hacer como que ninguno de los dos existía para seguir a Harry, que trotaba hacia un soñoliento hombre que revisaba su buzón que no parecía haber sido abierto en dos días. Harry llegó hasta el hombre que le dedicó una mirada torva y confusa.

—Buenos días señor. —. Dijo Harry tratando de parecer cortés.

—Buenos días. No eres de por aquí, ¿Verdad? —. Preguntó el hombre con recelo, recogiendo sus facturas.

—No. Acabo de llegar al pueblo. —. Dijo Harry. —Más bien, mis amigos y yo acabamos de llegar, y estamos algo desorientados. Quizás usted pueda ayudarnos.

—Depende. —. Dijo el hombre.

—Bien. Buscamos la casa que... er... donde vivían los Potter. —. Dijo Harry apresuradamente. —¿Sabe donde está?

El hombre se le quedó mirando.

—La casa de los Potter ha estado en ruinas desde hace 16 años aproximadamente, muchacho. —. Dijo despacio. Soltó aire. —¿Qué quieres allí? Dicen que tiene algo escalofriante.

—Es que mis amigos y yo... —. Comenzó Harry sin saber mucho que inventar.

—... nos gusta estudiar lo paranormal. —. Intervino Hermione.

Harry, Ron y el hombre se le quedaron mirando a la chica.

—Así es. Nos han dicho que allí hay esto... fantasmas. —. Dijo ella. —Tratamos de probar que solo es invento de la gente. Ya sabe. Jugarretas que hace la mente cuando uno está asustado.

El hombre, que por unos instantes pareció considerar locos de remate a los tres adolescentes, se relajó visiblemente.

—Si es solo para eso... —. Farfulló finalmente. Señaló al horizonte. —La casa está algo apartada del pueblo. Sigan la calle principal, y cuando lleguen al final, van a ver unas direcciones en saetas de madera clavadas en el último poste. Están casi borradas, pero tomen la saeta que indica a la derecha. Sigan recto y no tan lejos, van a encontrar la casa que buscan. Es la última que vean y la más deteriorada, a la derecha de nuevo.

—Gracias señor. —. Dijo Harry sonriendo. —No sabe cuanto se lo agradecemos. Vamos chicos.

Ron y Hermione se despidieron con gestos de manos del hombre y caminaron juntos detrás de Harry. Pero al mirarse mutuamente, alzaron las narices en un respingo y se pusieron a los lados de Harry, dejando a éste en el medio, como para que sirviera de división.

—Oh, vamos. No me vayan a decir que están molestos. —. Dijo Harry divertido.

Hubo resoplidos a sus lados.

—¿Ustedes no pueden vivir sin pelear? —. Dijo Harry.

—Es que si Ron dejara de hacerse el payaso... —. Dijo Hermione.

—Y si Hermione dejara de ser tan autosuficiente... —. Dijo Ron mirando en dirección opuesta.

—¡¿Qué! Yo... yo... yo no soy autosuficiente, ¿OK? —. Refunfuñó Hermione.

—¿Y qué eres? ¿La Reina de la Modestia? —. Dijo Ron mordaz.

—Por favor, no quiero estar en medio de vuestra pelea, ¿Si? —. Dijo Harry empezando a irritarse. —Ustedes dos van a terminar enredados un buen día de estos.

—¡¿Con ella! —. Exclamó Ron.

—¡¿Con él! —. Exclamó a su vez Hermione.

Se cruzaron de brazos mirando furiosamente en direcciones opuestas.

—¡¡Jamás! —. Soltaron Ron y Hermione a un tiempo.

Harry encontró graciosa la reacción de sus amigos.

—Como quieran. —. Dijo aguantando la risa. —Pero ya casi llegamos al final de la calle.

Ron y Hermione enseguida olvidaron sus diferencias cuando Harry se detuvo frente al último poste que tenía, en efecto, saetas de madera con direcciones desgastadas y viejas. Torcieron por la derecha, y se fueron adentrando por una calle más bien estrecha, franqueada por casas en distintos estados de deterioro.

—Creo que hallamos el Valle de Godric Mágico. —. Murmuró Hermione mirando sobrecogida alrededor.

—Estas casas parecen haber sido abandonadas hace años. —. Dijo Ron.

—Te aseguro que fue durante la época del auge de Voldemort. —. Dijo Harry mirando cada casa. —Todos se fueron. Pero mis padres se quedaron, porque pensaron que estaban protegidos.

Harry cerró las manos en sendos puños.

—Pero los traicionaron. —. Dijo con los dientes apretados apresurando el paso.

Ron y Hermione se miraron, pero no dijeron nada y lo siguieron. Harry por fin se detuvo, y giró lentamente hacia la derecha, al final de la callejuela.

A varios metros de él, había una valla de madera desvencijada, con restos de una antiquísima pintura blanca, que ya era gris. La portezuela colgaba fuera de sus goznes y se balanceaba vagamente por la brisa. El patio pequeño estaba invadido por yerbas altas, y amarillentas, pero aún así, desde el suelo brotaban retoños verdes, como un intento desesperado por sobrevivir en tales condiciones.

Harry miró la casita que se alzaba frente a él. La puerta estaba completamente destrozada, y los pedazos de madera que estaban en pie estaban cubiertos de enredaderas, al igual que toda la fachada de la casa, haciéndola lucir misteriosa y hasta cierto punto escalofriante. Varias ventanas colgaban llenas de polvo y de plantas enredaderas hacia fuera de la casa, dando la impresión de que si las soplabas se venían abajo.

Harry avanzó despacio, y abrió la portezuela de la valla que si no se quedó con ella en la mano fue un milagro. Ron y Hermione lo siguieron en silencio, intercambiando miradas. Harry sacó su varita, y empezó a cortar yerbas con ella, abriendo un camino transitable hacia la casa. Llegó a la puerta, y entró con cuidado.

—¡Lumos!

Una lucecita surgió en la punta de la varita de Harry, iluminando débilmente un suelo lleno de escombros y plantas, y unas paredes destrozadas cubiertas de hiedra verde, que llenaban de humedad la casa. Harry avanzó por el recibidor, hasta llegar a la salita de la casa. Allí todo estaba completamente destrozado: La mitad de un sofá viejo de cabeza en una esquina, dos butacones desgarrados, la alfombra roja echa trizas, las cortinas que una vez fueron color lila colgando en tiras en las ventanas, el suelo cubierto de maleza, escombros, madera, y una vieja chimenea que en vez de madera tenía una especie de malanga verde cubierta por una planta enredadera amarillenta.

Ron y Hermione llegaron detrás de Harry, mirando mucho alrededor.

—¿Harry? —. Musitó Hermione. —¿Estás bien?

—Si. —. Dijo él. —Podremos arreglar esto un poco.

—¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí? —. Preguntó Ron.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

—Sí. —. Contestó con firmeza.

El sonido de escombros moviéndose los alertó. Harry se dio vuelta sacando su varita. Hermione dio un chillido y Ron retrocedió con los ojos desorbitados.

—Inferis. —. Murmuró Harry.

Dos personas habían surgido de la nada. Dos hombres. Extendieron los brazos hacia Harry y empezaron a avanzar por encima de los escombros. Sus cabellos largos y blancos. Sus uñas llenas de tierra. Sus carnes blancas como el papel, llenas de barro, del barro de donde habían surgido. Sus caras hundidas y sus ojos en blanco, fijos en Harry, fijos en su víctima.

—¡Petrificus Totalus! —. Lanzó Ron de repente detrás de Harry.

Un Inferi retrocedió ante el impacto del hechizo, pero siguió avanzando, lanzando zarpazos ciegos, en un afán por agarrar algo y llevarlo junto con él, llevarlo a su tumba.

—¡Impedimenta! —. Lanzó Hermione desesperada. —¡Stupefy!

—¡Son Inferis! —. Dijo Harry retrocediendo. —¡Los hechizos no les hacen nada!

—¿Qué hacemos Harry? —. Preguntó Ron desesperado.

Hermione tropezó y cayó al suelo. Uno de los Inferis se volvió hacia ella, y la persiguió lentamente mientras ella se arrastraba jadeando, a pesar de que Ron le lanzaba hechizos sin descanso al Inferi.

Un grito agudo de terror y Harry miró donde estaba Hermione. La chica jadeaba aterrorizada alejándose de una mano blanca fangosa que había surgido de entre los escombros, y ahora hacía un intento por terminar de salir.

—Como se paraban, como se paraban... —. Empezó a Murmurar Harry retrocediendo mientras el tercer Inferi ya tenía todo el torso afuera y Hermione no se podía levantar del terror. —¡Lo tengo! ¡Fuego Ron! ¡Haz fuego! ¡Incendio!

Una llamarada surgió de la varita de Harry y el Inferi que lo seguía emitió un grito horrible retrocediendo, mientras el olor a carne podrida siendo quemada llenaba la habitación. Harry saltó a un lado lanzando un grito ahogado cuando a su lado surgió otra mano fangosa y lo trató de agarrar por el tobillo.

—¡Están saliendo más Harry! —. Gritó Ron prácticamente rodeado de brazos fangosos y llenos de harapos. —¡Salgamos de aquí!

—¡Ayuda! —. Gritó Hermione débilmente cuando un Inferi sacó el torso completamente frente a ella. —¡Ayuda por favor!

El Inferi se arrastró hacia ella. Sus manos con largas uñas se aferraban a los escombros, lanzando manotazos a ciegas, acercándose al tobillo de la chica. Hermione se agazapó contra la pared, en la cual había solamente un marco de lo que alguna vez fue una ventana, sin poder articular palabra, sin poder moverse, paralizada de terror. El Inferi seguía arrastrándose sin descanso hacia ella. Sus ojos en blanco, las venas amoratadas resaltadas por toda su cara y cuello como en la más horrible pesadilla...

Un rugido confuso entre un maullido de gato y un tigre. Hermione gritó y se cubrió la cara con las manos cuando una sombra negra saltó desde la ventana.

—¡ABOLERE, INFERI!

El rugido había hecho retumbar toda la habitación al igual que la onda de aire que se expandió como una explosión sin fuego. Todos los Inferis cayeron abatidos al suelo. Sin dar muestras de seguir siendo manipulados por magia negra. Sin dar muestras de poseer una vida que no les pertenecía, porque no eran más que marionetas. Inmóviles. Cadáveres.

Ron abrió ligeramente la boca mientras Hermione temblaba. Harry miró a la figura, con cuerpo y cola felpuda cubierta por un pelambre negro suave, pero con un cuerpo de mujer, una despampanante figura de chica. En la cabeza le empezó a crecer un pelo lacio castaño claro muy brillante, pero por encima de él sobresalían unas orejas felinas. El pelo humano creció hasta el inicio de los muslos, y luego el pelo negro se fue como destiñendo, volviéndose blanco, pero quedando con atigradas rayas negras.

La figura se dio vuelta hacia Harry, y lo observó con unos ojos esmeraldas de pupilas rasgadas. En el centro de la habitación, lo que había... era un tigre blanco. Pero extraño. En dos patas. Erguido. Con cuerpo de mujer.

La cola se encogió hasta desaparecer, de la espalda de la criatura se desprendió una capa negra, primero transparente, luego tomó su original color negro y se hizo visiblemente sólida. El pelo atigrado empezó a caer y a desaparecer, en su lugar, apareció una túnica negra. Las orejas de tigre se encogieron hasta volverse humanas, y los ojos pronto quedaron humanos de nuevo. La cara le cambió y la nariz felina desapareció volviéndose humana. Dio un paso. Pero ya no era esa extraña criatura. Solo era Lara Josthings.

—Siento tardar en llegar. —. Dijo con su dulce voz. —Pero me estaba asegurando por allá afuera. Y me perdí la fiesta. ¿Alguno de esos Inferi los tocó?

—No. —. Murmuró Hermione que parecía haber recuperado el habla.

—Muy bueno. —. Dijo Lara apartando a un Inferi con su bota. —Ahora no son más que cadáveres.

—¿Por qué... preguntas que si nos tocaron? —. Preguntó Ron sin atreverse a dar un paso.

—Funcionan como alarmas. Te tocan, y te aseguro que Voldemort viene corriendo para ver que sucedió. —. Explicó Lara. —Debió prever que ibas a venir algún día, Harry.

—Eso parece. —. Dijo Harry soltando aire. —¿Y ahora que hacemos con todos esos Inferis?

Lara se agachó. Cerró los ojos, y sopló lentamente al Inferi que tenía delante. Este se volvió polvo que salió volando por la ventana.

—Que descansen en paz. —. Dijo ella levantando la vista y sonriendo levemente.

—Ese hechizo... —. Preguntó Harry.

—No es un hechizo. —. Dijo Lara después de abanicar otro Inferi con su capa al levantarse y convertirlo en polvo. Miró a Harry. —Es parte de mí. Es parte de mi poder. Los Inferis solo son cosas. Cadáveres manipulados con magia negra. Así que usé mi poder de Abolir Magia en ellos, y quedaron como debieron ser.

—¿Puedes extender tu poder? —. Preguntó Hermione después de soplar con temor el Inferi que la había acorralado.

—Solo en cosas. En magos si necesito ser más específica. —. Contestó ella. —Harry, localicé el cementerio del pueblo... y las tumbas de tus padres. ¿Y nos vamos a quedar aquí?

—¿Con esto minado de Inferis? —. Dijo Ron con asco.

—Ya no lo está Ron. —. Dijo Lara sonriendo. —Todos esos que ves... son todos los que habían. Y ya están exterminados.

—Que alivio. —. Murmuró Ron echándole aire con una mano a un Inferi hasta volverlo polvo.

—Lo que este lugar necesita un poco de mantenimiento. —. Apuntó Lara. —Aunque si quieren sentarse en los escombros por mí no hay problema.

—Lara, llévame al cementerio. —. Pidió Harry de repente.

—Nosotros vamos contigo Harry. —. Dijo Hermione pálida.

Ron asintió.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa en ruinas, y se alejaron por la callejuela. Lara iba al frente, guiándolos. Los llevó lejos del pueblo, por un camino de tierra, hasta que llegaron a una llanura de pasto verde, con lápidas blancas alzándose por todas partes, y todo el perímetro encerrado en una verja de hierro.

Lara pasó por las puertas y los demás la siguieron. Los llevó por entre las tumbas, hasta llegar a dos lápidas blancas, una al lado de otra.

—Ahí están Harry. —. Dijo con porte solemne. —Lily y James Potter. Juntos hasta en la muerte.

Harry se acercó lentamente y se agachó en medio de las dos lápidas. Les limpió el epitafio, que estaba cubierto de hiedra verde, y se levantó de nuevo. Ron y Hermione estaban en silencio, con las cabezas bajas, como muestra de respeto, mientras la brisa hacía ondear impresionantemente la capa negra de Lara, que se veía majestuosa, regia, como una pálida princesa, un ángel.

Harry estuvo cerca de 10 minutos allí, contemplando las tumbas de sus padres, para luego retroceder sin darle la espalda a las lápidas.

—Vámonos. —. Dijo antes de echar a andar hacia la salida del cementerio.

Los otros tres lo siguieron al momento. Salieron en silencio del cementerio, y nadie hablaba.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de los padres de Harry, todos se pusieron en función de limpiarla un poco para hacerla algo habitable. Lara y Hermione se encargaron del piso superior, mientras que Harry y Ron limpiaban la planta baja, que parecía ser la más destrozada.

Repararon los dos butacones y Ron no supo como dio con un conjuro que hizo aparecer la otra mitad del sofá. Aunque hubo que contar la pata, y la mitad del relleno de éste que salió volando desde el recibidor y que casi le pega en la cabeza al pelirrojo.

Harry todavía caminaba con mucho recelo. Habían pasado un buen susto con los Inferi. Pero al parecer Lara había tenido razón al decir que esos eran los únicos Inferis a un kilómetro a la redonda, porque no surgió más ninguna mano blanca fangosa de entre los escombros. Hermione y Lara habían bajado cuando terminaron la limpieza, y dijeron que habían dos habitaciones. Indudablemente, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas.

Ron enseguida subió a desempacar, y Harry fue pisándole los talones, aunque su amigo se la pasaba mascullando acerca del encuentro con los Inferi.

—Si hubiese sabido que habían Inferis los hubiese eliminado al instante. Con fuego, mucho fuego. —. Reflexionaba como para si mismo mientras alisaba la vieja cama, listo para acostarse. —Aunque después me dijeran: "Ron, el Incendiario".

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

Almorzaron frutas que consiguieron las chicas, y por la tarde se dedicaron al jardín. Más bien, a la Selva Amazónica. Podaron plantas como locos y cuando estaban reparando la puerta principal, una lechuza negra voló hacia Lara y dejó caer a sus pies un pedazo de pergamino. Ella arrugó el entrecejo, pero lo recogió. Lo miró y solo se lo guardó en el bolsillo del vaquero de mezclilla que se había puesto para ayudar a reparar la casa.

La noche empezó a caer y con ello el estómago de Ron a rugir. Pero solo tuvo que conformarse con peras y manzanas, porque no había más nada comestible por los alrededores. Encendieron la chimenea cuando se dieron cuenta de la fría niebla que había caído sobre el Valle de Godric como un manto impenetrable. Pero fueron a dormir temprano, estaban agotados por tanta acción.

Ron nada más que apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada empezó a roncar, pero Harry no podía dormir. Se levantó y bajó al primer piso, donde la chimenea apagada lanzaba un humillo.

—¡Lumos!

Harry alzó su varita para alumbrar mejor la casa. Allí había vivido con sus padres. Pero no se acordaba. Era muy pequeño. Caminó por la estancia, y salió de la casa, hacia el patio frontal. Pero algo en el techo llamó su atención. Una luz azulada, como la suya, iluminaba sutilmente a una figura sentada en lo alto del techo, con la mirada perdida a lo lejos. Su largo pelo ondeaba con la brisa fresca de la noche.

Harry buscó un lugar por donde subir, y encontró una escalerilla vieja y oxidada, que en cuanto puso un pie rechinó y él rezó para no terminar con el pescuezo roto por la gracia de subir al tejado. Subió con mucho trabajo, y trepó torpemente por el techo inclinado hacia la figura. Era Lara.

—¿Qué haces aquí Lara? —. Preguntó Harry cuando logró llegar a ella con el dolor de su alma. Se sentó con cuidado. —Deberías estar dormida.

—Tú también Harry.

El chico hizo una mueca.

—No puedo dormir. —. Murmuró. —¿Tú tampoco?

—Yo espero.

—¿Qué?

—A alguien.

—¿A quien?

—A mi padre.

Harry se quedó en shock.

—¿Tu... tu padre? —. Balbuceó.

—Si. —. Contestó Lara sonriendo como Harry nunca la vio hacerlo. —Lupin. Remus Lupin es mi padre. Me lo dijo hoy antes de que partiésemos.

—¿Lupin... tu padre? —. Repitió Harry impactado. —Vaya... no... sabía. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que vendrá?

—Esto.

Harry tomó el pedazo de pergamino que le tendía Lara.

_vOY A pOr TI_

—¿Era Lupin? —. Preguntó Harry mirando el reverso del pergamino. —¿Era Lupin el que te enviaba esos... mensajes?

—Sí.

—Vaya. —. Dijo Harry suavemente. —Bueno, me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu padre Lara.

—Gracias. Yo también estoy feliz. Solo espero que no tarde en llegar.

—¿Me puedo quedar aquí contigo? —. Preguntó Harry.

Lara lo miró, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mística.

—Por supuesto.

Los dos se quedaron en el techo, charlando eventualmente. Pero los ojos de Lara no se despegaban del camino. Finalmente, el sueño los venció, y se quedaron dormidos en el techo de la casa.

Harry se despertó al día siguiente cuando el amanecer, y los gritos de Hermione llamándolo a Lara y a él, llenaron el ambiente. Harry se sentó y se acomodó las gafas. Su varita todavía estaba encendida enganchada en un hoyo entre las tejas. Miró a un lado, para ver la silueta magníficamente perfilada de Lara contra el amanecer. Él rezongó estirándose.

—No vino. —. Murmuró Lara de repente con tristeza. —En fin. A lo mejor no quería revelar nuestra posición. Vamos Harry. —agregó dándose vuelta y extendiendo una mano hacia él— Es hora de bajar y calmar a Hermione.

Lara ayudó a Harry a bajar y los dos entraron en la casa donde Hermione lloraba y Ron trataba de calmarla.

—¡Les pasó algo! —. Sollozó Hermione en el pecho de Ron. —¡No están!

—¡Ya llegaron! —. Dijo Ron soltando a Hermione que dio un grito ahogado al caerse del sofá con un estrépito. —¿Dónde estaban metidos ustedes dos?

—En el techo. Dormimos allí. —. Dijo Harry reprimiendo un bostezo.

—¡¿Durmieron en el techo! —. Repitió Ron.

—Estábamos esperando a Lupin. Mi padre. —. Dijo Lara en voz baja.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron como si les hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría. Así que Lara tuvo que hacer la historia de nuevo, y justo cuando terminaba, por la ventana entró volando una lechuza parda que dejó caer en las rodillas de Hermione el Profeta de ese día.

—Debemos cancelar la suscripción. —. Dijo Ron severo mientras Hermione desenrollaba el diario. —Esas lechuzas nos pueden delatar... no pongas los ojos así Hermione, sabes que es...

—La Madriguera. —. Musitó ella de repente. —La Madriguera Ron...

Lara le arrebató el diario a Hermione mirando la primera página.

—¡¿Qué pasó en mi casa! —. Dijo Ron levantándose y yendo a mirar el diario por encima del hombro de Lara junto con Harry.

Hermione sollozó. Lara abrió sus ojos enormemente al leer el encabezado:

_LA CASA DE ARTHUR WEASLEY, FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA, ATACADA POR MORTIFAGOS_

Y debajo, había una fotografía de la retorcida casa de Ron en blanco y negro, y la calavera con la serpiente saliendo de su boca se reflejó horriblemente en los ojos esmeraldas de Lara abiertos de miedo.

N/A: Un capitulo largo... pero... no sé, ¿Me reservo los comentarios? Ná. Empezamos en orden cronológico... Lara y Charlie no pueden seguir juntos, triste, muy triste, ¡Y ella no sabe si saldrá viva de esa guerra! Otra cosa: ¡Lupin es el padre de Lara! (Me permito una risita). Harry regresó a la casa de sus padres en el Valle de Godric y vaya recibimiento ¡Malditos Inferis! Voldemort parece que no tiene otra cosa en que entretenerse. Después, le envían a Lara otra nota extraña, pero solo es Lupin, ¿No? Y por último... ¡Los mortífagos atacaron la Madriguera! ¿Morirá alguien? ¿Que hará Harry? ¿Irá a ver que sucedió? ¿Será una trampa que le tendió Voldemort? Umm, hasta yo estoy intrigada. ¿Habrá muerto alguien? Bueno, como siempre, espero CRÍTICAS y no se pueden quejar que les puse 3 capítulos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo-8 **

**Encuentros**

Harry sentía como en su interior empezaba a hervir el miedo. La Madriguera, atacada, por mortífagos. Parecía que su cerebro se había detenido, y procesaba lentamente todo, como si le costase trabajo concentrarse en algo. Seguía allí, mirando el diario que Lara sostenía con manos temblorosas, con sus ojos abiertos de temor.

Harry nunca, desde que la conoció, la vio temblar. Ron emitió un gemido y se dejó caer en el sofá, respirando como si le faltase el aire. Hermione sollozaba débilmente con la cara cubierta con sus manos, repitiendo una y otra vez: "No puede ser, no en la Madriguera".

Lara bajó el diario. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban abiertos de miedo, de temor. Toda su dureza había desaparecido. La expresión en su cara solo daba a entender que se estaba conteniendo de hacer una tontería.

—No me sigan. —. Dijo con firmeza de repente.

—Lara... ¿Qué vas a hacer? —. Dijo Harry en voz baja. —No hagas una tontería Lara...

—No-me-sigan. —. Dijo apretando el Profeta en su mano. —Si me siguen... voy a pelear contra ustedes para hacerlos volver. Y no creo que quieran enfrentarse a mí cuando estoy furiosa.

Harry dio un salto atrás cuando Lara desapareció con un sonoro: "¡CRACK!".

—Voy a la Madriguera. —. Dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No Harry.

El chico miró a Ron.

—Si ella dijo que no la siguieras, es por algo. —. Dijo el pelirrojo con voz débil.

—¡Pero ella se está arriesgando! —. Exclamó Harry agitado. —¡Puede ser una trampa!

—Precisamente. —. Dijo Ron poniéndose serio repentinamente. —Una trampa para ti.

Harry apretó los puños.

—Si es una trampa, Lara va a caer en ella. —. Murmuró. —No quiero otra muerte por mi culpa.

—Lara es muy astuta y rápida. —. Dijo Ron despacio. —Sabrá evitar esa trampa.

—¿Y si no reacciona a tiempo? —. Preguntó Harry desesperado.

—¡Se positivo Harry! —. Dijo Ron. —Mi familia… mi familia vive allí. Necesito noticias. Saber... que ocurrió en realidad.

Harry bajó un poco la cabeza.

—Por eso debo ir a la Madriguera. Ella se está arriesgando. —. Dijo Harry con los dientes apretados. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. —Se está arriesgando por tu familia, Ron. Y por Lupin.

Ron se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

—No… vayas Harry. —. Dijo Hermione entre sollozos. —No… vayas… Ya verás… que… que no… sucedió…

La chica dio un largo sollozo y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Tú eres el que importa amigo. —. Murmuró Ron. —Lara misma lo dijo. Tú eres el único que puedes acabar con él. No vayas. Lara sabe lo que hace si nos pidió que no la siguiéramos.

Harry soltó aire largamente.

—Si en una hora Lara no está de regreso. —. Dijo. Apretó más fuerte los puños. —Yo mismo iré a buscarla.

Ron asintió levemente, como estando de acuerdo. Harry se apoyó en el marco de una ventana, mientras los sollozos de Hermione resonaban débilmente en la estancia.

En las afueras de la Madriguera apareció una figura humana, pero en menos de un parpadeo, ya no estaba. En su lugar, había un gato. Un gato negro como la noche, de cola felpuda y extraordinarios ojos verdes. El gato corrió por el césped, hacia la Madriguera, que tenía un aspecto desolado, pero al menos la fachada de la casa se veía intacta.

El gato pasó la valla, y pareció dudar unos segundos antes de subirse de un ágil salto a la ventana de la cocina. El gato parpadeó. Todo estaba completamente destrozado. Bajó y en cuanto tocó el suelo, recuperó su forma humana con un estallido.

Lara caminó por la cocina de la Madriguera, mirándolo todo con horror. La mesa hecha trizas. Todas las cazuelas en el suelo. Pedazos de pared en el suelo. Sacó su varita.

—¡Lumos!

En la punta de su varita surgió una lucecita. La casa estaba en penumbras, a pesar de que estaba amaneciendo, y los rayos dorados de sol entraban débilmente por las ventanas. Caminó despacio, con todos sus sentidos alertas. Su padre estaba allí. Estaba allí en cuanto se produjo el ataque de mortífagos. Ella podía intuirlo. Podía sentirlo. Sus botas negras no hacían el más mínimo sonido cuando caminaba. Varita al frente. Preparada.

Llegó a la sala de la Madriguera. Lucía como si se hubiese librado una cruenta batalla mágica allí. Todo estaba tan destrozado que era irreconocible. Era imposible de decir que un día atrás, allí había habido una boda. Una fiesta oculta ante los ojos de Voldemort.

Un aliento.

Se dio vuelta haciendo ondear su largo pelo y apuntando con su varita. Agudizó sus sentidos. Nada.

Un crujido.

Volvió a voltearse, sin dejar de apuntar al frente con su varita. Estrechó sus ojos esmeraldas. Estaba siendo vigilada. Podía sentirlo. Ese escalofrío recorriendo su espalda solo significaba que había alguien acechando desde una esquina. O más de "alguien".

Retrocedió lentamente buscando una posible trinchera para empezar su ataque si era necesario. No iba a usar sus poderes si no era estrictamente necesario. No iba a terminar reventando a su contrario a golpes. No iba a rebajarse, cegada por la furia. Porque ella no era una asesina.

Un susurro sutil.

—Hola.

Lara se dio vuelta completamente. Sus músculos tensos. Sus ojos esmeraldas encendidos, como si pudiese ver algo más que escombros en la habitación. Su mano sudada agarrando su varita que la empuñó como si fuese una espada. Frente a ella solo había oscuridad.

Una túnica negra. Una cara cetrina enmarcada por cortinas de un pelo liso negro y grasiento, que le llegaba casi por los hombros. Una nariz ganchuda. Sus finos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sutil, mientras que sus agudos y fríos ojos negros se posaban en Lara. Con su mano derecha sostenía una varita holgadamente al lado de sus ropas negras.

Lara endureció el rostro, subiendo su varita hasta que apuntara directamente al pecho del hombre alto y delgado que estaba frente a ella. Ya Lara lo había visto una vez. Y había escuchado su voz. Cuando llegó a Londres y fue al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

—No te esperaba a ti específicamente. —. Musitó el hombre arqueando levemente las cejas. Su pelo negro aceitoso se balanceó suavemente cuando ladeó levemente la cabeza. —Pero no niego… que te creo mejor premio. Si, definitivamente creo que… que eres mejor premio.

—¿Quién eres? —. Preguntó Lara apuntándole con mano firme. —¿Un mortífago?

—Quizás. —. Dijo el hombre.

—¿Quién eres y a quien esperabas? —. Preguntó Lara sin flaquear ni un segundo. Sus ojos verdes destellando. Su varita firme. Preparada.

El hombre amplió un poco su sonrisa sutil.

—Depende. —. Dijo avanzando un paso.

—¡No se mueva! —. Dijo Lara en tono de advertencia. —¡Quédese donde está si no quiere que lo deje irreconocible!

—Como quieras. —. Dijo el hombre deteniéndose. —¿Quién eres tú?

—Me parece que eso a usted no le incumbe. —. Musitó Lara. Su mirada se transformó en extremo peligrosa.

Sus miradas chocaron furiosamente. En una liga de astucia, agudeza, perspicacia. Ira contra sutileza.

—Dime tu nombre. —. Pidió el hombre.

—Ya le dije que no le importa. ¿Quién es usted? Porque no creo que sea parte de una fiesta sorpresa. ¿O sí? —. Dijo Lara fríamente.

El hombre rió entre dientes. Al parecer, la chica lo divertía.

—Y creo que mi nombre tampoco te interesa. —. Dijo él tranquilamente. —Aunque… de cierto modo… dime quien eres, y te diré mi nombre. Me gusta saber con quien peleo.

Dos ojos esmeraldas se estrecharon.

—Lara Josthings. —. Contestó.

El hombre abrió ligeramente la boca, mostrando una parte leve de su dentadura amarillenta. Sus ojos negros fijos en los esmeraldas de Lara. Fijos en la cara de la chica.

—Severus Snape.

Un chorro de luz roja zumbó de forma escalofriante cruzando la habitación.

¡CRACK!

Lara giró. Su pelo dio una amplia onda con elegancia.

"Crack"

—Creo que mi nombre no te gustó mucho.

Lara volvió a girar hacia donde originalmente estaba. Agitó su varita y volvió a surgir otro rayo rojo de ella contra Snape. El hombre desvió el hechizo con un toque juguetón de varita, pero aún así el hechizo le abrió un hueco al bajo de su túnica negra.

—Hechizos no verbales. Y bien realizado. —. Dijo Snape suavemente con aspecto de profesor, empezando a pasearse por la estancia apuntándole a Lara con su varita sin mucho ánimo. Como si en vez de estar luchando contra ella, la quisiese invitar a una taza de té para charlar tranquilamente. Algo que Lara empezaba a considerar como una burla, y que la hacía enfurecerse. —Hubieses sido una delicia en mis clases. Contigo no me hubiese esforzado por intentar que aprendieras algo útil. Rápida, astuta, perfecta.

De la varita de Lara surgió un rayo morado pero Snape desapareció a tiempo. El rayo provocó algo parecido a una pequeña explosión cuando chocó contra la pared y la resquebrajó.

—No, no, con esa maldición no se debe jugar, niña. —. Dijo la voz de Snape a su espalda.

Lara sintió como algo la empujaba hacia el frente. Pero evitó caer sobre las astillas de un butacón al dar una mortal en el aire. Las botas levantaron una bocanada de polvo cuando chocaron contra el suelo de forma perfecta y su pelo ondeó cuando giró sobre sus talones como si hubiese esperado mucho tiempo para hacer aquella maniobra rápida y perfecta.

—¡CRUC!

Snape desvió la maldición con otro toque de varita, aunque lo hizo retroceder por el impacto. Sonrió levemente.

—Sin dudas… hubieses sido una excelente alumna. —. Musitó el brujo avanzando los pasos que había retrocedido. —Pero no quiero maldiciones imperdonables de ti. No te van.

Otro rayo rojo zumbó hacia Snape y casi ni le dio tiempo a desviarlo, por lo que chocó dolorosamente contra la pared haciendo que varios escombros pequeños le cayesen encima.

—Oclumencia. —. Murmuró el brujo despacio. No había apartado ni un segundo sus ojos negros de Lara. —Si… bien, bien. Excelente. Bloqueas tu mente muy bien, niña. Sigue así, pequeña. Me gusta mucho tu estilo. Te estoy considerando un contrincante digno.

—¿Dónde están todos en esta casa? —. Preguntó Lara apuntándole a Snape directamente al pecho. —¿Qué demonios pasó aquí¡Conteste o la va a pasar muy mal!

Snape rió estrepitosamente. Una risa fría. Forzada.

—Se fueron. —. Dijo sonriendo de lado. —Fueron tan cobardes que salieron huyendo nada más que entramos…

—¡AQUÍ EL COBARDE ES USTED!

—¡NO-ME-DIGAS-COBARDE!

Un haz de luz impactó a Lara por el pecho y la lanzó contra un sofá roto, haciendo que se volcase. Snape se acercó y se asomó por el borde del sofá.

Una mano pálida como la luna le tocó el hombro.

El hombre se dio vuelta.

¡WAMB!

Snape retrocedió cubriéndose la nariz con las manos, que había empezado a sangrarle violentamente. Lara le apuntó con su varita mientras sus ojos destellaban de furia, y su mano izquierda, convertida en un infranqueable puño, estaba con salpicaduras de sangre.

—Asesino. —. Murmuró Lara con odio avanzando lentamente. —Asesinó a Dumbledore…

—Él me debía una muy fuerte, niña. —. Musitó Snape retrocediendo lentamente, tratando de restañar con las manos la sangre que brotaba de su nariz partida. Ya tenía todo el pecho de la túnica negra bañado en su sangre. —Y por una Promesa Irrompible…

Lara agitó su varita con furia y Snape desapareció de forma agitada cuando el rayo rojo casi lo alcanza.

—¡NO HUYA! —. Gritó ella horriblemente. —¡REGRESE A LUCHAR SI ES TAN VALIENTE!

—No es tiempo. —. Dijo la voz de Snape desde una esquina. —Debo irme. Nos veremos de nuevo… Lara… Josthings.

¡CRACK!

—¡NO¡REGRESE MALDITO COBARDE! —. Gritó Lara pateando cuanta cosa estuviese a su alcance, y apartándolo todo con su varita. —¡VA A PAGAR¡USTED ASESINÓ A DUMBLEDORE COBARDE¡REGRESE AQUÍ A LUCHAR CONMIGO¡NO SEA TAN COBARDE!

—¡Lara¡Basta!

Lara se quedó callada. Su estómago se retorció agradablemente. Se volteó.

Lupin la observaba respirando de forma agitada, y sosteniendo su varita holgadamente.

—Basta. —. Murmuró el brujo. —Quien quiera que haya sido... ya se fue.

—¿Señor? —. Dijo Lara sin aliento. —¿Padre?

Lupin se irguió adoptando una cara seria.

—Si Lara. —. Dijo despacio. —Soy yo.

La chica soltó un gemido y corrió a abrazar a Lupin.

—Pensé... pensé que... que ya no... estaría... —. Murmuró ella con la voz entrecortada sin soltar a Lupin. —Ahora... que lo... encontré... no quiero... no quiero perderlo...

—No sucedió nada grave Lara. —. Dijo Lupin todavía serio. Alzó una mano, y dudó unos segundos antes de alisarle el pelo a la chica. —Todos están bien. Pero no debiste haber venido. ¿Con quien luchabas¿Sabes quien era?

—Snape. —. Contestó Lara con la voz quebrada de odio. —Luchaba contra Snape. Contra ese maldito asesino.

—¿Él te hizo algo¿Te dañó? —. Preguntó Lupin con una leve nota de preocupación en la voz.

—No. No me lanzaba hechizos. Solo... hablaba, comentaba. —. Dijo Lara sin dejar de abrazar a Lupin. —Aunque después perdió la compostura y me lanzó un hechizo. Dos en realidad. Pero no me hizo daño. Que lástima. Yo esperaba tener un duelo mágico decente con él. Para hacerlo pagar.

—No eres vengativa Lara. —. Dijo Lupin con firmeza, poniéndole las manos en los hombros y separándola de él. —Tampoco eres una asesina. Nunca te dejes caer tan bajo.

—¡Él asesinó a Dumbledore! —. Gritó Lara con rabia. Sus ojos se encendieron nuevamente de ira. —¡Y estaba burlándose de mí!

—No Lara. Snape no se burlaba. —. Dijo Lupin más serio. —Si se comportó como me dices... él solo reconoció que tú tienes potencial especial. Que tienes poder.

—¡No lo creo¡Se burlaba¡Lo sé! —. Dijo Lara airada. —Esa sonrisa... y como me llamaba. ¡Era una burla!

—¿Sonreía? —. Preguntó Lupin ceñudo.

—Si. —. Dijo ella respirando agitadamente. —Decía... que pude haber sido excelente en sus clases.

—Snape daba clases en Hogwarts. —. Dijo Lupin. —Primero fue profesor de Pociones. Y por último... de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. De seguro encontró algo en tu forma de pelear que le agradó.

—Lo voy a matar. —. Rumió Lara apretando su varita. —Juro que voy a vengar a Dumbledore...

De la punta de su varita saltaron chispas rojas y doradas.

—¡No Lara¡No te vuelvas como los mortífagos! —. Espetó Lupin de repente. Lara lo miró. —Prométeme que nunca vas a ser así.

—No puedo. —. Dijo Lara con los dientes apretados. —Mi ira es mayor... supera todo...

—¡Aplaca tu ira! —. Exigió Lupin con rudeza. —¡No dejes que esta te posea¡Prométeme eso Lara¡Prométeme que nunca serás una asesina!

Lara fijó sus ojos en los de Lupin.

—Como tu padre... te lo exijo. —. Dijo Lupin de forma dura. —¿Escuchaste bien¡Yo, tu padre, te exijo que no vayas detrás de Snape a matarlo para vengar a Dumbledore!

—¿Y que Snape quede impune? —. Escupió ella. —¡Jamás!

—¡Soy tu padre¡Obedece Lara¡No quiero que quedes marcada con algo tan horrible como es el ser una asesina!

La chica abrió la boca. Relajó el agarre de su varita, y bajó la cabeza derrotada.

—Si, padre. —. Murmuró cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien. —. Dijo Lupin. —Ahora, regresa con Harry. No debemos permanecer mucho tiempo aquí.

—¿Y los señores Weasley? —. Preguntó Lara de repente. —¿Y Fred y George¿Cómo están?

—Todos ellos están bien. Pero no puedo decir donde están. —. Dijo Lupin. —Por seguridad.

—¿Y Charlie? —. Preguntó ella agarrando un colmillo perlado con un cordón negro en su cuello.

Lupin soltó aire.

—Charlie... —. Empezó despacio. —Está herido. En San Mungo.

Los ojos de Lara se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Debo ir. —. Murmuró como para si misma respirando agitadamente. —¡DEBO IR!

—¡LARA!

La chica no llegó a desaparecer. Lupin le había agarrado un brazo.

—Ya él está fuera de peligro. —. Le dijo el brujo.

—¡Eso solo lo dices para impedirme ir! —. Gimió Lara tratando de sacar el brazo del agarre de Lupin.

—¡No! Lo digo para protegerte, y te dije la verdad.

Lara alzó la vista. Penetró con facilidad los ojos de Lupin con los suyos. La verdad la acechaba desde el interior de los ojos del brujo. Pero había algo... algo que...

—Regresa con Harry. —. Dijo Lupin soltándola y desviando la mirada. —Y espero que recuerdes la promesa que me hiciste.

Lara lo miró unos segundos más, y asintió. Desapareció con un "Crack" de la destrozada sala de la Madriguera.

Harry saltó del sofá reparado cuando hubo un sonoro "Crack" y frente a él, se materializó Lara.

—¿Estás bien¿Que sucedió? —. Preguntó él apresuradamente.

—Todos están bien, Harry. —. Dijo ella para tranquilizarlo. —La casa está en ruinas, pero...

—¡Lara!

Ron y Hermione llegaron corriendo. La última tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos.

—¿Q-Qué sucedió? —. Preguntó Ron agitadamente. —Mis... mis padres¿Cómo están?

—Cálmate Ron, tus padres están bien. Al igual que Fred y George. —. Dijo Lara al momento. —Él único que... que... que está herido es Charlie. Pero Lupin me aseguró que ya estaba fuera de peligro.

—¿Viste a Lupin? —. Preguntó Harry frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. —¿En la Madriguera?

Lara asintió.

—Se apareció en la casa después de que... yo tuve un duelo con Snape. Al fin le veo la cara a ese... cobarde.

—¿Snape en la Madriguera! —. Exclamaron Ron y Hermione a un tiempo.

—¿Qué demonios... hacía ese... ese asesino allí? —. Dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

—Creo que te esperaba Harry. —. Dijo Lara seria. —Cuando llegué, dijo que no me esperaba a mí.

—Debí ir. —. Musitó Harry lleno de odio. —Él debe pagar... Snape va a pagar por lo que hizo...

—Pero Snape escapó.

—¿Lo dejaste ir! —. Preguntó Harry bruscamente. —¡Debiste haberlo matado¡Por Dumbledore¡Ese maldito no merece vivir!

—Lo siento Harry. Pero le hice una promesa a mi padre. A Lupin. —. Dijo Lara bajando un poco la cabeza. —Me hizo prometer que no mataría a Snape como forma de venganza porque Dumbledore no esté.

—¿Y tú... y tú... cumpliste¿Accediste a hacer esa promesa? —. Preguntó Harry sin aliento.

—No tuve otra. Mi padre me dijo que no quería que fuese una asesina.

Harry parpadeó furiosamente un par de veces. Dio un grito de rabia y le pegó una patada a un butacón rodándolo.

—Lo siento Harry. —. Murmuró Lara. —Pero cuando Snape escapó, Lupin llegó y me hizo hacerle esa promesa. Y no puedo romperla. Una promesa a mi padre, para mí, es sagrada.

—Está bien, está bien. —. Dijo Harry bruscamente. —No hay problema.

—Lara¿Dices que Charlie está... herido? —. Dijo Ron acercándose a Lara tembloroso.

—Si. Lupin me dijo que estaba en San Mungo, pero que ya estaba fuera de peligro. Quise ir... pero Lupin me lo impidió. Pero tus padres están bien. Lo que no me dijo donde estaban, por seguridad.

Ron soltó aire y caminó hasta el sofá. Se sentó en él, y soltó un largo suspiro de tranquilidad.

—Yo voy arriba. —. Dijo Harry revolviéndose el pelo.

Subió al segundo piso lentamente. Snape había estado a unos milímetros de pagar, pero se fue, escapó nuevamente. Como el gran cobarde que era. Abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ron, y se tumbó en su cama. A mirar el techo. A reflexionar.

Sabía que a Lupin no le gustaba la violencia. Era un hombre que contenía la calma con facilidad. Y por supuesto, deseaba lo mejor para su hija. Que no se convirtiera en una asesina, cegada por la venganza. Porque Lara de seguro quería mucho a Dumbledore. Claro, si había sido él, el que prácticamente la había entrenado. Tuvo que haberle tomado aprecio. Como mismo se lo tomó él.

Soltó aire largamente. Al parecer, tenía que ser él mismo el que acabara con Snape. Parecía ser su destino. Como mismo su destino era matar a Voldemort. Encontrar sus Horcruxes y destruirlos todos, que no quedase ni uno por el cual Voldemort se pudiese aferrar de nuevo a la vida.

Un estallido.

—Esta era tu habitación¿Sabes?

Harry sacó su varita y saltó de la cama apuntando al frente.

—Traidor. —. Murmuró bajo su aliento.

Frente a él, había un hombre encorvado. Vestido de mortífago. Tenía la nariz puntiaguda y los ojos llorosos. Era pequeño, y acariciaba su mano derecha, que más bien era un guante de plata.

—Maldito traidor... —. Dijo Harry más alto alzando su varita. —Al fin vas a pagar Colagusano...

—No creo que quieras acabar conmigo tan pronto, Harry. —. Dijo Colagusano con una sonrisilla desagradable, pero retrocediendo un par de pasos. —Porque si me matas... no podré darte la información que buscas.

—No confío en ti. —. Murmuró Harry con odio.

—Tengo algo que te interesa. —. Dijo Colagusano tratando de sonar indiferente ante la amenaza de ser acribillado a maldiciones. —Y que de seguro darías TU MANO DERECHA, por saber.

Al decir lo último, mostró su guante plateado.

—Tienes... cinco minutos para hablar. —. Gruñó el chico apuntándole directamente al corazón.

—¿Cinco minutos? —. Repitió Colagusano. —Eso es menos del tiempo que dispongo. Y la información... creo que requiere tiempo para ser asimilada.

—Habla. —. Dijo Harry con fuerza. —Habla si no quieres que acabe contigo de una buena vez.

—Necesitas un espía Harry. —. Dijo Colagusano apresuradamente.

—¿Y te voy a creer? —. Preguntó Harry. De su varita saltaron chispas rojas y doradas haciendo que Colagusano se encogiese más y retrocediera. —No eres más que un cobarde.

—¡No soy cobarde! —. Chilló el hombrecillo. —¡Tuve que reunir mucho valor para venir a verte! Sabía que vendrías aquí. A la casa de tus padres. Por cierto, no me dio tiempo a decirte que el señor Oscuro puso Inferis a vigilarla...

—Los Inferi fueron destruidos. —. Murmuró Harry endureciendo el rostro. —Todos.

—Ah, bueno...

—Creo que tu señor consideraría esa información interesante¿No, Colagusano?

—Yo... yo no le diré al señor Oscuro donde estás. —. Dijo Colagusano con voz temblorosa. —No le diré Harry... Vaya... te pareces tanto a James...

—¡No vuelvas a mencionar a mi padre sucio traidor! —. Bramó Harry con ira. —¡Y ya me agotaste la paciencia¡Stu...!

—¡Creo que quieres saber donde está la taza de Hufflepuff¡Un Horcrux del señor Oscuro! —. Gritó Colagusano encogiéndose y protegiéndose la cara con las manos, arrugando el rostro.

Harry parpadeó. Bajó un poco la varita. Colagusano asomó sus ojos llorosos por entre sus manos, y las quitó de su rostro lentamente.

—Porque te interesa¿Verdad? —. Preguntó Colagusano despacio, como saboreando el saber algo que Harry no sabía. —¿Te interesa acabar con los Horcruxes del señor Oscuro?

—¿Y qué ganarías tú con todo esto? —. Preguntó Harry receloso.

—Que me perdonaras la vida. —. Dijo Colagusano poniendo su mano plateada en el lugar de su corazón. —Y que el señor Oscuro deje de existir para siempre.

—No veo mucho beneficio para ti. —. Dijo Harry fríamente.

—Harry, créeme, hay más beneficio para mí que...

Colagusano se agarró compulsivamente el antebrazo izquierdo.

—Si te interesa la información que tengo para darte... —. Jadeó el hombrecillo apresuradamente. —Mañana, a las doce del día, en el cementerio del Valle de Godric, junto a la tumba de tus padres...

—¡No¡Me dirás la información ahora! —. Exigió Harry avanzando y apuntándole con su varita.

—Mañana, doce del día, en el cementerio junto a la tumba de tus padres. —. Repitió Colagusano retrocediendo y sin soltarse el antebrazo. —Allí te diré...

—¡No te atrevas a desaparecer!

—¡Te quiero SOLO! —. Dijo Colagusano cuando llegó contra la pared. —¡No quiero que tengas apoyo¡Solo hablaré si estás solo!

—¡HABLA AHORA!

¡CRACK!

Harry se quedó con la respiración entrecortada, mirando el lugar donde antes había estado Colagusano. Su cerebro giró a toda velocidad. ¿Sería verdad lo que Colagusano le estaba diciendo¿No le diría a Voldemort donde se encontraba él, Harry¿Sería una trampa la citación de Colagusano en el cementerio? Pero él no tenía ninguna pista sobre donde hallar algún otro Horcrux.

¿Qué hacía¿Qué demonios hacía¿Confiaba o no confiaba en Colagusano¿Iba al cementerio a la mañana siguiente, o se quedaba esperando en la casa de sus padres algún ataque sorpresa de Voldemort, aprovechando su ausencia para despachar a sus amigos?

Harry miró desesperadamente por la ventana. Confusión, mucha confusión. No lograba confiar en Colagusano, pero tampoco lograba rechazar un ofrecimiento tan tentador.

"¿Qué hago¿Qué hago?"

Esa era la única pregunta que zumbaba en la cabeza de Harry. Se irguió... aunque en su mente todavía zumbaban intrigas, sospechas, recelos... no, mejor... mejor lo pensaba un poco más. No quería arriesgar a sus amigos, pero a la vez anhelaba tener esa información tan jugosa y prometedora. Si todo era una trampa o no, lo iba a saber al día siguiente.

Pero... se decidió.

* * *

**N/A: Ummm, ya salió Snape (Aunque no sé por qué tanto lío con él. Ná, es que me tengo que declarar neutral hasta el final) y nada menos que en una batalla contra Lara... ¿Y que me dicen de Charlie enfermito en San Mungo¡Y lo mejor! La propuesta de Colagusano. ¿Harry aceptará o no¿Se decidió¿Que significa eso¡Véanlo en el siguiente capitulo! Saludos a todos desde Cuba: Lara Josthings**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo-9 **

**La Decisión y el Departamento de Misterios: Departamento de Casos Sin Solución **

Harry no pudo dormir en toda la noche. No podía comprender como Ron podía caer como una piedra en la cama de al lado, y hasta roncar a todo pulmón, que parecía que lo que había en la habitación era un motor encendido de avión con algún desperfecto técnico.

Pero cada vez que él, Harry, cerraba los ojos, y lograba conciliar el sueño, estos eran plagados de tumbas sencillas, Colagusano acariciando su mano plateada, diciendo con voz baja y vehemente: _"Qué gusto verte Harry. Viniste"_; Para luego transformarse en Snape, riendo estruendosamente, llamándolo tonto por confiar en Colagusano, por caer en la trampa, mientras figuras oscuras surgían de entre las tumbas, riéndose de él, y por último, Snape se transformaba en Voldemort, que lo miraba con sus ojos rojos de pupilas rasgadas, como los ojos de una serpiente, y alzaba su varita mascullando algo... luego una luz verde inundaba su mente... y Harry se despertaba empapado en sudor sentado en la cama, respirando agitadamente.

Así que no fue nada extraño que al día siguiente se despertara con unas enormes ojeras, dándole un aspecto cansado, mientras que Ron parecía haber dormido en los cojines del paraíso. Los cuatro habitantes de la casa se sentaron ese día a desayunar en la mesa vieja de la cocina, que era lo único que milagrosamente había quedado casi intacto.

Porque cuando Harry se sentó en una silla vieja y carcomida, que no tenía pinta de estar en sus mejores días, por poco le da algo cuando la pata de esta se partió y casi termina de trasero en el suelo.

Ron no le prestaba mucha atención al aspecto de su amigo, parecía atribuirlo a que Harry se había quedado de guardia toda la noche, vigilando, y como último recurso, que había subido de nuevo al tejado de la casa y dormido toda la noche allí. Porque lo que era él, había caído como una piedra.

Y hasta le preguntó a Harry si no habían habido problemas por la noche, a lo que el otro se quedó desconcertado algunos segundos, sin entender el por qué de la pregunta de su amigo, pero cayó en cuenta, y terminó diciendo, con porte de guardia nocturno altamente clasificado, que no había sucedido nada, que todo estaba en orden. Y así fue como Ron justificó para si mismo, el aspecto de Harry, y lo dio como algo sin importancia.

Pero Hermione si lo notó.

—Harry¿Estás bien? —. Le preguntó luciendo preocupada.

El chico dio un respingo.

—Si, estoy bien. —. Dijo. Decidió seguir la idea de Ron. —Solo estuve haciendo guardia nocturna.

Cuando dijo eso, Lara desvió la mirada de sus huevos revueltos, y sus ojos esmeraldas destellaron en dirección a Harry.

—Ah. —. Dijo Hermione como convencida. —Bueno, solo me preocupaba. Como tienes esas ojeras y esa cara tan cansada...

—Lo entiendo. Una noche entera vigilando en el patio sin dormir, es muy agotador, créeme.

Harry no les había dicho nada a sus amigos. No les había dicho absolutamente nada de esa visita de Colagusano, y mucho menos de la proposición del mismo. Y por culpa de esa proposición, no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Decidió seguir desayunando, pero pronto se dio cuenta, de que alguien no se había tragado ese cuento: Lara.

Lo miraba con sus ojos esmeraldas estrechados. Un brillo de astucia había surgido en el interior de sus ojos. Un brillo que ponía nervioso a Harry, y no sabía por qué. Así que Harry fue el primero en terminar de desayunar, casi metiéndose dos tostadas a la vez en la boca. Quería huir de esa astucia sutil. Quería huir de esa mirada suspicaz.

Subió al segundo piso, y cuando entraba en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, por poco el corazón le salta por la boca. Lara ya estaba allí. De pie frente a la puerta y de brazos cruzados, como si lo hubiese estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Harry ya se imaginaba el brinco que había pegado Ron en la cocina cuando Lara desapareció de sopetón.

—Mentiste. —. Fue el recibimiento de la chica.

Harry trató de hacerse el desentendido.

—No se de que hablas. —. Dijo haciendo un ademán, como que no le daba importancia a esa acusación tan repentina.

—Sigues mintiendo. Tú no estabas de guardia.

—Yo SÍ estaba de guardia anoche.

—No te queda mentir...

—No estoy mintiendo ¿OK?

—... porque la que estaba de guardia anoche era yo. Y no cierras bien tu mente.

Harry se quedó callado. No se esperaba eso. Era más¿Qué iba a saber él que Lara estaba de guardia esa noche? Decidió probar fuerza. No se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil.

—¿Ah si? —. Dijo con aspecto indiferente. —Pues yo no te vi.

—Por supuesto que no me viste aunque no podías dormir por tener... pesadillas. Habla.

Harry se quedó anonadado. Estaba por pensar que Lara tenía una bola de cristal escondida por algún lugar.

—Está bien. Ganaste. —. Dijo fastidiado. —Ahora deja de darme lata ¿Si? Tengo muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

—¿Cómo en la proposición de un tal... Colagusano?

Ya, ahora si que sacaba la varita y obligaba a Lara a entregarle la saladita bola de cristal que había metido en su equipaje o el Tarot que seguro tenía escondido en algún bolsillo de su vaquero negro.

—No soy vidente. —. Dijo ella como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. Harry la miró. Sus ojos esmeraldas se habían vuelto fríos y vacíos. —Solo que no sabes cerrar la mente.

Harry se abstuvo de maldecir. Lara era capaz de decir en voz alta, y con total precisión, la maldición que había lanzado.

—Está bien, te diré. —. Dijo como resignado. —Pero no le digas ni a Ron ni a Hermione.

Lara asintió y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Harry, como esperando para escuchar. Harry se sentó en ese mismo borde, pero quedando frente a ella.

Le contó todo lo que le había dicho Colagusano, y lo jugosa que le parecía esa proposición. Pero también le contó de sus temores de que fuera una trampa, y que sus amigos terminaran pagando por su ingenuidad. Lara lo escuchaba muy seria. El brillo que tanto molestaba a Harry había desaparecido por completo. Cuando él terminó, se le quedó mirando a Lara. Pero la chica estaba pensativa, como asimilando cada palabra de Harry.

—Puedes hacer dos cosas. —. Dijo Lara sin quitar la cara pensativa. —La primera y la más sensata: No hacer caso de la proposición de Colagusano. Y la segunda, y más arriesgada: Ir al Cementerio, a ver que información tiene para darte. Poner a Ron y Hermione a salvo, enviándolos al Callejón Diagon, es verdad que necesitamos dinero...

—¿Y tú? —. Preguntó Harry.

—Yo iría contigo. —. Dijo Lara altiva. —Pero no considero... sensato ir al encuentro de Colagusano. Aunque... me dices que se tuvo que ir... porque lo convocaron... umm...

Lara se levantó, y miró por la ventana. La brisa agitó su largo pelo.

—¿Tan interesante te parece? —. Preguntó Harry ceñudo.

—Si. Eso es más interesante de lo que te imaginas. —. Dijo ella sin darse vuelta, con su mirada esmeralda perdida. —Muy, muy interesante.

—¿Me puedes decir que piensas hacer? —. Preguntó Harry algo fastidiado porque la chica no compartía con él lo que pensaba.

—No. La pregunta es... ¿Que piensas hacer tú? —. Dijo Lara dándose vuelta por fin.

Harry abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. No sabía que decir, que hacer. Todo era tan confuso.

—Yo pensaba ir. —. Dijo finalmente.

—Irresponsable e ingenuo de tu parte.

—Pero necesito esa información.

—Entonces vamos. —. Dijo Lara cruzándose de brazos. —Yo te cubro las espaldas.

—El problema es que Colagusano me quiere solo. Si no, no habla.

—Veamos esto desde el punto de una trampa. Siempre adelántate al pensamiento de tu enemigo. Es como un juego de ajedrez. Hay que analizar todas las jugadas posibles tuyas... y de tu contrario.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Jamás había analizado alguna situación desde ese punto de vista tan astuto.

—Primero... —. Dijo Lara sacando su varita y le apuntó a la puerta.

Sonó un suave "clic" y ella hizo una graciosa floritura con su varita.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que nadie nos escuche. —. Terminó Lara. —Ahora, vamos a ponernos a ello. Lo más que puede pasar es que cuando pongas un pie en el cementerio... surjan los mortífagos a atacarte. Lo segundo, es que esperen una señal de ese tal Colagusano para aparecer. Lo tercero, que a las doce del día irrumpan en esta misma casa, a asesinarte sin previo aviso. Pero si es verdad lo que estaba proponiéndote Colagusano, las cosas cambian. No habría nadie esperándote, como es lógico, pero tenemos la desventaja de que no sabemos si esa información es falsa o verdadera, porque nos puede llevar a la verdadera trampa, o al Horcrux. ¿Que Horcrux te dijo que era?

—La taza de Hufflepuff. —. Dijo Harry ceñudo. —El problema es que hay que destruirlos todos cuanto antes.

Lara pareció reflexionar algunos segundos antes de volver a la carga.

—Como no tenemos absolutamente nada, quizás deberíamos arriesgarnos. Pero ya sabes, poniendo a salvo a Ron y a Hermione. Puedo Abolir la magia de cuanto mortífago quiera, y así tendríamos el camino libre. Con esas sabandijas no hay que tener piedad.

—Pero si te ven conmigo... te voy a prestar mi capa invisible.

—Tengo un disfraz mejor. Con un simple hechizo me pueden localizar. Ellos analizarían todas tus ideas para llevar respaldo escondido, como mismo nosotros estamos analizando todos sus movimientos posibles.

—Pero ellos no esperan encontrar a alguien como tú de mi parte.

—Sí lo esperan. Luché contra ellos en la Vieja Plaza. Y creo que mi cara no la van a olvidar tan fácil. Y a estas alturas Voldemort debe haberse enterado, de que hay gente contigo, y lo primero que tratará de hacer será apartarlos del camino, para tenerte en sus manos. Destrozado, sin tus amigos, sin apoyo, pienso que fue por eso el ataque de la Madriguera, para debilitarte emocionalmente.

Harry lo pensó, y estuvo de acuerdo con esa sospecha de Lara.

—Bien¿Como hacemos? —. Preguntó por fin, ansioso.

Los labios de Lara se curvaron en una sonrisa mística.

Ron y Hermione los miraron ceñudos cuando por fin bajaron.

—¡Tuve que espantarme toda la charla preocupada de Hermione por ti, amigo! —. Se quejó Ron cuando salía junto con Harry al patio, mientras que las chicas empezaban a limpiar la casa a modo de mantenimiento, para mantenerla en buenas condiciones, a pesar de que estaba bastante deteriorada. —¿Que demonios hacías allá arriba junto con Lara?

—Solo charlábamos. —. Dijo Harry guardando las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero, arrastrando los pies.

—No empieces con lo de Snape. —. Dijo Ron como fastidiado de antemano. —Ya se que Lara no debió darle una oportunidad, que debió retorcerle el pescuezo ahí mismo, pero...

Harry encontró muy útil el discurso de Ron. Solo dejaba que el pelirrojo hablara, y hablara, aunque más bien parecía hablarle al árbol de peras del patio y no a Harry. Y éste estuvo casi seguro de que el árbol lo escuchaba mejor que él. Harry ahora tenía la cabeza en otra cosa. Milagrosamente se había olvidado de Snape y de su huida de la Madriguera sin recibir ni un rasguño.

Ahora solo pensaba en el plan que Lara y él habían trazado. Un plan casi perfecto, donde casi todo estaba previsto. Si era una trampa, si no lo era, como sacarle la información completa a Colagusano si este decía la verdad pero se resistía. Enviarían a Ron y a Hermione al Callejón Diagon, lejos de la concentración de mortífagos que a las doce del día seguramente estaría por los alrededores. Les dirían que...

—Harry¿Me estás escuchando? —. Preguntó Ron irritado de repente, al darse cuenta de que había estado hablándole hacía un cuarto de hora al tronco de un árbol.

—Er... si, si, claro que te estaba escuchando Ron.

El pelirrojo pareció satisfecho.

—Entonces, como te estaba diciendo... —. Empezó Ron de nuevo.

Y allí se reanudó el discurso de Ron. Pero esta vez Harry fue más cuidadoso. Esta vez soltaba de vez en cuando un: "Anjá" o "Si, tienes razón" y si se ponía fea la cosa, un "Unjú, te apoyo" apresurado salvaba la situación. Ron finalmente terminó con un glorioso: "Por eso Harry, estamos como estamos", haciendo dar un respingo a Harry y que cayera en la realidad.

Finalmente entraron a la casa, algo que fue un alivio para Harry, necesitaba sombra para su recalentado cerebro. Lara y Hermione se habían esmerado en la limpieza de la casa, que prácticamente estaba irreconocible.

Cuando ya eran las once y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, Lara le dirigió una mirada significativa a Harry. Y el chico decidió tomar partido, en contra de su voluntad, en la discusión algo acalorada que ahora tenían sus dos amigos. Aunque había que pensarlo dos veces, era el quinto cojín remendado que cruzaba el aire casi frente a la nariz de Harry.

—... ¡Eso estaba limpio Ron¡No tuviste que mancharlo de barro aunque argumentaras que no fue tu intención! —. Gritaba Hermione a siete metros de distancia de Ron y buscando desesperadamente algo para lanzarle.

—¿Y si lo hice con intención qué, Hermione? —. Repuso Ron desde el otro lado de la sala.

—¡Que te voy a partir la nariz Ronald Weasley¡Tú no limpias! —. Chilló Hermione descompuesta. —¡No se para que viniste¡Estorbas!

—¡Se pudiera decir lo mismo de ti, "señorita perfecta"! —. Dijo Ron poniendo énfasis burlón en las últimas palabras. —¡No haces más que chillar! Ron esto, Ron no hagas esto otro, Ron mira¡Ya acaba de soltarme¡No soy tu marido!

Harry pensó que más bien podía serlo sin ningún tipo de trabajo.

—¿Por qué no la agarras con otro¡A ver¡Agárrala con Harry! —. Chirrió Ron de repente apuntándole con un dedo a Harry.

Harry arqueó las cejas, deseando mantenerse al margen de aquella discusión tonta y sin sentido. Pero la mirada severa de Lara le indicó que ese era el momento de aprovechar ese momento de calma en la tempestad para hacer la "sugerencia".

—Hem, hem, chicos, estaba pensando, que necesitamos dinero. —. Dijo Harry hurgando en el bolsillo de su vaquero desgastado. —¿Por qué no van al Callejón Diagon, y compran algunas cosas para la casa?

—El Callejón Diagon es un desastre. —. Murmuró Ron.

—Pero necesitamos que vayan.

Ron y Hermione se le quedaron mirando a Lara. Harry no sabía todavía como ella lograba tener ese tono de convencimiento y a la vez cortante.

—Harry y yo nos quedamos. —. Dijo con su sonrisa mística. —¿Y no creen que es un lindo día para salir a estirar las piernas?

Ron y Hermione se miraron, como analizando como acercarse mutuamente sin terminar con algo en la cabeza.

—Er... está bien. —. Dijo Hermione finalmente.

—Coman fuera. Y no se preocupen por nosotros. —. Dijo Harry entregándole una llavecita dorada a Hermione. —Pueden tomar dinero de mi cámara. Y cambiar para dinero muggle.

—Ay Harry... —. Empezó Hermione a punto de rechazar la llavecita que le estaba entregando Harry. —No tienes que...

—Tomen dinero de mi cámara. —. Dijo Harry con firmeza y poniendo la llave bruscamente en las manos de Hermione. —Ahora vayan. —agregó con más suavidad al ver la cara ceñuda de Ron.

Ron y Hermione se miraron, y desaparecieron con sonoros "Cracks". Harry soltó aire aliviado.

—Y pensé que ir a ver a Colagusano iba a ser más difícil. —. Murmuró como para si mismo desgreñándose. —Bueno, Ron y Hermione a salvo. Y con un poco de suerte van a ver a Charlie a San Mungo...

Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Lara había bajado la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su angustia.

—Bueno, será mejor que me cambie de ropa. —. Dijo nervioso.

—No, así estás bien.

Harry miró a la chica ceñudo.

—Mientras más casual te veas mejor. Así no sospechará nada. —. Dijo Lara. Había recuperado su dureza. —Y si es una trampa... da por seguro que los pondremos en su lugar.

Harry se balanceó nervioso sobre sus pies.

—No, no, no te tienes que poner nervioso. —. Dijo Lara de forma tranquilizadora. Consultó un reloj en su muñeca. —Bien, creo que es hora de empezar el juego del gato y del ratón.

Hubo un estallido y donde antes estaba Lara había un gato negro como la noche, de cola felpuda e increíbles ojos verdes. El gato maulló débilmente, y saltó a una ventana escurriéndose por ella con un rumor de su cola felpuda. Harry comprobó tener su varita con él, y salió de la casa. Empezó a caminar lentamente por el camino, mirando de soslayo las casas destrozadas por los alrededores.

Trató de mantenerse sereno, ya casi estaba en las verjas del cementerio. Tomó aire, y empujó las rejas oxidadas. Avanzó con decisión por entre las tumbas, y solo se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a dos lápidas sencillas, una al lado de la otra. Miró su reloj. Diez... nueve... ocho... ¿Colagusano llegaría a tiempo? Siete... seis... cinco... ¿Sería una trampa y él caería en ella por tonto? Cuatro... tres... ¿Dónde estaría metida Lara? Dos... uno...

¡CRACK!

Harry giró a una velocidad pasmosa sacando su varita... y miró fijamente a Colagusano a los ojos, que parpadeaba impactado.

—V-Vaya, no sabía que habías mejorado los reflejos. —. Balbuceó sin dejar de parpadear, como si el sol lo molestara en los ojos. Retrocedió un poco. —Veo... veo que te interesa mucho... lo que tengo para decirte...

—No tengo todo el día, Colagusano. —. Dijo Harry estrechando los ojos, pero con todos sus sentidos alertas. —Habla.

—¿Viniste solo? —. Preguntó el hombrecillo echando un vistazo temeroso alrededor.

—¿Ves a alguien más? —. Preguntó Harry mordaz.

—No... no...

—Y ahora... tú... ¿Viniste solo... o acompañado?

—S-Solo.

—No te creo.

—¡Pues créeme! —. Chilló Colagusano retrocediendo. —¡Vine completamente solo!

Harry arqueó una ceja.

—Wraaaauurrrrr.

Colagusano se dio vuelta y retrocedió hacia Harry como si le hubiesen disparado con una escopeta a los pies. Un gato negro lo observaba con sus pupilas rasgadas, sentado sobre el césped, y barriéndolo con su cola felpuda.

—Es solo un gato Colagusano. —. Dijo Harry por detrás de él, haciendo que el hombrecillo se diera vuelta agitado sin darle la espalda ni a Harry ni al gato. —¿Le tienes miedo a los gatos?

—No. —. Dijo Colagusano calmadamente. —Solo... me... nada. Es mejor que escuches bien lo que tengo para decirte Harry... tienes que estar consiente de que te estoy ayudando Harry, debes tenerlo en cuenta...

—¿Acaso estás asegurando... que te proteja? —. Preguntó Harry estrechando los ojos.

—Eres un mago poderoso Harry. —. Masculló Colagusano. —Y misericordioso... el señor Oscuro es muy cruel...

—¿Y entonces para que te uniste a él? —. Preguntó Harry con rudeza avanzando hacia Colagusano con la varita en alto. —¿Entonces POR QUÉ TRAICIONASTE A MIS PADRES?

—Harry... por favor... —. Dijo Colagusano retrocediendo. —Solo quiero darte la información que tengo... ¡Del Horcrux Harry¡De la taza de Hufflepuff y quizás de los demás si me escuchas!

—Estoy esperando a que hables desde que llegaste. —. Dijo Harry apretando su varita. —Vas a hablar. AHORA.

—La taza de Hufflepuff, está en la casa abandonada de la vieja Hepzibah. En el sótano. ¿Sabes quien era Hepzibah, Harry? El señor Oscuro la fue a ver en su juventud, antes de ser poderoso. Y la asesinó para obtener la taza y el medallón de Slytherin. Ella coleccionaba objetos mágicos. Pero cometió el error de tener algo que le interesaba al señor Oscuro. La vieja Hepzibah no lo sabía, claro está.

Pero debes tener cuidado Harry... no es tan fácil... el señor Oscuro puso muchos hechizos para evitar que la familia de Hepzibah encontrara su Horcrux y se lo llevase por error. No estoy seguro, pero se que hay un pasadizo oculto por el sótano, que lleva a la taza.

—¿Y la información de los demás Horcruxes? —. Preguntó Harry. —Lo prometiste... y no quiero tomar medidas drásticas contigo, Colagusano.

—La siguiente pista la hallarás cuando tengas la taza de Hufflepuff. El señor Oscuro también comete sus errores. Aunque nunca lo admita. —. Dijo Colagusano acariciando su mano plateada. —Pero he de advertirte que la casa de Hepzibah es "inmarcable".

—¿Y? —. Dijo Harry impaciente.

—Debes ir al Ministerio de Magia. Al Departamento de Misterios, al Departamento de Casos Sin Solución. Hubiese ido yo pero como comprenderás...

—Eres muy cobarde para hacer algo como eso... —. Masculló Harry de repente cortándolo. —Resume Colagusano. Estás perdiendo tiempo.

—Allí busca los expedientes de entre los años 1956-1957-1958, aproximadamente. —. Dijo Colagusano hablando muy rápido, como si temiera que Harry se enfureciera si no decía eso con prontitud. —En uno de esos está el caso de Hepzibah y puedes leer la dirección exacta de la casa. Ni yo se donde queda...

—¿Por qué el caso de Hepzibah estaría allí si tuvo solución? —. Preguntó Harry receloso y con rabia a la vez. —Acusaron a Hokey de su asesinato, su Elfo Doméstico. Y todo porque Voldemort —Colagusano se estremeció como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua helada al escuchar el nombre, pero Harry lo ignoró— le modificó la memoria al Elfo. Ese caso tuvo una mala solución, pero la tuvo.

—Ahh, pero Dumbledore intervino... y el caso fue colocado allí. Creo que quería consultarlo después con mayor seguridad. —. Explicó Colagusano, con esa sonrisilla desagradable, saboreando el placer de tener a Harry atado a su información. —O dejarlo allí... en un futuro... para ti.

Colagusano miró a Harry con una especie de respeto hipócrita.

—¿Eso es todo? —. Preguntó Harry.

—¿Te parece poco? —. Preguntó a su vez Colagusano luciendo indignado. —¡No fue fácil reunir ese pedazo de información Harry¡No fue fácil espiar al mismísimo señor Oscuro!

—¡Vaya! No te creí capaz de hacer eso. —. Dijo Harry burlón. —¿En qué te beneficia todo esto, eh, Colagusano?

—Obtener tu protección. —. Dijo Colagusano con porte solemne. —Y que me libres de Azkaban cuando el señor Oscuro deje felizmente de existir.

Extendió su mano plateada hacia Harry.

—Es un trato. —. Dijo con voz aguda. —Mi información a cambio de tu protección a mí.

—De verdad Colagusano¿Por qué haces esto? —. Preguntó Harry con recelo.

—Tú me salvaste la vida. Tenemos un lazo mágico. —. Masculló Colagusano, como si fuese algo inevitable. —Me veo obligado a pagar esa deuda.

Harry miró al gato negro, y este, dio un suave parpadeo y asintió de forma muy leve, como para que Harry fuese el único que pudiese verlo.

Harry aceptó la mano de Colagusano, estrechándola.

—Es un trato. Te libro de Azkaban cuando todo termine. —. Dijo finalmente muy serio. —Y te protejo. —agregó cuando vio a Colagusano abrir la boca.

—Bien, realmente yo... bien, bien. —. Dijo el otro dejando de estrechar la mano de Harry. —No trates de buscarme. Yo te busco a ti cuando tenga información nueva. ¡Y recuerda que nadie más debe saberlo! Ni siquiera tus ami...

Colagusano retrocedió poniendo cara de dolor agarrándose el antebrazo izquierdo con su mano plateada. Miró asustado por el cementerio, y desapareció con un "Crack".

Hubo un estallido, y Lara recuperó su forma humana. Sonrió levemente.

—Lo que pensaba. —. Murmuró.

—¿Qué? —. Dijo Harry apresuradamente. —¿Qué pensabas?

—Que no era una trampa. —. Dijo ella sin abandonar su sonrisa mística.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Crees que si hubiese sido una trampa, Voldemort hubiese convocado a Colagusano cuando él te fue a hacer la proposición? Lo hubiese dejado terminar su trabajo. —. Dijo Lara astutamente. —Y hoy mismo, no, mejor, ahora mismo, Voldemort no hubiese convocado a Colagusano si sabía que estaba llevando a cabo "su plan". ¿Entiendes?

—Vaya¿Cómo aprendiste a pensar así? —. Preguntó Harry impactado.

—No aprendí. Soy así desde que tengo uso de razón. —. Dijo Lara cruzándose de bazos. —Al menos tuvimos precauciones. Enviamos a Ron y a Hermione lejos, a salvo, y nosotros estábamos preparados para toparnos con una trampa.

—Y ahora debemos ir al Ministerio. —. Dijo Harry frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. —A ese Departamento de Casos Sin Solución.

—Vamos ahora.

Harry se le quedó mirando a Lara.

—No podemos perder tiempo. —. Dijo Lara avanzando por el cementerio hacia la salida.

—¿Y cuando vuelvan Ron y Hermione? —. Preguntó Harry alcanzando a la chica.

—Vamos a dejarles una nota. —. Dijo ella decidida. —Vamos a decirles... que te citaron en el Ministerio. Que le Ministro te citó. Y yo fui contigo.

Harry asintió.

Salieron corriendo del cementerio y fueron directo a la casa. Allí Harry garabateó una nota apresuradamente, manchándose de tinta las manos. Luego se detuvo frente a la chimenea junto con Lara.

—¿Estará conectada? —. Preguntó como para si mismo. —Y si lo está... no tenemos polvos flu.

—Espera¿Qué es esto?

Harry miró un bloque salido de lugar. Lara se agachó y lo aflojó, para descubrir una maceta vieja y mohosa, llena de un polvo brillante, que parecía ser por lo único que no habían pasado los años en esa casa.

—¡Incendio! —. Dijo Harry apuntándole con su varita a la chimenea.

Enseguida en la chimenea surgieron unas llamas altas y sofocantes. Lara les echó un puñado de polvos flu. Enseguida las llamas se volvieron de color esmeralda.

—Al menos se olvidaron que esta chimenea estaba conectada a la red flu. —. Dijo Harry con algo de alegría. —Tú primero.

Lara tomó un pellizco de polvos flu y entró en las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

—¡Ministerio de Magia! —. Dijo con voz potente lanzando los polvos flu a la chimenea.

La chimenea rugió y Lara desapareció tragada por las llamas esmeraldas. Harry entró en la chimenea, y lanzó su puñado de polvos flu en la chimenea diciendo con voz potente: "¡Ministerio de Magia!".

Enseguida sintió como si fuese absorbido por un enchufe gigante. Dio vueltas con los brazos bien pegados al cuerpo y los ojos cerrados, porque si los abría de seguro salía con todo dándole vuelta en el Ministerio.

Surgió en una de las chimeneas del Ministerio. Cuando logró levantarse, y mirar al frente, Lara lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Bien, vamos. —. Dijo ayudándolo a caminar porque él estaba medio mareado.

—Debemos entrar sin que nos vean en el Departamento de Misterios. —. Dijo Harry recuperándose del mareo. —Y hallar ese...

—¡Harry Potter!

Harry cerró los ojos, pensando que estaba escuchando mal.

—Umm, visitas el Ministerio. No me avisas...

Harry levantó la vista. Rufus Scrimgeour lo miraba con sus ojos amarillentos, y una sonrisa floja y vacilante en la cara, como si fuese un placer forzado verlo.

—¿A que debo el honor de su visita, señor Potter? —. Dijo el Ministro, recuperando su voz potente y su aspecto impresionante.

—Asuntos personales. —. Masculló Harry de mala gana.

—¡Ah! Espero que no te importe pasar por mi oficina. —. Dijo Scrimgeour amistosamente. —Vamos, bebe algo conmigo. Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

—Y yo creo que estoy apresurado. —. Repuso Harry al instante.

—Vamos Harry, tengo un tiempo para ti. —. Dijo Scrimgeour. —¿Sabías que la casa de uno de mis funcionarios fue atacada por mortífagos? Más bien, la casa de Arthur Weasley. Tengo entendido, que tú y el señor Ronald Weasley son muy amigos. Y estabas allí pasando las vacaciones. Pero... creo que te fuiste antes del ataque, Harry¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso me tiene vigilado? —. Preguntó Harry empezando a enfadarse.

—Bueno, un poco de protección extra...

—Harry no necesita protección extra.

Scrimgeour se le quedó mirando a Lara. Una vez más, sus miradas chocaron furiosamente. El viejo león contra el tigre blanco. Suspicacia contra astucia sutil.

Scrimgeour retiró sus ojos de los de Lara. Derrotado nuevamente.

—Y veo que estás bien acompañado. —. Dijo Scrimgeour entre dientes. —Pero te fuiste Harry. —volvió a la carga. Harry lo miró con indiferencia— ¿Sabías lo que iba a suceder¿O esos... no eran mortífagos...?

—¿Está insinuando que yo ataqué la casa de mi amigo? —. Preguntó Harry indignado.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo. —. Dijo Scrimgeour, asomando sus ojos amarillentos por encima de sus gafas. —En privado. —agregó mirando a Lara de soslayo.

—Lo siento señor Ministro. Pero como ya le dije, estoy apresurado. —. Dijo Harry bruscamente.

Y sin más, echó a caminar por el Atrio, hacia los ascensores de rejas doradas. Scrimgeour lo miró unos segundos, antes de fijar sus ojos en Lara.

—No se quien seas. —. Le dijo. —Pero no confío en ti.

—Entonces estamos iguales, señor Ministro. —. Dijo Lara calmadamente. —Porque yo tampoco confío en usted. Y más le vale quitarle la vigilancia a Harry. Lo que él haga o deje de hacer no es de su incumbencia.

—Tienes la lengua aguda, muchacha. —. Dijo Scrimgeour estrechando los ojos. —Y eso no es bueno.

—Si es bueno o no es mi problema. —. Repuso Lara arqueando una ceja. —Como más protege a Harry, es quitándole esa vigilancia.

—Se que ustedes tuvieron algo que ver con ese ataque...

—Entonces está errado señor Ministro. Nosotros jamás, atacaríamos a alguien por diversión. No nos rebajamos al nivel de los mortífagos. Lástima que pareciendo tan buen Ministro, haga esas acusaciones tan estúpidas.

Scrimgeour se quedó como en shock, viendo alejarse a Lara, que iba directo a donde Harry, que la esperaba para tomar el ascensor.

No hablaron absolutamente nada, por estar rodeados de brujas y magos. Pero cuando tuvieron el ascensor para ellos solos, Harry rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué hablabas con Scrimgeour? —. Le preguntó.

—Le decía que te quitara la vigilancia. —. Dijo ella tranquilamente. —Y nos está acusando de participar en el ataque a la Madriguera.

—Estúpido. —. Masculló Harry. —Es que... ni me pasaría por la cabeza hacerle daño a la familia de Ron.

El ascensor se detuvo y las rejas doradas se abrieron.

Caminaron por un pasillo largo, con paredes de piedra y argollas con antorchas encendidas en ellas. No había ningún tipo de decoración, y más bien parecía un frío laberinto, que el camino al Departamento de Misterios. Torcieron en la primera bifurcación, para llegar frente a una puerta negra. La puerta que había sido el tormento y el anhelo de Harry en su quinto curso en Hogwarts.

Harry se acercó, tomó aire, y la empujó. Lara entró detrás de él. Se encontraban en la habitación llena de velas con llamas azuladas, y rodeados de puertas negras. La puerta por donde habían entrado se cerró súbitamente, y todas las puertas de la habitación empezaron a girar en torno a ellos. Harry cerró los ojos antes de que las llamas azuladas de las velas le quemaran la vista...

—¡Departamento de Casos Sin Solución! —. Dijo con voz potente hacia las puertas giratorias.

Como una ruleta perdiendo velocidad, las puertas se fueron deteniendo lentamente, hasta que la que quedaba frente a ellos, se abrió levemente, dejando entrar a la oscura habitación, una rendija de luz.

—Vamos. —. Susurró Lara halándolo por un brazo.

Sacaron sus varitas, y entraron por la puerta semi-abierta.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Miles de estantes se alzaban imperiosamente contra el techo de esa habitación, llenos de rollos de pergaminos, carpetas viejas, expedientes carcomidos. Parecía una enorme biblioteca, con la única diferencia que en una biblioteca había silencio, y allí habían zumbidos extraños, como en la Sección Prohibida en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Como si los expedientes supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí.

—Esto es inmenso. —. Murmuró Lara mirando hacia los estantes. —¿Cómo vamos a encontrar lo que buscamos?

—¡Accio expediente de 1956!

La voz de Harry había retumbado en cada rincón de la estancia, y cerca del techo salieron volando polillas. Un zumbido. Y un una carpeta llena de pergaminos muy viejos se posó en las manos de Harry.

—No debiste hacerlo. ¿Y si había algún hechizo de sensibilidad? Pero como ya está hecho y no podemos volvernos atrás, creo que sería mejor si... —. Lara alzó su varita y la agitó. Su voz potente se elevó más que la de Harry. —¡Accio Caso Hepzibah!

Silencio.

Un susurro suave.

Un pergamino manchado y medio carcomido por cuanta alimaña existiera se deslizó desde lo alto de un estante, y aterrizó con suavidad en las manos de Lara.

Harry dejó el expediente que tenía en las manos en el primer estante que encontró, y se acercó a leer el pergamino que sostenía la chica.

—¿Hepzibah Smith? —. Preguntó ella. —¿Es este expediente?

—Si. Sin dudas. —. Dijo Harry. Le entró una punzada nada más de recordar que Dumbledore había sido el que primero había dicho ese nombre. —Es ese.

—Está un poco... ilegible. Esto tiene muchos años. —. Dijo Lara. —¿Asesinada por su Elfo Doméstico?

—Sí, como le dije a Colagusano. Pero en realidad fue Voldemort. Fue él. —. Dijo Harry con rabia.

—Aquí está la dirección de su casa. —. Dijo la chica señalando algo en la cabecera del pergamino. —Debemos salir de aquí antes de que alguien...

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí¡Esto es área restringida!

En un rápido movimiento Lara pasó una mano frente a la cara del mago que estaba allí que parpadeó impactado, mientras Harry salía corriendo con el pergamino.

—¡Deténganse¡Impedimenta!

Pero no sucedió absolutamente nada, mientras los chicos salían corriendo del Departamento de Misterios.

—¡Ladrones, ladrones! —. Empezó a chillar el mago a todo pulmón, tratando infructuosamente de realizar algún hechizo. —¡Deténganlos!

Harry y Lara cayeron casi de bruces en un ascensor de rejas doradas, que empezó a subir mientras el mago llegaba corriendo sin aliento. Escucharon una explosión abajo, y enseguida supieron que ya habían avisado que habían ladrones en el Ministerio.

Escucharon miles de voces en los pisos superiores. Si se bajaban en el Atrio los iban a descubrir.

—¡Desaparece Harry! —. Gritó Lara doblando el pergamino y guardándolo en un bolsillo casi estrujándolo.

—¡Nunca lo había hecho en movimiento! —. Dijo Harry desesperado. —¡No lo voy a lograr!

—¡Desaparece si quieres salvar tu pellejo! —. Dijo Lara severa. —¡Hazlo ahora!

Harry se concentró... avanzó con decisión...

El ascensor llegó al Atrio, en donde al menos una veintena de Aurores corpulentos, con sus varitas afuera, lo esperaban. Las rejas doradas se abrieron. Pero estaba completamente vacío.

En medio del silencio del Valle de Godric Mágico, en la última casa de la calle, dos "Cracks" disparejos llenaron el ambiente.

Harry soltó aire y se desplomó en el sofá, mientras Lara había ido a la ventana, como buscando llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco.

—Estuvimos cerca. —. Dijo ella aspirando plácidamente. —Muy cerca. ¿Ves que si podías aparecerte en movimiento? Solo tenías que estar seguro de ti mismo.

—Gracias. —. Dijo Harry sin aliento. —¿Tienes el pergamino?

Lara sacó un pergamino estrujado del bolsillo, y se lo tendió a Harry.

—Por suerte Ron y Hermione no han llegado. —. Dijo Lara echando un vistazo hacia la cocina.

—Perfecto. —. Dijo él satisfecho. —No puedo creer que robamos algo del Departamento de Misterios.

—Al menos la información de Colagusano era cierta. —. Dijo la chica recostándose a la pared.

Harry miró el pergamino. Ya tenía otro Horcrux, listo para ser destruido, cuanto antes.

* * *

**N/A¡Otro Horcrux! Y Harry aceptó la ayuda de Colagusano después de todo¿Uh? Pero que conste... fue con algo de recelo. ¿Y que creen que suceda a continuación¡Lean el siguiente capi y lo sabrán! (Obvio¿No?) Y otra petición... ¡DEJEN CRITICAS! Yo las leo todas, el problema es que no recuerdo como demonios se respondían. Si alguien me lo pudiera indicar, por favor, que lo haga. No quiero que piensen que no leo ni una sola crítica, cuando en verdad las leo todas. Saludos a todos desde Cuba: Lara Josthings. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo-10 **

**San Mungo y El Sótano de La Casa de Hepzibah Smith **

Harry ya estaba impaciente. El saber que tenía un Horcrux tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos lo ponía mal. Lara era la más relajada. Había estado muy tranquila, sentada en el marco de la ventana de la sala, como meditando, aunque su mirada esmeralda estaba perdida con dirección al marco de la ventana en que estaba sentada. Harry se preguntaba que podía hallarle ella de interesante a mirar como las termitas hacían fiesta con la madera vieja.

Ron y Hermione llegaron como a la media hora, y aunque trataban de disimularlo, allí hubo algo.

—¿Como les fue? —. Preguntó Harry divertido por las caras algo sonrojadas de sus amigos.

—Bien, si. —. Dijo Ron en voz muy baja, como si estuviese en una biblioteca.

—¿Bien¿Solo eso? —. Insistió Harry con malicia.

—Er...

—¡Ron¡Ayúdame con esto! —. Chilló Hermione de repente desde la cocina haciendo que ambos chicos pegaran un brinco.

—Er... ya... ya voy Hermy di-di-dig-digo He-He-Hermione. —. Rectificó Ron medio que tartamudeando. Le sonrió a Harry mientras su cara enrojecía a la misma velocidad que un semáforo con corto circuito. —¡Nos vemos amigo!

Y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

—Umm, parece que por fin Cupido afinó la puntería.

Harry miró a Lara que se bajaba del marco de la ventana.

—Esos dos iban a terminar juntos. —. Dijo la chica sonriendo levemente.

—Pe-Pero... ¡Si Ron no me dijo nada! —. Exclamó Harry. —¿Cómo puedes llegar a esas conclusiones?

—No necesitaba hablar. Se le ve en la cara. —. Dijo Lara ampliando la sonrisa. —Y en los ojos.

—Bueno, yo dije que un día ellos dos iban a terminar juntos. —. Dijo Harry cabeceando. —Pero creo que no lo van a confesar tan pronto.

—¿Cuándo vamos a por el Horcrux? —. Preguntó Lara repentinamente seria.

—Lara, YO, voy solo. —. Dijo Harry firmemente.

—¿A dónde tienes que ir solo, Harry?

El chico miró a la entrada de la cocina, para ver a Ron y a Hermione ceñudos. Harry abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. No podía mentirle más a sus amigos.

—Ya tengo la pista de otro Horcrux. —. Masculló derrotado. —La taza de Helga Hufflepuff. Y mi fuente... —hasta a él le sonaba como si fuese un agente de la secreta— me dijo que encontraría una pista para el siguiente Horcrux cuando encontrara la taza. Pero que tenía que tener cuidado porque Voldemort la protegió muy bien.

—Vamos a ir contigo Harry. —. Dijo Ron algo serio. —¿Y como es eso de que "tu fuente", te dijo?

—Cosas mías. —. Barbotó Harry. Alzó la voz y sonó repentinamente ronco. —Y por favor, no me pregunten acerca de eso, porque no les voy a responder nada¿Está claro?

—¿Y cuando vamos? —. Preguntó Hermione.

—Mañana mismo si es posible. —. Dijo Harry frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

—Er... Harry... yo... —. Empezó Ron como apenado. —Yo mañana, quería ir a San Mungo... a ver a Charlie...

Lara emitió un jadeo bajo, pero al parecer nadie la escuchó.

Harry se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza, como teniendo una lucha interna; Si correr hacia el Horcrux, o complacer a su amigo. Empezó a sacar sus conclusiones: El Horcrux nadie lo iba a ir a buscar, porque Voldemort no sabía absolutamente nada de eso. Estaría esperándolo en ese pasadizo del sótano de la casa de Hepzibah, como una mascota juguetona a un niño.

Por otra parte, él tenía deseos de ver a Charlie para ver que le habían hecho los mortífagos, y de paso enterarse qué fue lo que pasó exactamente en La Madriguera. Y algo bueno que tenía San Mungo: Scrimgeour no estaría allí para seguir dándole lata con estupideces.

—Está bien Ron. Mañana vamos a ver a Charlie a San Mungo. Yo también tengo deseos de verlo. —. Dijo finalmente, aunque esas conclusiones le parecieron durar horas.

Lara soltó aire lentamente, sonriendo levemente, como invadida por una alegría que no se molestaba por manifestarla mucho. Parecía preferir que esa alegría quedara en secreto. Ron había perdido ese color de tomate maduro y se mostraba algo más animado. Hermione, por alguna extraña razón, no le llevó la contraria a Ron. Era más, ni había abierto la boca para decirle a Ron que ir a San Mungo como estaban las cosas, era sumamente imprudente.

Pasaron un día inusualmente agradable. Sin limpiezas ni reparaciones. Algo que hizo que a Harry se le quitara esa impaciencia imprudente, pero Lara se había apresurado en tener algo que ver con eso:

—No debes dejar que la emoción se apodere de ti. Aquí no se sabe nada hasta el último minuto. —. Le había dicho cuando él le había manifestado sus deseos locos de ir tras el Horcrux esa misma noche. —Tú no sabes si Voldemort sabe que tú estás tras sus Horcruxes. Tú no sabes si Colagusano soltó la lengua por cobardía. Y si es así, Voldemort sabe que tú eres impaciente. No le des el gusto de saber cada emoción o sentimiento tuyo. Guárdate todo lo que pienses o sientas por dentro de la túnica, donde nadie lo vea. No luzcas como Voldemort espera que seas. Sorpréndelo. Demuéstrale que Harry Potter es algo más que un adolescente imprudente e inmaduro, como él piensa que eres. Siempre, adelántate al pensamiento de tu contrario, aunque desperdicies un día en ello.

Y ella había salido de la habitación, con sus botas negras resonando ligeramente en el suelo de madera.

Harry estaba cada día más asombrado de la astucia de Lara. Ella le había demostrado ser astuta, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan... tan... astuta. Ya la estaba llegando a admirar, y deseando tener su cerebro, aunque sus conclusiones últimamente no estaban para nada mal. A lo mejor se estaba contagiando con la astucia de Lara, algo verdaderamente bueno.

Así que bajó muy sedado, con todos sus impulsos controlados. Pero... ¿Sería bueno que retomara sus clases de Oclumencia? Al parecer, le iban a hacer mucha falta en esa etapa de su vida, en la que se estaba arriesgando a morir en cualquier momento. Recordaba lo que le había dicho Snape cuando se encontraron la última vez: _"¡Te bloquearé una y otra vez hasta que aprendas a callarte y a cerrar la mente, Potter!_". Pero... ¿Aquello había sido solo un arranque de odio, o un consejo?

Ahora que Harry lo pensaba bien, aunque Snape lo dijo con desprecio, más bien parecía una antigua clase de Oclumencia, y una clase de hechizos no verbales. Snape le había dado a él, de forma indirecta, un consejo.

¿Cuál era la debilidad de Harry, de él?

"_Mi mente abierta a cualquiera, sin cerrarla, como un libro sobre un pedestal en medio de un concurrido parque, y gritar el primer hechizo que me pase por la mente"_

Se respondió a si mismo, mientras escuchaba la distante discusión entre Ron y Hermione en la cocina.

¿De qué es maestro Voldemort?

"_De Legilimencia y Oclumencia, por eso sabe que hechizo le voy a lanzar, de que forma voy a luchar contra él"_

Y ahora...

¿Qué necesitaba para poder atacar triunfantemente a Voldemort?

"_Cerrar mi mente, y perfeccionar los hechizos no verbales"_

Entonces... lo que Snape le había querido decir, era que mientras él, Harry, no realizara Oclumencia, o sea, proteger su mente de penetración externa, no podría vencer a Voldemort. Porque Voldemort lo bloquearía una y otra vez, se le adelantaría a su pensamiento, a sus reacciones, a sus palabras, lo vería todo a través de los ojos de Harry y lo escucharía claramente y lo vencería sin esfuerzo alguno.

Y eso, justamente, era lo que Lara le estaba diciendo, que ÉL, se adelantara al pensamiento de Voldemort, y protegiera su mente a la vez. Parecía algo complicado, porque volver a tomar lecciones de Oclumencia significaba tener como la cabeza partida en dos. Y su especialidad no eran los hechizos no verbales. Pero eso lo podría practicar solo, lo que no podía aprender a hacer bien era la Oclumencia. Él en lo personal, odiaría tomar en esos momentos una clase de Oclumencia. Pero valdría la pena intentarlo.

Entró en dos pasos a la cocina, y su mano se disparó rápidamente hacia el brazo de Lara, mientras Ron y Hermione tenían una discusión a grandes proporciones, y la pimienta estaba que daba al cuello, ya que era lo único manuable para lanzar y que al otro le entrasen ataques instantáneos de estornudos sin necesidad de un buen hechizo.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —. Le susurró a Lara, aunque no hizo mucha falta. Podría haber entrado con una banda de circo que Ron y Hermione no se hubiesen dado ni cuenta.

La chica miró unos segundos como Hermione ahora rociaba a Ron con cebolla en polvo y salió al patio con Harry.

—Dime. —. Dijo ella cuando llegaron al árbol de peras.

—Lara... necesito que me ayudes. —. Dijo nervioso.

—Eso he tratado de hacer desde que llegué. Solo me tienes que decir si he fallado en esa tarea.

—No, no es eso. —. Dijo Harry apresuradamente. —Me has ayudado mucho. Solo... que necesito...

Harry miró a un lado y luego a otro, tomando aire.

—Necesito que me des clases de Oclumencia. —. Soltó de golpe.

Lara arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Clases de Oclumencia? —. Repitió.

—Si. Las necesito de verdad. —. Dijo Harry hablando muy rápido y sin casi tomar aire. —Voldemort es maestro en Legilimencia y Oclumencia, no puedo enfrentarlo si estoy en desventaja ¿Entiendes? Estoy en desventaja con respecto a mi mente. No sé cerrarla. Y por ese mismo método tú supiste con facilidad que me sucedía y no puedo arriesgarme...

—Ya, ya, entendí. —. Dijo Lara apresuradamente. —¿Estás seguro de que quieres aprender Oclumencia?

—Ya empecé una vez. —. Masculló Harry. —Pero... pero suspendí las clases porque era peor. La cicatriz me dolía todo el tiempo. Entraba en la mente de Voldemort. Era insoportable.

—¿Quién fue tu maestro? —. Preguntó Lara mostrando una curiosidad ligera.

Harry apretó los dientes.

—Snape.

Lara se puso seria instantáneamente, como si Harry hubiese dicho algo grosero. Pero no comentó absolutamente nada.

—OK, pero no vamos a empezar hoy. Necesitas tener la mente bien fresca para mañana. —. Dijo ella frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. —Ni mañana. Pasado mañana empezamos con las clases de Oclumencia. Si tú estás de acuerdo, claro está.

—Si, si, por supuesto. —. Dijo Harry al momento.

—Va a ser normal que te duela un poco la cabeza. —. Advirtió Lara mirando de soslayo hacia la cocina, cuya puerta estaba abierta de par en par. —La mente se agota mucho con este tipo de ejercicios. Pero todo tiene su comienzo, y nunca es fácil. Nadie nace caminando. Primero hay que gatear antes de caminar, y luego correr¿Entiendes?

Harry asintió.

—Bien, pero vamos a ir haciendo ejercicios. —. Dijo Lara dando vueltas alrededor de Harry, como examinándolo. —Cada vez que puedas, fija tu vista en un lugar, y deja que todo pensamiento salga de tu cabeza por cuantos minutos puedas, pero a la vez, que estés consiente de lo que estás mirando. No mires por mirar. Fascínate con el vuelo de un pájaro. Déjate llevar por los gráciles movimientos de una araña tejiendo su red. Observa el ondulante caminar de las termitas. Sigue el lento movimiento de una oruga sin prisa. Y antes de que te des cuenta, tu mente ya se habrá vaciado de pensamientos.

Lara chascó los dedos frente a los ojos de Harry, que pegó un brinquito volviendo a la realidad.

—¿Ves que puede ser fácil si te lo propones? —. Preguntó Lara con suavidad mientras Harry parpadeaba como sin poder creerlo. Se había quedado con la mente completamente en blanco, escuchando, en el fondo su cerebro, la voz dulce y melodiosa de Lara. —Hazlo. No necesitas escuchar mi voz para concentrarte. Tú puedes hacerlo. Todo está aquí... —Lara puso un dedo en el corazón de Harry y el chico miró el dedo cuando ella lo retiraba— Bien, espero haber empezado con el pie derecho. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—No. —. Dijo Harry arreglándose las gafas.

—Es la forma más fácil de aprender Oclumencia. —. Dijo Lara todavía con esa voz suave. —Aunque debemos trabajar en la combinación de la Oclumencia, y tu presencia espiritual aquí. Te vas por completo. Tienes que vaciar tu mente, pero a la vez estar presente. Estar listo. Preparado.

—Trataré. —. Dijo Harry asintiendo.

—Tratarás no, lo lograrás. —. Dijo Lara dejando de dar vueltas alrededor de él. Señaló a la cocina con la cabeza. —Vamos, debes tener hambre. Creo que Ron y Hermione se terminaron de poner de acuerdo con qué nos iban a preparar de almuerzo.

Harry fue detrás de Lara a la cocina para encontrarse a Ron diciéndole algo al oído a Hermione algo que la hacía sonreír.

Pero ellos dos disimularon al momento en cuanto descubrieron a Harry y a Lara mirándolos divertidos. Ron y Hermione dieron un millón de explicaciones, una menos creíble que la otra, y ya Harry sabía, que sus amigos, se habían "arreglado" más de la cuenta.

Lara y Harry almorzaron con calma, pero lanzando miradas de soslayo a Ron y a Hermione, porque a pesar de que ellos lo habían negado (_"¡Ya Harry que Hermyyione y yo no tenemos nada!"_), se les veía en la cara que estaban enredados desde el punto de vista "amoroso" _("¡Última vez que te lo repito Harry¡No-estoy-con...!" —"¡Rooooniiiii!"— "¡Ya voy Hermy!"_).

En la tarde, Harry se la pasó en su habitación, solo, practicando los hechizos no verbales. Ya había logrado que le saliera "Impedimenta", "Tarantallegra" y "Petrificus Totalus", a juzgar por la mosca que había caído sobre el colchón patitiesa, y Harry dio gracias a dios a que estaba practicando con moscas. Si hubiese practicado "Engorgio" no verbal con la araña que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, Ron dormiría en la lámpara de techo con un ojo abierto y el otro semi-cerrado, y un repelente muggle en una mano.

Pero debía admitir (Aunque no estuviera bien, porque él siempre era muy modesto, o al menos se preocupaba por serlo) que él después de todo, no era malo con los hechizos no verbales. Hasta le estaba tomando la vuelta a eso. Al menos tenía la cama horrorosamente llena de moscas tiesas, como si de repente en el aire les hubiese dado un paro cardiaco. Y de paso, él mismo funcionaba como un repelente de bichos y así evitaría que los mosquitos lo levantaran en peso en medio de la noche.

Pero cuando Ron entró a la habitación, enseguida frunció la nariz al ver las moscas paralizadas. Pero al menos no le echó una reprimenda, y Harry dio gracias a que al que entró fue Ron. Si hubiese sido Hermione, la explosión se escucharía en Londres con toda claridad.

Al final terminaron echando las moscas por la ventana, y si estas no se morían de los hechizos, de seguro morían por el impacto. El techo del primer piso era bastante alto, y eso que Ron empezó a pegar brincos para ver si tocaba el techo. Pero con todo lo larguirucho que estaba, no había ni llegado a aventar el techo.

Harry de tanto en tanto hacía el ejercicio que le había mandado Lara, pero no lograba estar presente. Él vaciaba la mente, perfecto, el problema era que le costaba algo de trabajo mantenerse con los pies en la tierra. Ahora sabía por qué Lara se quedaba mirando a un punto fijo por largos minutos, y cuando le hablabas te respondía como si siempre te estuvo mirando a los ojos atendiendo a tu conversación.

Cenaron los cuatro juntos, y el ambiente estaba relajado, porque al día siguiente irían a San Mungo a ver a Charlie. Harry no pudo evitar que su ansiedad saliese a flote. Ya tenía deseos de hablar con Charlie acerca de ese ataque a la Madriguera, y que le explicase todo lo que sucedió, quien lo atacó y con qué objetivo.

Se fue a dormir temprano, pero antes hizo gala de sus nuevos avances en los hechizos no verbales, librando a Ron de medio enjambre de mosquitos hambrientos. Cayó como una piedra en la cama, y al parecer, estaba muy agotado, porque ni soñó.

Harry fue el primero que se despertó al día siguiente, cuando apenas los rayos de sol empezaban a entrar en la habitación. Saltó de la cama tomando sus gafas y bajó todavía medio dormido a la cocina. Pero cuando puso un pie allí pegó un brinco. Después de todo, él no había sido el único que se había despertado temprano.

Lara lo miraba algo divertida por su facha desde la meseta, y parecía tener bastante adelantado el desayuno.

—Buenos días. —. Saludó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Ah, buenos días Lara.

Harry se acercó a la mesa y haló una silla para sentarse.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? —. Le preguntó a Lara.

—Lo mismo que tú.

Harry parpadeó.

—Vamos, no te lo tomes a mal. Solo que estoy... algo ansiosa por ir a San Mungo. —. Dijo Lara sonriendo levemente.

—¿Para ver a Charlie? —. Preguntó Harry.

—Si. Pero tengo otras razones. —. Dijo Lara registrando en un bolsillo de su vaquero de mezclilla azul oscura. Sacó un pedazo de pergamino. —Lupin, mi padre, me la envió ayer en la noche. No te dije nada porque ya estabas dormido.

Harry tomó el pedazo de pergamino que Lara le entregaba.

"_¿DóNDe vAs MAñaNA?"_

Harry le devolvió el pergamino a la chica.

—¿Y le contestaste? —. Preguntó.

—Si. Le dije que iba a San Mungo a ver a Charlie. —. Dijo Lara sonriendo. Perdió un poco la sonrisa. —Pero no obtuve respuesta. Supongo no me respondió para que no fuese muy sospechoso una lechuza negra yendo y viniendo por un mismo lugar.

—¿Una lechuza negra? No sabía que Lupin tuviera una. —. Dijo Harry como pensando en voz alta. —Pero... ¿Y si no va? Recuerda que Lupin te dejó un mensaje cuando llegamos, y no vino.

—No vino... porque atacaron la Madriguera. —. Dijo Lara con tristeza. —Fue por eso.

—¿Él te lo dijo? —. Preguntó Harry.

—No. Pero es deducible. —. Dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. —Bueno¿Ron todavía no se ha despertado?

—No.

—Ni Hermione. Pero bueno, mejor los dejamos dormir un poco más.

Harry se desparramó en la silla como estando de acuerdo. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando Ron y Hermione entraron en la cocina, pero se soltaron las manos en cuanto notaron la presencia de Harry y Lara.

—Oh, no hagan eso. —. Dijo Lara con sus ojos esmeraldas reflejados en una restregada cazuela que actuaba como espejo retrovisor. —Ya lo sabemos. No tienen que disimular.

—Yo lo dije. —. Canturreó Harry con malicia haciendo que a Ron le empezaran a arder las orejas. —Yo dije que ustedes dos...

—¡Ya está bien! —. Dijo Ron agitando sus largos brazos como un molino de viento descontrolado. —¡Hermione y yo somos novios¿Contentos los dos?

—Yo lo dije. —. Volvió a cacarear Harry divertido. —Yo sabía que ustedes dos se iban a enredar un día de estos, jeje.

—¿Podrías dejar de decir eso Harry? —. Pidió Ron irritado.

—¿Decir qué? —. Dijo Harry como haciéndose el distraído.

—¡Eso! —. Dijo Ron en un bufido.

—¡Ah¿Que sabía que Hermione y tú iban a terminar de novios? —. Dijo Harry malicioso.

—¡Sí¡Eso mismo¡Vaya amigo que tengo¡No sabe de lo que le hablan! —. Chilló Ron medio descompuesto.

—Ya, está bien Ron. No diré más nada de-ya-sabes-qué-tema-en-el-cual-Hermione-y-tú...

—¡Ya basta Harry! —. Gritó Ron completamente histérico y al parecer analizando si sería buena idea partirle una silla en la cabeza a Harry. —¡Sí¡Eso mismo¡HERMIONE Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS! —gritó con las manos alrededor de la boca y girando la cabeza hacia todas partes de la cocina— ¿Ya estás contento?

—Más que contento, satisfecho. —. Dijo Harry aguantando la risa. —Solo bromeaba amigo.

—Más te vale. —. Masculló Ron.

Lara les puso sendas jarras a los chicos en la mesa con cara de risa y ella y Hermione se sentaron frente a ellos.

Ron se veía algo incómodo, y se retorcía las manos nerviosamente. Hermione solo lo miraba de vez en cuando, mientras que Harry y Lara se mostraban divertidos con todo aquel asunto. En cuanto terminaron de desayunar, cada uno subió a su habitación a ultimar detalles, y se encontraron en la sala, en donde usaron la red flu para llegar a San Mungo.

Harry encontró el hall más poblado de lo normal. Y también habían más curanderos de lo usual, con portapapeles, pero caminando de una forma muy apresurada por el hall. Se acercaron a la recepción, en donde había una bruja de aspecto aburrido hablando cansinamente con un hombre que tenía un pie enorme con escamas verdes y garras negras. Esperaron a que el hombre se alejara arrastrando su impactante pie para acercarse al mostrador.

—Buenos días señora. —. Dijo Ron al momento. La bruja lo miró como deseando que diera media vuelta y se fuera. —Vine a ver a mi hermano, Charlie Weasley. Soy Ron Weasley.

La mujer no despegó los labios. Revolvió unos pergaminos por algunos minutos, y finalmente miró a Ron.

—Tu hermano está en el cuarto piso. En la sala Giunfigs Hottler. —. Dijo con una voz desesperadamente lenta. —Que tengas buen día.

Ron dio las gracias y los demás lo siguieron. Harry pensó que no podría subir un piso más en su vida, pero por suerte ya habían llegado al cuarto piso. Caminaron por un pasillo, con Ron murmurando de forma irritable el nombre de la sala, y por suerte la encontraron, ya Harry estaba al amordazar a su amigo con lo primero que se encontrara.

Entraron en silencio. Harry enseguida reconoció la estructura de las salas de San Mungo. Tres camas. Tres ocupantes. Y una generosa ventana al final de la estancia. En la cama del medio, con todo el pecho vendado, estaba Charlie Weasley. Pero estaba sentado, y conversaba animadamente, nada menos que con Remus Lupin y Arthur Weasley.

—¡Charlie! —. Dijo Ron corriendo a la cama de su hermano. —¿Como estás¿Que te pasó¿Te duele?

—Ya Ron, estoy bien. —. Dijo Charlie sonriendo.

—¿Y esos vendajes? —. Preguntó Ron luciendo angustiado.

—Solo los debo llevar para retener la poción sanadora, nada del otro mundo. —. Dijo Charlie haciendo un ademán como que no le diera importancia. —Pero ya estoy bien. Mañana me dan el pase.

—¿Ya mañana regresas a casa? —. Preguntó Ron abriendo mucho los ojos.

—No, me quedo cinco meses más aquí. —. Dijo Charlie mordaz. Miró a los demás y sonrió ampliamente en cuanto vio a Lara. —¡Vengan¡Hay espacio para todos!

—Habla más bajo hijo. —. Susurró el señor Weasley cuando todos se acercaban en tropel. —Recuerda que no estás solo.

Señaló hacia las camas laterales, que estaban ocupadas por dos hombres más. Uno de ellos tenía el brazo en cabestrillo y una pierna completamente vendada y parecía dormir profundamente. Y el que quedaba a la derecha de Charlie, tenía toda la cara vendada y tapado hasta el cuello.

—A ese lo trajeron hoy. —. Murmuró Charlie señalando con la cabeza hacia la derecha. —Según creo, lo trasladaron de sala. Dicen que está lleno de quemaduras por culpa de una explosión mágica. Pobre hombre.

Los demás pusieron expresiones de lástima, pero el hombre aquel que parecía una momia no se movía ni nada. Solo podían ver subir y bajar su pecho suavemente. Al menos respiraba. Charlaron animadamente, y al final de todo, Harry logró quedarse solo con Charlie. Lara había salido a dar una vuelta con Lupin, mientras que Ron y Hermione habían ido con el señor Weasley a la cafetería.

—Y dime Harry¿Como te va? —. Preguntó Charlie animadamente sentándose en la cama.

—Bastante bien por ahora. —. Dijo Harry cabeceando. —Charlie... que quería saber... una cosa.

—Si no me dices no puedo ayudarte. —. Dijo Charlie agradablemente.

—Bueno¿Qué pasó en la Madriguera? —. Soltó Harry de golpe. Charlie arrugó un poco el entrecejo. —¿Por qué atacaron los mortífagos?

—Bueno, eso no te lo puedo decir. —. Dijo Charlie cabeceando. —Ya sabes. De seguro fue por diversión.

—¿Buscaban algo?

—Bueno... hubo un mortífago... que recorrió toda la casa mientras duraba la batalla abajo en la sala. —. Explicó Charlie. —No sabemos quien era. Usaba máscara. Pero ahora que lo dices... si, parecían buscar algo. Aunque no negaría que te buscaban a ti.

—Puede ser. —. Masculló Harry. —A lo mejor Voldemort los envió para asesinarme. Nunca hace el trabajo sucio.

—Mira Harry, no estoy seguro de que hacían esos mortífagos en casa. —. Dijo Charlie parpadeando. —Pero por alguna extraña razón, no intentaron asesinar a nadie. La conclusión que yo saco, era que te buscaban a ti. O buscaban capturar a papá para sacarle algo del Ministerio.

—Lo más probable era que me buscaran a mí.

—Papá me contó que Scrimgeour y tú tuvieron un encuentro ayer en el Ministerio. Y también... Scrimgeour... tuvo algunas palabras algo... duras con Lara.

El hombre de la cama de la derecha se agitó levemente. Se podía escuchar una débil tos saliendo de entre los vendajes.

—Le entran esos ataques de vez en cuando. —. Dijo Charlie apenado. —Harry, dale un poco de agua.

El chico fue a la cama del hombre y llenó un vaso de agua. Le inclinó la cabeza al hombre y le dio de beber.

—Gracias. —. Contestó el hombre por entre los vendajes con una voz áspera y carrasposa, acompañada por una respiración que casi era un pitillo.

Harry le apoyó de nuevo la cabeza del hombre sobre la almohada y fue de nuevo a donde Charlie.

—Entonces, Harry¿Por qué enfrentas a Scrimgeour de esa forma? —. Preguntó Charlie serio.

—No lo enfrento. Él me provoca. —. Se defendió Harry de malas pulgas.

—Pero es el Ministro. No debes dejar que te provoque.

—¡Nos acusó a Lara y a mí de haber atacado la Madriguera! —. Exclamó Harry indignado.

—Bueno, a veces Scrimgeour se pasa de los límites. Pero está resultando ser mucho mejor Ministro que Fudge.

Harry se cruzó de brazos molesto.

La puerta se abrió y entró Lara. Detrás de ella venía Lupin. La chica corrió a la cama de Charlie y enseguida ella empezó a acariciarle con suavidad el pecho vendado a Charlie, mientras él le sonreía.

—Bueno, los dejo solos. —. Dijo Harry levantándose. —Lupin¿Podríamos ir a la cafetería?

Lupin asintió y salió junto con Harry. Pero cuando iban casi por la mitad del camino de la cafetería, Harry recordó que se le había quedado el monedero en la habitación de Charlie. El chico regresó corriendo, pero cuando se acercaba a la sala, una mano lo agarró por una manga del pullover y lo lanzó dentro de un armario amplio de limpieza.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí! —. Dijo Harry entre dientes y enojado.

Colagusano lo observaba con una sonrisilla desagradable y acariciando su mano derecha. Su mano plateada. Estaba vestido con ropas de curandero, pero con un tapaboca colgándole en el cuello.

—Solo esperaba el momento en que estuvieras solo. —. Dijo Colagusano sin quitar esa sonrisilla que empezaba a irritar a Harry.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí? —. Preguntó Harry sacando su varita y apuntándole a Colagusano.

—Calma Harry. —. Dijo Colagusano haciendo ademanes con las manos, como que se esperara. —Sabes que no te haría daño.

—¿Y tengo que creerte? —. Preguntó Harry apretando los dientes.

—Al menos... soy el único que te ha brindado información verdaderamente buena¿Verdad?

Harry bajó un poco la varita.

—Habla. —. Ordenó.

—El ataque a la casa de Ron... no lo planeó el señor Oscuro. —. Dijo Colagusano mirando su mano plateada desde todos los ángulos posibles.

—¿Quién fue? —. Preguntó Harry.

—Creo... que fue Bellatrix. —. Dijo Colagusano ampliando su sonrisa hasta volverla forzada. —O no se. No se quien fue en concreto. Pero no fue el señor Oscuro. Eso te lo aseguro.

—¿Solo eso tenías para decirme? —. Preguntó Harry irritado.

—No, aunque veo que no te conformas con la información que este humilde servidor te brin...

—Ya basta de palabrería Colagusano. Dime a que viniste y luego esfúmate.

—Vas a necesitar protección cuando encuentres la taza de Hufflepuff. —. Dijo Colagusano hurgando en un bolsillo de forma nerviosa. —Está protegida por un hechizo que te secará nada más que la toques. Necesitas esto.

Le mostró a Harry un cordón negro, con una piedra verde, parecida a la esmeralda, recortada en forma de rombo y de al menos 2cm de alto y 1 de diámetro.

—Esto te protegerá de ese hechizo. —. Dijo Colagusano extendiendo su mano plateada hacia Harry, con la piedra colgando de sus dedos. —Póntelo en el cuello, y la magia que el señor Oscuro puso sobre la taza te hará cosquillas.

Harry aceptó con algo de recelo el cordón y se lo puso en el cuello, pero se ocultó la piedra por dentro del pullover.

—Eso es. Buen chico. —. Dijo Colagusano en voz baja y sonriendo. —Y ahora, lo más importante: Como hallar la pista del próximo Horcrux una vez que tengas la taza. Los Horcrux se destruyen cuando los objetos que los poseen son destruidos. Pero la taza no la quiebres contra el suelo en cuanto la encuentres. Llénala de cualquier infusión, pero no lo hagas mágicamente. Y bebe eso. Te llevará a una visión, y te mostrará el lugar exacto donde está el siguiente Horcrux: El Brazalete Dorado de Ravenclaw.

—¿Y el medallón de Slytherin? —. Preguntó Harry en un susurro.

Colagusano sonrió.

—Regulus, el hermano de tu padrino Sirius Black, lo encontró y lo destruyó. —. Contestó. —No tenemos que preocuparnos por eso ya. ¿Por qué crees que el señor Oscuro mandó a matarlo? Sospechaba que lo estaba traicionando, pero no sabía cómo. Y para asegurarse, lo calló para siempre. Pero ya Regulus había destruido el Horcrux.

—¿Y cual es el sexto Horcrux? —. Preguntó Harry ansioso.

Colagusano cabeceó.

—Lo siento Harry. Pero esa información no te la puedo dar, porque no se nada de eso.

Harry meditó unos segundos.

—Está bien. Gracias.

—Solo saldo mi deuda. —. Barbotó Colagusano antes de cubrirse la boca con el tapabocas de tela verde lima.

—Ahora vete. —. Susurró Harry. —Nadie debe saber que tengo ese contacto contigo.

—Créeme Harry. Si alguien lo sabe, te aseguro que al primero que le llenan la boca de tierra va a ser a mí.

Colagusano salió apresuradamente al pasillo, dejando a Harry reflexionando en la oscuridad del armario de limpieza.

Lara se había quedado con Charlie, y habían hablado mucho y tuvieron mucho tiempo para estar felizmente a solas y juntos. Pero había llegado un curandero joven y le había dado una poción para dormir a Charlie, alegando que si no estaba descansado, no le deban el alta al día siguiente. Lara estaba allí, sosteniendo la mano de su novio. El chico al que amaba y al que había estado loca por ver de nuevo. Cada beso había sido cargado de pasión, de amor. Nunca se había sentido así. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser dura, y ya había perdido la cuenta de a cuantos chicos guapos había rechazado en Alemania, solo por darse cuenta de que solo estaban atraídos por su despampanante figura angelical, y su gran busto completamente natural.

Una débil tos.

Lara miró a la cama de la derecha, a la pegada a la ventana. El hombre que estaba allí, con la cara vendada y tapado hasta el cuello tosía débilmente. Se levantó y se acercó a él.

—¿Señor? —. Lo llamó en voz baja. —¿Está bien¿Quiere que llame a algún curandero?

—No. —. Contestó el hombre con esa voz áspera y carrasposa, y respirando agitadamente, emitiendo un pitillo alarmante, como si tuviese un ataque de asma.

—Bueno... ¿Quiere agua o algo? —. Insistió Lara llenando un vaso de agua.

Los vendajes se abrieron un poco cuando el hombre abrió los ojos.

—Aquí tiene señor. Beba despacio. —. Dijo ella apresuradamente, dándole a beber un vaso de agua.

—Gracias... niña. —. Dijo el hombre mientras Lara dejaba el vaso sobre la mesita. Alzó una mano con tiras de vendaje colgando. —Déjame... verte...

Lara frunció el entrecejo cuando el hombre empezó a palparle la cara con suavidad. Dentro de los vendajes brillaban dos ojos oscuros.

—Mi dulce niña... —. Murmuró el hombre alisándole el pelo con una mano temblorosa. —Gracias... Pero... estás en peligro... ¿Verdad?

Lara lo miró confundida. A lo mejor el hombre tenía fiebre y estaba delirando.

—Voy a buscar a alguien.

—¡No!

Lara se detuvo cuando una mano llena de vendajes la agarró rápidamente por un brazo. La haló suavemente, y la sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Solo quiero alguien con quien conversar. —. Jadeó él otra vez con ese pitillo de respiración. —Por Merlín... tan dulce... no, no te vayas...

—Usted debe tener fiebre. —. Dijo Lara negando lentamente con la cabeza.

—No tengo fiebre, mi niña. —. Dijo el hombre, cuya voz carrasposa y áspera había adoptado una suavidad increíble. —Te quiero ayudar. Y estás en peligro... ten, toma esto mi dulce niña.

El hombre llevó una mano a su cuello, y se quitó un cordón negro, con una piedra verde, como una esmeralda, en forma de rombo de al menos 2cm de altura y uno de diámetro. Lara se encorvó torpemente y el hombre le anudó el cordón negro al cuello.

—Te va a ayudar pequeña. —. Murmuró el hombre terminando de anudarle el cordón. Repentinamente, la tomó por la nuca y le besó la frente con trabajo por los vendajes. —Ahora... mi niña, déjame descansar.

—¿Que le sucedió? —. Preguntó Lara agitadamente. —¿Por qué está cubierto de vendajes?

Pero el hombre ya había cerrado los ojos, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Lara no creyó prudente insistir. Por la voz y esa respiración tan dificultosa, ese hombre no estaba bien. Harry entró en la habitación y le lanzó una mirada hosca a Lara antes de salir de nuevo con su monedero.

Los chicos se fueron antes de que Charlie despertara, pero si pudieron ver como trasladaban al hombre de los vendajes a una sala privada, porque le había dado un ataque o algo de eso, y parecía que se había desmayado.

Regresaron al Valle de Godric por la red flu, y Ron parecía más animado al comprobar por si mismo que su hermano Charlie estaba bien. Ni Harry ni Lara se dijeron entre sí que habían obtenido los cordones con las piedras verdes exactamente iguales. Ninguno de los dos consideraba prudente revelar eso.

Ahora la impaciencia de Harry había vuelto a salir a flote. Sabía que esa noche, tendría frente a frente la taza de Hufflepuff, un Horcrux de Lord Voldemort. Trató de entretenerse leyendo, paseando por el pueblo, yendo al cementerio a la tumba de sus padres, hasta intentó distraerse con los ejercicios de Oclumencia que le había dejado Lara y practicando con ahínco los hechizos no verbales. Pero nada parecía surtir efecto.

Lara por su parte, había trepado al techo de la casa. Su silueta se podía ver desde el camino o desde el patio. Parecía pensativa. O simplemente se estaba relajando antes de ir a la casa de Hepzibah esa noche. Ron y Hermione se mostraban muy acaramelados. Ya no escondían para nada que estaban de novios, y discutían menos, algo que Harry consideró un alivio. Si Ron y Hermione volvían a tener esas discusiones a grandes proporciones, lo que habían arreglado en la casa no iba a servir de nada.

Llegó la hora de la cena, y Harry sentía como su estómago era un mariposero. _"¿Pero por qué te pones nervioso, por qué?";_ Se decía una y otra vez, tratando de calmarse lo mejor posible. Solo era entrar en el sótano de la casa de Hepzibah, localizar la entrada al pasadizo, pasar dos o tres hechizos, y finalmente tener el Horcrux al alcance de la mano. Ya lo había hecho otras veces. No tenía por qué ponerse nervioso. Pero sin embargo lo estaba.

Ya estaban todos listos cuando la noche se cerró sobre el Valle de Godric. Harry hizo que todos leyeran la dirección de la casa de Hepzibah en el pergamino que Lara y él habían robado en el Ministerio, y desaparecieron con un concierto de "cracks".

La mansión de Hepzibah Smith estaba completamente abandonada desde hacían largos años. Se decía que la familia trató de recuperar la casa, pero todo lo que lograron fue llevarse las grandes colecciones de la vieja Hepzibah. Hasta los vecinos evitaban aquella mansión sombría cubierta de musgo verde, con las ventanas cerradas y su fachada descascarillada.

Se decía que allí había algo que ponía los pelos de punta. Porque la vieja Hepzibah no había fallecido de muerte natural. Había sido asesinada. Por su elfo domestico Hokey, tan viejo o más que su ama. En la posada del pueblo todavía corrían las más absurdas y descabelladas teorías: Que el elfo se había cansado de su esclavitud, que la había asesinado mientras dormía, que había robado la varita de la vieja bruja, o simplemente que la había empujado por las escaleras y debido a su edad, Hepzibah murió.

Pero los que si sabían bien, eran los ancianos del pueblo. Pero no les podían sacar nada. Evitaban por todos los medios hablar de ese crimen, porque le temían al fantasma de Hepzibah, que decían que deambulaba la casa en los cuartos menguantes de cada mes. Por eso, la mansión de Hepzibah Smith seguía como siempre. Sombría. Tenebrosa. Escalofriante.

Cuatro "cracks" rompieron el silencio en el abandonado hall de la mansión, en donde las sábanas que cubrían los muebles una vez fueron blancas, pero ahora estaban grises, harapientas, y se bamboleaban suavemente con la suave brisa que lograba entrar por alguna ventana cegada. Una capa de polvo se levantó envolviendo a los chicos que tosieron apresurándose en salir de esa zona.

—Hay que buscar el sótano. —. Dijo Harry en voz baja, pero que resonó débilmente contra las viejas y descoloridas paredes. —Allí está la puerta secreta al pasadizo.

Los demás asintieron encendiendo las puntas de sus varitas, y se pusieron a abrir cuanta puerta pudieran. Harry sentía como la emoción lo embargaba. Un Horcrux. Otro Horcrux y Voldemort se volvería más débil. Pero le faltaba uno: El de Gryffindor. No tenía idea. Pero con lo que le dijo Colagusano, al menos tenía localizado el siguiente: Un Brazalete de Ravenclaw.

—¡Harry!

Alzó el cuello al escuchar la voz amortiguada de Ron.

—¡Vengan todos¡Encontré el sótano!

La vieja casa se llenó repentinamente de escalofriantes pasos que corrían a un solo punto. Harry llegó sudoroso, para iluminar la cara sonriente de su amigo. Dos luces más se unieron. Lara y Hermione acababan de llegar.

—Mira Harry, el sótano. —. Dijo Ron señalando una larga escalera que bajaba hacia una oscuridad total.

Harry se secó el sudor con el dorso del bazo izquierdo, e iluminó la escalera con su varita. Hizo una seña, y todos bajaron silenciosamente.

El sótano de Hepzibah era increíble. Lleno de estatuas de piedra, jarrones cubiertos de polvo y telarañas. Antiguos candelabros con el escudo de la familia: Un gigantesco lobo gris rodeado de laureles. Pero había algo allí que hacía que los pelos de la nuca de Harry se erizaran.

—Busquen. —. Dijo en voz baja. —Ese pasadizo tiene que estar cerca.

Todos empezaron a mirar detrás de los jarrones, de las estatuas, alzando candelabros, pateando el suelo.

Harry tanteaba por las paredes. Tenía que estar por allí. Su corazón redoblando como un tambor, y dando la impresión de que se le escaparía del pecho de un momento a otro. Sus manos sudadas agarrando su varita, y llenándoselas de polvo y telarañas al pasar la mano por la pared de piedras desnudas. Había algo que lo asfixiaba. Los nervios no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

"_Tiene que ser por aquí. ¡Tiene que estar aquí!"_

Se detuvo. Sus ojos se habían fijado en una estatua extraña. Era un enorme lobo, tumbado de costado, pero mostrando los dientes y tratando de alcanzar con sus zarpas a dos víboras que lo estaban aprisionando en su anillado abrazo. El corazón le latió más rápido.

Un gemido, y la sangre de Harry goteó sobre el hocico del lobo. Harry se hizo un complicado hechizo, y se curó la cortada pequeña que se había provocado en el dorso del brazo izquierdo. Esperó. Sus manos sudando más. Su corazón bombeando sangre a toda velocidad a cada parte de su nervioso cuerpo. La sangre se disolvió en el hocico del lobo...

—¡AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!

Harry retrocedió a trompicones cuando el lobo de piedra cobró vida y saltó hacia él. Hermione dio un grito ahogado golpeándose contra una estatua, y Lara estuvo a punto de abolir la magia oscura que le daba vida al lobo de piedra pero...

¡PRAN!

Un horrible sonido llenó la estancia y una de las paredes del sótano explotó completamente cuando el lobo de piedra la embistió, dejando un hueco profundo. Escucharon el jadeo del lobo, y luego algo pesado caía resquebrajándose por una escalera que no parecía tener fin.

Harry se acercó al hueco en la pared. Cubierto de polvo, de escombros, con su varita en alto, iluminando unas viejas escaleras de piedra que iban en espiral hacia más abajo del sótano.

Un grañido...

Un jadeo...

Y dos ojos rojos como la misma sangre de Harry brillaron en medio de la oscura escalera.

* * *

**N/A: Al parecer Colagusano tiene intenciones serias de ayudar¿No? Bueno, ya veremos como se desarrolla todo. ¿Lo de la piedra verde será verdad? Umm, ni sé a que me huele el asunto. Y Lara vio a su novio XD. Algo machacado que estaba el novio, pero lo vio. ¡Ron y Hermione están juntos¡Jajaja¡Lo admitieron XDD! Y sobre el cuarto Horcrux... la taza de Helga Hufflepuff... ¡Cachacachán! A ver, les digo que si no me dejan críticas (Creo que dije una vez que ni estoy en posición de amenazar, ahorita las babas de sueño caen encima del teclado y hacen corto circuito)... ¡NO SE ENTERAN DE LO QUE SUCEDE EN EL CAPI SIGUIENTE, QUE ME DIJERON (INCREÍBLE QUE ME LO CREYERA) QUE ESTABA SÚPER BUENO Y HASTA A MÍ SE ME HELARON LAS MANOS ESCRIBIÉNDOLO! Ya saben, no críticas, no capítulo 11. Saludos desde Cuba: Lara Josthings. **

_Nota: No se pueden quejar, estoy subiendo tres capítulos cada vez que actualizo. ¡Eso no lo debe hacer nadie! _


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo-11 La Taza de Helga Hufflepuff; El Cuarto Horcrux 

Harry apretó el agarre de su varita. Los ojos rojos fijos en los de él, como una bestia salvaje esperando algún movimiento desesperado de su presa, para saltar, atacar, y matar. Harry no se movía. Seguía allí, sin quitar sus ojos de los rojos que estaban bloqueándole el paso. Detrás de él no se movía nadie. Solamente se escuchaba la respiración lenta y acompasada de Hermione, el intento de Ron por respirar algo más que polvo... y unas botas negras deslizándose con suavidad por la estancia.

—No hagas nada. —. Le susurró la voz de Lara por detrás. —Lo que sea está esperando una reacción por parte tuya.

—Quítale su magia. —. Susurró Harry de vuelta.

—Espera...

—No puedo esperar...

—Paciencia Harry, no te desesperes.

—Ya te dije que no puedo esperar. Quítale la magia.

—No comprendes Harry. Sospecho que no puedo.

—Puedes Abolir Magia. Quítasela a esa cosa.

—Escúchame Harry. No te desesperes...

—¡El Horcrux está allá abajo!

Un horrible aullido y el lobo de piedra resquebrajado saltó desde las escaleras contra Harry y lo lanzó al suelo violentamente, levantando una capa de polvo alrededor, haciendo casi imposible tener una visión clara de lo que estaba sucediendo en el sótano.

—¡Harry! —. Gritó Hermione. —¡Stupefy!

El hechizo le voló un pedazo de la espalda al lobo de piedra que había estado a punto de encajar sus colmillos en el cuello de Harry. Se sacudió desprendiendo fragmentos de piedra y fijó sus ojos rojos en Hermione, lanzándose hacia ella dando un ladrido reprimido.

—¡Stupefy! ¡Impedimenta! —. Dijo Ron contra el lobo desprendiéndole un pedazo de cola, mientras Harry buscaba su varita.

—¡No dejes que te muerda Hermione! —. Gritó Lara por encima de la polvareda que había en el viejo sótano. Agitó su varita y un haz de luz abatió al lobo por un costado lanzándolo contra la pared.

—¡Abajo todos! —. Gritó Harry después de recuperar su varita. —¡Bajen las escaleras, rápido! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Tiene que haber algo allá abajo que nos sirva de refugio!

—¡Guaf!

—¡STUPEFY! —. Gritó Harry contra el lobo volándole una oreja y deteniendo en seco su salto. —¿ES QUE NO ME ESCUCHARON? ¡¡BAJEN TODOS!

—¡Harry, tengo algo en los pies! ¡Estoy atada con algo duro y frío! ¡No puedo moverme! —. Gimió Hermione tratando de caminar mientras el lobo se acercaba con su única oreja de piedra bajada, agazapado contra el suelo, listo para saltar sobre ella.

—¡Lara! ¡Acaba de quitarle la maldita magia al lobo! —. Dijo Harry avanzando a zancadas hacia Hermione.

—¡Si se la quito la entrada a esas escaleras se cierra! ¡Se cierra el camino hacia el Horcrux! —. Dijo Lara señalando las escaleras de piedra. —¡Hay que dejarlo así! ¡No puedo hacer nada!

Ron hizo pedazos con un hechizo a las dos víboras de piedra que se habían enroscado en los pies de Hermione y no la dejaban caminar, cortándole la circulación. Un aullido. Grañidos. Zarandeos. Y el grito de dolor de Hermione retumbó en la habitación.

Harry agitó su varita contra el lobo y un rayo rojo lo impactó de lleno en el pecho, mientras Ron cargaba en brazos a Hermione y se apresuraba en bajar con ella por las escaleras de piedra. Harry agarró a Lara por un brazo y se lanzó escaleras abajo, mientras el lobo de piedra aullaba a sus espaldas, trotando con el pecho destrozado, dispuesto a detener a los intrusos. O a matarlos.

Ron les hizo señas por entre una rendija de una enorme doble puerta de roble, y Harry y Lara pasaron cuando el lobo atrapaba la pata del vaquero de Harry y se lo desgarraba en su afán por detenerlo. Cerraron la puerta y sintieron al lobo resquebrajarse al tratar de derribar la puerta. Ron pasó una gruesa tabla de madera a modo de seguro y se volteó.

—¿Están bien? —. Preguntó agitado. —¡Lumos!

En la punta de la varita del pelirrojo surgió una luz que iluminó parte de la nueva estancia a la que habían llegado.

—Si. ¿Y Hermione? —. Preguntó Harry jadeando, con la pata del vaquero hecha jirones.

Ron señaló algo hacia una esquina con la cabeza, y alzó su varita para alumbrar mejor. Hermione estaba allí, sollozando débilmente, y cubriéndose un brazo con el pullover.

—Déjame ver eso, Hermione. —. Pidió Lara amablemente.

La aludida negó con la cabeza respirando con dificultad. Pero Lara la obligó a mostrar el brazo. Harry se horrorizó. El brazo izquierdo de Hermione era completamente de piedra, sus dedos rígidos y crispados en señal de dolor, la marca de colmillos en el dorso, llenos de musgo verde que se extendía con rapidez por todo su brazo de piedra.

—Advertí que no debía morderte. —. Suspiró Lara. —Pero no tienes la culpa. Estabas acorralada. Y nosotros no fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos para ayudarte.

Harry volvió a mirarse la pata de su vaquero, que repentinamente le pesaba. Ahora los jirones eran de piedra, que se bamboleaban pegados a la tela.

—Pero no te preocupes. —. Siguió Lara con voz suave. —Cuando lleguemos a casa vamos a verte eso.

—¿Puedes... puedes quitarlo? —. Preguntó Hermione entre sollozos mostrando su brazo de piedra.

—Voy a hacer el intento de Abolir la magia que te hizo eso, pero después tendrías que ir a San Mungo para que terminen de quitártelo.

—Lara... esto... esto está caminando... —. Murmuró Hermione horrorizada mirando como una fina capa de piedra se extendía por su codo.

Lara enseguida pasó una mano pálida por todo el brazo de la chica, y la piedra dejó de caminar.

—Ya está. Al menos se detendrá hasta que pueda hacer algo mejor. —. Dijo soltando aire. Se rasgó parte del pullover negro que tenía puesto y lo ató a modo de venda por todo el brazo de Hermione, poniéndoselo a modo de cabestrillo. —Capaz de que si utilice magia empeore. No sabemos que magia oscura lo rige ni cuales serían sus efectos secundarios.

Lara ayudó a Hermione a levantarse, y cuando la segunda fue a dar un paso, algo arremetió contra la puerta haciéndola vibrar mientas que Hermione daba un grito ahogado.

—Debemos seguir. —. Dijo Harry mirando por primera vez alrededor. —Esa puerta no resistirá mucho.

—¿Y como vamos a salir de aquí? —. Preguntó Ron iluminando con su varita el alto techo de piedra de la estancia.

—Vamos allá. —. Dijo Harry señalando hacia una luz titilante que se veía a bastante distancia. —Es el único camino que hay. A menos que queramos regresar con nuestro amigo.

Hizo un ademán hacia la puerta, y a todos parecieron disipárseles las dudas. Encendieron sus varitas y empezaron a caminar por un largo pasillo que cada vez se volvía más angosto, y el aire era limitado.

—Yo voy primero. —. Dijo Harry cuando el pasillo se estrechó bruscamente, y solo había lugar para una persona pasando de lado. —Ron, tómale la mano a Hermione y no la sueltes por nada. Y toma la mano de Lara, y tú... —la aludida arqueó las cejas— toma mi mano. Así no nos perderemos si hay alguna bifurcación.

Todos se tomaron de manos y empezaron a pasar con cuidado por el pasillo, mientras Harry mantenía al frente su varita, iluminando el camino hacia la luz titilante que se acercaba cada vez más.

Ahora sabía el por qué el sótano estaba lleno de estatuas de piedra. De seguro habían sido los predecesores de ellos, que por algún error, terminaron en el viejo sótano. Y no dudaba que allí, completamente de piedra, con rostros plagados de terror, los ojos queriendo salirse de sus órbitas, y bocas abiertas en gritos mudos de los que solo eran testigo las viejas paredes, estaba la mitad de la familia de la vieja y desafortunada Hepzibah.

Claramente el lobo de piedra, en sus inicios, había sido un feroz guardián activo del Horcrux de Voldemort. Pero con el paso de los años, el señor Oscuro después de su regreso debió convencerse de que nadie sabía lo de sus Horcruxes, y volvió a su guardián de piedra en una llave para abrir el pasadizo oculto que llevaba a su preciado Horcrux.

Pero Harry sabía que eso no era el único obstáculo que le había dejado Voldemort. Tenía los pelos de la nuca erizados, y la humedad del angosto pasillo casi sin oxigeno le empezaba a dar fatiga. Y por las respiraciones que escuchaba a sus espaldas, sus amigos estaban sintiendo lo mismo que él.

—¡Traten de respirar despacio! —. Exclamó Harry hacia atrás. —¡Hay poco oxigeno aquí!

—¿Y si hacemos un hechizo casco-burbuja? —. Sugirió Ron.

—Este pasaje es muy estrecho Ron. —. Dijo Harry raspándose la ropa contra la pared. —No podríamos pasar. ¡Ladeen la cabeza!

—Espera Harry. —. Dijo Lara deteniéndose. —¿Qué es eso?

—Parece una antorcha. —. Murmuró Harry entornando los ojos. —¡Es la luz! ¡Avancemos! ¡Eso nos puede ayudar! ¡Podremos ver mejor si alcanzamos esa antorcha!

—¡Esperen!

Todos se detuvieron ante el grito de Hermione.

—Puede ser otra trampa. —. Murmuró ella desde lo último. —Harry, lánzale un hechizo.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, y le apuntó a la antorcha con su varita.

—¡STUPEFY!

La voz de Harry hizo eco decenas de veces contra las paredes, mientras que el pasillo era iluminado repentinamente por un haz de luz roja que zumbaba por el aire hacia la antorcha, que era la única fuente de iluminación en la habitación a la que casi llegaban.

El hechizo impactó la antorcha que bajó como si fuese una palanca, y cuatro gritos ahogados se escucharon cuando el pasillo se volteó al revés y sus paredes se ancharon con un ruido sordo y escalofriante.

—¡Lumos! ¡No me suelten! —. Gritó Harry enganchándose de una argolla de hierro que había en el suelo, ahora techo, con ambas manos, mientras los demás se aguantaban de sus piernas como una larga cadena humana.

—¡No hay fondo! ¡El techo desapareció! ¡Es un abismo! —. Gritó Hermione luciendo asustada, con su brazo de piedra en el cabestrillo rústico que le había inventado Lara, mientras Ron la aferraba con su otra mano para que se aguantara mejor. —¡Me voy a soltar...!

—¡Ni te atrevas a hacerlo Hermione! —. Gritó Harry subiéndose con la fuerza de los brazos. Dieron un grito ahogado cuando relajó los brazos, pero sin soltarse de la argolla. —¡Agárrala con más fuerza Ron!

—¡Todos vamos a morir si alguien no se suelta! —. Gritó Hermione casi llorando. —Y yo... con este brazo de piedra...

—¡Aquí nadie va a morir y nadie se suelta! —. Dijo Harry aguantándose con todas sus fuerzas de la argolla, pero el peso de tres personas lo halaba y hacía que sus manos resbalasen de la argolla. —¡Que nadie se suelte! —le vino algo a la cabeza repentinamente, algo que podría ser la salvación de todos— ¡Lara! ¡Trepa! ¡Trepa por las paredes y alza la maldita antorcha!

Lara miró atrás. La pared era rugosa y llena de fisuras. Subió por el cuerpo de Harry, hasta que Ron se hubo aferrado a él con fuerza. Hubo un estallido...

—¡Wrrraaaaaauuurrrr!

Un gato negro saltó a la pared, sus garras se resbalaron por la pared hasta parecer sacar chispas de la piedra vieja y apagada, pero se detuvo, y se aferró con sus garras con fuerza.

—¡Eso es Lara! ¡Apresúrate! —. Dijo Harry algo aliviado por liberar peso. —¡Alza la palanca y ten cuidado de por donde te mueves!

El gato negro empezó a moverse con cuidado por toda la pared, utilizando sus garras afiladas y prensiles para no caer al vacío. Sus ojos se habían vuelto verdes fosforescentes, y se movía sigilosamente, pero rápido, hacia la antorcha que ya no estaba encendida. El gato llegó hasta la pared frente a la antorcha, meneó su cola felpuda y se posicionó como pudo para saltar.

A Harry el corazón le latía con violencia, mientras la punta de su varita iluminaba todo el espacio. Estuvo a punto de cruzar los dedos, pero en esos momentos, cualquier movimiento desesperado era mala idea. El cuerpo del gato se desprendió de la pared de un súbito salto. Las garras prensiles del animal negro se extendieron al frente en medio de su salto. Su cola felpuda agitándose en el aire como un timón de bote. Sus ojos esmeraldas de pupilas rasgadas fijos en la antorcha. Pero pronto éstos se abrieron de miedo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había tomado el impulso necesario.

—¡WRRRRUUUHHHAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUU!

—¡LARA!

Harry se quedó como paralizado. El tiempo pareció haberse detenido, mientras el gato negro caía hacia las profundidades del abismo sin fin. Ron cerró la boca lentamente, sin producir el grito que había formulado con sus labios, y los sollozos de Hermione llenaron el pasillo, mientras las paredes hacían eco débilmente, como burlándose del llanto débil de la chica.

Harry necesitó más minutos de los necesarios para recuperarse.

—R-Ron... —. Su voz surgió ronca, como si no la hubiese utilizado por años. —Sube por mi... por mi cuerpo... yo voy... a tratar... de llegar hasta... hasta la antorcha.

—No puedes... Harry. —. La voz de Ron también sonaba ronca y dificultosa. —No puedes ir allí. No tenemos como llegar.

—Levítame hasta allí.

—No puedo. No puedo soltar a Hermione.

—¡Suéltenme! —. Sollozó Hermione repentinamente. —¡Es lo mejor! ¡Si me dejan caer el peso va a disminuir y...!

—¡Calla Hermione! —. Amonestó Harry sintiendo como sus brazos no daban más. Empezó a sudar. Los nervios le comían la cabeza. Su cicatriz punzaba débilmente. Su rostro blanco como el papel, surcado de gruesas gotas de sudor. —¡Aquí nadie se abandona! ¡No te...!

Se quedó callado.

Un jadeo débil.

El sonido de garras raspando las viejas y rugosas paredes.

Harry movió la varita entre sus dedos, para alumbrar hacia la antorcha. Los sollozos de Hermione habían desaparecido, y Ron temblaba levemente.

Dos ojos verdes fosforescentes surgieron en medio de la oscuridad, mientras que una pata de pelo negro y sedoso, con afiladas garras prensiles apareció iluminada por la lucecita de la varita de Harry.

—Lara... —. Murmuró él. —Volviste...

El gato negro trepaba sin descanso hacia la antorcha. Cuando la tuvo al alcance de su zarpa, empezó a darle con ella tratando de subirla. Emitió un maullido débil, y subió un poco más, hasta empujar la antorcha con la cabeza. Hubo un sonido, como un mecanismo siendo restaurado en su lugar, y el pasillo giró de nuevo hasta quedar normal. Lara recuperó su forma humana con un estallido y se recostó a la pared jadeando.

Los demás cayeron revueltos de nuevo en el suelo, y se levantaron con cuidado.

—Bueno, andan...

Harry se detuvo. Las paredes empezaron a temblar... y se empezaron a cerrar con un ruido de algo pesado siendo arrastrado sobre una capa gruesa de polvo.

—¡CORRAN! —. Gritó Harry empujando a Hermione hacia donde estaba Lara. Empujó a Ron y después corrió él. —¡NO MIREN ATRAS!

Las frías paredes se cerraban de una forma alarmante, amenazando con exprimir al que quedase atrapado en ellas. Hermione llegó y quedó jadeando contra la pared. Lara ayudó a Ron a pasar rápido halándolo con fuerza por los brazos, y Harry se lanzó al suelo cuando las paredes se terminaban de cerrar, dejándole atrapado la punta del zapato.

Lara se acercó y lo ayudó a zafar el zapato de entre la prisión de las dos paredes, y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

—¿Estás bien, Lara? —. Le preguntó Harry respirando agitadamente.

—Si. Pude aferrarme a la pared y subir de nuevo. —. Contestó ella jadeando. —Pero, ¿Ustedes están bien?

Ron asintió derrumbándose contra la pared para recuperar el aliento, mientras que Hermione miraba al techo, que no parecía tener final.

—Es Magia Oscura. —. Murmuró Hermione de repente. Todos la miraron. —No es un abismo. Da esa impresión. Pero si alguno de nosotros llega a tocar esa sustancia negra que hace parecer que no tiene final... será tragado y moriría. Suerte... suerte que tú, Lara, te pudiste aferrar a tiempo a la pared.

Lara asintió levemente. Harry miró a un lado y luego al otro.

—Hay dos caminos. —. Dijo señalando con su varita. —¿Cuál tomamos?

—Usa el hechizo brújula. —. Sugirió Ron. —Oh, yo lo hago. —puso la varita en la palma de su mano poniéndose de pie y frente a la pared— ¡Oriéntame!

La varita giró como descontrolada, dio un par de vueltas, y señaló vagamente justo en la pared que tenían al frente.

—Señala a la pared. Pero no podemos atravesarla. —. Murmuró Ron. —No creo que por aquí esté la taza de Hufflepuff...

—Pero sin embargo está jovencito.

Ron dio un salto atrás cuando el fantasma de una mujer vieja y extremadamente gorda, con rubor plateado en sus mejillas, y vestida con una camisola de dormir plateada y que no disimulaba en lo absoluto su voluminosa barriga surgió de la pared a la que había señalado la varita de Ron.

—La taza de Helga Hufflepuff está detrás de esta pared muchacho. —. Dijo el fantasma con voz chillona. —La estuve contemplando hasta ahora. ¡Es tan magnífica! ¡Sencillamente bella! Perteneció a mi familia, pero... ¿Para que quieres la taza de Hufflepuff? —le preguntó con recelo a Ron, y mirándolo muy de cerca, haciendo que los pellejos de su cuello se balancearan como los de un perro sabueso pasado de peso.

Harry reconoció al fantasma, no era otra que Hepzibah Smith, la antigua dueña de la casa donde estaban ahora, y a la que Voldemort asesinó para conseguir la taza de Hufflepuff y el medallón de Slytherin.

—Er... yo, yo... —. Empezó a balbucear Ron intimidado por la mirada tan fija del fantasma.

—Es un Horcrux.

El fantasma se volteó hacia Harry haciendo un gesto exagerado y teatral de sorpresa.

—No querido muchacho. Un Horcrux... ¡Dios me libre de tener algo como eso en mi casa! Eso es Magia Oscura muy mala jovencito... —. Empezó a regañarlo el fantasma flotando hacia él. —Solo que Tom protegió mi taza y mi medallón. Si, un buen muchacho...

—¿Desde cuando hace que usted no se actualiza? —. Bufó Ron irritado. —¡Tom la asesinó! ¡Puso veneno en su té!

El fantasma se echó para atrás con una mano en el pecho y parpadeando.

—¿Tom Riddle? ¿Ese joven tan adorable que hizo todo esto, para proteger mi bella reliquia? —. Preguntó haciendo que Ron se irritara más.

—Tom es ahora Lord Voldemort, señora. —. Dijo Lara de repente con dureza. El fantasma la miró. —El mago más poderoso y temido de todos los tiempos. Él la asesinó para convertir su "reliquia", en un Horcrux y así volverse de cierto modo inmortal. Y nosotros estamos aquí para destruir ese Horcrux, y así Voldemort se debilitaría. ¿Que hay que hacer para entrar?

Hepzibah vaciló unos segundos.

—¿Ven la antorcha? —. Dijo. Los demás asintieron. —Muévanla a la derecha, y van a encontrar una cerradura doble, con forma de rombo. Si tienen las dos piedras, la pueden abrir.

—Te-Tenemos una solamente. —. Murmuró Harry sacando una esmeralda de su cuello y mostrándosela al fantasma.

—Entonces no pueden entrar. —. Dijo Hepzibah chascando la lengua en señal de reprobación.

—Yo tengo la otra.

Harry miró como Lara se sacaba de su cuello la otra piedra, que era idéntica a la que tenía Harry.

—¿Co-Como la conseguiste? —. Preguntó Harry asombrado.

—¿Recuerdas el hombre que estaba en San Mungo, todo vendado? —. Dijo Lara. Harry asintió. —Él me la dio. Me dijo que me iba a ayudar.

—Entonces... él también trataba de llegar al Horcrux... —. Murmuró Harry como para si mismo. —Por eso terminó en San Mungo. No pudo pasar el lobo de piedra.

Hepzibah alzó una ceja y emitió un ruidito con la garganta.

—Ustedes son los únicos que han venido. —. Dijo en un chillido débil.

Pero al parecer, nadie la escuchó.

—¿Y quien te dio esa piedra, Harry? —. Preguntó Ron mirando la esmeralda cuando Harry se la quitaba junto con Lara.

—No lo puedo decir. —. Dijo el chico bruscamente.

—Por favor, eres nuestro amigo. Puedes decirnos. —. Dijo Hermione débilmente.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No es tiempo de que lo sepan. —. Dijo sin dar su brazo a torcer. —Vamos, hay que encontrar ese Horcrux. Y cuando lo vean, no lo toquen. Solo yo lo puedo tocar, o Lara.

—¿Por qué? —. Preguntó Ron cuando Harry giraba la antorcha con suavidad hacia la derecha.

—Porque estas gemas van a neutralizar la maldición que hay sobre la taza.

Ron asintió. La pared tembló y la argolla de la antorcha se corrió hasta revelar la extraña cerradura de la que les había hablado Hepzibah.

—¡Se los dije! —. Chilló el fantasma excitado. —¡Ahí está la cerradura! Oh, yo vi muy bien como Tom sellaba la puerta. Lo vi todo...

—Si, si señora. Pero ahora déjenos trabajar. —. Masculló Ron irritado.

Harry y Lara introdujeron las gemas, y las giraron a un tiempo. La pared se abrió repentinamente en dos, y se corrió dejando ver un salón amplio circular y bien iluminado, con el suelo de piedra desgastada, vieja, llena de moho e irregular, como una caverna, y en el centro del salón, sobre un pedestal de mármol, estaba la taza de Helga Hufflepuff; El Cuarto Horcrux.

Entraron con cautela mientras Harry y Lara se ponían las piedras de regreso en el cuello. Hepzibah los siguió con curiosidad por el aire, mientras Ron parecía molesto por la presencia del fantasma. Harry se acercó al pedestal y miró la taza con el tejón grabado en ella.

Tomó aire, y alargó una mano. Sus dedos estaban sudados, cerca del asa de la taza, soltó aire y volvió a respirar hondamente, y agarró la taza de golpe. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo, como si le estuviesen sacudiendo el estómago. Todo cesó repentinamente, como si jamás hubiese sentido aquella sensación de sacudimiento.

Una puerta de piedra se abrió al final de la estancia, dejando entrar, los rayos lunares con suavidad y gracia.

—Gracias señora Smith. —. Dijo Harry apresuradamente envolviendo la taza en pedazos de su propio vaquero.

—¡Oh! ¡El jovencito me conoce! —. Exclamó el fantasma muy contento. —Eres adorable.

—Si viene Tom... no le diga nada. —. Dijo Harry mientras los demás se apresuraban en salir por la puerta secreta.

—Cuenta con mi discreción. —. Dijo Hepzibah, al parecer, contenta por entablar una conversación con alguien. Alargó la cara cuando vio que todos se iban. —¿Se van tan pronto? ¿No quieren una taza de té?

—¡Otro día señora! —. Gritó Harry antes de que la puerta de piedra se cerrase, y empezara a ascender por una escalera de piedra. En el final, se veía una maraña de plantas, y por entre las rendijas se colaba la luz de la luna.

—Al parecer esa mujer no sabe que murió. —. Masculló Ron ayudando a Hermione, porque su brazo de piedra le pesaba mucho.

—No hables así Ron. —. Lo reprendió Hermione. —Ella es...

—Excéntrica. —. Terminó Ron por ella. —Ahora vamos, tengo deseos de llegar a casa.

—¿Por qué no rompes el Horcrux? —. Le preguntó Lara a Harry cuando se rezagaba para hablar con él.

—Porque lo necesito para ver donde está el siguiente. —. Dijo Harry trotando por las escaleras. —Según lo que me dijeron, debo tomar una infusión en él, y me llevará a una visión. Me va a mostrar el lugar exacto donde está el siguiente.

—¿Y si es una trampa?

Harry se detuvo, y miró a Lara cuando Ron y Hermione se abrían paso entre la maleza que ocultaba la salida.

—No se si es una trampa. Pero al menos no me mintieron con lo de la piedra. —. Dijo serio, y salió detrás de sus amigos.

Lara miró atrás y salió detrás de él.

En el silencioso Valle de Godric, en la última casa abandonada y algo reparada, para hacerla algo habitable, hubieron cuatro "Cracks" que resonaron suavemente en medio de la madrugada. Hermione y Ron se dejaron caer en el sofá, mientras Lara se estaba ocupando de quitarle el vendaje a Hermione y mirando el estado de su brazo de piedra.

Harry sin decir palabra, fue a la cocina y puso una tetera con agua caliente al fuego, y buscó un paquetito de té. Limpió la polvorienta taza con agua fría de la llave y la secó bien. La llenó de agua caliente cuando el vapor empezó a salir por el pitillo de la tetera, y dejó descansar varios minutos la bolsita de té. Cuando estuvo listo, botó la bolsita hacia el patio y agarró la taza con las dos manos, soplando la ardiente infusión.

Tomó aire cerrando los ojos cuando estuvo fresca... y se bebió en tres tragos el té de la taza. La dejó encima de la meseta. No pasaba nada. Colagusano lo había engañado. Que solo se preparara cuando lo atrapara de nuevo.

Un mareo.

Un aliento agitado.

Y todo le empezó a dar vueltas, hundido en un remolino de colores. Se aferró a la meseta. Sus nudillos blancos de tanta fuerza. La marca de agarrarse a la argolla en sus manos. Sus músculos de los brazos palpitando dolorosamente, mareado, completamente mareado.

Como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiese obligado, enderezó la cabeza mientras sus ojos verdes se abrían al vacío y sentía el viento zumbando en sus oídos. Viajaba. Viajaba sin moverse de la casa. Viajaba sin despegar los pies de la cocina que una vez fue de sus padres.

Paisajes angostos, toscos, bellos y una larga línea de tren se reflejaban en sus ojos. Viajaba a toda velocidad por la línea de tren, como si estuviese encima de un cohete. Su visión subió súbitamente, y distinguió un paisaje agreste, como obra de un pintor angustiado. Volteó, dio una bajada, luego una subida, volando como ave por encima de la copa de los árboles, mientras el viento seguía zumbando en sus oídos...

Un castillo inmenso... un lago, y su viaje siguió veloz e implacable, grabándose en su memoria, en sus sentidos...

Unas rejas coronadas por cerdos alados se abrieron para él, luego unas puertas enormes y se deslizó rápidamente por unos pasillos, cruzándose con fantasmas, cuadros móviles, un reloj medidor de puntos... Torció violentamente por una bifurcación para encontrase subiendo a toda velocidad al segundo piso, siguiendo veloz por el pasillo, hacia los aseos.

La puerta se abrió y Myrtle _La Llorona_ seguía tarareando una canción fúnebre y apagada, paseándose de un retrete a otro. Pero su viaje era veloz. Giró en el aire y el lavabo con la serpiente grabada en el grifo giró rodeado de una luz blanca y se abrió dejando ver una amplia tubería, por la cual el se metió.

Pasó la puerta de serpientes, la sala con gigantescas columnas con formas de serpiente, que parecían observarlo todo desde la cuenca vacía de sus ojos, la estatua de Salazar Slytherin al final, él subiendo raudo y entrando por la boca abierta de la estatua. Un pasaje cuadrado, y finalmente, vio la luz... decenas de estatuas sobre pedestales en una sala circular, todas eran iguales, todas con brazaletes iguales, y un agua putrefacta cubriendo el suelo, llena de cadáveres, sumidos en el sueño eterno, hasta que alguien ose interrumpirlos...

Ojos en blanco. Un quejido. Y el estruendo de la taza de Helga Hufflepuff rompiéndose llenó la noche.

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Le dolía a muerte. Ron, Lara y Hermione entraron alarmados a la cocina cuando de la taza hecha pedazos surgía una figura oscura que emitía un escalofriante grito... y luego se disolvía en una voluta de humo negro. Harry alzó la vista. Pálido, tembloroso, pero ya veía la cocina. La visión había terminado.

—¿Estás bien Harry? —. Le preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Harry miró el brazo izquierdo de la chica. Ya tenía el brazo de carne humana, pero todavía le quedaban indicios de la piedra pegada a ella, como formando parte de su piel. Alzó la vista.

—Ya... ya sé... —. Empezó a balbucear. Se aclaró la garganta y se irguió. —El próximo Horcrux está en Hogwarts. En la Cámara de los Secretos. Si no abren... tenemos que entrar a la fuerza.

Los demás se miraron, mientras Hermione articulaba levemente dos dedos de piedra, con la esperanza de terminar de darles movilidad.

N/A: Estoy molesta. Muy molesta. Solo Raul Ugarte me envío un correo. Y no quiero ponerme belicosa (Ni que la historia estuviese taaaan buena). Pero bueno, espero algo más de consideración por parte de ustedes (O sea, los lectores), porque estoy subiendo tres capítulos cada vez que actualizo. Y eso hay que considerarlo un milagro. ¡Vamos, expongan sus ideas, sus criterios! Si la historia no sirve me lo dicen sin pena. ¡Pero expongan sus teorías, hagan la danza de la lluvia, que se yo! Hem, hem, con respecto al capi... ¡Destruido otro Horcrux! Aunque no fue fácil, Hermione por poco se vuelve estatua y Lara casi es tragada por el abismo mágico. Y vaya Harry con su visión. ¿El próximo Horcrux está en Hogwarts? ¿Y si el colegio no abre? ¿Que hará Harry? ¿Entrará en paracaídas por la Torre de Astronomía, o entrará gritando hechizos a diestra y siniestra? Solo los invito a leer el próximo capítulo, de este, su desparpajo literario: "Harry Potter y el Último Horcrux".


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo-12 El Regreso a Hogwarts 

Hermione fue llevada por Harry y Ron al día siguiente a San Mungo, bien temprano. Lara se había quedado en la casa, en el Valle de Godric, para cuidar mejor el medio cuartel general que tenían montado. Enseguida a Hermione la atendió un joven curandero, alto, rubio, de bellos ojos azules, casi un Brad Pitt, y para nada desagradable a la vista. El único defecto que tenía, era la punta de las cejas erizadas, y era mucho decir.

Tenía a la chica sobre una camilla, y ella, por supuesto, estaba como la mantequilla derretida, mientras el joven curandero le revisaba el medio brazo de piedra con una sonrisa que haría caer a sus pies a media población de chicas de Londres, y con Ron al lado rechinando dientes de forma irritable, como un ómnibus del año de la corneta sin recambio de aceite.

—Ahora Hermione, ¿Te duele cuando te hago esto? —. Le preguntó el joven curandero agradablemente, mientras le flexionaba los dedos que poco a poco recuperaban su piel normal y la piedra desaparecía.

Eso, claro está, después de que el joven le aplicase un ungüento mágico muy potente, y que según él, (O al menos eso le había mascullado Ron de malas pulgas a Harry) tenía efectos secundarios, como urticaria, erupciones en la piel, balbuceos o pérdidas repentina de memoria.

—No me duele. —. Contestó ella en un suspiro ensoñador, comiéndose al joven con la mirada.

Ron empezó a toser cuando el joven le sonrió a Hermione. Harry solo se mostraba muy divertido con toda la situación.

—¿Y ahora? —. Preguntó el curandero virándole los dedos a Hermione.

—No. —. Contestó ella nuevamente, casi convertida en melcocha.

—¿No podría darse prisa? —. Bufó Ron repentinamente.

—Lo siento amigo. Pero esta hermosa y guapa jovencita tiene que salir de aquí sin esos horribles dedos de piedra. —. Replicó el joven sin inmutarse. Le dio palmaditas en el brazo a Hermione mostrando en una sonrisa una dentadura perfecta.

—Oye, oye, ¿Qué hace ahora? —. Dijo Ron al ver que la mano del joven como que se resbalaba hacia la cadera de Hermione.

Pero ella no protestaba en lo absoluto. Parecía en otro mundo sin despegar sus ojos de los del joven.

—Solo compruebo que tenga la circulación bien. ¿Tienes el brazo acalambrado, Hermione? —. Dijo el joven ahora masajeando con suavidad todo el brazo de la chica.

—No. —. Contestó ella en un suspiro salido de lo más profundo de su alma.

—¿Y para comprobar eso hay que manosearla tanto? —. Preguntó Ron en un gruñido y parecía que nada le diera más placer que ponerle la camilla que tenía al lado de sombrero al curandero.

El joven pareció tomarse aquello como un insulto a su persona.

—Si no le gustan mis procedimientos, por favor, espere afuera. —. Dijo muy serio, pero sin soltarle el brazo a Hermione. —Ella podría perder el brazo por la gracia de no comprobar que la circulación está bien.

Hermione jadeó asustada.

—No, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa. Todo está bien. —. Dijo el joven sonriéndole a Hermione y dándole pellizquitos en el brazo. —¿Sientes lo que te hago?

—¡Sí! —. Contestó Hermione como si el curandero le acabase de proponer ir a cenar a la luz de la luna. Aunque parte del entusiasmo tuvo que ver con el pellizquito "de trabajo", que el joven le había dado en una cadera, por no decirse que casi en las partes posteriores.

—Suavecito que eso debe doler. —. Gruñó Ron casi encaramándose en la espalda del joven con serias intenciones de estrangularlo. —No la pellizque tanto... ya, ya...

—¿Y tú eres algo de ella? —. Dijo el curandero de repente luciendo molesto por la presencia de Ron.

Hermione abrió la boca como medio bajándose de la nube.

—Soy su novio. —. Farfulló Ron. —¿Algo de malo? —agregó casi resoplándole en el pecho al joven. No le llegaba ni por los pectorales.

—No. Me parece bien que Hermione tenga un novio tan preocupado como tú. —. Dijo el curandero altivo y sin intimidarse. Para él, Ron parecía ser una especie de pulga con peluca roja. —¿Y tú eres...? —le preguntó repentinamente a Harry.

—El chambelán. —. Soltó éste dando un respingo. Ron lo miró ceñudo. —Qui-Quiero decir... soy amigo de ellos.

El curandero arqueó las cejas, haciendo que las esquinitas se crisparan como si las hubiesen soplado. Volvió a mirar a Hermione, para encontrar el brazo de ella como si nada le hubiese pasado.

—¡Ah! Tiene una dermis excelente. —. Comentó el joven como encantado.

—¿Perdón? ¿Una qué? —. Lo cortó Ron.

—Dermis, significa piel. —. Aclaró el curandero con aire de profesional. Deslizó un dedo por el brazo de Hermione haciéndola estremecerse, y a la vez ruborizarse cuando le sonrió. —Absorbió perfectamente el ungüento. ¡Y no tuvo efectos secundarios! Me encantaría casarme con alguien así, con esas células tan perfectas y receptivas.

No se sabía que era más rojo. Si Hermione, o el pelo de Ron. Harry pensó que había sido una indirecta muy clara para una pronta cita. Ron miró con cara de pocos amigos al curandero.

—Ya se puede ir, ¿Verdad? —. Preguntó.

Harry juró que si lo que había salido de la boca de Ron no era un rugido, era lo más parecido que existía. Así que alejó prudentemente de su amigo, la mesita de aluminio que el pelirrojo tenía al alcance de sus dedos crispados.

—Si, si. Aparte de que anteriormente al ungüento, hicieron un excelente trabajo con ese brazo de piedra. —. Dijo el joven ayudando a Hermione a bajarse de la camilla, mientras ella parecía tener la calcomanía de una sonrisa en la cara. —¿Hay alguien en tu familia que es curandero? ¿O viste a alguno con anterioridad?

—Fue una amiga. —. Dijo Hermione ensoñadoramente. —Ella logró quitarme prácticamente toda la piedra del brazo.

—¿Y que te mordió? —. Preguntó el joven, señalando la marca de colmillos en el brazo de la chica.

—Adiós y gracias. —. Gruñó Ron agarrando a Hermione por un brazo, tomando el bolso de ésta con la otra mano, y si no incrustó a la chica contra la puerta al salir como un bólido fue un milagro. El bolso fue el que no se salvó.

El curandero miró a Harry que se había quedado como paralizado por la maniobra de su amigo.

—Él... él es muy celoso. —. Logró balbucear tanteando a por el pomo de la puerta. Lo agarró y le sonrió como última instancia al joven curandero. —Muchas gracias por curar a mi amiga.

—¿Pero que la mordió? —. Preguntó el joven como con esperanzas de volver a ver a Hermione aunque sea con una pierna de piedra. Pero Harry se había lanzado fuera de la sala como si tuviese talones voladores. —¡Oye chico, espera! ¡Me resultas familiar! ¿Puedo ver tu frente? ¡Hey!

Pero Harry ya había abierto prácticamente un surco en el pasillo al irse corriendo, tras las huellas de Ron y Hermione, a los cuales pudo divisar bajando a saltos la escalera hacia el hall. Cuando salió hacia la zona muggle, no le fue nada difícil encontrar a Ron y a Hermione, el primero, luciendo como un toro al cual le estuviesen agitando la capa roja delante.

—No se te quedó nada. —. Farfulló Ron aferrando todavía a Hermione por un brazo, mientras Harry se acercaba al trote. —Y no sé que le mirabas tanto al curanderito altanero ese.

—¡Se llama Kasiulus! —. Dijo Hermione como escandalizada por el "nom de guerre" que le había soltado Ron. —Y no era altanero. —agregó pestañeando cuando Harry los alcanzaba con tres varas de lengua afuera— Era...

—Egocéntrico. Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo Hermione. —. Gruñó Ron arrastrando a Hermione hacia la cafetería muggle más cercana, y que estaba media abarrotada de compradores que acechaban la tienda de electrodomésticos que quedaba justo al frente. —Pareces olvidar que estás acompañada.

—¿Uh? —. Dijo Hermione como en las nubes, mientras Ron la sentaba en una silla frente a una mesa apartada de la cafetería.

—¡Que estás conmigo Hermione! ¡Con tu novio! —. Estalló Ron mientras Harry se desplomaba en una silla jadeando. —Y... y... ¡Y no me gustó como el "Kasuchicha" ese te miraba!

—¡Es Kasiulus! —. Dijo Hermione definitivamente escandalizada.

—¡Quien sea! —. Bramó el pelirrojo. —¡Y bastante que te miró y te toqueteó cuando te estaba untando la cosa esa! ¡El ungüento! ¡Si veo a otro mirándote Hermione, y tú ni te inmutas, te juro que...!

—¿Desean algo?

—¡A ti nadie te...!

Ron se quedó callado al verle bien la cara al camarero que los miraba alarmado por la gritería que tenían armada en medio de la cafetería. Dentuso, con frenillos, la cara que parecía haber salido de una obra de Picasso cuando estaba de mal humor, pelo castaño alborotado y encorvado como una cabilla con un pedazo de pared en una punta. Eso no era del todo... "atractivo". Ron se relajó muchísimo.

—Disculpe. —. Dijo amablemente. —Si, tráigannos tres emparedados...

—Cuatro. —. Intervino Harry con voz ronca. —Y cuatro refrescos, si es tan amable.

—¿Desde cuando comes ración doble, Harry? —. Le preguntó Ron cuando el camarero se retiraba apuntando el pedido.

—No es para mí. —. Dijo Harry después de tomarse varios minutos para recuperar el aliento que perdió corriendo por San Mungo. —¿Te olvidas de Lara? Ella está haciendo guardia en la casa. Merece un descanso, ¿No? Es decir, no cocinar ni preocuparse por eso.

—Yo puedo prepararle algo. Cuando regresemos. —. Se ofreció Hermione.

Parecía haber caído definitivamente en la realidad. Aunque no se sabía si había sido por la discusión con Ron, o por la impresión que le causó ver tan de repente, y con otra imagen en mente, al camarero que los acababa de atender.

—Chicos, ya hice el pedido, ¿OK? Se que les gusta discutir, pero por favor, ahora no, ¿Si? —. Pidió Harry recostándose en la silla.

Ron y Hermione se miraron ruborizados.

—Bueno, discúlpanos amigo. No fue nuestra intención. —. Dijo Ron tímidamente dándole palmaditas en un hombro a Harry.

—Nunca es vuestra intención. —. Rumió Harry algo fastidiado por la actitud excesivamente celosa de su amigo.

—Acaso... no estarás pensando en... eso, ¿O si? —. Preguntó Ron con cautela.

Harry se irguió y se puso serio.

—¿En qué tengo que pensar? —. Preguntó.

—En... —. Ron miró a un lado y luego al otro. —En el Horcrux. El Brazalete de Ravenclaw.

—¡Ron! —. Lo reprendió Hermione pellizcándole una costilla. —¡Aquí no!

—¡Pero no hay nadie a diez metros a la redonda! —. Exclamó el pelirrojo frotándose la costilla pellizcada. Miró a Harry y se inclinó sobre la mesa. —¿Tú crees que reabran Hogwarts?

—No lo sé. Pero yo, en lo personal, prefiero esperar. —. Dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos. —Quiero esperar a ver si... si McGonagall envía una carta, citándonos para pasar el séptimo curso.

—Eso fue lo que dijiste hoy bien temprano. —. Murmuró Ron llevando los ojos al cielo. —Y no pude dormir por tu culpa. Esas camas viejas tienen los muelles disparados. ¿Qué soñabas, eh? ¿Que estabas corriendo en la maratón?

Harry se acomodó en la silla sin producir sonido alguno. Había tenido un sueño muy agitado y extraño. Corría por un pasillo, con paredes de piedra, y sentía que debía escapar. Pero estaba atrapado. Sentía una y otra vez, la voz de Snape en su cabeza, repitiéndole, lo que le había dicho la última vez que se vieron: _"¡Te bloquearé una y otra vez hasta que aprendas a callarte y a cerrar la mente, Potter!_"

Cuando doblaba una esquina, la voz de Snape se extinguía gradualmente, y veía a Dumbledore, que le sonreía bondadosamente, y le decía: _"Estás cerca Harry. Un poco más. Solo un poco más y ya todo habrá terminado..."_.

Luego Dumbledore se transformaba en Colagusano, que le sonreía de forma forzada, mientras el brillo de su mano plateada prácticamente lo cegaba, y también le hablaba: _"Eres tonto Harry. ¿Como pudiste confiar en mí? Pero para que veas que no soy malo, te voy a dejar pedir un último deseo..."_.

Y en esos momentos, en que Harry buscaba su varita desesperadamente para defenderse, aparecía Voldemort, riéndose, burlándose de él, y le apuntaba con su varita, para lanzar un escalofriante: _"¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"_. Y por fin, Harry se despertaba, no sin antes darse cuenta de que al colchón de su cama se le habían salido al menos tres muelles, y tenía la sábana en el suelo de tanto agitarse, huyendo de todas aquellas visiones.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?

El aludido dio un respingo, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Si, si Hermione. Solo pensaba. —. Dijo apresuradamente, para que no lo tomaran por maleducado.

—Y... ¿Y si Hogwarts no abre Harry, como entramos? —. Preguntó Ron en un susurro y luciendo ligeramente preocupado.

—Aquí tienen.

Los tres amigos miraron al camarero que dejaba el pedido sobre la mesa.

—Buen provecho. —. Dijo con una sonrisa enjaulada antes de irse.

Los tres soltaron atropellados y enredados: "¡Gracias!"; y empezaron a comer.

—Hogwarts está protegido por muchos conjuros. —. Empezó Harry después de pegarle buenas mordidas a su emparedado, mientras Hermione envolvía cuidadosamente en servilletas el que iba destinado a Lara. —Pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo quitarlos.

—Entonces... si no abren... será muy difícil entrar. —. Murmuró Ron cabeceando.

—Calma Ron. A lo mejor Hogwarts abre. Es uno de los lugares más seguros del Mundo Mágico. —. Dijo Hermione guardando el emparedado envuelto en servilletas y un refresco en su bolso. —Al menos ya no estará Malfoy para reparar armarios mágicos y dejar entrar mortífagos al castillo. —agregó con rabia casi escachando su bolso.

—Y espero que Scrimgeour envíe más escolta a Hogwarts si abre. —. Farfulló Ron después de tragar un pedazo de emparedado.

—Vamos a esperar. —. Dijo Harry. No quería seguir escuchando hablar de ese ataque que tanta rabia y dolor le había causado.

—Pero Harry, ¡Las lechuzas deben haber llegado ya! —. Dijo Ron agitado.

—Ron, hay tiempo hasta el primero de septiembre. —. Dijo Harry. —Si no han enviado nada, debe ser porque... porque... porque están reforzando el castillo. Si, eso mismo.

—Harry, y no hemos pensado en algo. Más bien, en "alguien", que nos ha ayudado mucho. —. Dijo Ron repentinamente. Tomó un trago de refresco. —Y que la envió...

—Si te refieres a Lara... —. Intervino Hermione apresuradamente.

—Si, a ella. —. Musitó Ron cortado. Dio una buena mordida a su emparedado. Masticó apresuradamente y tragó con trabajo por su afán por hablar. —¿Como ella va a entrar en Hogwarts si no... si no es estudiante de allí? Quiero decir, sería muy sospechoso si entra una chica nueva, y justamente con nosotros. Yo encantado diría que es mi prima, pero no nos parecemos. Tú puedes decir que es tu prima... o Hermione... o...

—Voy a tener una nueva mascota. —. Dijo Harry de repente.

—¿Vas a sustituir a Hedwig? —. Preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

—No, no. —. Dijo Harry sonriendo levemente. —Voy a tener un gato. Una gata negra muy inteligente. Y que le gustan las lechuzas.

Ron y Hermione se miraron con el entrecejo fruncido. Harry se inclinó con aire confidencial.

—¿Se olvidan de que Lara es un animago no registrado, y nos salvó la vida en la casa de Hepzibah? —. Susurró tranquilamente.

—Oh, ya, claro. Muy inteligente. —. Dijo Ron asintiendo levemente.

—Suena bien. —. Dijo Hermione por su parte.

Harry tomó un trago de refresco, satisfecho.

Regresaron a la casa en el Valle de Godric, y casi se les sale el corazón por la boca cuando un gato negro saltó desde lo alto de la chimenea, en donde estaba bien camuflajeado por la penumbra, se transformó en el aire en Lara y le cayó encima a Ron que dio un grito ahogado cayendo revuelto sobre el sofá, y pensándolo dos veces antes de aparecerse de primero estando Lara de guardia.

Por suerte no pasó nada más grave, aunque Hermione se asustó cuando apareció segundos después y vio a su novio cayendo de espaldas en el sofá con Lara encima que le tenía agarrado el cuello como si quisiera estrangularlo. Pero al darse cuenta de quien era, lo dejó libre, aunque después Ron terminase tosiendo por la sensación de estrangulamiento que tenía en el cuello.

Harry recordó, con algo de fastidio, que empezaba las clases de Oclumencia esa misma tarde. Pero al parecer, Lara lo vio con cara cansada, y fue un alivio para Harry que le dijese:

—Mejor empezamos mañana. No pareces haber podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Harry se alivió bastante. No quería sufrir de dolores de cabeza nocturnos. Ya tenía bastante con sus inquietantes pesadillas. La casa ya no parecía tan abandonada, y hasta cierto punto, estaba resultando acogedora. A lo mejor eso se debía al mantenimiento constante que le daba Hermione, pero que era asidua a las habitaciones, como comprobó Harry en la tarde, dirigiéndose cansado y con deseos de conciliar sueño en su cama. Pero cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ron, no se encontró con el ambiente favorable para... echar un sueñecito reparador.

Ron y Hermione habían dejado de besuquearse sobre la cama de Harry para mirarlo alarmados y ruborizados. Y ya Harry se preguntaba como pudieron estar acostados dos horas sobre los tres muelles salidos de su cama. Y ya sabía también por qué Ron no aparecía por toda la casa.

—Yo... discúlpenme. —. Dijo apresuradamente. No quería romper la intimidad de sus amigos. —Pero... pero al menos pongan un cartelito o algo de eso en la puerta, solo para saber que... que están aquí...

—No pasa nada Harry, esto... Puedes venir, yo me iba. —. Dijo Hermione rápidamente, saltando de la cama haciendo que Ron se fuera de cabeza contra la cabecera de ésta. —¡Ay! ¡Ay Ronnie lo siento tanto! Fue mi culpa...

—Ya, ya Hermione, no tengo nada.

Harry no pensó lo mismo. A juzgar por la ruleta roja que tenía su amigo en la frente, con la marca de la cabecera de hierro de la cama, eso no era tener "nada". Pero decidió irse cerrando la puerta, mientras Hermione le revisaba el golpe a Ron.

Cuando Lara llegó de comprar varias cosas comestibles, frunció el entrecejo al ver a Harry, echo un etcétera en el sofá de la sala, roncando a todo pulmón con las gafas ladeadas y un pie colgando del sofá. Pero decidió no molestarlo, y siguió su camino hacia la cocina.

Pasaron los días, y Harry se estaba impacientando con respecto a la reapertura de Hogwarts. El primero de septiembre estaba cada vez más cerca, y no habían recibido nada. Ni siquiera la pluma de una lechuza, sin contar a Hedwig, que prácticamente vivía salvaje, pero todavía recordaba que su amo era Harry. Esos tres días habían sido duros para Harry. Trataba de llevar sus hechizos no verbales de forma autodidacta junto con las clases de Oclumencia que le daba Lara.

Para él, las clases de Oclumencia estaban resultando ser más llevaderas que cuando las daba con Snape. Era verdad que terminaba con cierto dolorcillo de cabeza, pero no era nada alarmante. Y hasta descubrió, que era una excelente medicina para sus pesadillas.

Aunque a veces, que llegaba cansado a su habitación, no tenía otra que dar media vuelta e irse, porque Ron y Hermione no dejaban de besuquearse en cuanto lugar "privado" encontraran. Algo que empezaba a irritar a Harry. No era que estuviese en contra de eso. Estaba bien que sus amigos fueran novios. Pero el exceso siempre era malo.

Por suerte, Ron y Hermione se habían dado cuenta de que eso no era correcto. Que había un momento para cada cosa en la vida, y la situación del besuqueo fue más decente, y menos irritable. Al cuarto día de los sucesos en la casa de Hepzibah, y a casi una semana del primero de septiembre, Harry estaba en el patio de la casa, una vez más, con su varita en alto, intentando dejar su mente en blanco, y Lara frente a él, apuntándole con su varita.

—Recuerda Harry. —. Dijo Lara con suavidad. —Vacía tu mente de todo pensamiento y sentimiento. Pero quédate alerta. Porque esta vez haré más fuerza para entrar en tu mente, aunque ayer lo hiciste estupendamente.

—Gracias. —. Dijo Harry sonriendo.

—¡No sonrías! ¡No me demuestres nada! —. Amonestó Lara con suavidad, pero poniéndose seria. —Guárdate todo lo que sientas por dentro de la túnica. Vuelve tu mirada fría y calculadora. Hazme entender que eres más astuto que yo.

—Difícil. —. Murmuró Harry.

—¡No se habla! —. Dijo ella enérgicamente. —¡Ni una palabra! ¡Así pierdes fuerza y abres tu mente a tu contrario! Concéntrate, tú puedes hacerlo Harry. Se que puedes... ¡Legilimens!

Harry sintió como si algo lo empujase por el pecho. Frente a sus ojos pasó una película acelerada. Corría en su primaria, huyendo de su primo y su pandilla, saltaba unas cajas... y de repente aparecía sentado en el techo de la cocina de la escuela. Estaba en la habitación del requisito, Cho acercándose bajo el muérdago, él viendo sus ojos aguados cada vez más cerca...

—¡Impedimenta!

Lara atrapó con agilidad el hechizo de Harry y lo desapareció, mientras él caía algo aturdido arrodillado en el suelo.

—Me permitiste ver mucho. —. Dijo Lara. —Ayer solo veía destellos minúsculos de pensamientos. Hoy no estás concentrado Harry. No te estás esforzando.

—Vamos de nuevo. —. Jadeó él levantándose. —Vamos, ya estoy listo.

—No lo estás. —. Repuso Lara. —Tienes algo que te preocupa. Para realizar Oclumencia, debes olvidarte de cuanto problema tengas. Estorba. Obstruye.

Harry bajó la varita.

—Si no reabren Hogwarts, no podremos ir a por el Horcrux. A por el Brazalete de Ravenclaw para destruirlo. —. Murmuró finalmente. —Y eso... es importante. Muy importante.

—Lo sé Harry. Recuerda que estamos del mismo bando, y tras lo mismo. Con la única diferencia de que yo solo te ayudo.

—Pero has sido... muy útil. —. Dijo Harry despacio. —Me has ayudado más de lo que te imaginas.

Lara tomó aire, pero miró bruscamente arriba, cuando una lechuza parda descendió con un grueso sobre en las patas, mientras que otras dos lechuzas entraban como flechas por las ventanas superiores. La lechuza aterrizó en el suelo frente a Harry, y extendió su pata hacia él. Harry se agachó ceñudo, y le desató la carta. La lechuza erizó las plumas y emprendió vuelo de nuevo. A Harry casi se le cae el sobre de las manos, al verlo sellado con el escudo de Hogwarts.

—Va a abrir. —. Murmuró. —¡Hogwarts va a abrir! ¡RON, HERMIONE!

Los aludidos se asomaron por la ventana por donde habían entrado las otras dos lechuzas, con sendas cartas de pergamino amarillento en las manos. Harry agitó su sobre en el aire.

—¡Va a abrir! —. Dijo emocionado. —¡Hogwarts reabre chicos!

Ron y Hermione miraron de nuevo sus cartas, y casi se caen de la ventana cuando se abrazaron emocionados y se besaron. Suerte que cayeron adentro de la habitación, aunque se escuchó el quejido de Ron. Obviamente había caído encima de la cama "muellerina" de Harry.

—Eso es una excelente noticia Harry. —. Dijo Lara sonriendo. —Al menos eso no te va a preocupar más.

—Nuestra misión va a ser rápida, y concreta. —. Empezó Harry febrilmente, caminando de un lado a otro y dándole golpecitos con un dedo al sobre amarillento que tenía en las manos. —Solo debemos fingir por una semana o dos que estamos dando clases. Para luego... ir a la Cámara Secreta, a por el Brazalete, y nuestra misión en Hogwarts termina.

—¿Ya... nuestra amiga la rata te reveló... que es el sexto Horcrux y donde puede estar? —. Preguntó Lara en voz baja.

Harry detuvo sus paseos.

—No. —. Dijo frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. —Ahora que lo dices, no me ha dicho. Dice que no tiene información. ¿Crees que sea verdad?

—¿Que te une a él? —. Preguntó ella.

—Un lazo mágico. —. Masculló Harry. —Yo le salvé la vida.

—Eso es muy fuerte Harry. —. Dijo Lara seria. —No puede mentirte.

—¡¿Qué!

—No puede hacerlo. El lazo mágico no lo deja hacerlo. Lo obliga a pagarte ese favor. No lo deja dormir con la conciencia tranquila.

Harry miró el sobre unos segundos.

—Voy a dar una vuelta. —. Dijo antes de echar a caminar hacia la parte frontal de la casa.

Pasó la valla, y fue tranquilamente por el camino, golpeando suavemente el sobre contra su mano izquierda abierta. Estaba feliz. Regresaría a Hogwarts. Siempre fue como su casa. Pero solo era por un corto plazo de tiempo, su objetivo era destruir ese Horcrux, para que Voldemort se debilitase y quedase de una vez por todas como un mortal. Y su avance en la Oclumencia y en los hechizos no verbales era cada vez mejor. No podía estar más contento consigo mismo.

—¿Reflexionando, Harry?

Harry se detuvo bruscamente y sacó su varita. Esa voz hipócrita y chillona surgía de entre los arbustos de su derecha. Y también conocía esa voz.

—¿Colagusano? —. Susurró entornando los ojos tras sus gafas.

Los arbustos se agitaron, y de ellos surgió un hombrecillo bajo, con nariz puntiaguda y ojos llorosos, y con una mano de plata. La derecha.

—Esperaba a que salieras de la casa. —. Jadeó Colagusano. —Veo que estás bien. ¿Te sirvió la piedra?

—Si. Pero creo que a es un poco tarde para preguntarme eso si ves que estoy perfectamente bien. —. Dijo Harry altivo. Sin querer, que su mirada se había vuelto fría y vacía, y su mente estaba en blanco. Estaba adquiriendo reflejos. —¿Que quieres?

—¿Destruiste la taza? ¿El Horcrux?

—Si.

—¿Y... y tomaste la infusión en ella?

—También.

—¿Que te mostró? ¿Dónde está el Brazalete?

—Creo que no te incumbe.

Colagusano parpadeó.

—Vamos Harry. —. Empezó con voz melosa acercándose. —No le diré nada al señor Oscuro. ¿Para qué él querría saber donde está algo que él mismo ocultó?

—Tú sabrás. —. Dijo Harry arqueando una ceja. —¿Traes información nueva? ¿Qué es el sexto Horcrux? ¿Dónde está?

—No sé Harry. De verdad no sé. —. Murmuró Colagusano retorciéndose las manos y retrocediendo. —Es el Horcrux que más oculto está. No sé nada de él.

—No me mientas. —. Musitó Harry amenazante. Aunque veía sin ningún problema, la verdad y el temor acechándolo desde los ojos de Colagusano.

—¡No te miento Harry! —. Chilló el hombrecillo cayendo a los pies de Harry y abrazándose a sus rodillas. —¡Hay algo dentro de mí que no me deja hacerlo! ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Soy tu servidor Harry! ¡Y lo seré de por vida si me libras de Azkaban!

A Harry el entró repugnancia la forma en que se humillaba Colagusano con tarde de salvar su pellejo.

—Está bien. —. Dijo finalmente. Colagusano lo miró con lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos. —Pero no te olvides que espero la información acerca del sexto Horcrux. Y la necesito YA.

—Si Harry... como desees... —. Dijo Colagusano separándose de Harry. Le sonrió de forma nerviosilla. —Eso es... buen chico... se buen chico conmigo y te traigo lo que quieras... soy tu servidor Harry... no lo olvides... no olvides que te ayudé a destruir al señor Oscuro, Harry... no lo olvides...

—Vete. —. Dijo Harry fríamente.

—Lo que quieras... me voy... voy a encontrar donde está el sexto Horcrux, Harry, lo... lo voy a hacer...

"CRACK"

Harry todavía se preguntaba como confiaba en Colagusano. Pero hasta esos momentos, toda la información que le había llevado había resultado completamente verdadera. Dio media vuelta, y empezó a caminar de regreso hacia la antigua casa de sus padres.

Los siguientes días fueron un corre-corre tremendo. La casa estaba patas arriba. Estaban preparándolo todo para ir a Hogwarts con tiempo. Pero como las túnicas les quedaban cortas, y no podían dar clases las semanas que estuvieran sin libros, tuvieron que ir al Callejón Diagon, dos días antes del primero de septiembre. Lara solo los acompañó por curiosidad. Ella no tenía que hacerse uniforme, ni ir disfrazada de alumna de Gryffindor. Ella iba a ser, simplemente, una gata negra de ojos verdes y cola felpuda; la nueva mascota de Harry.

Incursionaron en Madam Malkin, pero encontraron a la mujer algo demacrada. Estaba más delgada, con ojeras, y el trabajo lo hacía con el mayor desgano posible, y el pobre Ron fue el que más sufrió cuando la mujer lo pinchó setecientas veces con los alfileres.

—¡Auch! —. Se quejó el pelirrojo dando un brinquito, sintiendo un alfiler clavado en su hombro. —¡Más cuidado por favor!

—Perdone. —. Dijo la mujer débilmente. —Estaba distraída.

Ron la miró de reojo, iba a decirle algo, pero se lo calló bajo la mirada de advertencia de Hermione. Sonaron unas campanitas en la puerta de la tienda, y alguien entró.

—¿Lara?

La aludida miró hacia donde provenía la voz masculina que la había llamado. Charlie Weasley le sonrió levemente, con esa expresión bonachona y alegre. Ginny le sonrió a Harry, y le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que éste se ruborizara.

—¿Charlie? ¿Pero qué...? —. Murmuró Lara. Parecía haberse quedado sin aliento nada más de ver al joven.

—Pueden dar una vuelta. —. Dijo Ginny repentinamente, pasando la mirada desde su hermano hasta Lara. —Si quieren.

Y antes de que Lara dijese algo, Charlie la había tomado de la mano y había salido con ella de la tienda.

—¿Como estás? —. Le preguntó él sonriendo.

—Er... yo estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

Charlie amplió la sonrisa.

—Muchísimo mejor cuando te vi. —. Dijo. Lara se ruborizó. —No te tienes que poner roja. Te extrañaba mucho, Lara. Quería verte. Pero por mi trabajo... ya sabes, no pude ir a...

—Shhh. —. Dijo ella presionando un pálido dedo contra los labios de Charlie. —Eso no se dice aquí.

—Cierto. —. Dijo él tomándole la mano y besándola con suavidad. —¿Y tú no me extrañaste ni un poquito?

—Todas las noches Charlie Weasley. Estabas en mis sueños, en mis pensamientos, en...

Ella dejó de hablar cuando él la besó. Las manos fuertes de Charlie se deslizaron con suavidad hacia el trasero de ella, llevándola contra la pared de ladrillos viejos, pero besándola con suavidad y pasión, estrechándola sutilmente contra su pecho amplio y fuerte, como si temiese que la chica se rompiese en sus manos.

Lara devolvía aquel beso como nunca, sintiendo su cuerpo encendido, febril, mientras él ahora acariciaba con suavidad sus curvas. Cuantas veces no soñó con ese momento desde que conoció a Charlie. Y ahora, el dulce reencuentro. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello, acariciando su pelo. Gozando cada segundo. Sintiéndose realizada, y no quería que él dejase de besarla de esa forma tan apasionada, pero a la vez suave y delicada...

—¡STUPEFY!

Lara gritó cuando el rayo rojo abatió a Charlie por un costado y lo lanzó aturdido al suelo. Ella sacó su varita y le apuntó a una figura con una capucha negra que le ocultaba el rostro, y sostenía una varita con firmeza hacia el punto donde había estado Charlie, como si le diese rabia ver al chico besando a Lara.

—¿Quién es usted? —. Preguntó Lara fieramente. —¿Por qué le hizo eso a mi novio? ¡Hable!

La figura no respondió. Y debido a la capucha, no se sabía hacia donde miraba o cuales eran sus intenciones.

—¡Conteste si no quiere que...!

—Aléjate de todo esto. —. Dijo una voz ligeramente ronca desde debajo de la capucha. Una voz masculina. —Ponte a salvo.

—¿Quién eres? —. Preguntó Lara agitada. —¡Responda o le lanzo un hechizo!

—Alguien que vela por ti.

Lara miró fijamente al hombre.

—¿Remus? —. Murmuró. —¿Eres tú? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

La figura no respondió. Solo desapareció con un "Crack". Lara bajó la varita respirando agitadamente. La voz ronca no había sido la de Lupin, pero podía estar fingiendo para que ella no lo reconociera. Y Lupin era el único que la velaba. ¿Y por qué su padre se oponía ahora a su noviazgo con Charlie? ¿Que mensaje le había querido trasmitir con eso de que se alejara de todo eso? Bueno, podría ser... que se alejara de Charlie, para que ambos estuviesen a salvo. Charlie corría peligro si lo veían con ella. Si, de seguro era eso.

Se dio vuelta y se agachó al lado de Charlie, que estaba tirado en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y besó los labios del chico dulcemente.

—Lo siento Charlie. —. Murmuró cuando sus ojos esmeraldas se empañaban. —Pero por ahora no podemos estar juntos. Parece que el destino lo quiere así, a pesar de que yo deseo todo lo contrario. —se inclinó y lo besó por última vez, cuando una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos y caía sobre la mejilla del joven— Te amo. ¡Enervate!

Charlie se estremeció, y arrugó el rostro. Pero cuando se terminó de incorporar, estaba completamente solo en esa calle, y con una lágrima que no era de él corriendo desde la mitad de su mejilla.

Lara localizó a Harry y a los demás rápidamente, aunque tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos, y miraba sobre su hombro, soltando angustiados suspiros por un amor casi truncado.

Harry no se había enterado de nada. Estaba muy feliz junto a Ginny como para pensar en otra cosa, y no hacía más que llevársela por el casi vacío callejón, para luego besarla a hurtadillas, y que ella le correspondía con pasión desenfrenada. Ya tarde, cuando estaba al caer la noche, Harry besó largamente a Ginny a modo de despedida, prometiéndole, que se iban a volver a ver. Algún día.

El primero de septiembre, cuando la noche caía como un manto oscuro sobre todo el país, un tren escarlata se detenía en la estación de Hogsmeade, llevando, dentro de él, a cientos de alumnos que parecían considerar a Hogwarts como el lugar más seguro para sobrevivir a los violentos ataques de Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Del primer vagón, fueron tres figuras las primeras en salir del tren. Hermione y Ron habían entrelazado los brazos, el primero llevando al ruidoso Crookshanks en las manos, y mirando con algo de melancolía el castillo que se erguía majestuoso casi frente a ellos.

Detrás venía Harry, con el baúl de Hogwarts reducido en un bolsillo, y en una mano, una cesta de mimbre bien tejida y cuidada, y debajo de la tela suave que la cubría, brillaban dos ojos esmeraldas felinos, que observaban todo el movimiento por entre el mimbre de la cesta, con un extraño brillo de astucia sutil.

N/A: Umm, dentro de Hogwarts, ¿No? Y Harry tiene pesadillas. Si soy yo ni duermo, me convertiría en pariente cercano de las lechuzas. Pero parece bastante decidido a entrar a Hogwarts para encontrar el Horcrux, en la Cámara de los Secretos. ¿Y que será el sexto Horcrux? Voldemort no me dijo, que malo es. Y Larita intentó estar con su novio... pero Lupin le arruinó la fiesta. Papi malo, muy malo. Solo me resta decir (O escribir) que no se cohíban, ya dije que leo todas las críticas, comentarios, o teorías (Ya ni sé), como se que muchos siguen aferrados a que Lara es hermana de Harry, otros me soltaron algo parecido a que pensaban que era Snape el que le enviaba los mensajes a Lara... pero... ¿Por qué se los enviaría? Absurdo. ¿No? Y ya en un capítulo cuyo número ni título recuerdo Lupin dijo que era él el que le enviaba los mensajes a Lara. Bueno, cada cual con su teoría. Sigan leyendo, si todavía están despiertos.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo-13 El Nuevo Profesorado de Hogwarts; El Colegio de Magia y Hechicería 

La caravana de carros tirados por caballos invisibles traqueteaba por la calle hacia el castillo, cuyas rejas coronadas por cerdos alados estaba abierta de par en par, a modo de bienvenida. Harry iba en el tercer carro, aferrando con manos sudadas la cesta de mimbre, y tratando de desviar la mirada de las bestias aladas de mirada velada y pálida que halaban los carros, y que era invisibles para la mayoría de los alumnos. Las rejas abiertas se reflejaron en sus ojos al pasar, mientras los cerdos alados seguían la caravana con el rabillo del ojo.

A Harry no le parecía un signo de bienvenida. Era verdad que Hogwarts había sido su hogar, pero ahora lo ponía en duda. Después de los últimos acontecimientos, le entraba una punzada recordar los pasillos de Hogwarts. Desvió la mirada de la Torre de Astronomía, la más alta del castillo, y que se erguía majestuosamente contra el cielo, como un importante obelisco en medio de una sociedad. Deslizó los dedos dentro de la cesta de mimbre, y palpó un pelaje suave y sedoso.

—Wraaaaauuurrrr. —. Maulló la gata negra asomando sus ojos esmeraldas por el borde de la cesta. Sacó una pata y lanzó un débil zarpazo al aire, como pidiendo atención.

—Hey, Harry, ¿Es tuyo? —. Dijo Neville al notar a la gata casi afuera de la cesta. Se había apresurado en ocupar ese mismo carruaje con sus amigos nada más los vio bajarse del tren.

—Si, es mi gata nueva. —. Dijo Harry apresuradamente haciendo que el animal regresara a la cesta. —Se llama…

—Vesper. —. Dijo Hermione apresuradamente.

Harry se le quedó mirando con el entrecejo fruncido, y la gata movió los ojos por entre el mimbre para ver a la chica… y con una extraña sonrisa felina curvando su boca. Ron le dio un codazo con disimulo a Harry para que quitara la cara que tenía, como si se acabase de enterar de que habían descubierto el agua tibia.

—¿Vesper? —. Repitió Neville.

—Si, Vesper. —. Dijo Hermione inclinándose y sacando a la gata negra del cesto. Crookshanks ronroneó amistosamente al verla. —Vesper es del Latín "Noche". ¿Y viste que color más uniforme tiene? Es "Negra como la noche". Harry mismo se lo puso desde que la vio, ¿No es así Harry?

—Si, por supuesto. —. Dijo el chico apresuradamente.

—Y Vesper es muy inteligente. —. Siguió Hermione rascando a la gata detrás de las orejas. —Y se lleva muy bien con Crookshanks.

Hermione dejó a la gata en manos de Harry que la regresó a la cesta cuando el carruaje se detenía. Todos salieron, y cuando Harry se acomodó la cesta en la mano e iba a dar un paso… se detuvo en seco viendo unos ojos castaños, y un pelo rojo largo enmarcándole la cara frente a él.

—Hola Harry. —. Lo saludó Ginny sonriendo.

—T-Tú… ¿Regresaste a Hogwarts? —. Preguntó Harry desconcertado. El estómago le empezó a mariposear.

Ginny le sonrió y asintió.

—No… no lo sabía… —. Murmuró Harry todavía como pensando que estaba en un sueño.

Ginny sonrió nuevamente, y acercó su cara a la de él. Harry cerró los ojos plácidamente cuando sus labios se juntaron con los de ella en un cálido beso, pero que solo duró unos segundos cuando ella se separó como recordando algo repentinamente.

—No podemos… —. Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada. —No podemos…

Y echó a correr escaleras arriba.

—Espera Ginny. Solo un poco más. —. Murmuró el chico mirando hacia las escaleras de piedra.

Suspiró girando la cesta entre sus manos y empezó a subir las escaleras, hacia sus amigos que intentaban infructuosamente de luchar contra la marea de estudiantes que buscaban la calidez del Gran Comedor. Tuvo que dejar la cesta en el vestíbulo, en donde Argus Filch, el conserje, estaba con su usual detector de tenebrismo, pinchando a una larga e incómoda hilera de estudiantes, que parecía que nada les diese más placer que encerrarlo en el armario de escobas.

A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca cuando vio a la señora Norris olfateando la cesta donde iba su gata negra, que en realidad no era una gata negra. Era Lara disfrazada, para poder entrar en el castillo. Crookshanks estaba allí también, y había vuelto su cara aplastada hacia la señora Norris, y la miraba con sus ojos amarillentos estrechados, a modo de advertencia, como para que no se acercara demasiado a la gata negra. Por alguna razón, a Crookshanks parecía agradarle mucho Lara desde la primera vez que la vio.

Después de todo, la señora Norris se fue trotando y no se volvió a acercar a la cesta de mimbre de Harry.

—¡Auch! —. Se quejó éste repentinamente cuando Filch lo pinchó sin cuidado con el detector de tenebrismo.

—Sigue Potter. —. Gruñó Filch. —Y este año ándate con cuidado. Te voy a estar vigilando.

Harry lo miró ceñudo, y se apartó para esperar a sus amigos. Ron miró a Filch atravesado, que lo pinchó con desgano, como si no valiese la pena pasarle el detector de tenebrismo al pelirrojo, algo que lo ofendió un poco.

—¡Deja que agarre a Filch! —. Gruñó Ron cuando caminaba junto con Harry y Hermione hacia el Gran Comedor. —¡Le voy a desaparecer el detector de tenebrismo ese!

—Cálmate Ron. —. Dijo Hermione apaciguadoramente. —No vamos a estar mucho tiempo aquí.

—Y espero que en ese poco tiempo logre estrangular a Filch. —. Masculló el pelirrojo como resuelto.

Hermione y Harry se miraron a un tiempo. Dudaban eso, pero soñar no costaba nada.

Cuando Harry entró en el Gran Comedor, aunque estaba tan impresionante como siempre, a él le parecía opaco, y le faltaba algo. Las cuatro mesas de las casas se iban llenando gradualmente, pero en un casi silencio absoluto. Sobre cada mesa había un estandarte colgando del aire con el emblema de la casa.

Harry miró hacia la mesa de los profesores cuando caminaba con paso pesado hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba igual que siempre, pero faltaban cuatro sillas por ocupar: La destinada a Hagrid, la que antes había sido la de Snape, una que todos los años aparecía vacía en el inicio de curso, y por último, la silla del director, justamente en el centro de la mesa.

Esa última era la que lucía más regia. Iluminada por los cientos de velas flotantes, creando una falsa sensación de aura dorada alrededor de la silla, y se veía imponentemente vacía. A Harry le entró la conocida punzada al recordar, que había sido Dumbledore el que se había sentado allí, con esa sonrisa bondadosa, con los brazos abiertos, dando una calurosa bienvenida…

—"_¡Bienvenidos queridos estudiantes a este nuevo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…!"_

Hasta a Harry le pareció escucharlo. Y el solo recuerdo de su voz lo hizo estremecerse.

—¿Harry?

El chico dio un respingo.

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —. Preguntó desconcertado.

—Ya llegaron. —. Dijo Hermione en un susurro.

Harry miró la larga hilera de los alumnos nuevos, conducidos por Hagrid, que llevaba su usual abrigo de ratina, con un hurón muerto balanceándose en su hombro. Miró a la mesa de los profesores, y localizó a la Profesora McGonagall, sentada muy seria, en la silla de Dumbledore. Ahora ella era la directora. Estaba vestida con una túnica negra, y Harry se dio cuenta de que todos los demás profesores llevaban una cinta negra en el antebrazo derecho, a modo de luto.

El que estaba allí para poner el Sombrero Seleccionador, era el bajito profesor Flitwick, que casi era mejor que lo sentasen a él en el taburete y que el alumno se arrodillase frente a él para ponerle el Sombrero.

Cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador abrió un desgarrón como una boca y comenzó a cantar, Harry ni siquiera lo escuchaba, a pesar de que en el fondo de su cerebro había un eco vago de sus palabras. Tenía la mente en blanco. No pensaba nada.

"_Parte del ejercicio de Oclumencia"_

Era el único pensamiento, bien escondido en el fondo de su mente.

"_Estar alerta a la vez"_

Sentía el abrumador silencio del Gran Comedor, y el lejano canto del Sombrero Seleccionador.

"_Vamos Harry, lo estás logrando. Estás avanzando. Nadie puede leer tu mente ahora..."_

Un chasquido. Harry maldijo entre dientes. A Ron se le había caído el tenedor de las manos y ahora, para colmo, lo estaba empujando al encorvarse y meterse debajo de la mesa a buscarlo. Harry puso los ojos en blanco cuando Ron se incorporó.

—Interesante la canción del Sombrero, ¿No Harry? —. Comentó Ron irónico, examinando su tenedor, como si este se hubiese quebrado como si fuese de cristal fino.

—Si, si, muy interesante. —. Dijo Harry entre dientes. Su amigo había roto su concentración en el ejercicio. —Y cuando me veas sin hablar... por favor, ahórrate cualquier tipo de movimiento brusco.

—¿Por qué? —. Preguntó Ron desconcertado.

—Nada, nada. —. Masculló Harry.

Ron lo miró ceñudo, y cuando abrió la boca, la profesora McGonagall se levantó y se hizo total silencio.

—Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts.

Su voz potente y severa se elevó por todo el Gran Comedor como si estuviesen hablando diez McGonagalls a la vez.

—Yo soy Minerva McGonagall y seré, la nueva directora de Hogwarts. —. La mujer dejó de hablar cuando todos aplaudieron cortésmente. —Este año, van a haber cambios en el profesorado de la escuela y en la estructura. Ahora, quisiera presentarles a Horace Slughorn, profesor de la materia de Pociones. —nuevos aplausos mientras Slughorn salía caminando torpemente desde una puerta detrás de la mesa de profesores. Se sentó a la izquierda de McGonagall y sonrió al Gran Comedor, como una celebridad ante sus fans, atusando su bigote de morsa— Y es el nuevo jefe de la casa de Slytherin. —aplausos nuevamente mientras los Slytherin silbaban con entusiasmo— Yo seguiré impartiendo las clases de Transformaciones, pero ya no seré... la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. —toda la mesa de Gryffindor estiró el cuello de forma alarmada. Harry sacudió la cabeza como sin creer lo que había escuchado— Mi lugar, lo ocupará Abacus Appotus, el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione se empezó a reír con disimulo cuando todos aplaudían sin mucho entusiasmo, más bien interesados en el aspecto del profesor nuevo que en su nombre, que era lo que parecía darle risa a Hermione.

—¿De qué te ríes Hermione? —. Quiso saber Ron intrigado.

—Oh, ¿Escucharon el nombre? —. Preguntó ella entre risitas.

—Si, es extraño. ¿Pero qué tiene? —. Dijo Harry aplaudiendo mecánicamente.

—El nombre está en latín. "Abacus", es "bar", y "Appotus" es "borracho". —. Explicó ella dejando de reír gradualmente. —Se llamaría algo parecido a: "Borracho de los bares".

Harry rió débilmente ante la traducción de aquel extraño nombre.

—Hermione... ¿Te tragaste un diccionario de latín antes de venir? No has parado de decir palabras en latín. —. Bufó Ron luciendo irritado.

—Al menos me preocupo por aprender algo nuevo. —. Dijo ella haciendo un gesto desdeñoso hacia el pelirrojo.

—Si, pero un día de estos vas a terminar mal de la cabeza como sigas aprendiendo cosas. —. Murmuró Ron.

Harry miró a la mesa algo sonriente, y se dio cuenta de que el extraño nombre, le venía como anillo al dedo al hombre que acababa de acercarse a la mesa.

Era corpulento, alto, de tez blanca, vestido con una túnica azul oscuro, con muchos pliegues y pinzas, casi igual a un vestido de mujer, y ya los demás estudiantes lo habían notado, por lo que lo miraban con sorna. Tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y firme, abundante pelo negro y cansinos ojos azules, a pesar de que parecía ser joven. Pero sus facciones de bebedor empedernido, madrugador de bares, nariz respingada y ligeramente roja, daban la impresión de que lo acababan de sacar a patadas de un bar por no poder pagar toda la bebida que había consumido.

El hombre sonrió ligeramente, y se sentó a la derecha de McGonagall.

—Hechas las presentaciones pertinentes... —. Dijo ella por encima de los murmullos de los estudiantes. Todos se callaron. —Vamos al programa de este año... las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de cada casa...

Harry se desparramó en su puesto. Ansiaba participar de nuevo en el Quidditch, pero era más urgente encontrar el Horcrux. No le interesaba que le hubiesen cambiado de profesores, o de materias, o hasta que lo hayan quitado de capitán de Quidditch. Quería terminar con la pesadilla de los Horcruxes lo más pronto posible. Esa noche, inspeccionaría el baño del segundo piso, donde estaba la entrada oculta de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Se pondría la capa invisible, para evitar que Filch lo viese y entonces se buscase un problema y lo expulsaran del colegio. Y realmente, era lo último que quería que le sucediera. Tenía que dar con ese Horcrux y destruirlo sin perder tiempo. Y aún no sabía que era el sexto. Algo de Gryffindor... Gryffindor no tuvo que tener necesariamente otra posesión que no fuese su espada. Tuvo que tener algo más. Aunque fuera una colcha para taparse. Estaba seguro de que Voldemort se había hecho con algo oculto de Gryffindor, y lo convirtió en su sexto Horcrux.

—... Pero ahora... disfruten de la cena...

Las últimas palabras de McGonagall y el sonido de la comida apareciendo lo hizo volver en si. Cuando miró a un lado, ya Ron estaba devorando todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

—Menos mal que no cambian la forma de cocinar. —. Dijo Ron comiendo dos papas asadas a la vez. Acto seguido, sin ni siquiera masticar, se metió un pedazo de pollo en la boca, haciendo que Hermione lo mirara con la nariz arrugada en señal de repulsión. —¿A' ora 'e t'e 'asa He' ione?

—Que deberías mostrar mejor educación en la mesa. —. Dijo ella con asco.

—Es que los Elfos cocinan tan bien... —. Dijo Ron después de tragar ni se sabe como todo lo que tenía en la boca.

A Harry aquella palabra lo golpeó como si hubiese sido una porra.

—¡Kreacher y Dobby! —. Exclamó repentinamente haciendo dar un salto a los que estaban cerca.

¡CRACK!

¡CRACK!

—¡Harry Potter señor! —. Chilló Dobby emocionado pegando un brinco hacia Harry y abrazándolo.

—¡No Dobby, no!

¡PATAPLAN!

Los dos se habían caído con un estrépito provocando risas en el Gran Comedor. Los de las mesas lejanas se alzaban con caras divertidas para ver mejor todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—P-Pero... ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? —. Preguntó Harry desconcertado, mientras Dobby lloraba de la felicidad abrazándolo.

—El amo llamó a Kreacher... —. Dijo Kreacher haciendo una profunda reverencia, pero sin mostrar ningún signo de alegría por ver a Harry. —Y Kreacher viene. Aunque hubiese preferido que el amo estuviese en San Mungo moribundo. ¡Oh! ¡Que dirá la señora si se entera de que Kreacher le sirve a ese amigo de los sangre sucia, a ese amigo de la escoria, como es Harry Potter! Pero el amo Sirius lo quiso así... ese traidor lo quiso así... y Kreacher cumple. Kreacher sirve a Harry Potter hasta su muerte.

Harry arqueó una ceja ante la arenga de bienvenida de Kreacher, pero que pareció divertir muchísimo a todo el Gran Comedor.

—¡Usted nos llamó, Harry Potter señor! —. Chilló Dobby limpiándose las lágrimas con su corbata de dibujos en colores chillones. —Dobby tenía tantas ganas de ver a Harry Potter.

—Er... mira Dobby, también me alegra verte. Y ojalá tuviera algún regalo para ti... pero ahora no lo tengo... y... pero te prometo que para Navidad te regalo algo... —. Dijo Harry apresuradamente. En verdad le hubiese gustado llevarle un regalo a Dobby. Solo si se hubiese acordado a tiempo de que Dobby estaba en Hogwarts... Pero lo olvidó por completo.

Pero para su consternación, el elfo empezó a llorar a lágrima viva, secándose la nariz con una esquina de su corbata.

—¡Harry Potter es tan generoso, tan amable, tan educado! —. Decía entre sollozo y sollozo. —¡Nadie había tratado así a Dobby!

—Ya, ya Dobby. —. Dijo Harry tratando de calmarlo. Estaba consiente de que todos los estaban mirando. —Tienes que calmarte... er... regresa a la cocina.

—¡Dobby está gustoso de cumplir las órdenes de Harry Potter señor! —. Chilló el elfo muy contento, y desapareció con un "CRACK".

Harry miró a Kreacher que se balanceaba sobre sus pies, como esperando alguna orden.

—Kreacher... tú... también regresa a las cocinas. —. Dijo levantándose.

—El amo manda y Kreacher obedece. —. Dijo el elfo haciendo otra profunda reverencia, y desapareció con un "Crack".

Harry soltó aire y se sentó en medio de Ron y Hermione, donde estaba.

—Amigo, para la próxima avisa que vas a llamar a esos dos. —. Dijo Ron con la nariz llena de salsa. Claramente cuando habían aparecido los elfos había intentado comer pero el sentido de la orientación le falló. —Y... si tenías dos elfos a tu disposición... ¿Por qué no los llamaste para limpiar la…?

—¡Ron! —. Lo cortó Hermione como escandalizada. —¡Por eso es que nunca se va a terminar la esclavitud de los pobres elfos!

—¿Por eso? ¿Que eso? —. Dijo Ron como despistado, mientras todo volvía a la normalidad en el Gran Comedor.

—¡Por magos como tú! —. Chilló Hermione. —¡Siempre queriendo que los elfos trabajen más de la cuenta!

—A ellos les gusta.

Los tres se sobresaltaron y miraron atrás. Luna Lovegood los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—A los elfos les gusta Hermione. —. Dijo sentándose al lado de la aludida. —Y no se pueden contradecir.

—P-Pero... —. Trató de replicar Hermione débilmente. —Pero ellos merecen ser libres... tener un representante en el Ministerio... llevar una vida digna...

—¿Puedo comer aquí? —. Preguntó Luna cortándola.

Hermione se desinfló de la impotencia.

—Si, está bien. —. Dijo Harry sonriendo, porque Ron tenía la boca llena de comida y no podía contestar.

—¿Ese era Kreacher?

El corazón de Harry saltó. Ginny los miraba ceñuda.

—¿Que hace en Hogwarts? —. Le preguntó a su hermano dándole un toquecito en la espalda.

—'E 's el j'elfo 'e 'Ary. —. Masculló Ron a duras penas.

—¿Uh? —. Dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de él, empujando a Harry, a Hermione y a Luna para poder sentarse bien.

—Es... mi elfo Ginny. —. Farfulló Harry de mala gana. El corazón se le aceleró cuando Ginny se inclinó para verlo mejor. —Kreacher es mío. Si-Sirius me lo dejó.

Harry tragó. Entre la punzada de nostalgia y el mariposeo en el estómago no podía comer. Pero pegó un brinco cuando una gata negra como la noche, de ojos verdes esmeraldas saltó a su regazo.

—¿La... Vesper? —. Rectificó a tiempo cuando Ginny y Luna lo miraban. —¿Que haces aquí?

—¡Oh! ¡Que lindo Harry! —. Dijo Ginny cargando a la gata. —¿Como se llama? ¿Es tuya?

—Es mía, si, y se llama Vesper. Es gata. —. Dijo Harry tratando de empezar a comer.

—De seguro tiene hambre. —. Dijo Ginny sonriendo dejándola en su regazo. Tomó un pedazo de pollo y se lo ofreció a la gata. —Come misi...

—No es "misi", es Vesper. —. Dijo Ron ceñudo.

—Es una forma cariñosa de tratar a los animales, insensible. —. Dijo Ginny ocupada en darle de comer a la gata negra, que devoraba todo lo que le daban. —Pobrecita, tenía hambre. ¿Dónde la compraste Harry?

—Me... me la encontré. —. Mintió Harry. Aunque lo hizo a la perfección. Su mente en blanco, y su mirada vacía, sin expresar nada. Tenía que practicar con todo lo que le fuera posible. —En... en donde tú sabes.

Ginny lo miró, y el corazón del chico casi se le sale del pecho cuando ella le sonrió.

—Entiendo. —. Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. —Y Hermione... ¿Se lleva bien con Crookshanks?

—Muy bien. —. Contestó la aludida.

—Eso es bueno. —. Dijo Ginny rascando a la gata detrás de las orejas.

—Linda gata Harry. —. Dijo Luna luciendo interesada.

—Gracias.

Luna se levantó y se acercó a Ginny para acariciar a la gata negra.

—¡Es tan dulce! —. Exclamó de repente Lavender dando un suspiro. —Harry, ¿Puedo cargarla?

Pero la gata bufó molesta al ver a tantas personas encima de ella y saltó hacia el regazo de Harry, sentándose sobre él en una pose elegante que recordaba antiguas estatuillas egipcias de gatos adorados.

—La espantaste Lavender. —. Dijo Ginny entre dientes. Se dio vuelta hacia Harry y empezó a llamar a la gata. —Ven misi... misi, misi, ven aquí Vesper...

—Wrruuaauuurr.

La gata se paró a dos patas, lanzó un zarpacito y dio una vuelta antes de caer revuelta en el regazo de Harry, como jugando.

—¡Definitivamente es muy dulce! —. Exclamó Lavender emocionada. Se levantó caminando hacia Harry y apoyó el mentón en sus hombros, haciendo que el chico mirara atrás y la gata dirigiese sus penetrantes ojos esmeraldas hacia ella. —¿La puedo cargar Harry? Solo un ratito...

—Por favor señorita, ¿Podría regresar a su puesto?

Lavender parpadeó y se enderezó. Observó con cara de risa la túnica de Appotus, y luego lo miró a la cara.

—Oh, lo siento profesor. —. Dijo con sorna. —Ya me sentaba.

—¿Su nombre, por favor? —. Pidió Appotus con cortesía. Tenía la voz suave y desenfadada.

—Lavender Brown. —. Masculló ella de mala gana sentándose al lado de Parvati.

—Bien. —. Dijo el hombre suavemente. Se dio vuelta hacia Harry y le puso una mano en el hombro. —Quisiera decirle que estos no son momentos para verse con su novia...

—No es mi novia. —. Dijo Harry bruscamente girando.

Appotus recorrió con la mirada la cicatriz con forma de rayo que Harry tenía en su frente. Le presionó el hombro amistosamente.

—¡Ah! Eres Harry Potter. —. Dijo con suavidad. Su vista no se despegaba de la cicatriz. —Un honor conocerlo.

Le tomó la mano a Harry y se la estrechó.

—Como sabrás, voy a ser el jefe de Gryffindor, de tu casa, y te voy a impartir Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. —. Dijo el profesor, como orgulloso de estarle estrechando la mano a Harry. —Si tienes algún problema, o cualquiera de Gryffindor... —agregó al ver que todos lo escudriñaban con curiosidad— no duden en ir a mi despacho a verme. Los puedo ayudar a resolverlos, o al menos intentar hacerlo. Y me temo que su gato se va a tener que quedar afuera.

Appotus agarró a la gata con suavidad por el pellejo de la nuca y la cargó en el aire. Muchas chicas chillaron al ver lo que ese hombre le estaba haciendo al animal, y hasta Harry se asustó.

—¡Profesor! —. Dijo Ginny apresuradamente. Appotus se detuvo y la miró, con la gata bamboleándose por el pellejo en su mano. —¡No le haga eso! Le debe doler mucho...

El hombre sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Oh no, no le duele. —. Dijo mirando a la gata, que tenía la cola y las patas encogidas, y las orejas mustias. —Tiene mucho pellejo. Señor Potter, me veo obligado a pedirle que no traiga más al gato durante las horas de comida. No es higiénico.

—Es gata. —. Masculló Harry. —Y se llama Vesper.

La gata maulló débilmente moviendo la puntita de su cola felpuda.

—Bueno, al final de la cena, me va a ver unos segundos en la mesa del profesor. Tengo unas golosinas felinas. Son muggles, pero que de seguro a Vesper le gustarán.

Harry asintió y el profesor se llevó a la gata bamboleándose por todo el Gran Comedor. La soltó en el suelo en la salida del Gran Comedor, pero allí estaba Crookshanks, sentado, como esperando la llegada de la gata negra. Volvió sus pupilas rasgadas a Appotus y las estrechó, adoptando una mirada acusadora, mientras la gata negra sacudía su suave pelaje.

El profesor miraba a gata negra evaluadoramente.

—Vesper... —. Llamó repentinamente.

La gata dejó de acicalarse para volver su mirada al hombre.

—Wrruauuuurr.

Appotus la miró por largos minutos, mientras la gata le sostenía la mirada. Pero Crookshanks también lo miraba, de forma desconfiada.

—Así que el señor Potter tiene una gata negra. —. Murmuró el profesor lentamente, como asimilando cada palabra.

Sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y se alejó de regreso a la mesa de los profesores. La gata lo siguió con la vista y sintió una cola de cepillo rozándole por un costado. Crookshanks maulló algo con suavidad, y empezó a trotar por el pasillo. La gata negra no dudó en seguirlo, deslizándose silenciosamente tras las huellas del gato patizambo.

Harry había visto al profesor regresar a la mesa, aunque tardó un poco afuera. ¿Habría descubierto a Lara?

—El profesor Appotus parece buena persona. —. Dijo Ron de repente.

Harry dio un respingo.

—Al menos no me pareció pesado. —. Dijo Ron cabeceando. Los platos brillaron limpios y surgieron los postres. —¡Genial! ¡Tarta de melaza!

Harry tomó un bombón y lo desenvolvió para comer. Al parecer, querían que el gusto de Dumbledore por los dulces muggles siguiese vigente.

—Ahora lo importante es que de buenas clases. —. Dijo Hermione sirviéndose tarta también. —Ya me leí "El Libro de Autodefensa Avanzada". Está muy bueno.

—Alarmante sería que no te lo hubieses leído. —. Murmuró Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Dijiste algo Ronny?

—No, no Hermy. Nada.

Lavender los había mirado estrechamente, y cuando Ron la miró de soslayo, ella le viró la cara en un respingo.

Harry solo se sirvió un pedazo de tarta de melaza antes de que los platos quedasen limpios de nuevo. Comió apresuradamente mientras la profesora McGonagall se ponía de pie.

—Ahora ya pueden pasar a los dormitorios. Los Prefectos los conducirán. —. Dijo serenamente antes de que el Gran Comedor se llenara del sonido sordo de las sillas corriéndose y las pisadas de los cientos de alumnos en su afán por irse.

—Espérenme en la Torre de Gryffindor. —. Dijo Harry a Ron y a Hermione cuando se levantaba, cuando Dean Thomas, el flamante Prefecto de Gryffindor conducía a los de primer año, junto con Parvati.

Harry fue con paso pesado a la mesa de los profesores, en donde el profesor Appotus conversaba animadamente con Hagrid.

—¡Harry, muchacho! —. Dijo Hagrid animadamente cuando vio a Harry. —¡Has crecido!

—Hola Hagrid.

Fue lo único que pudo decir con aliento, porque Hagrid lo abrazó con tanta efusividad que por poco le saca las tripas.

—¡Hace tiempo que no te veía! Desde que... —. Hagrid sonrió nerviosamente y los ojos se le aguaron. —¡Es un gusto verte de nuevo! —dijo repentinamente repitiendo su abrazo compresor— Y volviste. Bueno chico... er... profesor... —dijo mirando a Appotus— dejo a Harry con usted. Mañana... terminamos la charla.

El aludido inclinó la cabeza en señal de entendimiento. Hagrid le palmeó la espalda a Harry bruscamente y se alejó caminando, mientras su cabeza desgreñada sobresalía colosalmente por encima de todos los alumnos. Harry miró a Appotus y cuando abrió la boca...

—¡Harry mi niño!

Harry maldijo entre dientes. Claramente le hacía falta una gota de Félix Felicis para salir airoso ese día. Slughorn se acercaba apresuradamente, acompasando cada paso con su peso corporal.

—¡Mi as en Pociones! —. Dijo resoplando su bigote de morsa al hablar. —Espero contar contigo este año en mi clase. Y espero que esa cabecita siga siendo tan brillante como siempre.

Rió entre dientes alborotándole el pelo a Harry, dejándolo más desgreñado de lo usual.

—¡Abacus! —. Dijo Slughorn dando un salto fingido de sorpresa, como si acabase de notar que Appotus estaba allí. —¡Vaya! ¿Tan pronto y ya tienes problemas con algún alumno? Pero no me atrevo a pensar que es con Harry, ¿No?

Appotus sonrió, revelando una dentadura desigual, pero muy blanca y libre de caries, o al menos eso Harry veía.

—No, no tengo problemas, Horace. —. Dijo amistosamente. —Solo quería darle al señor Potter...

—¡Señor Potter suena feo, Abacus! —. Reprochó Slughorn palmeándole la espalda a Harry. —Dile Harry. Es un buen chico.

—Por mi profesionalismo, estoy obligado a tratarlo con el respeto que se merece. Es mi alumno. —. Repuso Appotus tranquilamente.

—Siempre profesional, ¿No Abacus? —. Dijo Slughorn entre dientes. —No eras así estando aquí.

—Puede ser Horace. —. Dijo Appotus con elegancia.

En la cara de Slughorn surgió una sonrisa vacilante.

—Bueno, me retiro. Ya es tarde y necesito mi bella cama. —. Dijo presionándole un hombro a Harry. —Buena suerte Harry. Nos vemos mañana. ¡Gryffindor y Slytherin tienen clases de Pociones en los dos primeros turnos de la mañana!

Harry no sabía si alegrarse o no.

—No te agradan las Pociones, ¿Verdad?

Harry se sobresaltó y miró a Appotus, que le sonrió levemente.

—Me lo imagino. Pero Horace es buen profesor. —. Dijo Appotus. Registró en los bolsillos de su extraña túnica, y le tendió una bolsita a Harry. —Ten. A Vesper le gustará mucho.

—Gracias. —. Dijo Harry aceptando la bolsita, pero antes de irse, se detuvo. —Señor, ¿Tiene gatos?

—No. No tengo gatos. —. Dijo Appotus frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. Le sonrió a Harry. —Pero me imaginaba que alguno de mis alumnos si.

Harry sonrió de mala gana y salió del casi vacío Gran Comedor. Caminó casi inconscientemente hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, para encontrarse con el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Abrió la boca, pero había pasado un detalle muy importante por alto: No se sabía la nueva contraseña.

—No hay contraseña, no entras. —. Dijo la mujer Gorda rígidamente.

—Es que... la olvidé. —. Dijo Harry a modo de disculpa desesperada. —¿Puedo entrar?

—No.

—¿Por favor?

—¡Vellocino!

—¡Esa es la contraseña correcta! —. Exclamó la mujer haciéndose a un lado, revelando la entrada oculta a la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Vaya, si que tardaste amigo. —. Dijo Ron arqueando las cejas mientras entraban en la sala común. —Vesper hace tiempo que está en nuestra habitación.

—¡Harry! —. Dijo Hermione acercándose agitada. —¿Estás bien?

—Claro. No lo atropelló un tren. —. Bufó Ron llevando los ojos al techo.

—¡Ron! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen ni en broma! —. Dijo Hermione escandalizada.

—Vamos Hermione, solo fue a buscar comida para gatos. —. Dijo Ron luciendo irritado. —Y por cierto... ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

Señalaba la bolsita en la mano de Harry.

—Tómala tú Hermione. —. Dijo Harry algo mareado. —Escuchen, hoy por la noche voy a salir a inspeccionar el castillo... —dijo en un susurro— esperamos a cuando todos se vayan, y ustedes me abren el retrato. Voy a darme una vuelta por los aseos de Myrtle.

—¿Vesper lo sabe? —. Preguntó Ron en un susurro.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Ve a decirle. —. Dijo finalmente. —Y te traigo... la capa.

Ron asintió y subió corriendo hacia el dormitorio de chicos. Harry y Hermione se sentaron en dos butacas frente al fuego, mientras todo alrededor de ellos era constante movimiento. A los pocos minutos, Ron bajó cargando a la gata negra a la que todos intentaban acariciar, por el pelo tan suave y sedoso que tenía. La llevaba contra su abdomen, para disimular un bulto sospechoso,. Hermione se levantó mientras Ron dejaba a la gata en el regazo de Harry. Ron se sentó, y Hermione se sentó en sus piernas.

—¿Ya lo sabes, Vesper? —. Le preguntó Harry a la gata.

—Wrruaaaurrrr. —. Maulló el animal con suavidad.

—Entonces todo está perfecto. —. Dijo Harry acariciando a la gata detrás de las orejas.

Pronto todos se fueron a dormir, hasta que solamente quedaban Harry, Ron y Hermione, y la gata negra. Hubo un estallido, y Lara se sacudió sus ropas negras. Ron se sacó la capa invisible de debajo del uniforme y se la entregó a Harry.

—Y mañana, dos turnos de Pociones con Slughorn. —. Masculló Harry desdoblando la capa.

—Ya no te gusta Pociones, ¿Verdad Harry? —. Dijo Hermione autosuficiente. —Ya perdiste al "Príncipe".

—Si Hermione, perdió al "Príncipe". —. Dijo Ron irritado. —Ya puedes volver a ser la sabelotodo absoluta. ¡Solo estabas celosa porque el Príncipe sabía más que tú en Pociones!

—Por favor, dejen a Snape fuera de esto. —. Barbotó Harry bruscamente.

—¿Snape? ¿Príncipe? —. Dijo Lara de repente.

—Snape en su juventud se puso el apodo de "Príncipe Mestizo", y llenó un libro de Pociones Avanzadas de hechizos de su invención y de atajos en Pociones... que cayó en manos de Harry el curso anterior. —. Dijo Hermione mirando a Harry con mucha cautela. —No dejo de reconocer que era brillante... pero...

—Me voy. —. Dijo Harry de repente.

Hermione se calló abruptamente y se hundió en su butaca. Ron se levantó y le abrió el retrato, cuando Harry se ponía la capa invisible y desaparecía.

Harry avanzó pesadamente por los pasillos, pero con su varita fuera, para cualquier emergencia, lanzar un hechizo no verbal y salir corriendo hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Los personajes de los cuadros miraban alarmados al pasillo, o preguntaban con voz potente: "¿Quién está ahí?"; cuando Harry pisaba mal y hacía rechinar sus zapatos, o simplemente los pliegues del uniforme de Gryffindor susurraban.

Llegó no sabe ni como al segundo piso, y empezó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo hacia el baño.

¡CRASH!

Harry se detuvo en seco conteniendo la respiración. Peeves acababa de aparecer en medio del pasillo, y empezó a dar tumbos de aquí a allá, buscando, al entender de Harry, un rinconcito para su próxima maldad. Harry sabía que si daba un paso en falso con Peeves ahí, sería lo último que haría. Siempre lo metía en problemas, y él sin comerlo ni beberlo.

—_Ahora que el blanco no está, Hogwarts será el caos... ahora que el blanco no está, Hogwarts será el caos..._ —. Canturreaba Peeves monótonamente yendo de un lugar a otro por el aire. —_Potty es nuestra única salvación, pero Pottypotiti es un desastre... el Príncipe quiso enseñarle a ser listo y él no quiso..._

Harry ahora, y por primera vez en su vida, sintió curiosidad por la canción de Peeves. Él sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Se arrimó con cuidado a una pared, con tarde no perderse ni una estrofa.

—_... "Aprende Oclumencia"; le dijo el Príncipe. "Aprende Hechizos no-verbales"; le dijo el Príncipe... _—. Siguió canturreando Peeves de forma aburrida, raspando un pedacito de pared hasta sacar un pequeño pedazo de bloque, y poniendo en él una bomba fétida. —_... "Aprende Oclumencia"; le dijo el blanco... ¡Pero Potty sacó la lengua y todo se hizo a su desastroso modo!_

Peeves soltó una maligna carcajada cuando terminó de balancear la bomba fétida y desapareció con otro "CRASH".

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Era verdad. Cuando Dumbledore le había dicho lo de las clases de Oclumencia, él no se preocupó por intentar aprender. Snape le decía todo el tiempo que se esforzara, que debía aprender Oclumencia, pero él solo se portaba como un chico autosuficiente, que creía que no iba a necesitar eso. Y por eso, murió Sirius.

Y en su curso pasado, Snape se esforzó por que todos aprendiesen hechizos no-verbales. Era verdad que a él lo trataba con desprecio, con odio, pero no dejó de enseñarle.

"_¡Te bloquearé una y otra vez hasta que aprendas a callarte y a cerrar la mente, Potter!_"

Esas palabras todavía lo atormentaban. Y de que manera. No dejaba de sentirse débil y bajo. No aprendió, y ahora estaba pagando. Pero ahora él estaba aprendiendo, llevaba muy bien los hechizos no verbales, y estaba progresando en la Oclumencia. Al menos... estaba reparando el error.

Echó a caminar despacio hacia los aseos de Myrtle, sin ver a una sombra que se acercaba por un pasillo. Empujó la puerta y entró.

—¿Quién está ahí? —. Preguntó Myrtle flotando desde un retrete cercano.

—Soy yo Myrtle.

La cara del fantasma se horrorizó al ver a Harry aparecer de debajo de la capa invisible.

—¡TÚ! ¡Vete! ¡No te quiero aquí! —. Empezó a chillar Myrtle alejándose de Harry, como si él pudiese hacerle daño.

—Calma Myrtle... —. Dijo Harry apresuradamente. —¡Shhh!

—¡Vi lo que le hiciste! ¡No eres tan bueno! —. Siguió Myrtle a punto de traspasar el techo.

—¡Yo... yo no sabía para qué servía ese hechizo Myrtle! ¡Ahora cálmate! —. Dijo Harry desesperado. Lo último que quería era que todo el castillo fuese al aseo a ver que sucedía.

—¡Casi lo matas! —. Sollozó Myrtle enfurruñada.

—¡No sabía que hacía Myrtle! —. Dijo Harry. El fantasma se le quedó mirando con los ojos aguados. —Calma... no sabía, en serio. Y además... ¡Él me iba a lanzar una Cruciatus!

Myrtle pareció calmarse.

—¿Y que quieres aquí? —. Preguntó adoptando una actitud recelosa.

Harry abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. Sin llegar a muchas conclusiones, supo que estaba metido en un problema bien gordo, en el momento en que sintió una mano posada en su hombro.

N/A: Aquí haremos una pausa. ¡Harry está en Hogwarts! Y le dio un besito a Ginny XD. Ná, solo está calentando los motores. Y un nuevo profesor: Abacus Appotus. En Fanautores llegaron a tenerle aversión y una buena cantidad de odio reservado a él (Como mismo me lo reservaron a mí por cierto capitulillo... hem, hem, que vendrá después. Solo puedo recordar: "_Esa muerte caerá sobre tu conciencia_"). ¿Por qué? Ummm, será mejor que lo averigüen ustedes solos. Yo tengo que declararme neutral en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ahora... ¿De quien será la mano que se posó en el hombro de Harry? ¿De McGonagall? ¿Filch? ¿Tonks? ¿¿Snape? ¿El Barón Sanguinario? ¿El Sauce Boxeador? ¿Jennifer López? ¿Shakira? ¿Brad Pitt? (Un momento, tengo que coordinar las ideas. Porque Brad Pitt... ¡Es Brad Pitt!).

Ya, salí del paro cerebral con la imagen de B.P flotando entre las neuronas. ¿Quieren saber de quien era la mano y como sigue la historia? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si?... Se me rayó el dedo. Si quieren saberlo... déjenme críticas o comentarios sin miedo, no muerdo. Y aunque mordiera no pudiera hacerlo porque estoy detrás de una PC a la cual se le aplica la técnica del "puñetazo"... Dale un puñetazo al Monitor para que encienda, dale otro puñetazo al CPU para que parpadee el bombillito de "cargando", y dale un puñetazo a las bocinas para que la música no salga con interferencia. Conclusiones: ¡Tengo una PC masoquista!

Y para despedirme... ¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN CRITICAS Y TEORIAS! Si no dejan nada... no se enteran si fue Brad Pitt o Shakira quien agarró a Harry en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona. Y es bien en serio. Saludos a todos desde Cuba: Lara Josthings.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo-14 **

**Abacus Appotus**

Harry caminaba con aspecto abrumado por el largo pasillo. No tenía sueño, eso era lo bueno. O casi bueno. No estaría nada mal hacerse el dormido en el medio del pasillo. Lo malo era que la piedra... definitivamente no era uno de sus lugares favoritos para dormir. Pero él había llegado a conclusiones más concretas: Había sido un idiota.

Llevaba casi arrastrando la capa invisible. Como se sentía en esos momentos, le era imposible recogerla como dios mandaba, y si lo dejaban, limpiaba el pasillo con ella. Aunque después de todo, lo pensó dos veces, y no, no iba a hacer eso. Esa capa había sido de su padre. La recogió un poco y la apretó contra su pecho, calentándose un poco. La noche estaba inusualmente fría y neblinosa. Pero a pesar del calorcillo que le daba la capa y lo reconfortante que le resultaba... se seguía sintiendo como un idiota.

¿Quién lo habrá mandado a quitarse la capa en el aseo de Myrtle¡Hubiese podido perfectamente revisar el lavabo que hacía de entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos con la capa cómodamente puesta, y Myrtle ni se habría enterado de que él estaba allí! Pero no. No pudo ser así. Se había quitado la capa, provocando un escándalo por parte de Myrtle, como si lo que acabase de aparecer en el baño fuese el calamar gigante del lago... y definitivamente, era un idiota.

Aunque ya no sabía quien era más idiota; Si él... o el profesor Appotus que caminaba como en marcha fúnebre a su lado. Que manera más sutil y alterante de llamarle la atención: Ponerle una mano en un hombro. ¿Es que acaso el profesorcito ese no pudo hacerse el de la vista gorda y darlo como parte de la decoración del baño e irse por otro pasillo? Ah no, pero tuvo que entrar, y soltarle con voz de ultratumba, después de haberle provocado un disparo de nervios a Harry que se había asemejado a un corto circuito en una planta generadora de energía eléctrica: "Venga conmigo señor Potter".

Y ahora, Harry iba arrastrando los pies tras Appotus, deseando dar media vuelta y salir corriendo por el pasillo contrario. Pero eso empeoraría las cosas. Y de que forma. Harry sería expulsado de Hogwarts por una falta grave a la autoridad de un profesor, y el Horcrux de Voldemort que reposaba en la Cámara de los Secretos se convertiría en algo inalcanzable.

Pero Harry no dudaba de que Appotus lo llevara hacia el despacho de McGonagall, para que se armara la desagradable, y allí lo expulsarían del colegio. La profesora McGonagall era muy recta. Harry ya estaba analizando la forma de entrar a Hogwarts a hurtadillas. Aún tenía el Mapa del Merodeador. Y su capa invisible. Eso último, claro estaba, si a McGonagall no le daba la inquina de confiscarla de forma vitalicia. Ahí si que estaba perdido.

Appotus se detuvo y Harry chocó contra él por estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos desastrosos de su futura expulsión.

—Lo siento señor. —. Masculló Harry de mala gana, deseando haberlo empujado más para ver si tenía la suerte de que se fuera de boca contra la pared.

Pero el profesor no pareció escucharlo. Y hasta Harry llegó a pensar que el hombre estaba totalmente ajeno a su presencia. Torció repentinamente por un pasillo y Harry lo siguió empezando a tener malhumor. ¿Sería posible que el hombre no supiera ni donde estaba parado en Hogwarts y estaba perdido? La parte buena era que Harry se sabía muy bien el castillo. Solo tenía que dar media vuelta... y hacer como que nunca en su vida vio a Appotus.

Pero al salir de esos locos pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que conocía ese pasillo... si, lo conocía; Era el que llevaba al despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Al menos, no lo llevaba al despacho de McGonagall, en el que Harry no estaba seguro de querer realmente poner la punta del dedo gordo del pie allí. No era por la vergüenza de ser expulsado. Era por otra razón de tipo sentimental: El despacho de McGonagall... había sido el despacho de Dumbledore.

Appotus se detuvo frente al conocido despacho, y empujó la puerta. Con un gesto de cabeza, le ordenó a Harry que entrara. El chico obedeció. A regañadientes.

Appotus entrecerró la puerta y le señaló con un vago gesto, una silla frente a su escritorio. Harry se sentó sin ceremonias. Su opinión sobre Abacus Appotus había cambiado bruscamente aquella noche. Era más. La forma de vestir del profesor era ridícula. Pero se guardó el comentario. No era precisamente el mejor momento para soltar que el profesor Appotus parecía tener puesto un vestido de mujer.

—¿Se puede saber que hacía en los aseos del segundo piso cuando debería estar dormido?

Harry dio un respingo desviando la mirada de un portarretratos mágico que había sobre el escritorio del profesor. Era una mujer ya entrada en años, con una extraña cara malhumorada y estirada, vestida con un vestido a rayas negras y azules, y un ridículo sombrero azul que se asemejaba a una tapa de un latón de basura en la cabeza. Pero habían más portarretratos sobre el escritorio. Pero Appotus ya había notado el interés del chico, y los había bajado contra el escritorio. Por último, bajó el de la mujer mayor haciéndola dar un grito ahogado detrás del cristal.

—Por favor, señor Potter, le ruego que no deje que mi madre lo distraiga. —. Dijo Appotus de forma "casi" agradable. Harry lo miró ceñudo. —Volviendo al tema que nos interesa. ¿Qué hacía en los aseos?

—Fui a visitar a Myrtle. —. Soltó casi sin pensarlo. Pero automáticamente, se concentró en dejar su mente en blanco, fijando su vista por un punto elevado de la cabeza del profesor.

—¿A las 11:30PM? —. Preguntó Appotus con sutileza.

Harry sabía que había sido una respuesta demasiado estúpida. Y demasiado rápida para su gusto, y al parecer, también para el gusto del profesor.

—Es que... me parece que a Myrtle no le agradó mucho verlo en un inicio. —. Dijo Appotus. Harry sabía que estaba tanteando para que soltara la lengua. —Gritaba que quería que salieras del aseo. ¿Por qué señor Potter?

—¿Y qué sé yo? —. Dijo Harry de malas pulgas. Pero se arrepintió por haber usado ese tono. —Disculpe. No sé por qué Myrtle actuó así, señor.

—A mí me parece que sí sabes. —. Dijo Appotus entrecruzando los dedos encima de la mesa. —Hablaste con ella. Le decías algo de un hechizo.

—El Sectumsempra. —. Masculló Harry casi de forma inaudible.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Er... ¿Yo? Para nada señor.

Appotus parecía evaluarlo con la mirada.

—Vamos señor Potter, no nos conocemos...

— "_Y prefiero no hacerlo"_ —. Pensó Harry, pero volviendo sus ojos impenetrables.

—... pero puedes confiar en mí. —. Siguió Appotus con suavidad. —Voy a ser tu profesor y tu jefe de casa, y necesito que confíes en mí. ¿Qué hacías en los aseos de Myrtle esta noche?

—Ya le dije señor. Fui a ver a Myrtle. —. Repitió Harry con firmeza.

No iba a abandonar su idea.

—Puedo mandar a buscar a la señora directora y que ella lo juzgue. Ella lo conoce mucho mejor que yo. Decida señor Potter. O resolvemos esto aquí, o vamos a la dirección y el castigo será peor.

Harry sintió como si de repente tuviese que pensar en otra salida lo suficientemente gloriosa para salvarse de esa. Claramente, sus ideas estaban en decadencia.

—Mire, señor... —. Empezó. ¿Qué demonios decía¿Estaría bien si se levantaba y se lanzaba por la ventana¿O retrocedería no sabía como y no paraba hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor? —La verdad, es que yo fui a los aseos de Myrtle a...

Una cola felpuda le azotó los pies. Miró abajo disimuladamente. Era su salvación. Lo supo en cuanto vio dos ojos verdes esmeraldas fijos en él. Se le ocurrió algo.

—Yo fui a los aseos de Myrtle porque el año pasado ella me prometió guardarme una cosa. —. Dijo Harry con la misma lentitud con la que había empezado a hablar. No quería levantar sospechas. —Y pensé... que si iba a recuperarla con mi capa invisible, nadie me vería.

—¿Tan secreto es, Potter? —. Inquirió Appotus estrechando los ojos.

—Si. Secreto e importante. —. Dijo Harry asintiendo levemente.

—¿Y no puedes decirme? Quizás eso impida que te ponga algún castigo, y lleguemos a ser amigos¿Te parece bien el trato?

Harry estuvo muy de acuerdo. Bueno, no tan de acuerdo con la parte de ser "amigos". Prefería a Appotus a varios kilómetros de distancia de él.

—Verá, es muy importante para mí. —. Dijo. Estaba dispuesto a montar un buen drama. Y esperaba que Lara lo ayudase, estaba a sus pies, mirándolo fijamente, para no perderse ni una palabra. —Le pedí a Myrtle que me cuidara mucho, el álbum de fotos de mis padres. —se molestó consigo mismo por usar esa excusa, pero Appotus parecía estarse tragando el cuento— El año pasado me jugaron una broma muy pesada con él, y entonces se lo dejé a Myrtle, para que no volviera a pasar. Le dije que cuando tuviese oportunidad, lo recogería.

—¿Y por qué no lo recogió al final de curso? —. Preguntó Appotus.

Harry se puso serio. No le gustaba recordar su último curso. Appotus pareció notar la incomodidad del chico, por lo que agregó:

—Si, claro. Entiendo. ¿Dónde tiene el álbum?

—Bajo el tercer lavabo. Hay una losa suelta. —. Dijo Harry alto y claro. Sintió la cola felpuda rozándole los pies, pero se guardó de expresar algo. Ahora lo más importante era mantener a Appotus en la oficina el mayor tiempo posible. —Ya le dije todo señor. ¿Me va a quitar el castigo?

Appotus volvió a evaluarlo con la mirada.

—Puede ser, Potter. —. Dijo lentamente. —Cuando compruebe que todo lo que me dijo es verdad, veremos eso.

—Hicimos un trato profesor. —. Dijo Harry repentinamente severo. —No quiero pensar que no es un hombre de palabra.

Appotus rió entre dientes.

—Soy un hombre de palabra Potter. —. Apuntó pareciendo divertido por el recordatorio del chico. —De eso no le quepa la menor duda.

— "_Pues de eso estoy dudando"_. —. Pensó Harry sin quitar la seriedad.

—Cuando vea el álbum salir de debajo de la losa suelta bajo el tercer lavabo, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. —. Siguió Appotus. Harry no parpadeaba, a pesar de que el profesor lo miraba directamente a los ojos. —Ahora vamos. Tengo entendido que le urge recuperar el...

—¡Espere señor! —. Dijo Harry sin sonar desesperado. Levantó el portarretratos que estaba mirando. —¿Ese es el símbolo de Ravenclaw?

Appotus se volvió a sentar, y tomó el portarretratos de la mujer.

—Oh si. Mi madre daba clases en Hogwarts de Astronomía, y era jefa de la casa de Ravenclaw. Pero hace años que se retiró. —. Dijo Appotus observando detenidamente el cuadro. —Pero ya murió.

—Lo siento señor. —. Murmuró Harry. Pero enseguida sacó otro tema de conversación. —Usted parece conocer bien al profesor Slughorn.

Appotus dejó el portarretrato en su lugar y rió entre dientes.

—¿El viejo Horace? —. Dijo sonando divertido. —Él me dio clases de Pociones. Estudié en Gryffindor. Pero el profesor Slughorn no me trataba mucho por eso. Jamás pude superar a Snape.

Harry alzó la vista.

—¿Snape? —. Repitió.

—Si. Severus Snape. —. Dijo Appotus rascándose la barbilla. —Era un genio para las Pociones. Y muy hábil con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lo que siempre vivía hostigado por James y su grupito. Supongo... que sabes de quien te estoy hablando... ¿No, Potter?

—Si, de mi padre y sus amigos.

—A veces se pasaban. —. Dijo Appotus como comprobando que no necesitaba todavía una buena afeitada. —James podía volverse un verdadero payaso indeseable. Espero que esto que dije no te moleste Potter, pero si tengo una cosa que puede molestar es la sinceridad...

— "_Usted lo dijo"_. —. Pensó Harry mirando a Appotus de arriba abajo.

—Lo que James era un mago muy capaz. —. Siguió el profesor al parecer, disfrutando hablar con Harry. —Y eso si, odiaba las Artes Oscuras. Si lo conocías bien, era agradable. Y no puedo negar que él y Sirius Black eran como hermanos. Muy difícil ver a uno sin el otro.

Harry sintió una punzada. Cada vez que alguien mencionaba el nombre de su padrino se le retorcía el estómago.

—Pero tu madre, Lily Evans, era la delicia de Slughorn. —. Dijo Appotus repentinamente. —Admiraba su mente brillante. Como mismo admiraba la mente de Snape. Pero toda su predilección recaía sobre Lily. Y ahora que me doy cuenta, tienes sus ojos... eres idéntico a James, pero tienes los ojos de Lily. Solo que esa cicatriz...

Harry se apresuró en esconder su cicatriz con forma de rayo con los flequillos del pelo. A Harry no le gustaba que mirasen de esa forma su cicatriz, como si fuese una bolsa de Galeones.

—Te desagrada que vean tu cicatriz¿Verdad? —. Dijo Appotus recostándose de regreso en la silla. Harry asintió. —Entonces perdóname. No voy a volver a mirar la cicatriz. Ahora vamos a los lavabos. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo con esta agradable charla¿No crees?

—"_Usted lo habrá perdido, pero yo lo gané"_. —. Pensó Harry satisfecho levantándose.

Harry siguió al profesor en silencio. Rezaba con todas sus fuerzas que Lara hubiese corrido como un rayo a contarle a Ron y a Hermione, y que ya hubiesen dejado el álbum donde él había dicho. Pero... había un detalle: Myrtle _La Llorona_.

Si Appotus le preguntaba... él estaba perdido. Porque Myrtle diría que jamás Harry le dio a guardar un álbum, y menos que debajo del tercer lavabo había una losa suelta. Puso a su cerebro a trabajar a toda máquina. ¿Y si le lanzaba un hechizo desmemorizante a Appotus en cuanto le diese la espalda? Esa opción no estaría mal. Así el profesor ni recordaría cuando era su cumpleaños. Y se olvidaba del castigo. Pero con la mala suerte que había tenido Harry ese día, sospechaba que si hacía eso iba a terminar peor. Appotus parecía saber Oclumencia, porque no le quitó la mirada de encima durante toda la charla.

Pero Harry se había cuidado muy bien. Las clases con Lara de Oclumencia estaban dando resultado. Su mente se fortalecía cada vez más y practicaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Y por suerte los hechizos no-verbales también iban viento en popa y a toda vela. Debía reconocer que estaba poniendo empeño, y estaba ganando una batalla contra su antiguo desinterés.

Habían llegado a los lavabos, y Harry entró tras Appotus.

—¿Es este Potter? —. Preguntó el profesor, señalando el tercer lavabo de izquierda a derecha.

Harry miró al suelo. Y le llamó la atención una loza desencajada que quedaba en el tercer lavabo de derecha a izquierda. El corazón se le aceleró.

—No señor. Es de derecha a izquierda. —. Dijo tratando de no sonar aliviado.

Appotus arqueó las cejas, y caminó hacia el fondo del aseo. Se agachó y terminó de desencajar la loza. Harry se acercó a zancadas. Había un hueco bajo la loza, y dentro de él, cuidadosamente puesto, estaba el álbum que una vez Hagrid le hubiese regalado a Harry, lleno de fotografías mágicas de Lily y James Potter.

Appotus lo sacó y lo abrió. Harry por poco canta. Sus amigos lo habían sacado de una buena. El profesor se incorporó y le entregó el álbum a Harry.

—Espero que no haya escondido un par de calcetines en las mazmorras de Pociones, señor Potter. —. Dijo Appotus serio. —No quiero verlo de nuevo rondando después del horario establecido, o no seré tan benevolente.

—Sí señor. —. Contestó Harry sumiso.

El chico ya se retiraba, cuando...

—Este sábado, señor Potter, quiero verlo en mi oficina a las nueve de la mañana. Sin falta.

—¡Usted me dio su palabra de que no me pondría en detención! —. Exclamó Harry dándose vuelta.

—Calma Potter. —. Dijo Appotus serenamente. —En pago a este favor que le acabo de hacer, usted me ayudará a preparar las clases este sábado.

Harry asintió. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con eso de "preparar clases". Pero si replicaba, el próximo paso que daría sería fuera de Hogwarts. Cuando salió, fijos en él, desde detrás de una vieja estatua de un anciano mago encorvado, lo observaban dos ojos felinos esmeraldas brillantes. Harry los notó, y dio un débil asentimiento con la cabeza antes de alejarse por el pasillo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Caminaba apresuradamente. La capa invisible se balanceaba al compás de sus pasos, y las personas de los cuadros susurraban entre ellos al verlo pasar con prisa. Llegó casi sin aliento al retrato de la Dama Gorda, que estaba dormida.

—¡Vellocino! —. Le dijo despertándola.

—¿Y qué tú haces afuera a estas horas? —. Preguntó la Dama Gorda balanceándose para dejarlo entrar.

Harry enseguida se abalanzó sobre un butacón frente a la chimenea apagada y soltó aire largamente.

—¿Appotus sospechó algo?

Harry se sobresaltó y miró la cara preocupada de Ron y luego la de Hermione.

—No, no sospechó nada. —. Dijo Harry doblando descuidadamente la capa invisible y dejándola sobre su regazo. —Pero que por poco me atrapa... hasta me amenazó con llevarme hasta McGonagall.

—¿Hizo eso? —. Preguntó Ron ceñudo. —Y pensé que era buena persona.

—Pero Ron, era su deber como profesor. —. Lo defendió Hermione. —Harry no tuvo que ir a esta hora a ver si todavía la entrada a la Cámara estaba allí o había sido bloqueada...

—¿Y cuando querías que fuera Hermione? —. Bufó Ron irritado. —¿A las diez de la mañana con un cartel enorme pegado al pecho que dijera: _"Voy a la Cámara de los Secretos a buscar el quinto Horcrux de Voldemort"_?

Hermione abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar cuando el retrato se abrió y entró corriendo una gata negra. Con un estallido, Lara terminó de avanzar hacia ellos.

—Appotus no confió mucho en ti Harry. —. Dijo severa. —Le preguntó a Myrtle si era verdad todo lo que le dijiste.

—¿Y qué le dijo Myrtle? —. Preguntó Harry entre alarmado y ceñudo.

—Yo había hablado con ella. Solo me tuve que sentar en el umbral de la puerta para asegurarme de que ella le iba a decir a Appotus todo lo que yo le había dicho. Me parece que vamos a tener que andarnos con cuidado con Appotus.

—Ya sabía yo que tanta amabilidad no podía ser buena. —. Masculló Ron.

—¡Tú decías que te agradaba! —. Dijo Hermione como asombrada por el cambio repentino del pelirrojo.

—Ya no me agrada. —. Gruñó Ron de medio lado.

—Bueno chicos, yo no sé ustedes, pero yo estoy cansado. —. Dijo Harry levantándose antes de que a Hermione se le ocurriese cargar en peso un butacón y lanzárselo a Ron por la cabeza. —Buenas noches. Lara¿Dónde vas a...?

Pero sonrió cuando hubo un pequeño estallido, y la gata negra trotó hacia la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones de los chicos. Ron pasó la mirada desde Hermione hasta la espalda de Harry, y de la espalda de Harry hasta Hermione...

—¡Espera Harry¡Yo también voy a dormir!

—¿Pero será posible? —. Bufó Hermione cruzándose de brazos. —¡Ni que fuera una plaga¡Está bien¡Si no quieren quedarse más tiempo conmigo no hay problema! —gritó a las escaleras— ¡BUENAS NOCHES! —agregó molesta y se fue hacia las habitaciones de las chicas.

El día siguiente, era casualmente viernes. Pero Harry notó, desde que vio su horario esa mañana en el desayuno, después de despertarse por culpa de una cola felpuda azotándole la cara como si fuese un plumero y él un jarrón polvoriento, de que ese viernes, o quizás todos los viernes que se quedara en Hogwarts, iba a ser la cosa más tediosa que le iba a pasar en la vida. Dos turnos de Pociones con Slytherin, uno de Encantamientos, para relajar, y para complementar, dos turnos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Ron tenía cara como si el horario fuese un escreguto de cola explosiva de veinte metros.

—¿Dos turnos de Pociones? —. Repitió con asco.

—Si. ¿No les parece genial? —. Dijo Hermione alegremente, sirviéndose más cereal, empezó a comer con entusiasmo. —Creo que van a aprender mucho más este año. ¿Verdad? El Príncipe no está. —cacareó divertida.

—Ya deja de dar lata con eso Hermione. —. Masculló Ron malhumorado. Miró a su lado, y frunció el entrecejo. —¿Ginny? —Harry se atragantó. Había estado ignorante de la presencia de Ginny al lado de Ron— ¿Para qué se supone que es toda esa comida¿Y para qué metes leche en esa botella?

—Oh, es para Vesper. —. Dijo la pelirroja animadamente. Harry se inclinó ceñudo sobre la mesa y el estómago le mariposeó. —Es bonita y... y me gustaría llevarle comida de vez en cuando.

—Harry¿Vesper es mitad Juckmon?

Harry se volteó y miró a Luna Lovegood, que se había acercado desde la mesa de Ravenclaw con un panecillo envuelto en una servilleta en las manos.

—Un... ¿Un Juckmon? —. Repitió Harry sin oír mencionar ese animal en toda su vida.

—Son Panteras negras enanas. —. Dijo Luna amistosamente. —Se están exportando a Inglaterra. Son muy cariñosos y pueden pasar muy bien por gatos, como los Kneazles. —Harry por fin escuchó un nombre de un animal existente de los labios de Luna— ¿Por fin¿Es mitad Juckmon?

—No, no Luna. —. Dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras Ron no podía comer disimulando la risa. —Es una gata común y corriente. Pero es inteligente.

—Ah, pensé. —. Dijo Luna como desilusionada. Le entregó el panecillo a Harry sonriendo. —Toma, es para Vesper. Aunque no sé si le guste. Como pensé que era un Juckmon... ellos comen muchos panecillos.

—Gracias Luna. —. Dijo Harry recibiendo el panecillo. —De seguro a Vesper le gustará.

Luna sonrió y se sentó al lado de Ginny, ayudándola a terminar el surtido para "Vesper". Harry pensó que si no ponía frenos inmediatamente a eso, Lara rodaría como un barril.

Cuando bajaban a las mazmorras de Pociones, Ron todavía se reía.

—¿De donde saca Luna todos esos nombres de animales que ni existen? —. Había preguntado entre risas, aunque le costó caro cuando se saltó un escalón y casi termina de boca en el suelo.

La clase de Pociones resultó tan catastrófica y fotométrica como había imaginado Harry. Sin el libro del Príncipe Mestizo, él no sabía ni donde estaba parado en Pociones. Aunque algunas cosas se le habían fijado en la mente, algunos atajos que funcionaban en otras pociones, y su poción para la curación de heridas menores no le había quedado tan mal. La de Hermione era la que había quedado impecable, y Slughorn la felicitó y la elogió hasta que se terminaron las clases. Harry estuvo seguro de que la chica estaba levitada unos centímetros del suelo cuando salieron de los turnos.

A Ron era al que no parecía hacerle mucha gracia eso.

—¡Si tuviésemos el libro no estuvieses tan contenta! —. Le había prácticamente rugido entrando como un bólido al aula de encantamientos.

También era verdad que Hermione no dejaba de hacer comentarios autosuficientes a cada segundo desde que había salido de la mazmorra, volviéndola hasta cierto punto irritable.

La clase de Encantamientos fue principalmente empezar con las bases para realizar encantamientos a cosas más grandes y complicadas. Métodos para hechizar estatuas y convertirlas en esclavas de tu voluntad, vajillas encantadas, sillas corredoras, y hasta los principios básicos para hacer escobas voladoras. Pero por supuesto, que jamás se compararían con una Saeta de Fuego o una Nimbus.

Fueron a almorzar, y a Hermione parecía que la autosuficiencia se le había ido al suelo: Por primera vez en su vida, no había logrado hechizar una silla para que tuviese voluntad propia y se moviese por toda el aula. Ron y Harry si. El último notaba que lo segundo que se le daba muy bien, aparte de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, era hechizar cosas.

Y después de eso... la primera clase con Abacus Appotus.

Cuando entraron, se lo encontraron escribiendo algo en la mesa del profesor. No levantó la vista hasta que hubo entrado el último alumno. Dio un giro a su varita y la puerta se cerró sobresaltando a muchos, y finalmente se levantó. Traía otra de sus túnicas extrañas, de color azul marino. Sus ojos azules de bebedor empedernido barrieron la clase, mientras se frotaba la nariz de por si roja.

—Buenas tardes. —. Dijo vagamente. Salió de detrás de la mesa del profesor y se recostó de espaldas en el borde, de frente a la clase. —Soy Abacus Appotus y seré vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Profesor Appotus para ustedes y no quiero equivocaciones. No tolero la indisciplina, ni la falta de respeto, ni las llegadas tardes o justificaciones tontas por no hacer el trabajo individual y cuando digo trabajo individual, es INDIVIDUAL, no con fulanita porque sabe mucho, o con menganito porque lo que tiene en la mano es un rayo para lanzar hechizos. Dudas a mí. Espero no tener problemas con ustedes, porque como sabrán, soy el jefe de Gryffindor. Al que no le guste... —agitó la varita nuevamente y la puerta se abrió— puede irse. No lo voy a retener. No voy a correr detrás de nadie porque se supone que ya están bastante grandecitos como para saber qué les conviene. Lo que prometo ser muy severo con el castigo que le imponga a quien cruce esa puerta. ¿Y bien¿Alguna duda?

Silencio absoluto. Si zumbaba una mosca era mucho.

—Bien. —. Dijo Appotus chascando los dedos, y la puerta se cerró. —Mi objetivo este año es continuar el trabajo de mi antecesor. El profesor Snape.

Todos intercambiaron miradas.

—Tengo entendido que tienen que salir de aquí dominando a la perfección los hechizos no-verbales y los no-prohibidos. Aunque de los últimos solo tomaremos notas, para que tengan una base ampliada de ellos. Ahora lo que necesito es ver el estado en que están.

Todos gritaron como si fuesen uno cuando las mesas volaron contra las paredes junto con las sillas, dejando caer a los que estaban en lo que picaba el pollo.

—En parejas, por favor. —. Pidió Appotus bajando la varita. Nadie se movió por estar la mitad de la clase levantándose del suelo. —Solo repito dos veces y el que se quede atrás lo veo muy mal. En parejas. Ahora.

Todos se miraron. Ron enseguida se puso con Harry, y Hermione terminó con Neville, sonriéndole nerviosamente.

—A la cuenta de tres... se lanzan el primer hechizo no-verbal. OJO, no quiero hechizos aturdidores o los famosos hueso-flácido. —. Advirtió Appotus sin abandonar su apoyo en la mesa del profesor. —Uno... dos... t...

La puerta se abrió y todos como si estuviesen cronometrados miraron atrás. Harry abrió los ojos como platos mientras Ron tenía la boca abierta.

—Permiso profesor. —. Dijo Lara terminando de entrar. Estaba vestida con su suave capa negra, una túnica negra abierta, y su short corto y camiseta negra parecieron volver locos a Dean y a Seamus. O más bien, lo que ajustada el short corto y la camiseta negra.

Se acercó a Harry rápidamente y con paso firme, pero sus botas negras no producían el más mínimo sonido en la estancia. Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo haló hacia sí.

—Tenemos acontecimientos nuevos, pensé que te gustaría saberlo. —. Le susurró al oído. Harry frunció el entrecejo. —La rata está en Hogsmeade.

Harry la miró fijamente.

—¿Es verdad? —. Le preguntó.

Ella asintió levemente, y muy seria, dando a entender que no era broma.

—¿Tendrá... eso? —. Preguntó Harry. No necesitaba especificar.

—No estoy segura. Pero esa aparición no puede ser casualidad. —. Dijo Lara. —Hay más.

Harry se inclinó hacia ella.

—McGonagall está teniendo una charla en privado con Rufus Scrimgeour. —. Le susurró ella de nuevo al oído. —. Cuando la vi no parecía tan contenta. Creo que no te van a quitar los ojos de encima. Me enteré de que hay una guardia de Aurores dentro del castillo. Tenemos que movernos con cuidado.

Ella se separó de Harry y retrocedió dos pasos.

—Me pareció que debieras saberlo YA. —. Dijo austera. —Y no esperar.

—Hiciste bien. —. Dijo Harry asintiendo levemente.

Lara asintió levemente, giró sobre sus talones, haciendo ondear la capa y su largo pelo, y salió con paso militar del aula.

—Disculpe la interrupción, señor. —. Dijo Harry mirando a Appotus.

El profesor arqueó las cejas.

—Uno... —. Empezó con voz potente, como si la interrupción jamás se hubiese producido. —Dos... ¡Tres!

El aula pronto se llenó de resplandores de diferentes colores, haciendo parecer que se había prendido una caja de bengalas Weasley.

—¿Qué te dijo Lara, Harry? —. Urgió Ron en un susurro cuando terminaron los dos turnos de Defensa.

—Scrimgeour habló con McGonagall. —. Contestó Harry entre dientes. —Aquí. Y que hay una guardia de Aurores dentro del castillo.

—Bueno, eso sería normal. —. Dijo Hermione. —Digo... —agregó cuando Ron la miró atravesado— Hogwarts necesita protección extra. Nosotros necesitamos protección extra.

—¿Estás segura de que es "nosotros"? —. Preguntó Harry acentuando la última palabra. —Más bien me huelo que es: "Vigilen a Harry Potter".

—Harry por favor, no te irrites con nosotros. —. Suspiró Hermione con los ojos al techo. —Sabemos que odias que te vigilen. ¡Porque a mí también me fastidiaría! Pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa.

—Yo no estoy irritado con ustedes. —. Masculló Harry.

—No lo parece amigo. —. Dijo Ron mirando a Harry aprehensivo. —¿Lara te dijo algo más?

—No. —. Mintió.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada.

En la cena en el Gran Comedor, Harry no comió casi. Habían tantas cosas en las que pensar. Colagusano en Hogsmeade, Scrimgeour en una visita clandestina a Hogwarts, una guardia de Aurores, el Horcrux de Voldemort... y el castigo-camaleónico de Appotus para el sábado, el que casi estaba a las puertas.

—Oye... Harry... ¡Harry!

Dio un respingo enfocando a Dean y a Seamus que lo miraban entusiasmados.

—¿Te podemos preguntar algo? —. Dijo Dean emocionado.

Harry asintió.

—¿Quién es esa chica tan guapa que te vino a ver? —. Preguntó Seamus.

Ron y Hermione dejaron de comer.

—Ella es... es...

—Mi prima.

Todos miraron a Ginny. La chica alzó la vista del plato y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué¿Está prohibido tener primas? —. Preguntó mirando a Dean y a Seamus de arriba abajo.

—No, no, por supuesto que no. —. Dijo Dean como intimidado.

Y se fue susurrando con Seamus del Gran Comedor.

—¿Cómo sabes que Lara...? —. Empezó Ron en un murmullo.

—Me tropecé con ella en un cambio de clases. —. Susurró Ginny picando su carne en el plato. —Y ya me dijo.

—Gracias Ginny. —. Dijo Harry sonriendo.

Ella lo miró... y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Esa noche, Harry llegó casi fuera de horario a la torre de Gryffindor, agitado, pero sonriendo. Pocos minutos después, llegó Ginny... con las mejillas subidas de tono y todavía con la sensación de tener las manos de Harry posadas sutilmente en su cintura, y con la calidez de los labios del chico a flor de piel.

Harry no pudo despertarse de mejor humor el sábado. Había quedado con Ginny en dar un paseo por el lago. Pero todo su día ideal se desmoronó cuando durante el desayuno, Appotus se acercó a él, y se inclinó ligeramente para hablarle.

—Señor Potter, recuerde que debe estar en mi despacho a las nueve de la mañana. No me interesa si hizo planes. Lo quiero allí a las nueve en punto. ¿Entendido?

—Si señor. —. Masculló Harry irritado.

Appotus asintió y salió del Gran Comedor, provocando los usuales murmullos mordaces con respecto a su forma de vestir. Harry apretó tanto el tenedor que no supo como no lo dobló en dos.

A las nueve menos cinco, y después de presentarle disculpas apresuradas a Ginny y un beso en la boca, Harry ya estaba llegando al despacho de Appotus, deseando que cuando entrara un rayo partiese al profesor. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarle los planes, por qué? Y lo más lindo era que no podía tomar represalias. No podía arriesgarse a ser expulsado. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, escuchó voces. Se puso a un lado, escuchando por la rendija de la puerta.

—... no debiste aceptar esto Abacus. —. Decía una voz profunda de mujer.

—Lo siento Giselle. —. Dijo Appotus con severidad. —Pero no me quedó otra.

—Bueno¿Vas a comer a casa? —. Preguntó Giselle.

—Ya te dije que no. Mi trabajo aquí es de tiempo completo. Soy el jefe de Gryffindor y...

—¡Deja de fantasear Abacus¡Esto es...!

—¡Calla Giselle! —. Espetó él. —¡Calla! Este castillo tiene oídos por todas partes.

—Está bien. Pero ya ni te preocupas por mí...

—¿Y tengo que estar pendiente todo el día de tus pasos?

—¡Soy tu mujer Abacus! —. Dijo Giselle con la voz quebrada. —Pareciste olvidar que estamos casados. O mejor. Lo olvidaste cuando aceptaste el trabajo...

—No te pongas sentimental. No empieces Giselle.

—Deja esto... y vuelve conmigo a casa... —. Dijo la mujer con voz quebrada. —Tu madre está enferma... ¡Los mortífagos están revueltos!

—Creo que deberías irte. —. Dijo él como si no la hubiese escuchado. —Nadie de este colegio debe saber que estoy casado.

—¿Para qué¿Para tirarte a las alumnas inocentes de séptimo año? —. Sollozó ella con rabia.

—¿Como te atreves! —. Bramó Appotus. —Fuera Giselle, vete de aquí. Y no te atrevas a volver a hacer semejante insinuación.

Harry consultó un reloj en su muñeca. Si llegaba tarde, Appotus sospecharía algo. Faltaba un minuto para las nueve en punto. Corrió en el lugar en silencio, retrocedió unos pasos trotados... y entró corriendo al despacho, patinando al tratar de detenerse en seco.

—Disculpe señor... —. Jadeó poniendo las manos en las rodillas, como si hubiese corrido medio castillo para llegar a tiempo. —Creo que llegué tarde, pero le juro que no fue mi intención... estaba buscando varias cosas en la biblioteca y...

Había alzado la vista. Frente al escritorio del profesor, había una mujer alta y delgada, de pelo rubio muy rizado que le llegaba a media espalda y ojos color avellana. Estaba vestida con una túnica algo ajustada, ligeramente parecida a las que usaba Appotus, pero de un color lila suave, y era evidente que era de mujer. De senos pequeños, pero caderas muy anchas. Un cuerpo no muy agraciado, en opinión de Harry, no era igual al de Lara, que denotaba una armonía perfecta entre un busto grande y las caderas.

—No, no hay problema jovencito. —. Dijo la mujer sonriéndole. —El profesor te va a atender inmediatamente.

—Allí está su material Potter. —. Indicó Appotus, señalando un pupitre apartado, pero cerca de una ventana amplia que dejaba ver parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts. El pupitre estaba cubierto de pergaminos y plumas de recambio. Además de dos gruesos libros. —Puede empezar cuando quiera. Necesito que me extraiga de los libros, todos los hechizos prohibidos por el Ministerio, y el por qué de su prohibición. Si hace bien esa tarea, puede que lo deje exento de ir a clases el lunes. Eso depende de la eficiencia con que desarrolle la labor.

Harry asintió levemente sin dejar de respirar como si estuviese agitado, y se retiró al pupitre, mirando de reojo a la esposa de Appotus, que lo había observado con interés.

—Llévalo suave Abacus. —. Le susurró Giselle al profesor, mientras Harry se retrasaba para escuchar. —No parece ser mal muchacho.

—Te recuerdo que el profesor soy yo. —. Dijo Appotus rudamente. —Acaba de irte Giselle, no voy a ir a casa.

La mujer pareció herida, y salió casi corriendo de la oficina.

Harry se sentó en silencio en el pupitre, y mojó la pluma en tinta abriendo el primer libro. Ese día le iba a parecer una eternidad. Los libros eran nuevos, muy, muy recientes. En otras palabras: Iban a estar muy actualizados en lo que era hechizos prohibidos por el Ministerio. Encontró el primero casi de casualidad, y empezó a pasarlo al pergamino.

Pero ahora le quedaba una duda. En realidad, varias dudas. ¿Por qué Appotus no decía que estaba casado¿Qué habría querido decirle Giselle que él la interrumpió de esa forma tan brusca¿Y por qué, si la madre de Appotus estaba viva, le dijo a él, Harry, que estaba muerta? Había algo raro en Abacus Appotus que a Harry hacía que no le agradara.

Desvió la mirada hacia los terrenos cuando ya tenía copiada la mitad del hechizo prohibido: El hechizo para crear Inferis. Frunció el entrecejo. Habían dos animales caminando tranquilamente por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Dos gatos. En realidad, gato uno solo: Crookshanks, el gato patizambo de Hermione. El otro, una gata negra como la noche, cola felpuda y ojos verdes esmeraldas, era un animago no registrado, era Lara.

Ella debía estar montando guardia por los terrenos del colegio. De repente Crookshanks erizó el lomo y Lara se le atravesó, moviendo la puntita de su cola felpuda. Habían visto algo. Harry se sentó en la punta del pupitre, mirando fijamente por la ventana.

Lara de repente echó a correr hacia el castillo, y Harry supo, sin tener que pensarlo mucho, que no habían visto algo bueno.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

N/A: Bueeenoooo. Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capi del Último Horcrux. Umm, Harry se las está viendo negras con el profesor Appotus. Casi sale de Hogwarts hasta por el techo si era posible. Pero nuestro querido y flaquito Harry está tomando habilidades jejejeje. Ya era hora¿No? Y ahora… ¿Qué habrá visto Lara¿Por qué habrá entrado de esa forma al castillo¿Habrá visto a Colagusano escabulléndose dentro del castillo para darle más información a Harry¿Habrá visto mortífagos rondando el perímetro de Hogwarts¿O simplemente estaba haciendo una carrera de velocidad con Crookshanks para entretenerse¡OK! Lean el siguiente capi y lo sabrán (Lógico¿No?)

Ahora, por aquí voy a responder las críticas que me llegan, como todavía no sé cómo diantres se responden, se me ocurrió ponerlas en una nota de autor y así responderlas. Voy…

"The following review has been submitted to: Harry Potter y el Último

Horcrux Chapter: 13

From: lolo ()"

-------------------

Hola Lara! me encantó tu historia... la encuentro muy entretenida, y

muy fiel a lo que podrìa ocurrir en el próximo libro... tan buena la

encontré que la leo aunque haya un harry/ ginny, porque debo admitir, que

soy una H/Hr de corazón...jajajjaja

No se si otros te lo ha dicho, pero no creo que Lupin sea el padre de

Lara, ni que él le esté mandando esos anonimos... pero la pregunta es...

Por qué él dice que sí es? Cuando describiste a Lara en los primeros

capítulos, me dio la sensaciòn que era muy parecida a Snape... dijiste

algo de piel cetrina... además que en astucia tambien se parece a

Severus... no sé, algo tienen que ver ellos dos...

No sé, espero que pronto vayas dando más pistas de Lara, porque me

gustaría saber de quién heredó esos ojos verdes... aún es muy misteriosa...

y el nuevo profesor de DCAO me cayó bien... aunque tendré que esperar

para ver cómo es realmente...

Saludos desde Chile, y espero que subas más capítulos pronto!

Chao,

Lolo

-------------------

Mi respuesta:

OK, empezamos. Gracias por todo lo que dices de la historia, porque realmente eso a uno lo anima bastante. Sobre H/G... es mi pareja favorita XD.

Analicemos mejor lo que me planteas. ¡Una teoría estupenda! Pero me temo que errada. Solo eso puedo decir al respecto. No te desanimes, está muy bien esa teoría¿OK?

Y sip, voy a ir dando más datos de Lara, no te preocupes. Al final se sabrá tooodooo (Sería irónico que no se supiera), porque gracias a dios esta historia tiene final y está terminada. Sobre Appotus, es mejor esperar un poco más XD. Te lo digo de corazón, espera un poco.

Sobre los capis… ¡Ya subí uno! Y voy a otro. Saludos desde Cuba: Lara Josthings


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo-15 **

**El Envenenamiento **

En la oscura casucha de Spinner's End, detrás de uno de los libreros que forraba la pared, un hombrecillo bajito, vestido con una túnica gris sucio, registraba de forma desesperada entre varios libros, frascos de pociones, cofres sellados y algunos abiertos, sin sospechar de que el librero-puerta se había abierto, y unos fríos ojos negros lo observaban en silencio.

—¿Te ayudo, Colagusano?

El hombrecillo emitió un chillido y se volteó.

—¡Ah! Se-Severus. —. Dijo con voz melosa. —No sabía que estabas ahí.

Contempló algo asustado al hombre que estaba en el umbral del librero-puerta. Era alto, delgado, vestido con una túnica negra. De piel cetrina y pelo negro liso aceitoso que le llegaba casi por los hombros, y le enmarcaba la cara cayéndole en cortinas. Tenía labios delgados, y una prominente nariz ganchuda. Pero sus ojos negros destellaban de manera desagradable en dirección a Colagusano.

—Es que estabas tan ocupado que ni cuenta te diste de que hacía bastante tiempo que estaba aquí. —. Dijo sutilmente. Colagusano apartó sus ojos de los fríos y agudos de Severus Snape. —Ahora¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —repitió su ofrecimiento.

—No, ya, ya me iba...

—¿Te vas tan pronto de mi estudio, Colagusano? Porque creo que te agrada mucho estar aquí, en mi estudio. —. Lo detuvo Snape haciendo un ademán con una mano, como mostrando el lugar. —Registrar lo ajeno no es de buena educación, Colagusano.

—¡Yo no estaba registrando! —. Chilló el hombrecillo retorciéndose las manos. Una de ellas, la derecha, prácticamente era un guante plateado.

—¡Ah¿Y me vas a decir que ese reguero... se provocó solo¿O simplemente como buen inquilino querías... "ordenar" mi estudio?

Colagusano retrocedió cuando Snape avanzó hacia él sacando su varita. Lo agarró por un brazo y le pinchó el pecho con la varita, mostrándole su dentadura amarillenta y desigual y adquiriendo una salvaje expresión de furia, mientras sus agudos ojos negros se estrechaban.

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta¿Crees que soy estúpido o qué? —. Le gruñó apretándole el brazo hasta hacerlo gemir de dolor. —Registrando mis cosas en la menor oportunidad. Mi habitación. Salidas silenciosas y escurridizas propias de una rata de alcantarilla... ¿Qué quieres Colagusano¿Tanto te interesa mi vida íntima, todos mis pasos¿Soy tan interesante¿O acaso... piensas traicionar al Señor Oscuro?

—Ni... ni en sueños... Severus... sabes que yo... que yo... —. Empezó a balbucear Colagusano evitando por todos los medios mirar a Snape directamente a los ojos. Jadeó cuando Snape le pinchó más el pecho con la varita como si fuese una afilada daga. —¡Yo no lo haría!

—De ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa. —. Masculló Snape soltándolo. —¿Dónde está la piedra?

—No sé de que hablas Severus. —. Dijo Colagusano frotándose el brazo.

—No te hagas el idiota. La piedra. La piedra verde con el cordón negro que guardaba en mi habitación, dentro de ese cofre sellado de madera. —. Dijo Snape luciendo peligroso. —¡Habla¡Allí la dejé antes de...! Antes de resolver otros asuntos... ¡Y cuando volví no estaba!

—¡Tú también estás saliendo mucho Severus Snape! —. Chilló Colagusano de repente apuntándole acusadoramente con un dedo. —Y no es precisamente bajo las órdenes del señor Oscuro... ¡Buscas o sigues algo por todo Londres como un desesperado¿Crees que no te veo? Encerrado en tu habitación por horas... una lechuza entrando y saliendo... recortes de diarios muggles y mágicos... unas... fotografías mágicas que tienes... traes cosas que mantienes en secreto... ¡La piedra fue una de ellas!

—Mi vida personal no te interesa en lo más mínimo. —. Dijo Snape estrechando los ojos. Colagusano ya no se veía tan seguro de sí mismo. La mirada de Snape lo había dejado sin habla, como paralizado. —Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo en vez de estar husmeando en mi casa como una asquerosa rata, metiendo las narices o debiera decir "el oído" donde no te llaman. —escupió con desprecio— Recuerda que estás aquí porque el Señor Oscuro te puso aquí. Y mientras estés en MI casa vas a mantenerte a raya conmigo si sabes lo que te conviene. No me hagas perder los estribos Colagusano y empezar a aplicar medidas drásticas... porque puedo volverme... un enemigo peligroso.

Colagusano había retrocedido hasta dar contra la mesa llena de libros regados y pergaminos. Los ojos negros de Snape destellaban como nunca de la furia, y parecía que en cualquier momento mataría a Colagusano.

—Ahora desaparece de mi vista sucia sabandija. —. Agregó Snape señalando la salida de la estancia.

—Pe-Pero Severus... no creerás que yo... yo soy tu amigo Severus... —. Dijo Colagusano con voz débil.

—También eras amigo de James Potter y Sirius Black. —. Repuso Snape echando chispas por los ojos. Lucía más astuto y peligroso que nunca. —¡AHORA FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Colagusano balbuceó algo y salió casi corriendo, tropezando con todo lo que estaba en su camino.

—¡Y no quiero enterarme de que piensas traicionar al Señor Oscuro! —. Bramó Snape sin moverse. —Porque ya yo lo hice... —agregó en un murmullo cerrando los ojos y soltando aire lentamente, arqueando las cejas hacia abajo.

Harry pensó que jamás terminaría aquel castigo con Appotus. Aunque el profesor lo había clasificado como: "Una ayuda"; a él, Harry, le había parecido una tortura. Pero había tenido su efecto positivo. Harry no tenía que ir el Lunes a las clases de Appotus, porque ya había copiado para sí mismo, el contenido de la clase. Ahora caminaba con paso enérgico hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Había visto a Lara entrar como una flecha en el castillo. A lo mejor era alguna noticia de Colagusano, como que ya sabía que era el sexto Horcrux.

Ese pensamiento le dio más energía para apresurar el paso. Ya tenía un Horcrux como quien decía a pocos pasos, habían destruido cuatro, y él esperaba con ansias el saber que era el sexto Horcrux. Aquello lo traía de cabeza.

—¡Harry! Terminaste rápido. —. Dijo Ginny cuando salía del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—Por favor Ginny estoy apresurado, después nos vemos.

Y la besó unos segundos haciendo que la Dama Gorda suspirara, para entrar como un bólido en la sala común. Localizó con la vista a Ron y a Hermione, que hablaban en susurros en una esquina de la alborotada sala común.

—¿Pasó algo? —. Preguntó de golpe cuando llegó a ellos y haciéndolos pegar un brinco. —Vi a Vesper entrar corriendo al castillo.

—Está en Encantamientos. —. Susurró Ron. —Nos espera.

—Parece que es algo importante Harry. —. Dijo Hermione en un murmullo, entregándole un pedazo de pergamino al aludido. —Lo envió con Crookshanks.

Harry abrió el pergamino, para leer la letra fina y detallada, pero emborronada en algunas partes, como muestra de una escritura apresurada:

"_Vayan al Aula de Encantamientos en cuanto Harry salga del castigo. Hay algo que deben saber sobre la Cámara de los Secretos"._

Harry estrujó el pergamino y sacó su varita.

—Vamos. —. Dijo casi sin mover la boca. —¡Incendio!

Lanzó el papel en llamas hacia la chimenea apagada de la sala común, y Ron y Hermione lo siguieron a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ginny los interceptó a los pocos metros, ceñuda y cruzada de brazos.

—Harry¿Qué te sucede? —. Le preguntó. Pero el chico le pasó de lado haciendo un ademán de impaciencia. —Pe-Pero...

—Mira Ginny, Harry tiene la cabeza en mil cosas. —. Dijo Hermione rezagándose y hablando muy rápido. —No podemos decir nada.

—¿En que andan? —. Preguntó Ginny viendo como su hermano y Harry doblaban a una velocidad pasmosa esa esquina.

—No podemos decirte. Más bien... no podemos decirle a nadie. —. Dijo Hermione hablando cada vez más rápido. —Perdónalo si no te hace caso. Perdona a Ron si te hace lo mismo... pero esto es...

—¡HERMIONE! —. La llamó la voz de Ron sonando exasperada desde el otro pasillo. —¡VAMOS!

—Cuando todo acabe te lo decimos todo. —. Jadeó Hermione antes de lanzarse a correr.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo, y después de mirar por encima de su hombro, corrió tras los pasos apagados de Hermione.

Los tres amigos habían alcanzado el aula de encantamientos. Hermione abrió la puerta, y entró seguida de los otros dos. Harry encendió las velas. Pero el aula estaba completamente vacía.

—Ella dijo "el aula de Encantamientos". —. Dijo Ron mirando a todas partes. —¿Se habrá cansado de esperarnos?

—O quizás esté buscando más información. —. Sugirió Hermione.

—No debe tardar. —. Dijo Harry ansioso por saber lo que Lara tenía que decirles.

—Estoy aquí.

Los tres giraron bruscamente. Lo último que vieron fue un cuerpo despampanante de mujer con pelaje de tigre blanco, orejas felinas sobresaliéndole de la cabeza, y ojos verdes esmeraldas de pupilas rasgadas, antes de que Lara Josthings avanzara hacia ellos con su usual forma elegante de caminar. Sus ojos volvieron a ser humanos con un parpadeo.

—Nadie los siguió¿Verdad? —. Preguntó.

Los tres se miraron, y luego negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Que asunto hay con la Cámara de los Secretos? —. Preguntó Harry impaciente.

—Hay dos Aurores en el baño de Myrtle _La Llorona_. —. Dijo Lara. —Por alguna razón, el superior de ellos ordenó que vigilaran con relevo ese aseo. Y no puedo imaginarme el por qué de tal orden.

—Demonios. Maldito Ministerio. —. Maldijo Harry entre dientes.

—Y tenemos que movernos con cautela... —. Prosiguió Lara.

—¿Por qué se tienen que mover con cautela?

Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en girar mientras Hermione se cubría la boca con las manos.

Ginny Weasley estaba allí. Cruzada de brazos y golpeando el suelo con un pie de forma impaciente.

—Menos mal que nadie los había seguido. —. Murmuró Lara arqueando ambas cejas.

—Así que era esta la prisa¿No? —. Dijo Ginny luciendo irritada.

—Mira Ginny, esto es algo serio. —. Dijo Harry avanzando hacia ella. Bajó la voz agarrándola con suavidad por los brazos. —No debes decir nada de lo que hayas escuchado. Esto se está complicando, y nos iremos de Hogwarts después de haber destruido el quinto Horcrux de Voldemort.

Ginny parpadeó.

—Entonces... ¿No van a estar aquí todo el curso? —. Preguntó sin aliento.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Luego se dio vuelta hacia Lara.

—¿Que más sabes? —. Preguntó.

—Hay Aurores mezclados con los estudiantes. —. Dijo Lara seria. —No sé con certeza quienes son, pero creo que cambian de aspecto cada día. No sé bien. Pero si sé que son magometamórficos.

—Así más nunca llegaremos al Horcrux. —. Suspiró Ron.

—Con la Cámara de los Secretos vigilada y Aurores disfrazados entre nosotros... ¡No tenemos oportunidad! —. Dijo Hermione alarmada.

—El momento va a llegar. —. Dijo Harry con calma. —Pero no me gusta nada eso de que hay Aurores disfrazados de estudiantes.

—Por eso les pregunté si los había seguido alguien. —. Dijo Lara caminando hacia Ginny. —Mira Ginny, no puedes decirle a nadie. Ni siquiera a conocidos. En esta guerra no se sabe quien está del lado de quien.

—Por eso no queríamos... o no podíamos decirte nada acerca de esto. —. Dijo Hermione apresuradamente. —Quería decirte Ginny, de verdad amiga. Pero no podía hacerlo.

—Está bien, no diré nada. Pero... ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo? —. Dijo Ginny. —¿En cualquier cosa?

—Tu silencio y discreción es más que suficiente. —. Dijo Lara en un susurro.

—Eso. —. Dijo Ron asintiendo, como estando de acuerdo con Lara.

—Hoy es sábado. No hay clases de Encantamientos, al menos hasta donde tengo entendido.

Ginny había abierto los ojos como platos, al ver, a sus pies, a Vesper, la graciosa gata de Harry. Todos habían mirado a la puerta con recelo. Abacus Appotus estaba allí, pasando la mirada por todos los presentes, pero donde más demoró sus cansinos ojos azules, fue en la gata negra de ojos esmeraldas y cola felpuda.

—Estábamos practicando hechizos, señor. —. Dijo Harry fríamente mostrando su varita.

—Ah, ya. No sabía que dabas clases particulares, Potter. —. Dijo Appotus con suavidad. —Y menos a la señorita Granger. Sus hechizos no-verbales me sorprendieron en la clase de ayer.

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente.

—No doy clases particulares. Solo practico con mis amigos. —. Puntualizó Harry alzando ambas cejas. —¿Ahora está prohibido practicar lo aprendido en clases en un aula vacía?

En la cara de Appotus surgió una sonrisa forzada.

—No Potter. Claro que no. —. Dijo. —Pero les recuerdo que el trabajo individual lo quiero el Lunes. No quiero verme en la penosa necesidad de poner en detención al que tenga un trabajo idéntico al de otro. Usted, Potter, claro está, no tiene que entregar ningún trabajo. Ni asistir a mi clase del Lunes. Es parte de nuestro trato¿Verdad?

Harry asintió sin ceremonias, y Appotus se fue de allí, no sin antes mirar unos segundos a "Vesper" a los pies de la impactada Ginny.

Harry pasó un Domingo muy agitado. Miraba constantemente a los lados y por encima de su hombro, y también trataba con mucho cuidado a todo el que se le acercara. Tuvo la oportunidad de pasar cerca de los aseos, usando su capa invisible, y se asomó con cautela. Myrtle seguía flotando vagamente de un retrete a otro, pero tenía una extraña cara malhumorada y refunfuñaba todo el tiempo.

También, y extrañamente, habían dos sillas allí. Dos sillas de madera. Pero Harry pronto comprendió que no eran exactamente "sillas" cuando una de ellas pegó un saltito estornudando. Lara había tenido razón. La Cámara de los Secretos, por alguna razón, estaba activa y horriblemente vigilada.

Y cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Lara bajo su forma de animaga, estaban en la tarde, disfrutando cerca del lago, vieron pasar a Luna Lovegood, luciendo muy molesta, y se acercó a zancadas a ellos.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —. Dijo molesta haciendo que sus aretes de rábano se balancearan provocando una risita por parte de Ron. —Ginny¿Me puedes ayudar con la tarea de Defensa?

—Luna, es que ya sabes como es Appotus... —. Empezó la pelirroja. —Yo te ayudaría... si Appotus no fuese tan fastidioso.

—¡Es que Migdalia se negó a ayudarme! —. Bufó Luna. —Y ahora que lo pienso, desde ayer ha estado muy extraña. —dijo pensativa— Me preguntó muchas cosas de ti, Harry... —agregó despreocupadamente— Creo que le gustas. ¡Porque solo está pendiente de ti todo el tiempo! Y anda completamente despistada. ¡Ayer parecía que ni me conocía!

—Espera¿Dices que te preguntaba... cosas de mí? —. Dijo Harry de repente dejando de rascar a la gata negra detrás de las orejas.

—¡Si¡Todo el tiempo! —. Chilló Luna irritada. —Y no parecía conocer ni a la mitad de la sala común.

—Espera Luna, ahora te ayudo. Vamos a la biblioteca. —. Dijo Ginny levantándose de un salto.

Luna pareció aliviada.

—Menos mal que me vas a ayudar. —. Dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba con Ginny por los terrenos del castillo. —¿Y puedes creer que Migdalia por poco duerme con los chicos? Prácticamente nos daba la espalda ayer a la hora de dormir, cuando nos poníamos los pijamas. De verdad está rara.

—Es un Auror. —. Masculló Harry cuando las dos chicas ya estaban a una buena distancia de ellos. —Ningún alumno de Hogwarts aunque haya sido alcanzado con un hechizo confundidor se comportaría así.

—¡Y hombre! —. Dijo Ron entre risas.

—Eso no es gracioso Ron. —. Le espetó Hermione. —Si las compañeras de Luna se enteran de que hay un hombre adulto durmiendo con ellas no quiero ni imaginarme que sucedería.

—Y yo creo que estará bajo esa forma hasta que no lo descubran. —. Dijo Harry mirando con recelo alrededor. —Y nosotros no vamos a meternos en eso.

—Pero Harry, eso es peligroso. ¡Hay un Auror en Ravenclaw haciendo preguntas sobre ti! —. Dijo Hermione en voz baja.

—Es mejor tener un Auror en la mira, saber quien es, antes de que lo descubramos y cambie a otra forma. Así si sería un desastre. Al menos sabemos que Migdalia no es quien dice ser, y si nos tropezamos con ella, ya sabemos como tratarla. Sin levantar sospechas de ningún tipo. —. Dijo Harry.

La gata negra emitió un débil maullido como estando completamente de acuerdo. Pero Harry puso cara pensativa.

—Esperen un segundo... ¿Y donde está la verdadera Migdalia? —. Preguntó de repente.

Ron y Hermione se miraron.

—Buena pregunta. —. Dijeron a un tiempo.

—Deben haberla enviado a su casa por alguna razón. —. Dijo Harry. —Pero yo prefiero pensar que la trasladaron de escuela mágica.

—Yo también prefiero pensar eso. —. Murmuró Ron jugueteando con una hierbita en el suelo.

Harry soltó aire, y se dejó caer de espaldas al césped, mirando el cielo, que era de un límpido azul.

Pero el Lunes volvió el bullicio a los corredores de Hogwarts. Harry tenía hasta la hora de almuerzo libre. Él, al menos, no tenía que asistir a los turnos de Appotus ni llevar tareas. Así que prefirió continuar con sus clases de Oclumencia con Lara, en un claro cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid donde nadie los vería.

Harry avanzaba pesadamente por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Su sombra era proyectada sobre el césped por el sol que se empezaba a elevar en el cielo con lentitud y gracia. Pero él iba con la mente en blanco, mirando fijamente su sombra, como fascinado por su creciente ondular sobre el césped. Antes de entrar en el bosque, miró a un lado y luego al otro, y después de estar seguro de que nadie estaba por los alrededores, se adentró en la maleza.

—Ya estás aquí. Perfecto.

Harry sacó su varita al ver a Lara frente a él, vestida con su usualísima ropa negra, y su varita afuera.

—¡Legilimens! —. Dijo ella sin previo aviso apuntándole a Harry con su varita.

Harry jadeó. Un destello frente a sus ojos... y el hechizo se desvaneció al no poder entrar en su mente.

—Muy bien Harry. —. Lo felicitó ella sonriendo levemente. —Has estado practicando¿Verdad?

—Todas las noches. —. Contestó Harry sin demostrar ningún sentimiento. —Siempre dejo mi mente en blanco antes de dormir. Pero me ha dolido la cabeza.

—Es normal. Pero... de seguro que no te ha dolido con... intensidad¿Verdad?

—No me ha dolido casi. Solo unos segundos y ya.

—Perfecto. Estamos avanzando mucho.

—Lara... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Tú dirás. —. Dijo ella arqueando las cejas.

Harry no decía nada, pero todos aquellos gestos de Lara se les hacían familiares.

—¿Por qué con... con Snape me dolía tanto la cabeza? —. Preguntó despacio.

Lara respiró hondamente, y empezó a dar paseítos en el claro.

—El odio Harry. Lo odiabas, y eso te impedía concentrarte. —. Dijo ella con su voz dulce y melodiosa, dejándolo como en un trance, con su mente en blanco, interiorizando sus palabras. —No podías dejar de pensar en el odio que le profesabas a Snape, y eso, unido a sus clases de Oclumencia, te hacían sufrir enormes dolores de cabeza. Muy a mi pesar, debo admitir que no era el error de Snape lo que ablandaba tu mente... era el tuyo propio, que no pudiste enterrar tu odio, y concentrarte en lo que realidad te hacía falta aprender por encima de todo, odiaras o no odiaras a tu profesor.

—Lo se. —. Murmuró Harry. —No me esforcé.

—Peeves anda cantando algo parecido acerca de ti¿Es así como se llama ese trasgo?

—Sí. Y también escuché la canción. No deja de tener razón. —. Dijo Harry con aspecto abrumado.

—Pero ahora necesito que te vuelvas a concentrar. Aunque debo admitir que estás muy bien a pesar de haber abandonado las clases desde hacía varios días. —. Dijo Lara dejando de dar paseítos y girando sobre sus talones hasta quedar frente a Harry. —¡En guardia¡Legilimens!

Y Harry, una vez más, volvió a ver el destello frente a sus ojos, y el hechizo fue rechazado nuevamente.

Cuando pasó el tiempo, y la clase de Oclumencia empezaba a tomar un ritmo algo riguroso, se escuchó un sonido de arbustos siendo apartados... y una figura llegó al claro.

Hubo un estallido desde que se habían escuchado sonar los arbustos, y Harry cargó a la gata negra como la noche cuando Appotus surgió de entre los arbustos.

—¡Potter! —. Exclamó el profesor como sorprendido. —¿Y que haces aquí?

—Como no tenía clases con usted, vine a...

—Él está conmigo, Abacus.

La descomunal figura de Hagrid surgió de entre los arbustos cercanos. Su enorme cara barbuda estaba llena de sudor, como si se hubiese apresurado por ir a buscar a Harry.

—Lo dejé aquí unos segundos, mientras iba a mi casa a por la ballesta. —. Dijo Hagrid mostrando dicha arma. —¿Y usted que hace por aquí?

—No encontraba a Potter en el castillo. —. Dijo Appotus mirando la gata negra entre los brazos de Harry. —Así que me tomé la molestia de avisarle que era la hora de almuerzo.

—Yo lo acompaño Abacus. Harry y yo tenemos una charla pendiente.

—Como quieras Hagrid.

Appotus dio media vuelta, y se fue apartando con su varita la maleza.

—No tienes que disimular. Vi que esa gata no es lo que aparenta ser. —. Dijo Hagrid en un murmullo. —¿Quién es?

La gata negra saltó al suelo y recuperó su forma humana con un estallido.

—Lara Josthings. —. Se presentó ella extendiendo su pálida mano derecha hacia Hagrid.

—Ella es... es una enviada de Dumbledore.

Hagrid dio la impresión de que iba a decir algo mientras estrechaba la mano de Lara, pero al parecer, se retractó.

—Rubeus Hagrid. —. Se presentó con voz potente. Se dobló casi al medio y rozó con sus labios la pálida mano de Lara. —Pero me puedes decir Hagrid. Todos lo hacen. ¿Y que estaban haciendo?

—Le enseño Oclumencia a Harry. La va a necesitar. —. Contestó ella con mucha suavidad. —Por favor, le pido que no le diga nada a nadie. Aparte de que soy animaga no registrada, estoy de incógnito en el castillo ayudando a Harry.

—Descuida. Cuenta con mi discreción. —. Dijo Hagrid sonriendo. —Ahora es mejor que vayamos a almorzar¿No, Harry?

Lara quedó transformada en gata de nuevo con un estallido, y salió disparada hacia el castillo.

—Es bonita. —. Comentó Hagrid cuando se abrían paso entre la maleza.

—Si. Es muy astuta. —. Dijo Harry. —Me ha ayudado mucho con... con el asunto de Voldemort.

Hagrid se estremeció ante la mención del nombre cuando alcanzaban los terrenos y empezaban a caminar hacia el castillo.

—Es hija de Lupin. —. Soltó Harry de repente.

A Hagrid le entró un repentino ataque de tos.

—¿De... de Lupin? —. Repitió. —Yo... yo no sabía que tenía una hija.

—Ni yo. —. Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. —A ella... la entrenó Dum-Dumbledore. —le entró la conocida punzada al decir el nombre— En Alemania. Y Lara... está muy contenta por haber encontrado a su... a su padre. Vivió en un orfanato hasta que regresó.

—Pobre niña. —. Dijo Hagrid cabeceando. —Pero no parece mala persona.

—Es muy dura. —. Dijo Harry rascándose la barbilla. —Pero es... porque la entrenaron para que sea así.

—Si, parece ser muy inteligente.

—Más de lo que crees.

Habían entrado en el Gran Comedor, y Harry se sentó entre Ron y Hermione y Hagrid siguió hacia la mesa de los profesores, saludando animadamente a varios alumnos por el camino.

Harry después de almuerzo, asistió a los doble turnos de Transformaciones con Ron y Hermione, que transcurrieron con una lentitud desesperante. Harry se entretenía en practicar hechizos no-verbales con las moscas que a veces zumbaban en el aula, o simplemente dejaba su mente completamente en blanco, escuchando a lo lejos a McGonagall, y descubrió que interiorizaba más de aquella forma que con todos los sentidos puestos en la clase.

La campana no pudo ser mejor bienvenida, y Ron salió riendo con Harry del aula, mientras Hermione resoplaba molesta detrás de ellos.

—¡No tiene gracia lo que le sucedió a Seamus! —. Dijo indignada. —Dejar a mitad de transformación la silla... ¡Oh, ya dejen de reírse!

—Él también se rió cuando en el segundo turno teníamos que transformarnos en animales y a Ron se le quedaron los brazos y la cabeza de humano, cuando debía ser un avestruz. —. Dijo Harry arqueando las cejas.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. —. Dijo Ron haciendo un ademán como espantando algo. —¡No puedo creer que todavía tenga plumas! —agregó arrancándose una pluma negra del brazo.

—Eso te pasó por estar en la risita y el chistecito. —. Dijo Hermione con aire autosuficiente. —Si hubieras escuchado a McGonagall...

—Ya, ya Hermione, no fastidies¿Si? —. Gruñó Ron quitándose otra pluma negra del cuello. —¡Auch¿Es que acaso no puede doler menos?

—¡Chicos!

Los tres miraron al frente, para chocar con los ojos rojos de Ginny.

—Ay Harry, ah ocurrido algo terrible. —. Dijo casi sollozando y tomándole las manos a Harry.

—Pe-Pero... ¿Que pasó? —. Preguntó Harry alarmado.

—Es... es... —. Dijo Ginny. De repente se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar. —¡Es Vesper!

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —. Dijo Harry asustado.

—Vengan... —. Dijo Ginny secándose las lágrimas y separándose de Harry. —Está... está en la cabaña de Hagrid... debemos apresurarnos si no queremos que suceda lo peor.

Los cuatro se lanzaron a la carrera, chocando con muchos estudiantes que los miraban con el entrecejo fruncido, o les gritaban cosas como que miraran por donde iban. Corrieron y no se detuvieron hasta quedar jadeantes frente a la cabaña de Hagrid. Ginny tocó de una forma peculiar a la puerta, como un cifrado, y Hagrid les abrió.

—No sé que es Harry. No es un hechizo. —. Dijo apresuradamente dejándolos entrar a todos y cerrando la puerta. —Pero creo que... creo que la envenenaron con algo extraño.

Harry se acercó respirando con dificultad a la cama de Hagrid.

Tendida allí, estaba Lara Josthings, respirando como si se estuviese ahogado, y mortalmente pálida. Sus ojos eran vidriosos y estaban abiertos, fijos en el techo de la cabaña. Tenía las manos crispadas, rígidas, como si de un momento a otro atacase a alguien con sus uñas como si fuesen zarpas.

Su boca de labios carnosos estaba semi-abierta, emitiendo ese sonido de estrangulamiento que acompasaba su alarmante respiración. Tenía su largo y brillante pelo castaño claro lacio abierto sobre la almohada, cayendo por fuera de la cama, y sus orejas se iban cubriendo paulatinamente de un pelaje blanco con rayas negras atigradas. El veneno o lo que fuese le estaba descontrolando su control sobre su forma animaga.

—Me la encontré como gata. —. Explicó Hagrid cubriéndola con una sábana cuando ella se estremeció. —Estaba ahogándose en el segundo piso. Cuando la traje aquí, se terminó de transformar. Y ahora esos pelos en las orejas... hay que hacer algo pronto...

— "_Si ella muere es mi culpa."_ —. Pensó Harry agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. —_ "Ella me ha ayudado... y mira como le pago... no la voy a dejar morir..."_

En un arranque de impotencia, Harry dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la cabaña. Tenía que hallar un antídoto. Tenía que hacerlo. ¿Buscaba a Slughorn o no? Si lo buscaba... ponía en más peligro a Lara. Nadie más debía saber que ella estaba allí. Ya eran suficientes los que lo sabían, y sobraban.

Se detuvo jadeando en medio de los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¿Que hacía¿Que demonios hacía? Si no se movía Lara moriría. Miró de repente al castillo. Tomó impulso y aliento y se lanzó a correr hacia las puertas del castillo. No buscaría a Slughorn. Buscaría otra ayuda. De alguien que aunque odiara, era lo más necesario en aquellos momentos. Era la única esperanza que tenía para salvarle la vida a Lara en esos momentos. Necesitaba la ayuda del Príncipe Mestizo, bien oculto, en la Habitación del Requisito.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

N/A¿Qué tal si lo dejamos… ahí¿Uh? De ahí salía la frase: "_Que esa muerte caiga sobre tu conciencia_". Y realmente… yo… no digo más nada. Pero no importa que esté demasiado tétrico… yo voy a seguir con mis usuales intrigas… ¿Quién envenenó a Lara¿Con qué objetivo¿Por qué¿Ella morirá¿Qué veneno actúa en su cuerpo que la tiene así¿Harry logrará encontrar el antídoto en el libro del "_Príncipe Mestizo_", o Lara morirá antes? Es más… ¿Ese veneno estará en el libro del "_Príncipe Mestizo_"¿Qué candidatos hay para el "_envenenador_"¿Voldemort¿Colagusano¿Snape¿Draco Malfoy¿El propio Hagrid¿Filch? Y… ¿Quieren que Lara muera¿Quieren que se muera, uh? Bueno, si quieren saber lo demás… dejen sus críticas, que ya vieron que hallé una forma de responderlas. Saludos desde Cuba: Lara Josthings


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo-16 Virfera 

Harry solo pensaba en llegar al castillo. Sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo, y si por alguna razón contaba con tiempo, no tenía intenciones de malgastarlo. No sabía nada del veneno que afectaba a Lara. El tiempo era oro para él, los minutos terribles, y los segundos fatales.

Si se entretenía, Lara moriría y él no encontraría a tiempo el Libro del Príncipe Mestizo que sería la cura de la chica. En el séptimo piso… le parecía una eternidad que llegara allí, sacara el libro de su escondite: Una vieja alacena con un busto encima con una peluca y una tiara; y regresara a tiempo con la cura a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Pero también había un inconveniente que no podía pasar por alto bajo ningún concepto: Tenía que preparar el antídoto, y prepararlo bien. Y eso no iba a ser nada fácil. Suponía que el veneno con que había sido envenenada Lara era muy potente, y el antídoto, obviamente, no iba a ser fácil de preparar. Y menos con los ingredientes básicos de pociones con que contaba. Tendría que robarle a Slughorn de alguna forma.

Ya al menos había alcanzado el vestíbulo, y se había lanzado en veloz y fatigada carrera escaleras arriba. Tenía que llegar antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera interceptarlo.

—¡Hey Harry! —. Lo llamó Luna alegremente.

—¡No tengo tiempo Luna! —. Dijo sin aliento intentando pasarle de lado.

—¡Pero si solo tomarán segundos!

Harry se detuvo resignado frente a Luna, que andaba con otra chica pálida de mirada contemplativa y rizado pelo color caoba.

—Mira Luna... de verdad no tengo tiempo para charlar... tengo que resolver un asunto y... —. Empezó él atropelladamente.

—¡Ella es Migdalia Crossword! —. Dijo Luna repentinamente mostrándole a Harry la chica que la acompañaba.

Harry abrió la boca, pero todo lo que salió fue un gruñido.

—Mucho gusto. —Dijo rápidamente para reparar el error estrechando la mano de la chica.

—Hola Harry. Tenía ganas de conocerte. —. Dijo Migdalia parpadeando un par de veces.

— "_Pero yo no tenía ganas de conocerte a ti"._ —. Pensó Harry.

—Si tienes problemas con alguna tarea... Migdalia es muy inteligente. ¡Hasta le haría competencia a Hermione! —. Dijo Luna amistosamente. —Se sabe de memoria los libros del séptimo curso...

—Gracias de todas maneras, pero... debo... debo irme. —. Dijo cuando él cuando el cargo de conciencia revoloteó de nuevo en su cabeza. —¡Nos vemos luego Luna! Adiós er... "Minalia".

Y echó a correr por el pasillo en busca de una escalera que ascendiera.

—Le gustaste Mig, no te preocupes. —. Dijo Luna con porte de casamentera dándole palmaditas en el hombro a la chica.

—¿Y sabes a donde va ahora? —. Preguntó Migdalia mirando el camino que había tomado Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No tengo la menor idea. —. Dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros. —Bueno... ¿Ahora si me ayudas con la tarea de Transformaciones? Tú también la tienes que hacer.

—Er... si, si claro. —. Dijo Migdalia con voz aburrida.

Las dos chicas se alejaron por el pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca.

Harry subía los escalones de dos en dos, pegando saltos que ni él mismo sabía que podía pegarlos. Había empezado una lucha en su conciencia. Todavía no sabía si era correcto buscar el Libro del Príncipe Mestizo, y el sentirse culpable por el envenenamiento de Lara lo tenía abatido.

"_No debí despegarle los ojos de encima a Lara."_

"_¡Pero tú no puedes estar en todo!"_

"_Pero no soportaría si alguien más muere por mi culpa."_

"_Más bien no te lo perdonarías."_

"_Debo encontrar ese libro."_

"_Pero odias a Snape, todo lo que hizo... ¡El Libro es de él!"_

"_¡Pero eso no me interesa si le puede salvar la vida a Lara!"_

"_Es verdad. Eso es lo más importante ahora, no puedes buscar a Slughorn. ¡El Príncipe Mestizo es lo que necesitas ahora!"_

Harry se detuvo jadeando cuando había llegado al séptimo piso. Fue sin aliento hacia la pared limpia después del cuadro de los Trolls danzantes. Tomó aire bruscamente tres veces, y empezó a caminar despacio frente a ese tramo de pared cerrando los ojos y los puños.

"_Necesito el lugar donde escondí el libro del Príncipe Mestizo... por favor, necesito el lugar donde escondí el libro del Príncipe Mestizo"_; Pensaba con todas sus fuerzas pasando frente a la pared.

Se detuvo ansioso después de su tercera vuelta... y la pared seguía tan sólida como siempre. Dio un grito de rabia que se multiplicó por el vacío pasillo pegándole una patada a la pared, con lo que logró casi largar completas las uñas de los dedos de los pies.

—¡Esta vez no me hagas esto! —. Le gritó a la pared. —¡En realidad lo necesito de nuevo!

Se agarró la cabeza con las manos y empezó a dar vueltas lentamente por el pedazo de pared, sabía que aunque gritara con todas sus fuerzas la Habitación del Requisito no saldría. Empezó a pensar con todas sus fuerzas nuevamente: _"¡Muéstrame el lugar donde escondí el Libro del Príncipe Mestizo!"_

Se detuvo al escuchar un chasquido. Se dio vuelta con el corazón en la boca. Al fin. Una puerta. Una puerta aparecida de la nada. Allí estaba, donde antes solo había pared desnuda y austera. Se precipitó adentro y cerró de un potente portazo, sin sospechar de alguien que se había acercado corriendo desde el final del pasillo, como si temiera que la puerta se desapareciera.

A Harry le entró una alegría desbordante reconocer el lugar: Una amplia habitación del tamaño descomunal de una catedral, con ventanas abiertas que dejaban entrar la luz, que se posaba sutilmente sobre montañas de viejas y antiguas posesiones. Sin perder tiempo echó a correr por entre las cosas, a pesar de que casi no tenía aliento por correr todo el tiempo. Pero el tiempo seguía siendo oro, como se lo demostró un reloj de arena flotante, que dejaba caer una arena fina y dorada, midiendo el cruel tiempo.

Dos Frisbees algo rotos zumbaron vagamente hacia él con la intención de mordisquearle las orejas, pero él los espantó con ademanes exasperados mientras pasaba por encima de varias montañas de pergamino viejo y garabateado con lo que parecían ser exámenes de una época bien remota.

—¡Sí! —. Jadeó él con entusiasmo cuando pasó un Troll relleno doblando a la derecha. —¡Sí, lo recuerdo! ¡Es por aquí!

Se detuvo.

A varios metros de él se hallaba una alacena que parecía que le habían arrojado ácido a su superficie, por verse ampollada y agrietada. Sus puertas estaban cerradas, pero estaba coronada por el busto resquebrajado de un brujo feo y viejo, con una polvorienta peluca, y tocado con una tiara descolorida. El corazón de Harry latía con una rapidez alarmante. Casi se le escapaba del pecho.

Harry en un impulso corrió hacia la alacena. No le importó cuando su desesperación hizo que el busto se tambaleara, cayera sobre la alacena, y la peluca con la tiara le cayera en la cabeza a Harry, escondiendo su rebelde pelo negro bajo los mechones polvorientos de la peluca. Apartó de un manotazo la jaula con el cadáver de cinco piernas y sacó un libro muy viejo y maltratado, que proclamaba con letras cuarteadas: _"Fabricación de Pociones Avanzadas"._ Enseguida miró la letra pequeña que había en la parte baja posterior del libro: _"Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo"._

—¡Date la vuelta y no intentes nada!

Harry se quedó encorvado. Su cabeza completamente oculta dentro de la penumbra de la alacena, apretando el libro contra su pecho. Respiraba con dificultad a causa de la emoción y el cansancio. El polvo flotaba vagamente dentro de la alacena, adhiriéndose lentamente al cadáver de cinco piernas. El sol iluminaba sutilmente los mechones de la peluca polvorienta que le había caído en la cabeza, y que en cierta forma, ocultaba su identidad.

—¡Dije que te dieras vuelta!

Ni soñara que iba a hacerlo.

Un repentino resplandor rojo... un débil grito de sorpresa que retumbó en las amplias paredes de la habitación con dimensiones de catedral, haciendo que los Frisbees Colmilludos que revoloteaban vagamente en lo alto parecieran sufrir un infarto... y Appotus derrumbó un viejo librero al caer aturdido... y sin ver la cara de su atacante.

Harry se acercó al profesor respirando agitadamente. Sostenía holgadamente su varita con la mano derecha, apuntando débilmente al frente, y con la izquierda apretaba el libro contra su pecho. Tenía la peluca ladeada y la tiara colgando de varios mechones. Guardó su varita todavía sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer, sorprendido de que el hechizo aturdidor no-verbal le hubiese salido tan bien, y sorprendido de que Appotus lo hubiese seguido hasta allí.

Harry se quitó la peluca y la lanzó lejos con tiara y todo, para salir corriendo por entre las callejuelas formadas por muebles rotos y objetos prohibidos, alejándose, alejándose lo más posible del profesor inconsciente. Salió de la Habitación del Requisito y sin dudarlo siguió su loca carrera, pero esta vez hacia las mazmorras de Pociones.

Pero se detuvo medio escondido por unos tapices, y abrió el libro con agitación en la página de los venenos y sus antídotos. Empezó a leer cada uno de los venenos descritos allí. Sus ojos pasaban vorazmente por las páginas, por encima de los apuntes que llenaban cada esquina del libro, por cada doblez, cada mancha... necesitaba tiempo, y eso era justamente de lo que carecía.

—Tiene que estar por aquí... Tiene que estar... ¡Tiene que estar por aquí maldita sea! —. Masculló desesperado pasando páginas garabateadas con esa escritura pequeña y a mano, formando hechizos inventados, y brillantes atajos en los antídotos de los venenos.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en una página algo manchada, como si algún líquido se hubiese volteado sobre ella en el pasado, en una noche tranquila de desvelo y febril estudio.

"**----------_CAPITULO IV; VENENOS METAMORFICOS----------_**

_**VENENO VIRFERA**_

_**Aplicación:** Usado para descubrir a los magos que tenían la virtud de transformarse en animales a voluntad (Animagos). Antiguamente se usaba como medio de ejecución de los que no se consideraban dignos de estar en determinado recinto mágico, o acusados de pertenecer a sociedades secretas y maléficas que atentaban contra el bien de la Comunidad Mágica. _

_**Acción:** Obliga a estar bajo forma humana durante un lapso de tiempo indeterminado al individuo, y si está bajo forma animal, transformarlo a la fuerza en humano. _

_**Síntomas:** Ojos vidriosos, fiebre alta, convulsiones, estado de shock general, parálisis abdominal y de las extremidades motoras, no reacciona ante los estímulos, dolor periódico en el pecho y región lumbar, respiración asfixiada, síntomas leves de transformación animaga._

_**Observaciones:** Provoca la muerte en el individuo si no se aplica el antídoto en 5 horas. No admite bezoar, acelera la muerte del individuo. Después de aplicado el antídoto el individuo debe estar en reposo absoluto durante 72 horas._"

Harry no daba crédito a sus ojos. Había encontrado el veneno con que habían envenenado a Lara. Pero... por la descripción del veneno... alguien más en Hogwarts sabía o al menos sospechaba, de que su gata no era lo que aparentaba ser. Y lo peor: No le había agradado saber que en Hogwarts había un animago no registrado, y que ayudaba nada menos que a Harry Potter, a él. Y ahora tenía menos de cinco horas para salvarle la vida a Lara.

Marcó el libro y se lanzó escaleras abajo hacia las mazmorras. Un veneno tan complicado necesitaba un antídoto complicado. No admitía bezoar... era algo serio. Quizás quien se lo dio a Lara sabía eso... y prácticamente toda la escuela sabía que el bezoar salvaba de "casi" todos los venenos. Bueno, ahí estaba la excepción. No funcionaba con el veneno Virfera, lo que hacía era acelerar la muerte de la persona. Y eso era lo que él no quería. O lo que quería quien fuera que había envenenado a Lara.

¿Que hubiese pasado si hubiese perdido la cabeza y le hubiese dado un bezoar a Lara? Ya de seguro a esas alturas estaría muerta. ¿A quien le caía mal Lara en Hogwarts, si nadie la conocía, solo personas contadas con los dedos? ¿Serían los Aurores tras él, para intentar verlo desesperado y sabía dios qué le harían?

¿Por qué tenía al Ministerio de Magia pisándole los talones, si él no había hecho nada malo? ¿Se habría filtrado la información de que él buscaba los Horcruxes de Voldemort, cuando más nadie debía saberlo? ¿Eran los mortífagos intentando desequilibrarlo? ¡Pero si a los ojos de todos Lara era una gata! ¿Quién sospechaba que era un animago no-registrado?

Eran tantas preguntas que surgían una tras otra en la cabeza de Harry que ya él no sabía ni por donde torcer, por donde bajar, por donde orientarse... simplemente sus pies iban solos hacia las mazmorras de Pociones, mientras sus manos aferraban con fuerza el libro del Príncipe Mestizo contra su pecho.

Al llegar al vestíbulo ya estaba completamente desfallecido y fatigado. No podía más. Trastrabilló y cayó a gatas, agarrando con una sola mano el libro y jadeando de forma alarmante. Le dolía el pecho y los dos costados. Las piernas le palpitaban horrorosamente, como protestando de forma silenciosa y pidiendo un merecido descanso.

—¡Oh Harry!

Luna se agachó a su lado y le palmeó un poco la espalda preocupada.

—Agua... —. Jadeó él con la garganta seca y la voz convertida en un pitillo.

—Espera Harry...

Luna tomó un pedazo de pergamino que le había sobrado de la tarea de Transformaciones e hizo un vaso rústico.

—¡Aguamenti! —. Dijo apuntando su varita al vaso, y este enseguida se llenó de agua. —Bebe Harry.

El chico lo bebió desesperado y el agua chorreó por su mentón, corrió por su cuello, y mojó el cuello de su uniforme.

—Luna... no le digas a nadie... —. Jadeó él mirando como un loco por todo el vestíbulo, pero estaba vacío. —No le digas a nadie que me viste así... ni aquí... ni siquiera a Migdalia...

—Pero Harry... ¿Ella te cae mal o algo?

—No... ella... ella es agradable. —. Dijo forzado. —Pero no le digas Luna... a nadie, por favor...

—Está bien, no diré nada. —. Dijo ella parpadeando y recogiendo el vaso de papel del suelo.

—Tú... no me has visto... no sabes donde estoy... si Appotus te pregunta... dile que... que no sabes nada, ¿OK? Que te pareció verme... cerca del lago... o mejor no le digas nada...

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —. Dijo Luna preocupada.

—Solo... en eso, Luna. —. Dijo Harry recuperándose y levantándose. Sus ojos se ensancharon enormemente al ver la hora en el reloj de Luna. Contaba con una hora menos. —¡Debo irme!

Salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras de Pociones. Fue directo al aula.

—¡Alohomora! —. Susurró golpeando con su varita la puerta del aula y ésta se abrió limpiamente.

Entró sin cuidado alguno y casi tiró la puerta al cerrarla.

—¡Colloportus! —. Dijo sin aliento sellando la puerta.

Dejó el libro abierto en el pupitre más cercano al armario de ingredientes y se acercó a éste abriéndolo de golpe. Por su frente corrían gruesas gotas de sudor. No sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría preparar el antídoto. ¡Tiempo, tiempo, TIEMPO! ¿Por qué nunca tenía tiempo? Revolvía en el armario de los ingredientes sin descanso, llenándose los brazos de botellas con líquidos fulgurantes, polvos, frascos con tentáculos viscosos, plantas secas, semillas... todo, todo lo que indicaba el libro del Príncipe Mestizo.

Se cercioró de tenerlo todo y buscó uno de los calderos que estaban apilados en una esquina de la clase. Enseguida lo puso al fuego y empezó a preparar el antídoto, siguiendo, paso por paso, las instrucciones del Príncipe. La cocción duraba dos horas... más una que había perdido... ya eran tres. Esperaba que nada lo detuviera pero... necesitaba suerte... suerte líquida... y ser... invisible.

Se alejó de su caldero jadeando cuando debía pasar una hora borboteando a fuego lento. Slughorn debía tener por allí Felix Felicis. No había podido deshacerse del caldero lleno del año pasado. Era un crimen botar tanta suerte. Empezó a registrarlo todo minuciosamente, pero con agitación. Y también necesitaba su capa invisible... ¡Si tan solo se pudiera dividir a la mitad! Pero era uno solo.

El sonido de una manigueta tratando de ser accionada lo dejó paralizado en el lugar. Se incorporó lentamente, con la cabeza llena de telarañas, mirando con los ojos entornados hacia la puerta.

—Que raro, la dejé abierta. —. Dijo la voz de Slughorn del otro lado. —¿Estará atascada?

—Y de verdad necesito esa poción para el dolor de cabeza Horace.

—No te sabías lo de la Habitación del Requisito, ¿Eh? —. Dijo Slughorn sonando divertido.

A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Appotus estaba allá afuera, y parecía que Slughorn lo había encontrado. Si entraban y lo atrapaban... sería el fin de Lara... y el suyo propio.

— "_¡Wingardium Leviosa!"_ —. Pensó con fuerza a la vez que movía su varita contra una hilera completa de pupitres.

Enseguida todos los pupitres salieron levitados y bloquearon la puerta en silencio.

—¡Alohomora! —. Escuchó decir a Slughorn.

La puerta dio un "clic", pero cuando la fueron a empujar, no se abrió.

—Umm, parece que realmente está atascada. —. Dijo Slughorn preocupado.

—Yo me encargo.

Harry se agazapó en la oscuridad sacando su varita.

—¡Espera Abacus! No creo que tengas intenciones de volar en pedazos esa puerta, ¿Verdad? —. Dijo Slughorn de repente.

—Si no queda otro remedio lo hago. —. Dijo Appotus fríamente. —Ahora apártate Horace.

Harry lo escuchó blasfemar parte de un hechizo...

—¡Espera Abacus! Acabo de recordar que tengo poción para el dolor de cabeza en mi despacho.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Bueno. Está bien. —. Dijo Appotus como resignado.

Harry salió en silencio de la oscuridad y se acercó a la puerta. No fue hasta que sintió apagarse los pasos de los dos profesores que desbloqueó la puerta. Lo más necesario era la capa invisible. Miró el antídoto borboteando. De todas formas debía pasar una hora. Pero escondió el libro del Príncipe Mestizo debajo de un pupitre y salió del aula mirando a ambos lados con cautela.

Corrió no, voló hacia la torre de Gryffindor y casi le susurra la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, que arqueó una ceja viendo lo agitado y sudoroso que estaba Harry. No se detuvo a hablar ni a saludar a nadie. Subió corriendo hacia su habitación y entró como una exaltación. Pero cuando se dio vuelta cerrando la puerta el corazón casi se le escapa por la boca cuando Hermione se levantó de un salto de su cama.

—¿Dónde estabas Harry? —. Le preguntó con los ojos ligeramente rojos. —¡Lara cada vez está peor! ¡Tiene orejas de tigre ya!

—Eso es normal. —. Jadeó Harry yendo directo a su baúl y casi volcándolo sobre la cama.

—¿Como puedes decir que es normal? —. Sollozó Hermione. —¡Ella se está muriendo y no podemos hacer nada!

—No le den ningún bezoar. —. Advirtió Harry apresuradamente sin dejar de respirar con agitación.

—¿Por qué?

—Mira Hermione... —. Dijo Harry revolviendo toda su ropa. —Encontré el libro del Príncipe Mestizo... —Hermione puso mala cara pero Harry lo notó— ¡Allí está la salvación de Lara! ¡Allí está con lo que la envenenaron! Ahora estoy preparando el antídoto... Hermione, alguien sospecha de que "Vesper" no es lo que aparenta... ¡Sino una animaga no registrada!

Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos negando levemente con la cabeza.

—¡No! —. Dijo débilmente. —¡Yo te juro Harry que no le he dicho a nadie! ¿Quién le habrá hecho algo tan horrible a Lara?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. —. Masculló Harry dando por fin con su capa invisible. —Hermione, por favor, organízame de regreso el baúl... voy a terminar el antídoto...

—Yo voy contigo.

—Hermione, el libro está siendo de mucha ayuda. Me duele admitirlo... pero el Príncipe Mestizo, AHORA, es un amigo, si le salva la vida a Lara.

—No lo digo por el libro... —. Dijo Hermione apresuradamente. —Lo digo porque necesitas a... a alguien que vigile y detenga a todo el que quiera acercarse a donde tienes el antídoto.

—La poción debe estar lista en una hora y algo. —. Dijo Harry metiéndolo todo revuelto dentro de su baúl. Miró a Hermione. —No dejes que alguien más entre en la cabaña de Hagrid y vea a Lara. Ni siquiera dejar entrar a algún profesor. Appotus casi me descubre en la Habitación del Requisito cuando buscaba el libro.

—¿Appotus te siguió? —. Dijo Hermione luciendo horrorizada.

—Si. No sé que tiene conmigo.

—Dudo que te haya seguido... a lo mejor pasaba por allí de casualidad y vio la puerta y entró.

—Como no estoy seguro, mejor me cuido. —. Dijo Harry doblando lo más pequeña posible la capa. —Ahora debo irme.

—Yo te acompaño Harry. —. Dijo Hermione agitada. —Por favor... quiero ayudar. ¿Crees que a mí no me duele ver a Lara así, muriendo?

—Se que a ti tampoco te gusta ver eso. —. Dijo Harry en un susurro. —Pero es mejor que vaya yo solo. Mientras menos personas vean conmigo, mejor.

—Pero Harry, Ron y yo somos tus amigos. —. Dijo Hermione con severidad saliendo detrás de Harry de la habitación.

—Hoy Luna me presentó a la impostora. —. Murmuró Harry.

—¿A Migdalia? —. Susurró Hermione nerviosamente.

—Exacto.

—¡Harry!

Harry maldijo entre dientes. Con tantas interrupciones no podría organizarse. Neville lo alcanzó dando grandes zancadas.

—¿Has visto a Ron? —. Le preguntó a Harry ceñudo.

—Er... debe estar por allá afuera. —. Dijo Harry rápidamente.

—Es que todavía tiene mi libro de Transformaciones y lo necesito ahora. —. Bufó Neville. —Bueno, cuando lo veas, dile que me devuelva mi libro cuanto antes.

—Descuida Neville, se lo digo. —. Dijo Harry en casi un resoplido y siguió andando con Hermione. —Realmente necesito más que suerte para salir de los problemas. —masculló molesto.

—Harry, ¿Pero dices que Luna te presentó a Migdalia? —. Dijo Hermione con agitación. —¿El... Auror?

—¿Hay ahora otra Migdalia que esté en Ravenclaw y que no sea un hombre disfrazado siguiendo mis huellas? —. Bufó Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, no te tienes que molestar. Solo que pienso que es peligroso que ella o... o él, te conozca.

—Eso mismo pensé yo.

Pero cuando salieron de la sala común, se tropezaron con la aludida. Migdalia o quien fuese observó detenidamente el aspecto de Harry antes de hablar:

—Oh, Harry, te estaba buscando. ¿Podrías ayudarme en Pociones? Se que no nos conocemos muy bien, pero quizás podemos ser amigos y... ¿Que tienes ahí?

Harry no supo que contestar. Tenía prisa. Y mucha. Y eran demasiadas preguntas y sugerencias para él en dos segundos.

—Es que Harry está muy ocupado. Ya sabes que es novio de Ginny Weasley. —. Dijo Hermione sonriendo y con aire importante. —Y lo estaba ayudando a preparar una sorpresa para ella. Es eso que tiene ahí. Y desgraciadamente no puede ayudarte. Pero... ¿Quién eres?

—Ella es Migdalia Crossword. Migdalia, ella es Hermione Granger. Una muy buena amiga. —. Presentó Harry casi de mala gana. Solo tenía cabeza para el antídoto que estaba en el aula de Pociones. Pero decidió ponérselas difícil a la impostora. —Pero pensé que no necesitarías ayuda, Migdalia. Como Luna habló tanto de ti y alabó tu inteligencia...

—Es que... sabes, a veces Luna exagera. —. Dijo Migdalia algo nerviosilla.

—Yo conozco a Luna muy bien... y no suele exagerar con las virtudes de los demás. Es muy sincera. —. Dijo Harry con tacto. —Pero eso ya lo debes saber ¿No? Parecen ser muy amigas.

—Si, si, claro que somos muy amigas. —. Dijo Migdalia con prontitud.

Harry arqueó ambas cejas.

—Bueno Migdalia, yo te puedo ayudar. —. Dijo Hermione amablemente.

—Y si me disculpan, mi novia me espera. —. Dijo Harry y antes de que Migdalia abriera la boca ya se había alejado con rapidez.

—¿Vamos a la biblioteca? —. Preguntó Hermione.

Migdalia asintió de mala gana y siguió a Hermione en sentido contrario al camino que había tomado Harry.

Pero el chico ya volaba escaleras abajo, y en la primera aula entreabierta que encontró se puso la capa encima, quedando invisible. Al pasar por el vestíbulo miró en un descuido un enorme reloj antiguo. La poción estaba casi al cumplir el plazo de la hora de borboteo. Y eso significaba agregarle más ingredientes.

Harry no encontró Felix Felicis cuando casi viró de cabeza el aula de Pociones, pero al menos nadie más lo molestó. Después de agregar el último ingrediente, siguiendo los atajos en el libro al pie de la letra pequeña, se sentó frente al caldero con los pies encogidos a mirar cocerse el antídoto, que emanaba un humo malva, mientras que la poción era color lila y muy aguada. Pero al menos se veía exactamente igual a como lo indicaba el libro.

Cuando casi se había quedado dormido esperando en el pupitre, pero haciendo lo posible por tener los ojos abiertos, del caldero emergió una bocanada de un vapor morado intenso, y dejó de borbotear como si tuviese gas. El antídoto ya estaba terminado.

Harry se levantó de un salto y tomó un frasco vacío y limpio del armario de los ingredientes y lo llenó hasta el tope con cuidado de antídoto. Lo tapó con un corcho y se aseguró de que no tuviera salideros antes de limpiar el caldero y ponerlo en su lugar. Recogió todo lo mejor que pudo, aferró el libro del Príncipe Mestizo con una mano, se echó la capa encima y salió del aula de Pociones.

Caminaba con rapidez a pesar de que estaba muy cansado de tanto correr, y ya empezaba a anochecer. Llegó a la cabaña restaurada de Hagrid, que tenía todas las cortinas corridas y podía vislumbrarse una débil luz titilante en su interior. Tocó a la puerta un par de veces. Se escuchó un traqueteo, luego silencio.

—¿Quién es? —. Preguntó la voz de Hagrid.

—Es Harry. ¡Traigo el antídoto!

La puerta se abrió y la colosal figura de Hagrid le bloqueó el paso. Parecía pensar que era una broma, pero se convenció cuando no vio a nadie.

—Estoy invisible. —. Susurró Harry. —Déjame entrar.

Hagrid se apartó y Harry se quitó la capa invisible. Se acercó a zancadas a la cama donde estaba Lara, con orejas de tigre blanco, las manos crispadas y los ojos vidriosos, respirando como si se estuviese asfixiando. Ginny, Ron y Hermione se apartaron la verlo con una botella con un líquido lila.

—Una taza. —. Pidió Harry consultando el libro.

Ginny se apresuró en llevarle una taza a Harry con los ojos rojos y las manos temblorosas. Harry llenó la taza de antídoto cuidadosamente y Hagrid se apresuró en apartar la botella de la cama.

—Ayúdame Ron, incorpórala.

Ron enseguida sentó a Lara con cuidado, y Harry apoyó el borde de la taza en los labios de Lara. En un impulso le echó un chorro de antídoto y la chica empezó a toser con lo que Harry le tapó la boca para que no botara nada. Cuando Lara pareció tragar, las manos se le relajaron, y sus ojos quedaron más vivos. Harry vertió en su boca lo que faltaba de antídoto y le volvió a tapar la boca precipitadamente cuando Lara empezó a toser con más fuerza, rociando el líquido lila sobre la manta que la cubría.

Quedó unos segundos paralizada, y cerró los ojos con suavidad mientras las orejas de tigre quedaban mustias sobresaliéndole de la cabeza, pareciendo estar desmayada.

Un grañido agudo, y las orejas de Lara quedaron de nuevo paradas, captando sonidos. Harry y Ron la soltaron a un tiempo dando gritos ahogados cuando la chica abrió los ojos y los intentó despedazar con sus uñas como si fuesen zarpas. Pero sus ojos no eran normales. Tenían la pupila rasgada. Lara se cayó de la cama y las mantas la cubrieron mientras la taza se había estrellado contra el suelo con un estrépito.

Ginny retrocedió dando un débil grito cuando Lara surgió de debajo de las mantas lanzando un potente rugido y lanzando zarpazos a ciegas. Ya no era una humana. Era un enorme y terrible tigre blanco de poderosas zarpas y mortales colmillos perlados.

Quedó en medio de la habitación, moviendo la punta de la cola, acechando. No era más que una bestia. Fijó sus ojos esmeraldas en Harry, y se agachó casi a ras del suelo, inclinando las orejas a los lados y moviendo los músculos bajo la piel, lista para saltar, desgarrar, y matar.

Sus cuatro patas despegaron del suelo, y extendió las delanteras con las zarpas abiertas, mostrando sus colmillos en un potente rugido paralizante... y Hagrid la atrapó en el aire y le pasó uno de sus enormes brazos por el cuello. El tigre se agitó furiosamente rasgando la piel de Hagrid con sus zarpas, intentando clavar sus colmillos en sus brazos, pero quedó paralizado repentinamente.

Había empezado a respirar de forma extraña. Bajó las zarpas emitiendo un suave ronroneo como el de un gato demasiado crecido, y sus pupilas se dilataron. El cuerpo del animal cambió repentinamente, hasta volverse de mujer, pero con el suave pelaje blanco con rayas negras. Hagrid la soltó y el tigre-mujer se irguió en dos piernas bien dotadas. En la cabeza le creció un pelo largo y lacio, color castaño claro brillante a la vez que abría la boca en un rugido mudo y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos en señal de dolor.

Los colmillos se le encogieron como mismo desapareció el pelaje atigrado de su cuerpo mientras caía arrodillada. La cabeza se le balanceó descontrolada con los ojos en blanco, y quedó completamente humana. Sus ojos esmeraldas se volvieron humanos con un parpadeo. Lara Josthings quedó arrodillada unos segundos antes de derrumbarse de lado cerrando los ojos.

—Oh dios mío. —. Murmuró Hermione corriendo hacia la chica.

—Harry, se te olvidó leer las posibles reacciones. —. Dijo Ron mirando el libro.

—Pero... pero ya está bien, ¿Verdad? —. Preguntó Ginny quitándose las manos de la cara.

—Si. Dice que... que el individuo puede tomar su forma animaga... pero no tener control sobre ella. —. Dijo Ron alzando la vista del libro y arqueando levemente las cejas.

—Lara no es una gata. —. Dijo Harry parpadeando. —Lara es un tigre.

—Hagrid, mi-mira como tienes esas heridas. —. Dijo Hermione desde el suelo, intentando despertar a Lara.

—¡Férula! —. Dijo Ginny rápidamente contra los brazos de Hagrid.

Enseguida estos se vendaron cómodamente.

—No se preocupen. Le digo a la señora Pomfrey que fue un Hipogrifo irritado y ella me cura. —. Dijo Hagrid avanzando pesadamente.

—Lara debe estar tres días en reposo absoluto. —. Dijo Harry en voz baja, todos lo miraron. —Hagrid... si Lara se pudiera quedar aquí...

—No hay problema Harry. —. Dijo Hagrid de inmediato. —Se puede quedar aquí sin problemas.

—¡Está despertando! —. Dijo Ginny agachándose al lado de Hermione.

Todos se acercaron cuando Lara entreabrió los ojos.

—¿Quién fue Lara? —. Le preguntó Harry agitado. —¡Habla! ¡Dinos quien fue!

Lara abrió ligeramente la boca. Pero el intento de articular palabras quedó transformado en una mueca de dolor y se agarró el estómago.

—No la atormentes Harry. —. Dijo Hermione severa. —No está bien todavía.

—A-A-Abacus... Appotus.

Todos miraron a Lara con los ojos como platos.

—¿Q-Qué? —. Dijo Harry sin aliento.

—¿Dijo Appotus? —. Dijo Ron anonadado.

Pero cuando miraron a Lara parecía dormir profundamente, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

N/A Virfera. Vir: Hombre en latín. Fera: Bestia en latín.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

From: Magicson

-------------------

uta yo no kero ke muera lara ,...es muy wena con harry y con todos

especialmente por charlie ke no sabria ke hacer sin lara..porfavor no la

mates ...asi que esta muy wena la historia y sigue escribiendo que esta

muy entretenido ... weno nada mas po...que estes muy bien

-------------------

Respuesta: Bueno, bueno, no la maté después de todo, ¿Verdad? Amenacé, pero casi cumplo XD. Solo que me alegra que te guste la historia y que la estés disfrutando. Yo estoy bien, gracias y… muchas gracias por dejarme algo. Besos desde Cuba: Lara Josthings


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo-17 La Guardia de Aurores de Hogwarts 

Abacus Appotus provocaba en Harry el efecto de un fósforo encendido en un almacén de dinamita. Los ojos verdes del chico destellaban furiosamente detrás de sus gafas redondas cada vez que se cruzaba con el profesor. ¿Cómo demonios ese hombre pudo envenenar a Lara? ¿Con qué razón? ¿Con qué excusa? Ron también se veía tan molesto como Harry. La única que parecía mantener los estribos con Appotus era Hermione.

—Si ponen esas caras Appotus va a sospechar más. —. Les había susurrado ese martes en Encantamientos a Ron y a Harry. —En el desayuno lo miraban como si quisieran que lo partiera un rayo.

—No sería mala idea. —. Gruñó Harry de medio lado. —¡Intentó matarla Hermione! Pero lo peor es que no sabemos por qué quiso hacerlo.

—A mí ese Appotus no me gustó desde la primera vez que lo vi. —. Masculló Ron agitando su varita esperanzadoramente contra la silla que se suponía que debía hacer correr, pero la silla se elevó, dio una voltereta, y cayó como si le hubiesen enyesado las patas.

Ron maldijo entre dientes.

—Pero deben ser más cuidadosos. —. Dijo Hermione en un susurro. —Y Harry... ¿Te has tropezado con... Migdalia?

—No va al baño conmigo porque no puede. —. Farfulló Harry luciendo bastante malhumorado. —¿Alguien me puede decir como la espanto? Si le pides que te diga mi horario creo que hasta puede cumplir peticiones de cantarlo o recitarlo.

—Eso es un problema serio Harry. —. Dijo Hermione preocupada.

Pero Ron parecía tener otro problema mucho más serio en mente. Y lo expuso a Harry en cuanto Hermione fue a ayudar a Neville.

—Harry, amigo... ¿Y si le da por besarte?

Fue suficiente para traumatizar a Harry por lo que restaba de día.

—Er... Harry, vaya que no lo dije en serio.

Ron intentaba que Harry en la cena hiciera algo más que parpadear.

—Esto... ella solo te vigila. —. Ayudó Hermione, pero lanzándole una mirada asesina a Ron por haber sido el culpable del estado traumático de Harry. —¡No va a hacerlo Harry! —dijo irritada para ver si Harry aunque fuera tomara el tenedor— Ya deja eso. Recuerda que vamos a ver a... a tú sabes quien.

—Si, a ver como sigue. —. Dijo Ron apresuradamente.

Ginny llegó en esos momentos y se sentó al lado de Ron. Frunció el entrecejo al ver la cara de Harry.

—¿Qué le pasa? —. Preguntó ella a Ron.

—Nada. Que se piensa que Migdalia va a venir desde la mesa de Ravenclaw única y exclusivamente para besarlo. —. Resopló Ron cruzándose de brazos.

Ron y Hermione se emocionaron al ver que la cara de Harry cambiaba. Pero se desinflaron cuando vieron que lo que cambiaba era el color. Ya no era rozagante. Era ligeramente verde.

—¿Hoy no vamos a ver a La...?

—¡¡Shhhh! —. Reprendió Hermione a Ginny escandalosamente. —¡¡Aquí no!

—¡Por favor! ¿No puedes ser más discreta? —. Dijo Ron al mismo tiempo.

—Está bien. Pero no tienen que comerme. —. Dijo Ginny algo molesta. —Hagrid me dijo que está mejor.

—¿Quién está mejor?

Luna se había acercado desde la mesa de Ravenclaw con su aspecto ensoñador. Y para complementar, con Migdalia al lado.

Harry casi convulsiona.

—Es... es un hipogrifo de los que cuida Hagrid. —. Inventó Hermione habilidosamente. —Se hirió con unas espinas, y Hagrid lo estaba curando.

—Ah. No lo sabía. —. Dijo Luna parpadeando.

—Harry, ¿Te sientes mal o algo? —. Preguntó Migdalia de repente.

Harry se cubrió la boca con una mano y saltó de su silla mascullando algo que sonó a: "Permiso" y salió a zancadas del Gran Comedor.

Fue un alivio para él salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts y tomar una bocana de aire freso de la noche. Le había molestado el comentario de Ron, pero realmente era sumamente irritante y fastidioso que alguien te siguiera las huellas todo el tiempo, y no dejara ni que comieras en paz. Hagrid no había ido a cenar, así que fue con paso ligero hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, algo contento por poder librar por algunas horas de Migdalia.

Cuando llegó tocó a la puerta de una forma peculiar, como avisando que era él, y la puerta se entreabrió y un ojo se asomó con cautela.

—¡Harry! —. Dijo Hagrid muy contento terminando de abrir la puerta. Le palmeó la espalda a Harry haciéndolo entrar a trompicones. —No sabía que vendrías tan temprano.

—Ron, Hermione y Ginny vienen después. —. Anunció Harry alejándose prudentemente del alcance del brazo de Hagrid. Ya estaba totalmente seguro de que tenía los pulmones colgando.

—Bueno, ya que tú estás aquí, me voy a cenar. —. Dijo Hagrid sonriendo. —No la agites mucho. —le susurró señalando con la cabeza hacia la enorme cama que había en el fondo.

Harry asintió mientras Hagrid salía cerrando la puerta tras de si. Harry se acercó a la cama, en donde estaba Lara acostada, tapada con una manta de retazos y pareciendo dormir. Pero abrió los ojos lentamente y volteó la cabeza. Una sonrisa dulce curvó sus labios rosados.

—Hola Harry. —. Dijo dulcemente. —No sabía que vendrías a verme.

Intentó sentarse pero Harry la agarró por los brazos y la obligó a acostarse.

—Debes estar en reposo absoluto dos días más. —. Dijo Harry halando una silla y sentándose a su lado. —Si tienes hambre puedo conseguir algo de la cocina para ti. Y para mí, que no cené.

—¿Por? —. Inquirió Lara alzando una ceja.

—Migdalia o quien sea me estropeó el apetito. —. Masculló él. —¡No puedo quitármela de encima!

—Dale respuestas tajantes y malhumoradas cada vez que te pregunte algo. Al final te dará por pesado y no te molestará más. —. Dijo Lara con suavidad.

—Buena idea. —. Dijo Harry cabeceando. —¡Dobby! —llamó aparentemente al aire.

Hubo un "Crack y Dobby, el elfo domestico, apareció de la nada.

—¡Harry Potter señor! —. Chilló emocionado. —¡Usted me llamó Harry Potter señor y Dobby viene!

—Mira Dobby, necesito que me traigas si es posible, algo de comer. —. Dijo Harry con algo de pena. —Y disculpa por molestarte.

—¡Harry Potter no molesta a Dobby! —. Dijo el elfo con una sonrisa amplia. Pero descubrió a Lara acostada en la cama. —Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero... ¿Quién es ella? No es alumna de Hogwarts.

—Ella es una amiga Dobby. —. Dijo Harry despacio. —Y ella está débil. Pero no le puedes decir a nadie que ella está aquí. A ningún profesor. ¿Entiendes?

—No se preocupe Harry Potter señor. Dobby no dirá nada de que la señorita es amiga de Harry Potter y que está aquí, en la cabaña.

—Entonces... ¿Puedes traernos algo de comer? —. Dijo Harry con cautela.

—¡Por supuesto! —. Exclamó Dobby muy contento.

Y desapareció con otro "crack".

—Parece simpático. —. Comentó Lara sonriendo levemente.

—Lo es mientras no le de por golpearse contra la pared. —. Murmuró Harry.

—¿Y como está todo en el castillo?

Harry se puso repentinamente serio.

—Igual que siempre. —. Contestó. —Solo que ese Appotus... cuando yo tenga oportunidad...

Harry hizo un gesto violento, como dando a entender que su puño iba a cumplir la misma función que una cabilla rajándole la cabeza a dicho profesor.

—No, no, no Harry. Piensa. —. Dijo Lara suavemente. Para nada sonaba a una regañina. —Si Appotus ve que te muestras muy agresivo con él, o que quieres agredirlo, va a sospechar. Tú lo que tienes que estar es deprimido.

—¿Deprimido? —. Repitió él.

—Se supone que tu gata murió por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón. —. Dijo Lara en voz baja. —No le des motivos para que sospeche de que tu gata era una animaga no registrada.

Harry arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. No había pensado en esa táctica. Pero había otro problema.

—¿Y que vas a hacer tú si estás literalmente muerta? —. Preguntó.

—Entraré a hurtadillas en el castillo o ya inventaré otra cosa. —. Dijo Lara. —Harry, creo que esta búsqueda se va a tener que prolongar. No sé que quieran los Aurores de ti. Lo desconozco. No sé por qué te vigilan. Y tampoco tengo como saberlo. Pero trataré de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. Tengo una idea, pero no sé si funcione. No estoy segura en realidad.

—Habla. —. Dijo Harry apresuradamente.

—No debes darle motivos a los Aurores para que te sigan, se un estudiante más en Hogwarts. Mide tus pasos con Appotus y sobre todo contrólate. Usa Oclumencia. Muéstrate sumiso, como alumno que eres. En la batalla maestro-alumno, el último nunca sale bien parado. Y recuerda que hay otro Auror magometamórfico en Hogwarts. Pero no sabemos quien es. Puede ser cualquiera. Hasta puede dormir en la cama de al lado.

En esta guerra no le puedes dar un dedo a nadie, porque te cogen la mano completa. Yo en cuanto me recupere voy a irme a Londres, a ver que encuentro en el Ministerio. Te voy a enviar una carta para que me digas cuando es tu salida a Hogsmeade y allí discutimos lo que tenga junto con Ron y Hermione.

—Gracias Lara. —. Dijo Harry soltando aire. —Pero creo que te estás arriesgando demasiado.

—No. Aquí el que no se puede arriesgar eres tú. No te preocupes por mí. Tú eres la pieza fundamental. —. Dijo Lara severa. —Puede ser que en Octubre... ya tengamos el Brazalete de Ravenclaw en nuestras manos.

Harry asintió levemente cuando hubo un sonoro "crack", y Dobby apareció de la nada sujetando una bandeja con lo que parecía ser la mitad de la comida de la cocina.

—¡Aquí tiene Harry Potter señor! —. Chilló Dobby dejando la bandeja en manos de Harry. —Espero que la señorita encuentre la comida de su agrado.

—Gracias Dobby. —. Dijo Lara sonriendo levemente.

—Gracias. —. Dijo Harry atrayendo hacia él una silla con un giro de varita y dejando la bandeja en ella.

—¡Dobby está feliz de servir a Harry Potter señor!

¡Crack!

Acto seguido tocaron a la puerta de la cabaña de la misma forma en que había tocado Harry minutos antes. El chico se apresuró en abrir y Ron, Hermione y Ginny se apresuraron en entrar, todos bajo la capa invisible de Harry.

—¿Como estás Lara? —. Preguntó Ginny preocupada.

—Débil. —. Suspiró la aludida.

—¡Comida! —. Dijo Ron animadamente cuando vio la bandeja encima de la silla.

—¡Pero si acabas de comer Ron! —. Exclamó Hermione como escandalizada.

—Sírvete. —. Dijo Harry sonriendo ante la voracidad de su amigo.

—Es un pozo sin fondo. —. Masculló Hermione compartiendo la silla donde antes estaba sentado Harry con Ginny, mientras Ron se llenaba la boca de chucherías.

Los días siguientes fueron un tormento para Ron. Como se dio tremenda artera de chucherías en la cabaña de Hagrid, más las que se había comido en la cena, le habían provocando una horrenda mala digestión.

—Vaya, mejor te mudas para el baño. —. Dijo Harry divertido cuando su amigo salía por octava vez del baño de chicos al día siguiente.

—Ni me hables. —. Dijo Ron dando un respingo. —Lo último que me faltaba era que a Myrtle _La Llorona_ se le ocurriera pasearse justo en estos momentos por el baño.

Harry rió divertido y siguió a Ron a clases.

Pero lo que parecía ir de maravilla, era la relación de Harry con Migdalia.

—Harry... ¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca? Se que tienes este periodo libre. —. Dijo Migdalia casi corriendo al lado de un súper distraído y dinámico Harry.

—¿Uh? —. Dijo él. —¿A dónde?

—A la biblioteca. —. Repitió Migdalia aparentando calma. —Es que tengo que hacer un trabajo para...

—¿Y a mí qué? —. Dijo Harry deteniéndose y mirándola de arriba abajo. —Lo siento. Pero hoy no puedo ayudarte. Me encantaría. Pero no.

Y siguió su camino riéndose internamente de la cara que había puesto Migdalia.

Harry había aprendido a soportar a Appotus a una velocidad increíble. Era algo admirable. Lo único que le faltaba a Harry era peinarse de lado y echarse brillantina, usar gruesas gafas fondo de botella, y ponerse una pajarita en la clase del profesor Appotus. Ya Lara se había recuperado y había partido a Londres, con la promesa de volver en Octubre, con datos útiles acerca del misterioso seguimiento de los Aurores para con Harry.

Pero Appotus resultó ser tan recto e imperfecto como Harry se lo había imaginado. Daba excelentes clases, se le entendía absolutamente todo. El problema era su carácter recto y hasta cierto punto odioso. Hasta un día dijo que no iba a dar clases porque ellos estaban adelantados con respecto a los demás.

—A la primera bulla que escuche... —. Había dicho barriendo la clase con sus ojos azules de bebedor empedernido desde la mesa del profesor. —Esta rienda suelta se suspende y voy a tomar medidas. Pueden conversar en voz baja, pero no moverse de sus puestos.

Harry no tuvo que moverse. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados a cada lado de él.

—¿Ella no ha enviado nada? —. Preguntó Ron en un susurro.

Estaba claro que ese "ella", no era dirigido a otra persona que no fuera Lara.

—Nada. —. Dijo Harry por su parte negando levemente con la cabeza. —No ha enviado absolutamente nada.

—¿Estará bien? —. Dijo Hermione retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente. —Digo... es que como hubieron más asesinatos...

—Ella... ella sabe cuidarse. —. Dijo Harry intentando alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. —Recuerden quien la entrenó.

—¡Estoy escuchando mucho ruido! —. Dijo Appotus de repente. Al fondo del aula habían conversaciones subidas de tono.

Todos se callaron.

—¿Es que ustedes no saben hablar bajo o nunca les enseñaron? —. Preguntó Appotus luciendo molesto. Mojó la pluma mirando a toda la clase y bajó la vista para proseguir escribiendo.

—¿Y tú no sabes ser menos odioso? —. Preguntó Ron en tono de burla pero en voz muy baja. —A este hombre nada lo satisface.

—¿Ya leyeron esto? —. Dijo Hermione sacando un diario mágico "El Profeta" de su bolso y mostrándoselo a Harry y a Ron. —¡Es horrible!

Ron y Harry se inclinaron para ver la primera página.

"**_ATAQUE MORTIFAGO EN SAN MUNGO"_**

_En el día de ayer, en horas de la noche se produjo un ataque masivo de los partidarios del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en el Hospital San Mungo para Heridas y Enfermedades Mágicas. Los Aurores del Ministerio no pudieron responder a tiempo al llamado de socorro del hospital, debido a lo sorpresivo del ataque, que ocurrió en los interiores del hospital y se expandió completamente, y se lamentan pérdidas de vidas humanas que superan la cifra de 50. _

_Al suponer del Ministerio, los mortífagos entraron bajo el efecto de pociones multijugos, hechizos de transformación, o vestidos de curanderos con identificaciones falsas. Reiteramos en todo momento cumplir con las medidas de autoprotección que ha repartido el Ministerio de Magia en todo hogar Mágico e Institución, y siempre salir acompañado..._

Y a continuación, venía la lista de asesinados.

—Y cuatro ataques de hombres lobo. —. Dijo Ron cabeceando señalando una esquina de la página, donde se decía que ampliarían información en la página cuatro. —El Mundo Mágico va en picada.

—Por eso debemos detener a Voldemort. —. Susurró Harry con convicción y dando un débil puñetazo en su pupitre. —Destruir sus Horcruxes.

—¡Se acabó! —. Bramó Appotus repentinamente cuando las conversaciones se habían envalentonado. —¡Arriba! ¡Todo el mundo se sienta bien en su puesto y baja la cabeza! ¡Y al que agarre hablando lo llevo a la dirección y veremos que medida toman con él!

Todos se miraron perplejos y como sin entender mucho.

—¡Cabeza abajo y nadie habla! —. Repitió Appotus haciendo que su voz se elevara horriblemente por toda el aula. —¡Ahora!

—¿Y a este tipo que le dio? ¿Desayunó vinagre? —. Murmuró Ron antes de bajar la cabeza.

—¿Algún problema señor Weasley?

Ron alzó la vista. Appotus parecía haberlo estado observando estrechamente desde su mesa.

—Ninguno señor. —. Dijo Ron casi de malas pulgas bajando la cabeza.

Appotus se permitió un gruñido y prosiguió escribiendo, mientras murmullos sutiles en señal de protesta se alzaban desde el final del aula caminando lentamente hacia las filas delanteras.

—¿Tengo que llevarme a toda la clase a la dirección?

Suficiente para que los murmullos se extinguieran por completo, y todos empezaran a pensar seriamente en tomar el curso de mudos.

—Ese tipo lo que se está buscando es que le hagan un atentado.

Fueron las palabras de Ron después de haber salido de la clase de Appotus, que duró cuarenta y cinco horribles minutos.

—Y si sigues hablando de esa forma en medio del pasillo te vas a buscar tremendo problema. —. Le susurró Hermione mirando alrededor.

—¡Pero si todos están de acuerdo conmigo! —. Exclamó Ron. —Espera... ¡Hey! ¡Seamus!

El aludido miró a Ron interrumpiendo su conversación con Dean.

—¿Que crees de Appotus? —. Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Intragable. —. Masculló Seamus haciendo una mueca de desagrado y haciendo que Dean frunciera el entrecejo.

—¿Ves? —. Dijo Ron señalando a Seamus que se alejaba todavía con la mueca en la cara. —¡Ese hombre come limón o vinagre! ¡Uno de los dos! Y hasta me atreviera a decir que los dos.

—Solo es demasiado recto. —. Dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro levemente.

—Digamos que es una tabla de lo recto que es, ¿No Hermione? —. Bufó Ron.

—Oh no. —. Murmuró Harry repentinamente. —¿Es que no se cansa?

—¡Hola Harry! —. Saludó Migdalia llegando junto a él. —Me preguntaba si...

—No. —. Respondió Harry tajante y antes de que ella terminara la frase.

—Pero mira...

—No.

—Pero si solo es...

—No.

—Es tu lechuza. Es blanca, ¿No?

Harry pareció olvidar de repente su táctica.

—¿Hedwig? —. Preguntó parpadeando.

—Si. Me la encontré en los terrenos y la llevé a la lechucería. —. Dijo Migdalia.

—Los veo después. —. Dijo Harry apresuradamente a Ron y a Hermione y lanzándose a correr por el pasillo.

Pero Migdalia entrecerró los ojos y lo siguió.

—Parecía herida. —. Dijo ella alcanzando a Harry que casi volaba. —Y llevaba un mensaje.

—¿Mensaje? —. Repitió Harry horrorizado y apretó el paso.

—¿Por qué eres tan grosero conmigo? —. Dijo Migdalia de repente. —No te hecho nada.

— "_Si supieras"_. —. Pensó Harry mirando a la chica de reojo.

—Solo quiero ser tu amiga.

—"_Lo dudo"_.

—Si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

—"_Sé contar. Pero ni loco contaría contigo"_.

—¿Has recibido mensajes con anterioridad? ¿Has recibido noticias de alguien externo a Hogwarts? Digo, para saber como están las cosas. ¿Planeas hacer algo? ¿Esperabas esa carta...?

—"_¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio o un acosamiento?"_. —. Pensó Harry irritado y haciéndose con la gratificante idea de empujar a Migdalia por la primera escalera que se encontrara.

Para su suerte que habían llegado a la lechucería, y enseguida localizó a Hedwig en una percha baja con el ala algo dislocada.

—No te preocupes. —. Le dijo él al animal. —Ahora te llevo con Hagrid para que te cure.

Harry le desató el mensaje a su lechuza de la pata, pero sabía que los ojos de Migdalia estaban clavados en él.

—Migdalia, si no te importaría dejarme solo... —. Pidió él sin mucho cuidado.

—Como quieras. —. Dijo la chica saliendo de la lechucería.

Harry alisó el pedazo de pergamino. Pero para su asombro, estaba completamente en blanco. Sacó su varita y le dio un toque. Enseguida empezó a revelarse una escritura fina y detallada.

"_Cuidado. Madre de Dean Thomas asesinada. Sacan al chico de Hogwarts y ponen Auror en su lugar. Cero noticias del "6Hx". Espero fecha de visita a Hogsmeade. Hay novedades en Ministerio."_

Harry miró por encima de su hombro, y quemó el mensaje rápidamente. Cuando salió de la lechucería con Hedwig, Migdalia lo esperaba. El estómago de Harry dio un retorcijón de desagrado.

—¿De quien era? —. Preguntó Migdalia con inocencia.

Harry la miró fijamente, como dándole a entender que era una atravesada.

—No era nada importante. —. Dijo Harry vaciando su mente de todo pensamiento.

—Debía ser importante si corriste de esa forma. —. Apuntó Migdalia con sutileza.

—¿Es que no puedo preocuparme por mi lechuza? —. Dijo Harry molesto y casi desplumando a Hedwig frente a la chica. —Y además... ¿Qué te importa si recibo una carta o no?

—Pero yo solo...

—Mira Migdalia, ni me gustas, ni quiero estar contigo. ¿Era eso lo que querías que te dijera? —. Siguió Harry mientras Hedwig ululaba débilmente como quejándose de que estaba metida en algo parecido a una batidora. —¡Ya estoy arto de que me sigas a todas partes! ¡Aquí cada cual tiene su propio problema así que concéntrate en el tuyo y deja el mío!

Y sin más, se fue como un bólido pero satisfecho de su actuación, dejando a Migdalia como en estado de shock.

La noticia de que Dean Thomas no era quien parecía ser impresionó mucho a Ron y a Hermione.

—¡No! —. Había exclamado el pelirrojo débilmente. —¿Dean un Auror?

—El segundo Auror de Hogwarts. —. Dijo Harry asintiendo levemente. —Eso sin contar a los otros cuatro que se están turnando para vigilar la Cámara de los Secretos día y noche.

—Ya sé por qué Myrtle ronda ahora otros aseos. —. Dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Le debe molestar tener gente ahí todo el tiempo.

—Bueno Ron, recuerda que ella es muy susceptible. —. Dijo Hermione cabeceando.

—¡Hola chicos! —. Dijo Ginny animadamente y sentándose en un pedazo de la silla de Hermione. —¿Ya saben la última?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—¡Lavender y Seamus están juntos! Son novios. —. Dijo Ginny señalando algo o a alguien con la cabeza.

Harry miró hacia donde señalaba Ginny. Lavender y Seamus parecían estar muy acaramelados, ella sentada sobre las piernas de él y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Bien por ella. —. Dijo Ron despreocupadamente.

Hermione le lanzó a Ron una mirada evaluadora.

—Tú estuviste con ella. —. Dijo.

—Pero ya no. —. Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. —Vamos Hermy, tú sabes que no me gusta ninguna otra chica. Solo tú.

Hermione se ruborizó.

Pero Harry a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno parecía completamente obstinado. Tenía al lado a Lavender y a Parvati hablando sin parar acerca del noviazgo de la primera con Seamus.

—... ¡Oh! ¡Y si hubieras visto como se me declaró! —. Exclamaba Lavender con voz ensoñadora.

— "_Aquí vamos de nuevo"._ —. Pensó Harry algo irritado. —_"Ya es la séptima vez que lo dice. ¿Parvati no se cansará de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez?"_.

—Él se me acercó después de Transformaciones... —. Siguió Lavender mientras Parvati parecía tan sorprendida como la primera vez que escuchó la forma de proceder de Seamus.

—"_... Y me dijo: Lavender, tenemos que hablar"_. —. Pensó Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco y revolviendo sus huevos sin ánimos.

—... Y me dijo: Lavender, tenemos que hablar... —. Dijo Lavender luciendo emocionadísima.

—"_Me llevó a un aula vacía..."_

—...Me llevó a un aula vacía...

—"_¡Y me besó! ¿Puedes creerlo?"_.

—¡Y me besó! ¿Puedes creerlo? —. Terminó Lavender como si le acabaran de entregar el premio de la Lotería. —¡Y besa tan bien!

Harry puso los ojos en blanco luciendo aburrido y se levantó. Sinceramente, no podía más con aquellas dos sentadas a su lado repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez como un disco rayado.

Era sábado. Faltaban dos días para Octubre. No había olvidado que debía enviarle a Lara la fecha de la próxima visita a Hogsmeade. Pero el problema era que no la habían anunciado. Pero cuando llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor, vio a Appotus en la sala común colgando algo en el tablón de anuncios. Contuvo las ganas de lanzarle un buen hechizo aprovechando que estaba de espaldas y no tenía ojos en la nuca, y se acercó de forma inocente.

—¿Algo nuevo, señor? —. Preguntó repentinamente sobresaltando al profesor. Cosa que le agradó.

—¡Ah! Potter. —. Dijo Appotus sonriendo. Harry se preguntaba como podía estar tan tranquilo. —Si, algo nuevo. Es la próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

Harry se inclinó para ver el anuncio.

**FIN DE SEMANA EN HOGSMEADE**

_Próximo fin de semana, sábado 5 de Octubre, visita a Hogsmeade. Se les recuerda a los alumnos de sexto año para abajo que deben presentar al jefe de casa las autorizaciones firmadas por sus padres o sus tutores, sino, no tienen permiso para visitar Hogsmeade._

—Creo que no necesitas autorización para ir a Hogsmeade, Potter. —. Dijo Appotus repentinamente haciendo que Harry lo mirase con la mente completamente en blanco. —Ya tienes 17 años, ¿No?

—Si señor. —. Dijo Harry sumisamente.

Appotus asintió levemente.

—Por cierto Potter... —. Dijo cuando Harry se retiraba, haciendo que mirara atrás deteniéndose. —No había tenido tiempo de comentarte... que hace semanas que no veo a tu gata... ¿Se llama Vesper?

Harry sintió que la sangre le hervía. ¿Como se atrevía?

—Mi gata murió, señor. —. Dijo enterrando todo su odio en el fondo de su mente. Appotus lo miraba directamente a los ojos. —No sé que le sucedió. Pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Hasta que la encontré muerta en los terrenos del colegio.

—Ah. Lo siento mucho Potter. En verdad no sabía. —. Dijo Appotus con cara de sentir pena por Harry. —Lo lamento.

Y salió de la sala común.

Harry mostró un puño por detrás de Appotus en señal de desagrado y odio, y subió casi corriendo a su habitación para redactar una carta con destino a Lara, aprovechando que Dean no estaba por todo aquello.

ººººººººººººººº

Los arbustos que se alzaban sin cuidado alguno alrededor de la Casa de los Gritos en Hogsmeade se agitaron, y de ellos surgió Lara, ataviada con la larga y suave capucha negra que alguien le había enviado. Llevaba sus botas militares, y un short corto con un pullover, ambas prendas ajustadas a su despampanante y angelical figura y de color negro.

Saltó la valla de contención haciendo ondear su largo pelo castaño claro lacio, y miró a un lado y luego al otro antes de continuar camino. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se movían constantemente de un lado a otro, rastreando, para siempre estar preparada. Lista para combatir si era necesario.

No había sido fácil infiltrarse en el Ministerio. Y menos llegar al Cuartel General de Aurores y descubrir los planes del Ministerio. En más de una ocasión se topó con Rufus Scrimgeour, pero por suerte, siempre había un lugar a mano para esconderse y dejar que el Ministro de Magia pasara.

Durante su estadía en Londres intentó localizar a Colagusano, pero le fue imposible. Debía estar protegido por los poderes de Lord Voldemort, y por eso no lo encontraba. También había intentado entrar en contacto con Lupin, pero le fue imposible. Se había encontrado con Tonks a propósito en el Ministerio. La bruja estaba totalmente decaída, con el pelo marrón ratón y la mayoría del tiempo tenía los ojos rojos.

Le había confesado a Lara que Lupin estaba de vuelta con los hombres-lobos, y que si lo intentaba localizar, sería la desgracia para el brujo. Así que la chica se mantuvo al margen. Pero recibió mensajes extraños con letras del "Profeta". Todos la habían salvado de estar en un ataque de mortífagos en lugares específicos. Debía ser Lupin alertándola. Como estaba con los hombre-lobo de Voldemort...

El último, parecía ser algo importante:

"_TEnGo ALgo QUe DEciRTe. Se lO QUe BUScaS"_

Pero ella también había ido a Hogsmeade porque ese día, cinco de Octubre, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontrarían con ella cerca de la Casa de los Gritos. Pero antes le daría un repaso al pueblo. Nunca había estado allí. No tenía tiempo. Aunque le hubiese gustado ser una bruja normal, tener una familia.

Pero no era así. Había sido entrenada desde niña por el mago más grande de la historia: Albus Dumbledore; con la única y principal idea: Ayudar a Harry Potter a destruir a Lord Voldemort.

Una mano le tapó la boca repentinamente y un brazo la rodeó por la cintura sin dejarla reaccionar y la arrastraron hacia la maleza. Como si fuesen unas cuerdas invisibles se ataron a su cuerpo como vendas. Comprendió: Un hechizo anti-desaparición.

Ella empezó a agitarse entre los brazos de su captor, buscando la forma de librarse. No podía desaparecer. La habían tomado desprevenida. Pero cuando intentó destaparse la boca sintió una varita pinchando en su espalda, a modo de advertencia.

—Si me prometes... —. Empezó una voz masculina en su oído. Una voz que casi era un susurro sutil. Una voz ronca, una voz que había escuchado en el Callejón Diagon un mes atrás, y que el dueño de la voz había hechizado a Charlie. —... Que no gritarás... te quito la mano de la boca.

Lara respiraba agitadamente. La varita pinchaba incómodamente en su espalda, como una señal de que al movimiento equivocado...

Ella asintió. Le quitaron la mano de la boca y tomó una bocanada de aire.

—¿Remus? —. Preguntó en voz baja intentando mirar atrás. Pero la tenían agarrada de tal forma, que no podía voltearse. —¿Eres tú?

—No tengo tiempo. —. Masculló la voz en su oído. —Solo escucha atentamente y todo saldrá bien.

—¿Eres tú Remus? —. Insistió ella intentando desesperadamente voltearse. —¿Por qué me apuntas con tu varita? ¡Suéltame y podremos hablar mejor!

—¡Shhh! ¡Estás subiendo la voz! —. Amonestó la voz ronca agarrando a Lara con más fuerza. —Tranquila...

Lara dejó de moverse. La voz volvió a tornarse suave, y habló en su oído:

—Estás en algo muy peligroso. El quinto Horcrux es el Brazalete de Rowena Ravenclaw. Está en la Cámara de los Secretos, en Hogwarts.

—Ya lo sé. —. Murmuró Lara mirando al frente. No podía mover la cabeza.

—Entonces informa... y vete. Aléjate de todo esto...

—¡No puedo! —. Gimió ella. —No puedo alejarme. Fui entrenada para esto. Y tú lo sabes perfectamente Remus. ¡No puedo abandonar a Harry en la búsqueda!

Hubo un gruñido quebrado.

—Cuídate mucho. —. Susurró la voz.

Lara sintió un beso cálido en la mejilla.

—Confío en ti. Pero piensa en abandonar esto. Es peligroso.

¡CRACK!

Lara sintió como las cuerdas invisibles que estaban en todo su cuerpo desaparecían. Se volteó respirando agitadamente, escudriñando todo el lugar. ¿Por qué Lupin jamás daría la cara? ¿Por qué fingía una voz muy ronca y agitada, a pesar de que su voz de por si era ronca? ¿Por qué le enviaría esos mensajes con letras del "Profeta", cuando podía escribirlos de su puño y letra? Quizás era precaviendo. A lo mejor se temía que fuesen interceptados. Y no se dejaba ver por ella... por si había alguien escondido, siguiendo sus pasos. ¿Otro hombre-lobo, quizás?

Sacudió la cabeza. Si Lupin no se dejaba ver sus razones tendría. Escuchó pasos, y voces que susurraban. Era hora de olvidar ese fugaz encuentro. Era hora de informar.

—¿Estás seguro de que pusiste bien todo? —. Dijo Hermione, mirando sobrecogida alrededor. —Digo... ¿Y si el mensaje fue interceptado?

—Eres la esperanza personificada. —. Gruñó Ron. —A lo mejor está escondida por ahí...

—Hola chicos.

Harry, Ron, y Hermione se voltearon bruscamente.

Lara terminó de salir de la maleza y se acercó a ellos echando fugaces ojeadas por encima del hombro.

—Me aseguraba de que nadie los hubiese seguido. —. Dijo la chica cuando llegó junto a ellos.

—Nos alegra ver que estás bien. —. Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Y yo también me alegro de verlos. —. Dijo ella con elegancia y sonriendo. —Hay algunas cosas de las que deben saber. Sobre todo tú, Harry.

—Por fin ¿Qué le pasa al Ministerio conmigo? —. Preguntó Harry.

—Se enteraron de los Horcruxes. —. Dijo Lara.

—Bueno, pero eso es para acabar con Voldemort. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Me van a poner una guardia personal o qué? —. Dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—El problema es... que piensan que estás del lado Oscuro. —. Dijo Lara con sus ojos verdes centelleando. —Saben de los Horcruxes, si, pero se piensan que son TUS Horcruxes.

—¡Pero eso es una estupidez! —. Exclamó Harry. —Quiero decir... ¿Yo, con Horcruxes? ¡Es algo realmente estúpido!

—Y se piensan que regresaste a Hogwarts para buscarlos y ponerlos en un lugar seguro. —. Siguió Lara. —Y como saben que hablas parsel, y la Cámara de los Secretos era de Salazar Slytherin que también hablaba parsel, pusieron guardia en ella para evitar que pongas tus supuestos Horcruxes en otro lugar. Quieren tenerte en la mira. Creen que estás del lado de Voldemort.

—¡Pero esto es inaudito! —. Dijo Harry arto de tantas idioteces.

—La verdadera Migdalia Crossword está en Beauxbatons. Su padre y su tío fueron asesinados por los mortífagos. Y aprovecharon para introducir un Auror en Hogwarts. Como mismo hicieron con Dean Thomas. Lo suplantaron. Rufus Scrimgeour; el Ministro de Magia, duda que seas mortífago, pero te vieron entrar en la casa de Hepzibah Smith. Enseguida dedujeron que fuiste tú el que robaste la dirección del Departamento de Misterios. Y sigue la sospecha de que fuiste tú el que atacaste la casa de Ron.

—¡Por dios! ¡Tanta estupidez! —. Dijo Harry agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. Pero se puso serio de repente. —Es hora de ir a por el Horcrux de Lord Voldemort y destruirlo. Ya fui demasiado tiempo el niño bueno.

Sacó su varita.

—Vamos. —. Dijo con los dientes apretados.

Ron, Hermione y Lara lo siguieron.

Harry iba con la furia quemándolo. ¿El Ministerio era estúpido o qué? ¿Como se habrían enterado de los Horcruxes? ¡E insinuar o más bien AFIRMAR que eran SUS Horcruxes! Estaba listo para batirse con cuantos Aurores hubieran. Se sentía listo. O casi listo. Su mente endurecida. Sus hechizos no-verbales perfeccionados... Solo quería acabar con la pesadilla de los Horcruxes de una vez y por todas.

Todos se les quedaban mirando con curiosidad a la comitiva, que más bien parecía una escuadra de rebeldes dispuestos a reclamar lo suyo que estudiantes. Entraron en Hogwarts y Harry, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, subió directo al segundo piso. Dos ojos se estrecharon, y un pelo rizado color caoba ondeó cuando dio un giro y se lanzó a correr detrás de Harry y su comitiva.

Harry en cuanto alcanzó el segundo piso se lanzó a correr por el pasillo, mientras Ron, Hermione y Lara no le perdían ni pie ni pisada con sus varitas afuera. Harry abrió la puerta del aseo de Myrtle de una patada y entró de golpe apuntándole con su varita a una de las dos sillas de madera que habían allí.

_¡SWWIIIIIINNGGG!_

Harry saltó a un lado y el rayo rojo se disolvió contra la pared, mientras las sillas habían empezado a contraerse, adoptando forma humana. El chico se volteó, pero ya habían tres varitas apuntándole a Migdalia.

—¿Que pasa Harry? —. Preguntó la chica sonriendo con sorna. —¿Asustado?

—¡Ya quisieras!

Migdalia cayó de espaldas al suelo por el impacto de intentar detener un hechizo aturdidor no-verbal de Harry. Ron, Hermione y Lara se apresuraron en presentarle batalla a los dos Aurores que antes habían fingido ser sillas.

—¡Maldita impostora! —. Gruñó Harry enfrentado a Migdalia. —¿O debiera decir impostor...?

—Parece que lo descubriste, ¿Eh Harry Potter? —. Dijo Migdalia burlona.

—¡IMPEDIMENTA!

—¡PROTEGO!

Harry bajó la cabeza antes de que el hechizo le pegara en la frente, pero mientras bajaba le apuntó con su varita a la chica haciendo surgir de ella un haz de luz roja que ella esquivó de nuevo con mucho trabajo.

—¿Ahora quien es el asustado, uh? —. Dijo Harry avanzando con decisión y ganando en el campo de batalla al hacer brillar su varita como una espada de la cantidad de hechizos no-verbales que lanzaba uno detrás del otro.

Dos chorros de luz roja lo detuvieron en seco. La escena pareció congelarse.

En el marco de la puerta estaba Dean Thomas apuntándole a Harry directamente al pecho, y a su lado estaba... Abacus Appotus.

—Así te quería agarrar, Potter. —. Dijo el profesor, sonriendo levemente y estrechando los ojos. —¡Atúrdanlo!

Pero Dean se apartó cuando Ron le fue para arriba con la varita en alto blasfemando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, mientras Hermione luchaba contra los dos Aurores a un tiempo.

—¡APPOTUS ES MÍO! —. Rugió Lara mostrando los dientes y yendo al encuentro del profesor con la varita horriblemente en alto.

Pero Harry no pudo pensar en otra cosa cuando Migdalia lo empujó contra la pared con fuerza, dispuesta a continuar el duelo con él.

—¡Ah! ¡Así que no estabas muerta! —. Dijo Appotus con indiferencia, alzando su varita contra Lara. —No fue fácil descubrirte. Eres muy astuta.

—Eso no lo ayudará en nada. —. Dijo Lara con furia.

Blandió su varita y Appotus terminó de espalda en los lavabos por el impacto del hechizo.

—Me intentó matar... —. Dijo Lara con sus ojos cargados de ira. —¡No merece ser Auror!

—¡Oh! ¡La niña es inteligente! —. Se burló Appotus lanzándole un hechizo a Lara que ella a duras penas esquivó. —¡Si! ¡Fui el Auror designado para descubrir la verdadera cara de Harry Potter!

—¡Él solo tiene una cara! —. Gruñó Lara acorralada. —¡La de acabar con Lord Voldemort!

¡WAMB!

Lara cayó al suelo con el cerebro resonándole horriblemente en el cráneo... y la boca partida.

—Eres astuta... —. Dijo Appotus apuntándole con su varita a Lara, mientras lo único que se veía en el aseo eran los resplandores de los hechizos. —Pero no tanto como yo...

Alzó su varita. Un chorro de luz roja. Potente. Poderosa. Un escalofriante zumbido... y todo quedó atrapado en una mano pálida como la luna. Lara se levantó lentamente mientras Appotus no podía creer lo que veía. Ella se limpió la sangre de la boca, y le sonrió mostrando una bola roja destellante en su mano.

—No se puede ser tan autosuficiente. —. Dijo arqueando una ceja.

Appotus gritó cuando el impacto del hechizo lo hizo elevarse al menos un metro del suelo para aterrizar de nuevo sobre los lavabos destrozándolos.

—¡SECTUMSEMPRA! —. Bramó Harry repentinamente.

Migdalia cayó gritando de dolor en el suelo cuando en su pierna surgió una herida que la hizo tambalearse y caer. Harry se volteó repentinamente hacia el lavabo con la serpiente grabada en el grifo y alzó una mano. Concentrándose.

—¡Ábrete! —. Ordenó en un susurro desmayado.

Pero de su boca no habían salido palabras. Había salido un siseo sutil. Había hablado en parsel; La lengua de las serpientes.

El grifo comenzó a girar con una luz blanca y se apartó dejando ver una tubería ancha.

—¡VAMOS! —. Gritó Harry corriendo hacia el lavabo.

Ron terminó de pegarle el puñetazo a Dean y corrió detrás de Harry halando a Hermione por un brazo. Lara fue la primera en saltar por la tubería. Detrás de ella fueron Ron y Hermione. Harry saltó de último.

—¡Ciérrate! —. Siseó hacia arriba mientras resbalaba por la tubería.

El círculo de luz se fue cerrando, como si hubiese un eclipse, y todo quedó oscuro, mientras él se deslizaba como en un tobogán por la tubería.

ººººººººººººººººº

N/A: Solo quiero decir que si quieren saber que sigue, dejen criticas. Y ya los animé suficiente a que dejaran sus criterios y teorías. Saludos a todos desde Cuba: Lara Josthings


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo-18 **

**El Brazalete de Rowena Ravenclaw; El Quinto Horcrux **

El viento agitaba el rebelde pelo de Harry, mientras escuchaba zumbar en sus oídos el viento por la velocidad con que resbalaba por la ancha tubería. Escuchaba el débil gritito de Hermione resbalando por la tubería. No llevaban mucha distancia unos de otros. Finalmente la tubería se ensanchó y lo impulsó hacia el suelo.

Harry cayó de pie pero se tambaleó ligeramente por una perdida momentánea del equilibrio.

—¿Estás bien Harry?

El aludido enfocó la cara de su amigo, que estaba muy pálido.

—Si, estoy bien. —. Dijo sacudiéndose la túnica de Hogwarts.

—¿Y si los Aurores nos siguen? —. Preguntó Hermione asomándose por la tubería por donde habían bajado.

—Imposible. Sellé la Cámara para que no pudieran entrar. —. Dijo Harry avanzando con los ojos entornados a causa de la penumbra. —¡Lumos!

En la punta de su varita surgió una luz titilante. Tres varitas más se encendieron, iluminando mejor todo.

—Harry... la otra vez... dejaste la Cámara abierta y pudimos salir. —. Dijo Ron vacilante. —Pero ahora la cerraste. ¿Cuándo tuviste esa visión que te mostró el Horcrux... también te mostró otra salida?

Harry se tragó todo sentimiento a expresar.

—¡Vamos! —. Dijo con voz potente y autoritaria. —¡Es por aquí!

Los demás lo siguieron en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la zona del antiguo derrumbe, con piedras apartadas en una esquina.

—Aquí fue cuando ese inútil de Lockhart perdió la memoria. —. Masculló Ron entrando detrás de las chicas por el agujero en las rocas. —Al menos mi varita remendada hizo algo más que pitar.

Harry sonrió levemente pasando detrás de su amigo.

—¡Harry! —. Dijo la voz de Hermione desde muy adelante, después de varios minutos de avanzar por el sinuoso camino. —¡Aquí hay una figura extraña con dos serpientes!

Harry apresuró el paso y Ron lo imitó. En efecto. Delante de él había una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y bri­llantes esmeraldas en los ojos. Era la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos, construida por Salazar Slytherin. Lara y Hermione lo miraron, como esperando que Harry hiciera algo.

—Escalofriante. —. Murmuró Ron al ver las serpientes enlazadas.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y avanzó mirando fijamente las serpientes. Tenía que lograr que cobraran vida ante sus ojos. Tenía que verlas vivas. Ladeó la cabeza... y le pareció que una de las serpientes bajo la luz titilante de la varita de Lara le guiñaba un ojo esmeralda.

—¡Ábrete! —. Ordenó en un silbido desmayado.

La pared tembló. Las serpientes se separaron cuando el muro se dividió en dos y las dos mitades de muro se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas. Tomó aire y avanzó confiado, haciendo que todos lo siguieran.

Ron miró aprehensivo las altísimas columnas con serpientes talladas, que se alzaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad. Reinaba una penumbra verdosa, y las sombras proyectadas desde lo alto de las columnas de serpientes caían sutilmente sobre el suelo. Había un silencio mortal. Un silencio inquietante. Un silencio que daba escalofríos...

El débil grito de Hermione alertó a Harry que enseguida buscó con la vista.

—¿Que viste Hermione? —. Dijo él buscando.

—A-Allí... —. Gimió ella cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

Harry miró hacia donde señalaba Hermione. Un cuerpo negro, como putrefacto, estaba desplomado casi escondido por las columnas y sus sombras. Aunque parte de él se podía ver perfectamente desde el extremo del salón por donde habían entrado. Era grueso como el tronco de un roble, largo y serpenteante.

De su enorme boca abierta sobresalían mortales y grandes colmillos como sables, afilados y llenos de veneno. Era una serpiente inmensa muerta. Y estaba completamente ciega. Ahora todos habían empezado a reparar en el olor a podrido que había allí.

—Es el Basilisco. —. Dijo Harry cubriéndose la nariz con una mano a medida que se acercaba a la bestia muerta. —Pero está muerto.

Todos pasaron en silencio por al lado de la bestia, mirándola con creciente temor y respeto.

—Hay que meterse por la boca de Slytherin. —. Dijo Harry señalando la descomunal e imponente estatua que estaba al final, adosada a la pared. —Allí me llevó la visión de la Taza de Hufflepuff.

La estatua era un mago con una larga barba fina, que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la túnica de mago, mientras sus pies de piedra se asentaban en el suelo.

—¿Y como vamos a llegar hasta allá arriba? —. Preguntó Ron casi con la cabeza descolgada para mirar la estatua que tenía la boca abierta. —Escalarla sería un peligro.

—Nos levitaremos. —. Dijo Harry con decisión. —Vamos¿Quién es el primero?

—Yo.

Harry miró a Lara, y agitó su varita contra ella. Los pies de la chica despegaron del suelo y ella empezó a elevarse.

—¡Acércame a la estatua! —. Pidió ella cuando ya llevaba bastante altura.

Harry empujó su varita suavemente, y Lara pudo pasar las manos por la estatua. Al parecer, quería sentirse más segura. Si el hechizo fallaba ella se aferraría a los pliegues de piedra de la túnica de mago de la estatua. Finalmente alcanzó la boca de Salazar Slytherin y entró por ella cuando Harry rompía el hechizo. Lara se asomó y apuntó abajo con su varita. Hermione fue la que empezó a levitar pegada a la estatua.

Cuando todos estuvieron arriba, encendieron las varitas, y empezaron a caminar por el enorme túnel de la boca de Slytherin.

—Por aquí salió el basilisco cuando Riddle lo llamó. —. Dijo Harry alumbrando con cuidado.

—¿Y pudo pasar por ahí? —. Preguntó Ron señalando al frente de repente.

El oscuro túnel se había terminado finalmente. O al menos eso parecía. Solo había una abertura rectangular en la pared, pegada al suelo, que permitía pasar a una persona a la vez (Harry pensó que Dudley jamás hubiese pasado por aquella abertura) y a gatas.

—Ron, por supuesto que el Basilisco no pasó por ahí. —. Dijo Hermione. —Él debió venir por aquí...

Hermione alumbró una esquina muy oscura, y enseguida saltó a la vista una enorme bifurcación, que continuaba su camino hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

—Pero es por aquí. Yo lo vi. La visión me adentró por aquí. —. Dijo Harry poniéndose a cuatro patas y entrando por el agujero rectangular. —¡Vamos¡El Horcrux está del otro lado!

Harry avanzó alumbrando con su varita, gateando todo el tiempo. El nuevo túnel no daba para agacharse y caminar erguido, y aunque se pudiera hacer, gatear era mucho más cómodo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que él iba limpiando todo el camino. Las telarañas habidas y por haber se le pegaban en el pelo, en la cara, caminaba sobre un suelo blando, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era blando a causa de la alfombra de polvo que había.

Jadeaba a causa de la inevitable falta de oxigeno. Ese túnel lo sofocaba. Como lo había hecho el estrecho pasillo en la casa de Hepzibah Smith. El sudor hacía que el polvo, la suciedad concentrada, y las telarañas se adhirieran pegajosamente a él. Finalmente vio luz, mientras escuchaba a los demás arrastrándose trabajosamente detrás de él.

—¡Veo luz! —. Jadeó repentinamente sonriendo entusiasmado. —¡Ánimo¡Ya casi llegamos!

Empezó a moverse con mayor rapidez. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por toda su cara, formando surcos en la suciedad. Sus gafas estaban empañadas y sucias. Su aliento era agitado y emocionado. Sus manos iban tan atropelladamente que se tuvo que poner la varita en un bolsillo del pantalón para agarrarla y no quebrarla. Su túnica tenía los bisos llenos de polvo y telarañas, y sus rodillas ya casi brillaban de la suciedad. Del pelo le chorreaba el sudor. Las gafas se le resbalaban por la nariz empapada. Hacía calor. Mucho calor allí.

Avanzó con decisión...

Harry gritó cuando el borde de la piedra se rajó completamente y casi caía al fondo de la estancia, llena de un agua putrefacta, donde flotaban cadáveres aparentemente dormidos. Inferis. Pero éstos se agitaron como carpas cuando los pedazos de piedra cayeron en el agua provocando ondas.

Se quedó paralizado. Sus ojos verdes, muy abiertos, asomaban por encima de las gafas que tenía ya en la punta de la nariz. Lo único que había allí para ponerse en pie era un diminuto alero de al menos veinte centímetros. Y ya él lo había resquebrajado al apoyarse. Por dejarse dominar por la emoción. Y la piedra era muy vieja. Horriblemente vieja. Pero era eso... o los Inferis.

—¿Qué sucede Harry? —. Preguntó la voz de Ron por detrás de él.

—No hagan mucho ruido. —. Murmuró Harry examinando las paredes. Se veían como si al primer ruido brusco se pudiesen venir abajo. —No se muevan. Hay Inferis en el fondo. Y solo podemos salir de uno en uno. Solo hay un alero de veinte centímetros aproximadamente para caminar. Retrocedan un poco.

Harry se sentó encorvado, y se impulsó con las manos hasta quedar sentado en el alero con los pies hacia los Inferis. Aguantó la respiración cuando arenilla del alero cayó al agua, y los Inferis volvieron a agitarse, como una advertencia. Se empezó a rodar con cuidado hasta que quedó sentado en la parte sana de la derecha del alero. Puso un pie con cuidado, apoyándose en la rugosa pared, y se levantó con el corazón en la boca. Las manos le sudaban.

—Ron... —. Murmuró Harry sin aliento al ver al pelirrojo asomado desde el túnel, mirando todo con los ojos como platos. El aludido lo miró respirando agitadamente y parpadeando mucho. —Siéntate y córrete despacio. Cuando estés seguro, te levantas. Lara, Hermione, hagan lo mismo que Ron cuando él se haya corrido.

Ron empezó a hacer lo que Harry le decía, mientras éste seguía pegado a la pared casi sin respirar. Era un salón circular, con diez estatuas en amplios pedestales por encima del agua de los Inferis. Todas las estatuas eran idénticas hasta en el más mínimo detalle: Una mujer, una bruja, de rostro bello y sombrero puntiagudo, de largo pelo rizado que le caía hasta media espalda.

Llevaba una túnica larga que se estrujaba a sus pies, y las manos alzadas como en señal de bienvenida. Con la mano derecha sostenía una varita, y en su izquierda, tenía un deslumbrante brazalete dorado con zafiros y un águila en relieve de zafiros. Y todos los brazaletes eran copias perfectas de los demás.

Harry se sobresaltó cuando Lara llegaba al lado de él, caminando pegada a la pared, con la respiración contenida, y mirando alarmada hacia abajo.

—Voldemort... no es tonto. —. Murmuró ella repentinamente con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. —Cada vez protege más sus Horcrux.

—¿Entiendes este mecanismo nuevo? —. Le preguntó Harry casi sin respirar, mientras Ron se incorporaba lentamente al lado de Hermione del otro lado del agujero rectangular.

—No. Pero se deduce. —. Dijo ella pegándose más contra la pared. —Si tomamos el brazalete incorrecto... la estatua a la que pertenece cobrará vida y acabará con nosotros.

—Pe-Pero... podrás Abolir su magia¿No? —. Dijo Harry.

—En estos casos, prefiero no usar mis poderes. —. Jadeó Lara. —No sé lo que suceda. ¿Te imaginas si le quito la magia, y todo esto se viene abajo y nos deja enterrados vivos? No sé si les quito la magia y no pase nada. Pero con el guardián de la casa de Hepzibah ya tengo suficiente. Si le quitaba la magia al lobo de piedra, la entrada al Horcrux se cerraría. No quiero saber que pasaría aquí...

¡CRASH!

—¡RON!

¡PATAPLASH!

Harry sintió un impulso, pero una mano pálida como la luna lo empujó por el pecho incrustándolo contra la pared... y las botas militares de Lara se hundieron en el agua de los Inferis a los segundos siguientes.

—¡NO! —. Gritó Harry agitadamente.

Hermione estaba agazapada contra la pared contraria a la de Harry cubriéndose la boca con las manos... y a su lado, en el alero, había un enorme boquete de piedra rota. Justo donde antes estaba parado Ron e intentaba caminar con cuidado hacia Hermione. Pero la vieja piedra se había resquebrajado completamente, precipitando al pelirrojo hacia los Inferis, y Lara había impedido que Harry se lanzara al agua, lanzándose ella.

Hermione emitió un sollozo ahogado cuando el agua se tiñó paulatinamente de un color rojo vivo. Era sangre.

—¡Incendio! —. Exclamó Harry contra el agua.

Pero el chorro de fuego se sofocó con el agua nada más de hacer contacto mientras los sollozos de Hermione hacían eco en las viejas paredes. La mancha de sangre en el agua se extendió horriblemente.

—¡No¡No! —. Gritó Harry desesperado. Apuntó de nuevo, pero todos los Inferis parecían haber nadado al fondo como peces hambrientos. —¡Incendio!

Una vez más el chorro de fuego se sofocó con el agua.

Un chorro de luz roja hundió el agua putrefacta haciéndola saltar hasta el alero, y Harry pudo vislumbrar una masa compacta de Inferis desgarrando algo... y una mano pálida como la luna con la manga hecha harapos que formaba parte de una capucha negra, que se aferraba con sus uñas todo lo que le daban las fuerzas a la espalda mortecina de un Inferi.

—¡Hermione¡Reacciona¡Ayúdame Hermione! —. Gritó Harry con el corazón latiéndole violentamente en el pecho, mientras sus pies se movían inquietamente en el alero, enviando gravilla fina hacia el agua. —¡Lanza hechizos aturdidores¡Los están matando!

Hermione pareció recobrarse y envió chorros de luz roja junto con Harry hacia el punto donde estaba la mancha de sangre en el agua, haciéndola saltar y salpicar a todas partes, y vislumbrando pedazos de la encarnizada lucha submarina que había allí.

La espalda de un Inferi rompió el agua repentinamente en medio de la mancha de sangre, que se había vuelto más densa.

—¡INCEN...!

—¡No Harry!

Harry se quedó con la varita en alto, temblando de pies a cabeza. El Inferi se volteó inmóvil, y la cabeza pelirroja de Ron surgió debajo de él. Detrás de él con una exaltación y todo el pelo lacio sobre la cara, con la boca muy abierta tomando bocanadas de aire agitadamente, salió Lara.

Remolcó al pelirrojo hacia un pedestal donde descansaba una de las estatuas de Ravenclaw, y lo subió con trabajo para dejarlo a salvo. Ella se aferró de repente con fuerza del pedestal... y emitió un débil grito cuando se hundió completamente en el agua... o la hundieron.

Harry sin poder más se dejó caer en el agua putrefacta y dio rápidas y desesperadas brazadas hacia el pedestal de Ron. Pero algo lo agarró por el tobillo y lo hundió completamente en el agua. Se volteó a ver y abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio los ojos en blanco y el pelo muerto ondulante de un Inferi. Algo lo golpeó en la cabeza que hizo que su vista se nublara y quedara en blanco.

Pero un pálido puño golpeó al Inferi por el pómulo haciendo que lo soltara. Harry sacudió un poco la cabeza en medio de su aturdimiento, y vio a Lara nadando hacia él, después de pasar una mano frente a la cara del Inferi que lo había golpeado en la cabeza. La chica lo agarró por la túnica y empezó a subirlo, pegándole patadas a los Inferis que la agarraban por los tobillos y le desgarraban la piel con sus uñas amarillentas.

Harry salió del agua mareado y Lara salió jadeando detrás de él y se desplomó respirando agitadamente en el suelo. Estaba llena de arañazos y desgarrones en la ropa. Harry miró a Ron y se arrodilló a su lado para sentir su pulso. El chico estaba blanco como el papel y de su nariz salía un débil hilillo de agua. Pero tenía pulso. Un pulso débil. Pero estaba vivo.

—¡No saltes Hermione! —. Dijo Harry a la chica, que todavía seguía agazapada en lo alto del alero.

Miró alrededor. Parecía que los amplios pedestales tenían algo que no dejaban subir a los Inferis, porque éstos se calmaron de nuevo cuando no había nada en el agua, flotando suavemente. Algunos inmóviles para siempre. Víctimas del poder de Lara de Abolir Magia. Harry agitó su varita contra Hermione, y la chica salió levitada cuando el alero en donde estaba ella se resquebrajó.

Hermione aterrizó en el pedestal vecino, mirando con ojos llorosos a Ron.

—Está vivo. —. Dijo Harry casi sin voz. —No te preocupes. En cuanto salgamos de aquí lo atendemos.

—Po-Ponle esto. —. Dijo Hermione temblorosa, quitándose la túnica de Hogwarts, y quedándose con la falda y el jersey sin mangas gris.

Harry atrapó la túnica de Hermione y la fue a rasgar para compartirla con Lara.

—No. —. Dijo la chica con voz desfallecida. —No te preocupes por mí. Pónsela a Ron. Él la necesita más que yo.

Harry asintió levemente y se agachó cubriendo a Ron la túnica de Hermione. Se levantó, y miró a la estatua de Ravenclaw que tenía delante.

—¡Hermione! —. Dijo con voz potente. —¡Quítale el Brazalete a la estatua de tu pedestal!

—¿Y si no es ese? —. Preguntó Hermione acercándose indecisa a la estatua.

—No hay otra forma de comprobarlo. —. Murmuró Harry.

Se echó para atrás, y corrió por su pedestal saltando al de Hermione.

—No vas a estar sola. —. Dijo Harry respirando agitadamente y sacando su varita.

Hermione se terminó de acercar con cautela. Tocó el Brazalete... pero no sucedió nada. Animada por eso, accionó el cierre y abrió el Brazalete quitándoselo de la muñeca a la estatua.

—¡Harry! —. Dijo ella sonriendo mirando el Brazalete. —¡Creo que después de todo e...¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!

—¡HERMIONE!

La estatua había cobrado vida repentinamente y había golpeado a Hermione con un brazo de piedra por el pecho lanzándola casi al agua de los Inferis. El Brazalete rodó por el piso y Harry se apresuró en agarrarlo. Pero dio un jadeo cuando el Brazalete se disolvió en una voluta de humo negro en sus manos.

—Una farsa. —. Murmuró agitado.

Alzó la vista.

La estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw lo miraba desde la cuenca vacía de sus ojos de piedra frente a él... y con la mano derecha en alto empuñando la varita como si fuese una daga. Un haz de luz roja y la estatua retrocedió resquebrajándose cuando el hechizo la impactó en el pecho.

Harry retrocedió enviando haces de luz roja contra la estatua, pero se detuvo cuando el pedestal se le acabó. Hizo equilibrio con las manos para no caer de espaldas al agua, y cuando miró al frente... el brazo de la estatua se cargaba de nuevo en una mortal puñalada directa al corazón.

La varita de piedra silbó en el aire acompañada de toda la masa corporal de la estatua... un giro... una túnica negra empapada ondeando... y la estatua cayó pesadamente en el agua cuando Harry se apartó de su camino. Enseguida empezó a hundirse mientras los Inferis intentaban "ahogarla".

Harry miró alrededor. Solo estaba él. Hermione parecía aturdida en ese mismo pedestal, y había faltado poco para que rodara al agua. Ron estaba desmayado, todavía supurando agua por la nariz, pero ahora su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Lara estaba llena de cruentos arañazos y no parecía tener fuerza para algo más que no fuera respirar.

Harry pasó la vista por todas las estatuas. Ya había despachado una. Pero... ¿Las demás le darían la misma oportunidad¿Intentarían atravesarlo con sus varitas de piedra como si fuesen dagas después que pasaran segundos de haberles quitado el Brazalete o esta vez lo harían al momento¿Lo golpearían con la misma "suavidad" con que había golpeado a Hermione¿Y si todo era una fachada y el Horcrux verdadero no estaba allí?

—Piensa Harry... —. Murmuró él revolviéndose el pelo agitadamente. —Primero piensa, después actúas. No pierdas la cabeza... ¿Dónde pondrías el Horcrux si fueras Voldemort?

Pasó la mirada por las estatuas. Todas iguales. Todos los Brazaletes iguales. De solo mirar aquello se mareaba.

—El viejo truco de las réplicas. —. Musitó. Entrecerró los ojos. —¿Pero donde está el verdadero?

Harry empezó a dar paseítos con las manos en la espalda encima del pedestal. Su mente era una liga de ideas confusas, alocadas, desesperadas...

—¡Lo tengo! —. Dijo finalmente triunfante.

Tomó impulso y saltó al siguiente pedestal con una sonrisa amplia.

—¡Siete Horcruxes¡Siete es el número mágico de la suerte¡Siete pedazos de almas! —. Exclamaba cada vez más convencido de su teoría, saltando como un ciervo de pedestal en pedestal. Su respiración se afectaba. El peso de su túnica empapada lo hacía perder vigor.

—¿Qué sucede Harry? —. Preguntó la voz cavernosa de Hermione. Parecía haberse recobrado un poco.

—¡En la séptima estatua!

Harry se detuvo jadeante frente a la estatua número siete. Pero perdió un poco la sonrisa, observando con cautela el rostro de la bruja. ¿Y si era contando de izquierda a derecha? Eso pronto lo sabría.

—Cuidado Harry. —. Dijo Hermione débilmente. —Cuidado.

Harry miró atrás. Ron seguía desmayado, pareciendo dormir, y de los arañazos de Lara seguían corriendo débiles hilillos de sangre. Luego se volteó ligeramente para ver la cara pálida y asustada de Hermione. Miró a la estatua. Sus ojos de piedra estaban por encima de su cabeza, y en su bello rostro de mujer había una sonrisa ligera.

Avanzó agarrando la varita holgadamente a su lado. Sintió el gemido de Hermione cuando él tocó el Brazalete... pero no había otra forma de averiguarlo. El cierre sonó y el Brazalete se desprendió de la muñeca de la estatua.

Harry se alejó precipitadamente apuntándole con su varita a la estatua de piedra. Preparado, tenso, listo. Sus ojos verdes fijos en los vacíos de la estatua... pero no sucedió nada. Se quedó así varios minutos... pero definitivamente, el Brazalete de Rowena Ravenclaw que tenía en las manos... era el verdadero quinto Horcrux de Lord Voldemort.

Harry miró el Brazalete, mientras Hermione parecía llorar débilmente.

—"_¡Annullare!"_ —. Pensó Harry con fuerza apuntándole con su varita al Brazalete.

El Brazalete estalló en las manos de Harry volviéndose miles de pedazos irrecuperables, y del centro de ellos surgió una figura oscura gritando horriblemente... y haciendo que todo empezara a temblar en cuanto se disolvió en una voluta de humo negro.

—¡Maldición! —. Masculló Harry apresurándose en saltar de pedestal en pedestal, cuando grandes trozos de techo caían provocando marejadas en el agua de los Inferis. —¡Lo que faltaba¡Que esto se viniera abajo!

Harry llegó al pedestal de Hermione y la ayudó a incorporarse.

—¿Y como vamos a salir de aquí Harry? —. Preguntó Hermione cuando Harry la llevaba hacia el pedestal donde estaban Ron y Lara.

—Buena pregunta. —. Murmuró el chico agitado.

Junto a Lara de repente hubo un estallido de plumas, y un extraño pájaro de cuerpo rechoncho y plumaje blanco esponjoso apareció de entre ellas, mirando con curiosidad alrededor.

—¿Un Diricawl¿Aquí? —. Murmuró Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo. Pero de repente pareció alegrarse, y mucho. —¡Vamos Harry¡Ese pájaro es nuestra salvación!

Harry había visto al animal en el libro de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Pero ese era el peor momento para ponerse a recordar que propiedades tenía. Hermione se desprendió de él y saltó hacia el otro pedestal, y le empezó a dar palmaditas en la cara a Lara.

—¡Vamos Lara¡Despierta por favor! —. Dijo desesperada mientras Harry saltaba al pedestal. Hermione sacó su varita. —¡Enervate!

Lara se estremeció y abrió los ojos lentamente, y se incorporó un poco quejándose por sus heridas.

—¡Agarra a Ron, Harry, y aférrate al pájaro! —. Dijo Hermione ayudando a Lara a llegar hasta el pájaro, que curiosamente se había quedado quieto en una esquina del pedestal. —¡Vamos, rápido!

Harry cargó a su amigo y corrió junto a Hermione que agarraba a Lara con fuerza por un brazo.

—Uno... —. Empezó Hermione con una mano lista para agarrar al pájaro por un ala y Harry la imitó. Las paredes se derrumbaban, el techo se venía abajo estruendosamente. —... dos... ¡TRES!

Harry y Hermione agarraron al pájaro por las alas haciéndolo chillar... y todos desaparecieron en un estallido de plumas cuando un pedazo de techo destrozaba horrorosamente el pedestal donde antes estaban ellos.

ºººººººººººººº

En las afueras de Hogsmeade, había un bosquecillo que bien podría pasar por una pintura rupestre. Sus árboles adoptaban figuras caprichosas, llenos de enredaderas con hojas de corazones, como amplios vestidos de vuelos verdes, que les daban algo de atractivo.

Pero casi en el centro del bosquecillo, había algo así como una pradera, con una amplia falda verde cubriéndola, sin un árbol. Un lugar ideal para ir en familia a hacer Picnic. Y también se rumoreaba que a veces iban Unicornios, con su color blanco casi plateado, luciendo sus largas crines y su único cuerno a la brisa que a veces agitaba las copas de los árboles.

Pero ese día, el bosquecillo estaba más silencioso de lo normal. Y quizás se debiera a la figura con una larga capucha negra que le ocultaba todo el rostro, recostada en uno de los árboles desde donde se veía muy bien la pradera. Su respiración era agitada, acompasando el movimiento de su pecho. Se retorcía las manos todo el tiempo, como si esperara algo... o a alguien.

—Espero que no haya sido demasiado tarde. —. Murmuró como para sí mismo repentinamente. Era un hombre.

Abandonó su apoyo en el árbol y avanzó pesadamente, apartando las ramas bajas y haciendo crujir las hojas secas bajo sus pies. Se acercaba a la pradera. Al parecer, su intención era tener una mejor visión del lugar. Pero se detuvo bruscamente. En el centro de la pradera hubo un estallido de plumas, y un pájaro rechoncho de esponjoso plumaje blanco apareció de la nada chillando... llevando con él a cuatro adolescentes.

El hombre se escondió ligeramente detrás de un árbol, mirándolo todo estrechamente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza levantándose y acostando a Ron en el césped, mientras Hermione ayudaba a Lara a mantenerse en pie.

—¿Están bien? —. Preguntó Harry después de tomarle el pulso a Ron. El pelirrojo estaba bien, pero seguía desmayado.

—Si. —. Dijo Hermione.

—¿Y tú, Lara? —. Preguntó Harry mirando a la chica tambalearse.

—Estoy bastante bien. —. Contestó. —¿Y el Horcrux?

Harry sonrió.

—Destruido. —. Dijo. —Ya no hay quinto Horcrux.

—Faltan dos. —. Dijo Hermione soltando aire largamente. —Creo que debemos regresar a... a donde saben.

—¿Y de donde salió ese Diricawl? —. Preguntó Lara al enfocar bien al pájaro que los había sacado de la Cámara.

—No sé. —. Dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero no pudo ser mejor bienvenido.

El pájaro agitó las alas y desapareció con un estallido de plumas.

—Bueno... vamos. —. Dijo Harry intentando cargar a Ron. —Creo que Ron y tú, Lara, necesitan descansar. Hoy ha sido un día demasiado movidito.

—¿Y nuestras cosas? —. Preguntó Hermione sosteniendo a Lara. —¡Se quedan en Hogwarts!

—Ginny nos las puede enviar con una lechuza. —. Dijo Harry. —En cuanto lleguemos a casa le envío un mensaje para que reduzca nuestros baúles y los envíe, si no lo hizo ya.

Hermione asintió como satisfecha.

En el bosquecillo, junto al hombre, hubo un estallido de plumas, y el Diricawl apareció de entre ellas y emitió un gorjeo, como anunciando que ya estaba allí, de vuelta.

—Lo hiciste muy bien amigo. —. Dijo él recogiendo al pájaro. Empezó a alisarle las plumas con suavidad, observando fijamente a los cuatro adolescentes que se preparaban para desaparecer. —No te preocupes por la capucha mi niña. Yo te regalaré otra.

Y desapareció con un "CRACK".

* * *

N/A: Annullare: del Latín; Destruir.

N/A: Diricawl (Información sacada de la página a hrefhttp/ El Diccionario de los Magos /a )

Clasificación del MM: XX

El diricawl es originario de la isla Mauricio. Con un cuerpo rechoncho y un plumaje esponjoso, este pájaro es incapaz de volar, pero dispone de un impresionante sistema para escapar del peligro. Puede desaparecer en un estallido de plumas y reaparecer en cualquier otro punto (el fénix comparte esta habilidad).


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo-19 Asesinato 

La vida en la última casa del Valle de Godric Mágico se normalizó casi a los pocos días. Aunque Lara cojeaba levemente, debido a sus carnes desgarradas, ayudó a Hermione a preparar una poción para darle vitalidad a Ron y que terminara de expulsar el agua que tenía dentro, como si fuese un tanque con un último reducto de gasolina en medio de la carretera.

Después, con ayuda de un ungüento mágico que Hermione consiguió en San Mungo (Y si Ron se hubiese enterado de que el que se lo dio fue el curandero rubio Kasiulus, el grito hubiese quebrado la vajilla de dios), la piel de Lara había quedado como nueva, y pudo librarse de todos aquellos horribles arañazos provocados por los Inferis.

Ron estaba en un casi shock cuando se despertó. La experiencia de haber sido casi ahogado por cientos de Inferis no había sido muy agradable como quien decía. Y sobre todo si estuvo inconsciente por casi 24 horas completas.

—¿Ron? —. Lo llamó Harry por décima vez en cinco minutos. —¿Cómo te sientes?

Ron abrió la boca... y con el mismo impulso la cerró.

Tenía las fosas nasales peladas y rojas, de lo tanto que se había sonado la nariz para sacar el agua de ella, y seguía pálido, pero no tan pálido que cuando Lara lo sacó del agua de los Inferis.

—¡Di algo Ron! —. Medio que gritó Hermione exasperada.

—¡NO ESTOY SORDO!

Harry supo entonces que su amigo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Tan en perfectas condiciones, que ya no eran tres muelles salidos los que tenía su cama... eran ocho. Definitivamente, a Ron había que controlarle las pociones revitalizadoras. Pero la pregunta principal de Harry era... ¿Qué tenía su cama de interesante para que su amigo terminase en ella besuqueando a su novia? Y todavía no tenía respuesta... aún.

Aunque debiera ser porque la cama de Ron tenía comején, y si se subían más de una persona en ella a-no-se-sabe-qué-cosa-que-a-nadie-le-importaba... el pelirrojo iba a terminar lo que había empezado en la sala, porque el piso de madera la casa... no estaba en sus mejores tiempos.

Pronto empezó a soplar un viento helado invernal, que hizo que el desarrollo fructífero del árbol de peras del patio se pasmara como si le hubiesen metido un tajazo a la raíz principal. Se acercaba Noviembre a una velocidad pasmosa, porque a Octubre casi le habían nacido alas y se había ido volando.

Ginny se las ingeniaba para escribirle a Harry, utilizando las infalibles lechuzas del colegio, y un útil hechizo de escritura invisible en las cartas, que Lara le había enseñado a realizar antes de partir en Septiembre para el Ministerio de Magia y luego volver.

Le contaba que las cosas se habían normalizado, pero que no habían quitado a los Aurores de Hogwarts, y Appotus seguía dando clases odiosamente, y dirigiendo la casa Gryffindor.

"_... A la Profesora McGonagall no parece hacerle mucha gracia eso de los Aurores en Hogwarts, pero corren rumores de que Scrimgeour la amenazó con meterla en Azkaban si protestaba públicamente. No parece tener otra salida que dejar a los Aurores aquí. _

_Aunque es algo tan, tan, pero tan secreto, que ya todo el colegio lo sabe. Pero muchos dicen que es mejor así, que así estamos protegidos. No sé que pensar Harry, han habido más muertes de padres del alumnado. Todos tienen miedo. Tienes que detenerlo cuanto antes. Pero cuídate mucho. _

_Besos:_

_Ginny"_

Harry siempre quemaba las cartas de Ginny, aunque nada le hubiese dado más placer que guardarlas, pero sabía que si la casa era asaltada, algo que no descartaba para como estaban las cosas en esos momentos, esas cartas pondrían en problemas a Ginny. Él no, él tenía problemas desde que nació. Pero no quería que nada le pasara a Ginny.

Pero ahora que prácticamente tenía más tiempo del que hubiese querido libre, se puso a reflexionar que no había sido buena idea batirse contra Appotus y sus Aurores en Hogwarts. Con eso solo había logrado que el Ministerio creyera rotundamente, que él tenía Horcruxes.

Pero... era algo absurdo: Él, Harry Potter, que toda su vida luchó contra Voldemort, contra las Artes Oscuras... ¿De repente se pasó al bando oscuro y... y porque si? ¿Porque le gustaba la túnica de Voldemort o qué? Simplemente, en el Ministerio la imbecilidad se los comía por una pierna. Y hasta les echaba puré de tomate para que tuviesen mejor sabor.

El décimo día de Noviembre, en el desayuno, entró volando una lechuza oscura por la ventana que aterrizó impecablemente encima de la mesa, extendiendo una pata con un paquetito negro hacia Lara que arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿De quien es? —. Preguntó Ron con curiosidad cuando Lara desataba el paquetito de la pata de la lechuza y ésta se iba volando por la ventana.

—Espera...

Lara desprendió el pedazo de pergamino del paquetito.

"_UsA EStA"_

—¿Que tienes que usar? —. Dijo Hermione confundida.

—¡Engorgio! —. Dijo Lara apuntándole con la varita al paquete.

Enseguida una capucha negra de tela suave y entregada al viento creció a partir del paquetito negro.

—Wow. —. Murmuró Ron. —Es... igual a la que tenías y los Inferis... bueno, eso.

—Fue Remus. —. Murmuró Lara sonriendo. Tomó la capucha negra y aspiró su olor a limpio por algunos segundos con los ojos cerrados. —Fue él...

—Al menos eso da a entender que está bien. —. Dijo Ron animadamente.

—Supongo que pone esos mensajes extraños para que no sea detectado. —. Dijo Hermione examinando el pedazo de pergamino, con las usuales letras del "Profeta" pegadas.

—Yo creo que Lupin está algo misterioso. —. Dijo Ron estirándose a sus anchas.

—Tiene que estar misterioso... porque está donde los hombres-lobos. —. Murmuró Lara dejando de oler la capucha. —Corre peligro cada vez que me envía algo.

—Eso es peligroso. —. Dijo Harry ceñudo. —Muy peligroso. No debería arriesgarse así.

—Pero Harry, estando cerca de los hombres-lobos de Voldemort... puede enviar información buena a nuestro bando. —. Dijo Hermione.

—Hermione, "nuestro bando", solo somos nosotros cuatro y Ginny. —. Dijo Ron con una seriedad inusitada. —Ya no hay Orden del Fénix. —agregó débilmente.

—A lo mejor Lupin ayuda a Tonks. Ella es Aurora. —. Dijo Hermione. Parecía haber encontrado más justificaciones para Lupin como si le hubiesen dado cuerda. —Ella recibe la información de Lupin... ¡Y la pasa al Ministerio!

—Menos mal que lo ama. —. Masculló Ron. —Poner a su novio en peligro...

—¿Y si Lupin se brindó voluntario? —. Sugirió Harry. —De todas formas, está con los de su especie.

—Yo espero... que esté bien. —. Musitó Lara abrazando la capucha negra. —Que no le suceda nada.

Y el tema no se volvió a tocar.

Harry había hecho varias salidas a Londres, al demacrado Callejón Diagon, al Callejón Knockturn, y hasta por los alrededores de Hogsmeade, usando su capa invisible. No tenía ni la más mínima pista del sexto Horcrux, y había intentado investigar solo. Pero... todo el material acerca de Voldemort debería de estar en la oficina de Dumbledore, en Hogwarts. Y él tenía las manos tan vacías que daba lástima.

Y el otro asunto: Colagusano no daba señales de vida. ¿Voldemort lo había atrapado espiándole? ¿Estaría evadiendo a los mortífagos? ¿O simplemente no tenía información alguna sobre el sexto Horcrux? Ya Harry no sabía ni que pensar. A veces tenía deseos de entrar de golpe en Borgin & Burkes y saltarle encima al propietario y exigirle a base de chantajes que le diera información de cuando Tom Riddle trabajaba allí, o también entrar a Hogwarts, e ir directo a la oficina de McGonagall, antigua oficina de Dumbledore a ver que encontraba.

La parte más difícil había sido evadir a los Aurores que rondaban Hogsmeade de incógnito. A Harry le era prácticamente imposible acercarse a Hogwarts sin que alguien no lo detuviese, y eso que andaba casi como un hippie: Una ceja amarilla casi fosforescente, la otra negra. Las gafas se las había cambiado a cuadradas, porque sin ellas iba a parecer un topo bizco.

Vaqueros desgastados en las rodillas, con varias roturas que Hermione se había empeñado en hacerle con una navaja, un pullover que tenía a un hombre luciendo una exagerada dentadura blanca y dos dedos en alto hacia el que supuestamente chocara con Harry.

Y ni sabía como se las había ingeniado para ponerse el pelo de punta, con las puntitas teñidas de rojo, y Lara había elaborado un ungüento que le había hecho crecer el pelo que no quedaba de punta, haciéndolo parecer un perro lanudo que pedía a gritos que lo esquilaran.

Harry el primer día que se vio con su disfraz en el espejo por poco le da un infarto del susto.

—No te preocupes por eso Harry. —. Le había dicho Lara observándolo como satisfecha, mientras Ron se partía de la risa. Hermione y ella habían sido las encargadas de cambiar a Harry. —El aspecto de estropajo en crisis te lo quitamos cuando vuelvas.

Ron aulló de la risa pero acto seguido se quejó con bastante fuerza; Había ido a parar encima de la conocida cama "muellerina" de Harry.

Y para complementar el aspecto estrambótico e irreconocible de Harry, las chicas se habían empeñado en que masticara chicle de medio lado con la boca abierta, y llevara un pañuelo negro con una carabela blanca apoyado en la mejilla contraria a la del chicle masticado. Se veía temerario. Pero también parecía que tenía dolor de muelas.

Pero en sus incursiones a Hogsmeade, siempre llevaba respaldo, por si las moscas. Y ese día, allá iba Harry con su caminado característico de chico duro, masticando chicle ruidosamente hacia las rejas de Hogwarts. A ver si esa vez lograba llegar aunque sea a tocar la reja. Se le había metido entre ceja y ceja entrar a Hogwarts, ir a la oficina de Dumbledore, y buscar información.

—¡Hey tú! ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Me...! —. Murmuró Harry lo más bajo que pudo.

Miró a un lado, para ver correr hacia él lo que le pareció ser un mamut con todo su peso corporal.

—¿A dónde vas muchacho? —. Tronó el Auror mirando a Harry ceñudo.

—Vengo a ver a mi prima. ¿Algún problema? —. Dijo Harry desafiante de medio lado, casi cubriéndose la boca con el pañuelo.

—Si hay problemas porque no pue... ¿Te duele una muela? —. Dijo el hombre preocupado. —Porque en el castillo hay una enfermería...

—Si. Tengo un terrible dolor de muelas. Mire...

Harry abultó con la lengua esa mejilla y se quitó el pañuelo.

—Eso se ve feo. —. Dijo el hombre cabeceando. —Pero no puedes entrar. Ve a San Mungo que ahí hacen buenas extirpaciones de cordales. ¿Quieres que te reserve turno con mi curandero?

Harry realmente, no supo que hacer. Si lanzarle un hechizo... o estrangularlo con el pañuelo.

—Hiciste muy bien en no perder los estribos Harry. —. Lo animaba Hermione cuando le quitaba la pelambre a Harry con ayuda de una tijera plateada. Lara se encargaba de restaurar el pelo y la ceja fosforescente de Harry a su color original. —¡No sabíamos cuantos Aurores eran! Y Ron no te hubiese podido ayudar.

—Yo no vi a más nadie sospechoso por los alrededores. —. Dijo Ron jugueteando con la marca de agua de lo que antes había sido un vaso lleno de agua fría.

—Que no los vieran no significa que no estuvieran. —. Dijo Lara peinando a Harry con cuidado. Pero daba lo mismo que lo peinara como que no lo hiciera. —Harry pudo ser rodeado en dos segundos y tú no darte cuenta.

—¡Pero miré a todas partes! —. Dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno Ron, pero con los Aurores y los mortífagos no se mira suficiente. —. Dijo Hermione haciendo que una escoba barriese el pelo cortado de Harry. —Estamos seguras de que miraste bien, pero recuerda con son Aurores del Ministerio, y ellos fueron bien entrenados.

Harry solo escuchaba pasando la mirada por cada uno de los que iban hablando.

—Voy a entrar por la Casa de los Gritos. —. Dijo de repente.

Todos se quedaron callados y lo miraron.

—Pero Harry... ¡Eso sale al Sauce Boxeador! —. Dijo Hermione débilmente.

—¡Pero tengo que obtener información Hermione! —. Dijo Harry. —No tengo nada... ¡Y hay mucha gente muriendo!

—No te precipites. Recuerda que nosotros estamos contigo. —. Dijo Hermione muy seria. —A donde vayas... vamos nosotros.

—Hoy en la noche... vamos a entrar a Hogwarts. —. Dijo Harry decidido. —Debemos llegar a la oficina de... de McGonagall. Allí supongo que Dumbledore debe tener información que nos lleve al sexto Horcrux. Voy a enviarle una carta a Ginny con Pig. Creo necesario usar la poción multijugos que hiciste en Octubre, Lara, para poder entrar con mayor facilidad en Hogwarts. Ginny estoy seguro de que nos facilitará cabellos para usar.

A las siete y media de la noche, después de una respuesta inmediata de Ginny, con cabellos clasificados de varios estudiantes de Gryffindor, Harry estaba con el mapa del merodeador abierto sobre la mesa de la cocina de la casa. Todos estaban con sus uniformes de Gryffindor, todos menos Lara, que estaba místicamente vestida de negro.

—Lara, ¿Crees que podrás entrar a los terrenos de Hogwarts y escabullirte en el castillo? —. Preguntó Harry.

Lara sonrió levemente.

—Eso está hecho. —. Dijo.

—Hermione, Ron y tú van a entrar por Honeydukes. Van a salir por la estatua de la bruja jorobada. —. Indicó Harry. —El Mapa del Merodeador viene conmigo. Si alguno está en problemas, que convoque su Patronus y lo envíe a mi encuentro. Yo entro por el Sauce Boxeador. Nos encontramos en la estatua de la bruja jorobada, y de allí vamos a la oficina de McGonagall.

—Todo muy bien pero... ¿Y la contraseña? —. Preguntó Hermione.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. No había pensado en eso.

—Yo me ofrezco a conseguirla. —. Dijo Lara sonriendo levemente. —Pero necesito poción multijugos sola.

—Tú la hiciste, tú la llevas como quieras. —. Dijo Harry. —Pero te esperamos en la estatua de la bruja jorobada.

La chica asintió.

—Bien. ¿Ya todos tienen las pociones multijugos? —. Preguntó Harry enrollando el Mapa del Merodeador.

Todos asintieron al momento.

—Entonces nos vamos. —. Dijo Harry decidido. Él tenía que hallar algo del sexto Horcrux a como diera lugar.

Harry a los segundos siguientes estaba saltando la valla de contención de la Casa de los Gritos, y se acercaba a ella con paso ligero para inspeccionarla. Despegó un par de tablas que cegaban una ventana en el piso inferior, y entró por ella. Harry abrió el Mapa del Merodeador.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. —. Murmuró tocándolo con su varita. —Ya ahora menos lo serán contra los Aurores. —murmuró como para si mismo cuando el pedazo de pergamino se llenó de finos trazos como la tela de una araña, que se juntaron hasta formar un mapa de Hogwarts con todos sus habitantes dentro —Perfecto... pero... ¿Y esto? ¡Lumos!

Harry entornó los ojos y acercó la lucecita al mapa. Por los terrenos del colegio avanzaba una motita de tinta con el rótulo: "Lara Josthings". Pero no iba sola. Parecía tener al menos a más de una decena de motitas de tinta a su alrededor. Pero éstas pronto se desperdigaron por el terreno entrando al castillo por todos los lugares posibles.

—¿Qué estarás planeando Lara? —. Murmuró Harry como para sí mismo.

Pero se apresuró en buscar el pasadizo cuando vio a Ron y a Hermione avanzando ya por el de Honeydukes.

Abacus Appotus avanzaba satisfecho por la cena hacia su despacho. Pero había algo que todavía lo carcomía por dentro: Harry Potter se le había escapado. Casi había logrado que el chico confiara en él... pero lo subestimó. Aunque... si esa tal Lara Josthings lo estaba ayudando junto con Granger y Weasley... Pero no habían salido de la Cámara de los Secretos. Algo que lo tenía satisfecho.

Se detuvo bruscamente.

Frente a él había un gato negro, de ojos verdes y cola felpuda. Lo miraba fijamente con sus pupilas rasgadas, barriendo el suelo con su cola. Pero antes de que pudiese sacar su varita sin creer lo que estaba viendo, el gato se lanzó a correr doblando esa esquina. Appotus no lo dudó y lo siguió. Pero de repente, ese mismo gato negro le cortó el paso yendo en sentido contrario al que había doblado.

Él enseguida no le perdió ni pie ni pisada al gato negro... pero de nuevo el gato negro surgió de otra esquina y le pasó por entre las piernas rozándole el pantalón con su cola felpuda. Appotus ya se estaba cansando del jueguito del gato... cuando éste volvió a atravesársele en su camino y llevarlo en otra dirección.

Después de varios minutos de persecución, el gato entró en un aula con la puerta semi-cerrada, y él entró con su varita afuera. Más de una decena de ojos verdes fosforescentes brillaron en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, fijos en el profesor. La puerta se cerró con un chasquido haciendo que el hombre se volteara apuntando a ciegas con su varita. Dio un giro con la varita, y varias velas se encendieron.

Jadeó.

En todas partes habían gatos negros de ojos verdes y cola felpuda, que lo miraban fijamente, emitiendo maullidos sutiles y débiles. Todos eran idénticos. Salvo en algunos detalles que pasaban desapercibidos. Como que alguno tuviera el pelaje más erizado que otro, o la cola menos felpuda, o los ojos más claros, o las orejas más gachas. El tono de los maullidos aumentó cuando se escuchó un ronroneo agudo. Como de un gato más grande.

Appotus no dio créditos a sus ojos cuando descubrió a la criatura que avanzaba hacia él, con despampanante cuerpo de mujer con pelaje blanco con rayas negras de tigre, cola que se agitaba detrás de sus pasos, y cabeza de tigre blanco con rasgos humanos. Pasó una mano peluda frente a Appotus, haciéndolo parpadear, y una capucha negra se desprendió de su espalda, ondeando ante la brisa que se colaba por las ventanas.

—¿Le agradan mis amigos, profesor? —. Preguntó la criatura con voz femenina dulce y melodiosa, mostrando los colmillos al hablar y como mostrando a los demás gatos que seguían maullando sutilmente. —Ellos accedieron a ayudarme, para atraerlo aquí.

El pelaje desapareció de su cuerpo y las orejas felinas se volvieron humanas. Sus colmillos se encogieron y sus ojos se volvieron completamente humanos al igual que su cara.

—¡Tú! —. Dijo Appotus con voz ronca apuntándole con su varita. Pero solo salió una voluta de humo rojo. —¿Qué demonios...?

Lo último que vio Appotus fue el techo del aula cuando la bota de Lara se impactó con una fuerza increíble en su cara.

—Lo siento profesor. Pero usted ha olvidado la contraseña del despacho de la profesora McGonagall. —. Dijo Lara sonriendo levemente agachándose al lado del inconsciente Appotus y arrancándole un mechón de pelos sin cuidado alguno. —Si pudiese escoger... descuide, escogería a otro. Pero usted parece llevarse bien con Slughorn... y él es tan lengua suelta...

Minutos después, Abacus Appotus salía del aula de Encantamientos con una sonrisa maliciosa, y arreglándose la túnica azul oscuro. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando los gatos negros empezaron a salir del aula por montones. Cuando hubo salido el último gato, Appotus se recostó a la puerta como quien no quiere la cosa, y la cerró con un toque de varita.

Sus ojos azules ya no parecían de bebedor empedernido. Ahora tenían cierto brillo de astucia sutil y una mirada paralizante. Soltó una risita mordaz y echó a caminar tranquilamente, buscando una escalera que descendiera, mientras el verdadero Abacus Appotus se quedaba solo en ropa interior amordazado y amarrado, sin varita, y completamente aturdido encerrado en el aula de Encantamientos.

Slughorn se extrañó que alguien a esas horas tocase a la puerta de su despacho. Debiera ser algún alumno con dudas. Bueno, se las podría aclarar antes de ir a dormir.

—Pase. —. Ordenó soñoliento.

Appotus entró cortésmente y se acercó a Slughorn.

—¡Ah! ¡Abacus! Eras tú. —. Dijo Slughorn sonriendo con afectación. —¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Disculpa por molestarte Horace. —. Dijo Appotus guardando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. —Pero tengo que ir a ver a McGonagall para un asunto con los de Gryffindor y ¡Vaya cabeza la mía! Olvidé la contraseña. ¿Serías tan amable de recordármela? Es que estar al tanto de todo lo de Gryffindor no es fácil. Hasta estoy olvidando cosas, ¿Curioso, no?

—Si, si, curioso. —. Masculló Slughorn. —Es "Altus". ¿OK?

—Gracias Horace. Lamento haberte molestado.

Appotus salió del despacho de Slughorn, y repitió su sonrisa maliciosa antes de ir casi corriendo hacia la estatua de la bruja jorobada.

Harry avanzaba con rapidez por un pasillo. Aunque ya no era él. Ahora era un tal César Demthor de séptimo año de Gryffindor. Un chico muy alto de pelo castaño claro y revuelto, y vivaces ojos cafés. A cada paso consultaba el Mapa del Merodeador. Ron y Hermione lo esperaban detrás de la puerta que iba a pasar ahora, Appotus estaba... ¿En el aula de Encantamientos? Y Lara ya iba corriendo al encuentro de ellos.

Harry entró por la puerta para chocar con Ron y Hermione bajo las pociones multijugos.

—Soy yo, Harry. —. Dijo él en voz baja enrollando el Mapa.

—Que susto. —. Murmuró Hermione poniéndose una mano en el pecho. —¿Y Lara?

—Ya estamos todos.

Harry se volteó bruscamente. Appotus avanzó hacia ellos con ligereza. Se detuvo, y arqueó una ceja.

—Tengo la contraseña. —. Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos destellaban sutilmente.

—¿Lara? —. Murmuró Ron como atontado mientras Harry revisaba el Mapa como loco.

—Si. Pero no debemos perder tiempo. —. Dijo Appotus haciendo un gesto con la cabeza como que caminaran. —Estando yo con esta forma nadie nos detendrá.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Filch apareció en el campo de visión de todos rengueando y trayendo consigo a la señora Norris.

—Estos alumnos están conmigo. —. Dijo Appotus con voz que dejaba claro que no estaba para réplicas tontas.

—Ah, disculpe profesor. —. Masculló Filch antes de irse como derrotado.

—Vamos. —. Susurró Harry.

Los cuatro fueron con rapidez hacia el despacho que una vez fue de Dumbledore. Appotus se puso frente a la gárgola y tomó aire.

—¡Altus! —. Dijo con voz potente.

La gárgola saltó a un lado, dejando ver una escalera que subía en espiral.

—Ya puedes subir Harry. —. Dijo Appotus muy serio. —Busca todo lo que puedas. Nosotros vigilamos.

Harry asintió y se precipitó adentro y casi derriba la puerta del despacho. Le entró una horrorosa punzada que ya conocía al verse de nuevo en aquel despacho circular, lleno de retratos de los anteriores directores de Hogwarts. Harry se acercó sin aliento a uno que representaba a un mago anciano, con gafas de media luna, de larga barba plateada y sombrero de cono de mago. Pero estaba dormido. Lo contempló unos segundos, pero era hora que buscara información.

Se lanzó contra el armario y empezó a registrar desordenadamente. Allí tenía que haber algo. Algo que lo pusiera sobre la pista del sexto Horcrux. Pero allí solo habían pergaminos de graduados, notas, exámenes inconclusos, cosas de la escuela, leyes y más cosas que a Harry no le interesaban en lo absoluto.

¿Dónde estarían los apuntes de Dumbledore o algo de eso? McGonagall no se pudo deshacer de ellos así como así. Era... era un crimen deshacerse de algo tan valioso como los apuntes de Dumbledore. Harry chocó con una gaveta cerrada. Miró por encima de su hombro. Todos los antiguos directores de Hogwarts dormitaban tranquilamente.

—¡Alohomora! —. Susurró contra la gaveta.

Pero esta permaneció inmutable.

—Vamos... esto tiene que ser importante... —. Murmuró Harry para si mismo empezando a impacientarse. —¡Alohomora! —parecía que no era con la gaveta— ¡Alohomora!

Harry resopló, y barrió la oficina con la mirada, pero se posó en una estatuilla encima del escritorio que presumía ser de oro puro.

—Esto tiene que servirme. —. Musitó tomando la estatuilla.

Alzó la estatuilla y descargó un horrible golpe con ella contra la gaveta, destrozando la cerradura. Lanzó la estatuilla a un lado. Al demonio el sigilo. Abrió la gaveta para encontrar una cajita de madera algo grande.

— "_¿Tendré que romperte también?"_ —. Pensó Harry intentando encajar las uñas por el borde de la cajita.

Emitió un gruñido quebrado y alzó la caja por encima de su cabeza para impactarla contra el suelo, pero al parecer, sus dedos desesperados encontraron la forma de abrir la caja y él soltó aire. Enseguida la apoyó encima del escritorio y empezó a revolver. Pronto sacó un anillo con una piedra quebrada... uno de los Horcruxes destruidos. Lo dejó a un lado y empezó a revolver en los pergaminos.

—Nada de eso te llevará al sexto Horcrux.

Harry sintió una horrorosa punzada en su estómago. Sus manos empezaron a temblar. Se volteó bruscamente. Dumbledore se había despertado en su cuadro, y lo observaba detenidamente tras sus gafas de media luna.

—¿Pro... Profesor? —. Murmuró Harry sin aliento. —¿Profesor Dumbledore?

El anciano mago asintió levemente.

—Nada de este despacho te dará pistas del sexto Horcrux. No había llegado a él todavía. —. Dijo con calma.

—¿Pero como sabe que...?

—Minerva y yo charlamos mucho. —. Comentó Dumbledore, como diciendo el tiempo que hace. —Y de solo saber que te vieron en la casa de Hepzibah Smith, y que entraste en la Cámara de los Secretos...

—Ya solo me quedan dos Horcruxes por destruir. —. Dijo Harry intentando mantener su tono de voz normal. —El sexto... y Voldemort.

—¿Lara Josthings está contigo? —. Preguntó Dumbledore de repente.

Harry asintió.

—Perfecto. —. En la cara de Dumbledore surgió una sonrisa bondadosa. —Ella te enseñará lo que necesites. Fue muy bien entrenada. Puede que consigas pistas sobre el sexto Horcrux en el Callejón Knockturn... —dijo apresuradamente cuando Harry abría la boca— Pero no vayas ahora, por más desesperado que estés. Espera a Enero. No puedes darle a Voldemort razones tan obvias de que estás tras sus Horcruxes.

Harry cerró los ojos unos segundos, pero los abrió para mirar el desastre que había provocado en la oficina.

—No te preocupes. —. Le dijo Dumbledore inclinándose en el cuadro. —A Minerva no le molestará limpiar un poco.

Harry asintió y dio media vuelta para irse.

—Y Harry...

El chico se volteó ligeramente.

—No te culpes por lo sucedido. —. Le dijo Dumbledore suavemente. —El destino es así de implacable. Y le debía una muy fuerte a Severus... —agregó como para si mismo. Harry frunció el ceño— No regreses de nuevo a Hogwarts, Harry. Quédate tranquilo hasta Enero. Deja que Voldemort crea que estás pasivo. Ese es mi consejo. Y confío en que lo seguirás.

—Si señor.

Y Harry salió de la oficina temblando con las manos heladas.

Noviembre pasó raudo, para dar paso a Diciembre, frío y nevado como nunca. La gente andaba como descontenta por las calles, como si de repente hubiesen perdido los deseos de vivir. Y ese año habían ocurrido más accidentes que ningún otro. Ya todos deseaban que llegase el año nuevo, para ver si las desgracias terminaban de una vez y por todas.

Así que Enero no pudo ser mejor bienvenido, pero lo más triste era que la situación continuaba. Harry estaba tomando una taza de té tibio, con una gruesa bufanda alrededor del cuello, mirando la nieve caer por la ventana de la casa del Valle de Godric. La casa que una vez fue de sus padres.

No se había olvidado de la última visita que realizó a Hogwarts, que casi fue un asalto al castillo, ni que habló un poco con el cuadro de Dumbledore. Él le había aconsejado que permaneciera tranquilo hasta Enero. Pero YA, era 5 de Enero. Era hora de actuar. Hora de hacer lo que debió hacer desde el año pasado por si mismo: Encontrar una pista definitiva que lo llevara directo al sexto Horcrux de Lord Voldemort.

ºººººººººººººº

La vieja casona se alzaba imponente en medio del valle abandonado, en las afueras de Londres. Solo había un camino que conducía directamente hasta las rejas oxidadas de la vieja y abandonada mansión, pero estaba lleno de zarzas y espinos, que imposibilitaban el tránsito decente. Su fachada era de ladrillo rojizo, como salido de los hornos antiguos, y su techo casi estaba en ruinas, a pesar de que una vez las tejas rojas bien dispuestas le dieron un porte majestuoso.

En el piso superior, en una amplia habitación, había una figura encogida, enfurruñada, revisando sin parar unos pergaminos viejos. Buscaba algo con desesperación. No había podido registrar antes debido al constante movimiento que había en la casa. Tenía que estar por allí... ¡Tenía que estar por allí! ¡Lo había escuchado! ¡Lo había escrito! Y él lo leería. Oh si. Él lo encontraría. No había funcionado el hechizo convocador, pero al menos sus habilidades para encontrar cosas secretas no le fallarían.

Un pergamino, muy pequeño, cayó al suelo cuando revolvía otros rollos de pergaminos más grandes. Miró por encima de su hombro. Solo estaba él. Y así tenía que ser. Se agachó a recoger el pergamino, y no le llevó mucho tiempo desplegarlo y leerlo. Sus ojos llorosos se abrieron enormemente. Simplemente... no podía creerlo. La respuesta ha estado frente a él muchas veces... ¿Y cómo no lo pudo razonar antes?

—¿Se te perdió algo, Colagusano?

La voz fría e iría le había erizado los pelos de la coronilla.

—Contesta. —. Exigió la voz a sus espaldas en un tono terrible.

Pero Colagusano estaba paralizado de terror. Estaba perdido.

—Date vuelta y no me hagas repetirlo. —. Dijo la voz con lentitud, como para que Colagusano asimilara cada una de las palabras. —¡¿Qué no me escuchaste! ¡¡Date vuelta INME...!

Los ojos rojos de pupilas rasgadas se abrieron de sorpresa cuando volteó a Colagusano a la fuerza con una mano blanca y grande, como una araña.

—Traidor... —. Musitó Voldemort. —¡Eres un maldito traidor! —Colagusano soltó el papel lívido cuando éste empezó a quemarse con una llama azulada— ¡AVADA KEDAV...!

Pero antes de que Voldemort terminara el hechizo, Colagusano había desaparecido con un estallido, y una rata con una pata plateada corrió chillando de terror saliendo de la habitación.

—¡No podrás esconderte de mí! —. Rugió Voldemort saliendo de la habitación con la varita en alto.

La rata logró entrar por un agujero de la pared cuando un chorro de luz verde casi lo alcanza. Voldemort empezó a emitir silbidos bajos y desmayados, como si le estuviese dando un ataque, y una enorme y gruesa serpiente adornada de rombos se deslizó sumisa hacia su lado, alzando su cabeza chata y mirando a Voldemort con sus ojillos malignos.

— "_¡Mátalo!"._ —Silbó Voldemort con rabia. —_"Y si escapa… házmelo saber."_

Y la cola adornada de rombos se perdió por el agujero por el que había escapado la rata.

ºººººººººººººº

El Callejón Knockturn no parecía tan escalofriante. Aunque debiera ser a causa de la nieve, que contrastaba con las oscuras tiendas, haciendo parecer que uno estaba metido en un helado de vainilla con trozos de chocolate. Una figura avanzaba pesadamente hacia Borgin & Burkes. Una figura con una capucha parda que le ocultaba el rostro. Harry estaba seguro de que nadie lo había reconocido, y definitivamente, ese disfraz le gustaba más que el de hippie que había usado por días en Hogsmeade.

Había prometido a sus amigos que regresaría lo más pronto posible al Valle de Godric. Cuando estaba por entrar en Borgin & Burkes, alguien chocó contra él... o él chocó contra ese alguien.

—¡Mira por donde caminas! —. Gruñó una voz de mujer por debajo de la velada capucha gris que llevaba.

A Harry el estómago le dio un retorcijón. Pero no de sorpresa, ni de miedo, ni de nostalgia. Había sido de odio. La furia y la ira lo envolvieron de pies a cabeza... y perdió el poco control que le quedaba.

—Mejor miras tú por donde vas. —. Masculló con la voz quebrada de odio. —Porque esta vez no escaparás... ¡Y VAS A PAGAR MALDITA ASESINA!

-Los pies de Bellatrix Lestrange despegaron del suelo con fuerza y el horrible sonido del cristal quebrado llenó el Callejón Knockturn. Harry se quitó la capucha de la cabeza y avanzó con la varita temblando de rabia hacia Bellatrix, que parecía aturdida, y con cortadas a causa de haberse estrellado contra la vidriera de Borgin & Burkes.

Un haz de luz impactó a la mujer por el estómago y la lanzó contra el mostrador haciéndola pegar un grito de sorpresa y dolor.

—Tu libertad se acabó... Bellatrix. —. Masculló Harry como enloquecido. Al fin la tenía frente a frente. Al fin podría vengar a su padrino.

—Vaya... vaya... que sorpresa. —. Murmuró Bellatrix con dificultad. —Pero si es el bebé Potter...

Otro haz de luz la lanzó contra la pared haciéndola gritar nuevamente.

—¿Pensabas que iba a ser fácil, eh? —. Preguntó Harry con la voz temblándole de ira. —¿Pensabas que me iba a olvidar de lo que hiciste?

—Mi primo no era más que un im...

—¡¡Termínalo! —. Rugió Harry salvajemente apuntándole directo al corazón con su varita, mientras Borgin estaba medio que escondido detrás de su mostrador, rescatando furtivamente sus objetos de Artes Oscuras. —¡¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué esperas! ¡¡¿Sirius era qué!

Pero Bellatrix pareció perder el habla al ver a Harry completamente enloquecido y fuera de si. Su mente estaba sellada con fuerza. Su varita temblaba de ira. Varios frascos estallaron repentinamente haciendo que Borgin gritara débilmente del susto. Harry blandió su varita pero Bellatrix desapareció antes de que el haz de luz la tocara.

Harry sintió de repente algo que le quemaba la espalda y lo lanzaba dolorosamente contra la pared.

—¡Tienes mucho que aprender todavía Potter! —. Escupió Bellatrix con desprecio, a pesar de que casi no podía sostenerse en pie.

—¡Ya yo aprendí todo!

Bellatrix retrocedió hasta caer sobre unos mostradores de cristal cuando intentó detener el hechizo de Harry.

—Lástima que todavía tengas falsas ilusiones. —. Musitó Harry, pero desapareció precipitadamente cuando Bellatrix le envió un potente rayo morado que casi revienta la pared.

—¿Falsas ilusiones, eh? ¡Y todavía te escondes como un bebé! —. Dijo Bellatrix casi sin aire levantándose.

—¡Ya quisieras!

Bellatrix dio un par de volteretas en el aire antes de aterrizar revuelta contra un gran armario negro quebrándole el espejo de la puerta.

—Umm, siete años de mala suerte... ¡¡Empezando por ahora!

Pero cuando Harry alzaba su varita, apuntándole al estómago de la mujer, una figura surgió chillando de la nada con un fuerte "¡CRACK!" cayéndole encima, y el hechizo ciego de Harry impactó a Bellatrix por el pecho... y la lanzó contra varias cajas astilladas-. El grito de dolor de Bellatrix opacó lo que la figura balbuceaba agarrando a Harry por el cuello de la túnica.

Los oídos de Harry se habían bloqueado. No escuchaba nada más, mientras alguien lo sacudía completamente desesperado. Solo podía ver a Bellatrix inmóvil encima de las cajas de madera rotas y astilladas. Los oídos de Harry volvieron a captar sonidos cercanos cuando prácticamente se des-tupieron.

—¡¡Escúchame Harry, escúchame! —. Chillaba la figura sin dejar de sacudirlo. La mano derecha brilló intensamente. Era Colagusano. Pero ahora su rostro estaba totalmente aterrorizado. —¡¡Afueras... Londres... don-donde reside el Señor Oscuro... Grand Saint Joskett, la vieja mansión de Lord Dergraas! ¡¿Escuchaste Harry, escuchaste bien lo que te dije! ¡¡Grand Saint Joskett, la vieja mansión de Lord Dergraas!

—¿A-Allí está Voldemort? —. Preguntó Harry todavía aturdido con lo que había pasado.

Colagusano chilló aterrorizado.

—¡¡No tengo tiempo! —. Chirrió. —¡¡Toma!

Harry sintió como le metían por el cuello de la túnica un pedazo de pergamino mientas Colagusano lo empujaba hacia unas cortinas negras.

—¡¡Grand Saint Joskett, la vieja mansión de Lord Dergraas! —. Repitió Colagusano temblando como un muñeco de cuerda. —¡¡Grábalo Harry! ¡¡Está en ese pergamino!

—Pe-Pero... ¿Qué sucede?

—¡!El sexto Horcrux Harry...! —. Chilló Colagusano sacudiendo bruscamente a Harry. —¡¡El sexto Horcrux! ¡¡Él... él me descubrió! ¡¡Él me atrapó! ¡¡¡Estoy perdido! ¡¡Tienes que ayudarme Harry! ¡¡Tan parecido a James... tienes que ayudarme por Merlín!

—¡¡Pero dime qué es el sexto Horcrux! —. Urgió Harry desesperado. —¡¡Dime Peter Pettigrew!

Colagusano abrió la boca.

—¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo el chorro de luz verde y el torrente de muerte zumbando hacia él... Abrió los ojos lentamente. Colagusano lo seguía agarrando por el cuello de la túnica. La boca abierta en una frase que jamás llegó a concluir. Sus ojos vacíos, como ventanas abiertas de una casa abandonada. Sin brillo. Opacos. Sin vida.

Las rodillas de Harry cedieron ante el peso muerto, y cayó de espaldas contra las cortinas negras agarrándolas en busca de apoyo y rasgándolas. Colagusano cayó encima de él, todavía aferrado a su túnica, como queriendo completar la frase. Pero Harry sabía que ya no podía hacer nada. La voz de Colagusano se había perdido. Para siempre.

—¿Bellatrix?

A Harry le entró como un puñal el dolor en la cicatriz. Voldemort estaba allí. Harry no podía salir de debajo de Colagusano, pesaba mucho.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —. Escuchó murmurar a Voldemort mientras el dolor de cicatriz lo cegaba.

—"Potter". —. Gimió Bellatrix débilmente.

¡CRACK!

Ron y Hermione dejaron de besarse casi instantáneamente cuando Harry apareció en la casa del Valle de Godric, más blanco que el papel, y sosteniendo su varita holgadamente.

—¿Harry? —. Dijo Hermione alarmada levantándose del sofá. —¿Qué te...?

—Quiero estar solo. —. Murmuró Harry como en shock.

Subió arrastrando los pies al segundo piso, y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Él sacó el pergamino que le había dado Colagusano antes de morir de dentro de la túnica.

"_Grand Saint Joskett, la vieja mansión de Lord Dergraas"_

Lo dejó a un lado. Voldemort había asesinado a Colagusano antes de que él le dijera qué era el sexto Horcrux. Pero a Harry ya no le importaba. Se sentía listo, preparado. Iría al encuentro de Voldemort para eliminarlo definitivamente con o sin el sexto Horcrux.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

--N/A: La idea principal del encuentro entre Bellatrix y Harry fue de Agustí García Irazola, de Catalunya, España. Yo solo le di cuerpo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

N/A: Hem, hem, he vuelto, increíble pero cierto. Debo agradecer a todos los que me escribieron dándome opiniones de la historia, y que se mostraron interesados. No pude publicar antes debido a que ando en un proyecto personal que... no sé si de resultado, pero con probar nada se pierde. Además de que esta página es imposible. Prácticamente cada vez que quiero entrar solo me sale: "ACCES SURF CONTROL" y bla, bla, bla.

En fin, yo aburriéndolos (Más todavía) y no he comentado nada. Solo decir que en esperaron como locos el capitulo 20. Del capi 18. Vaya trabajito que les dio el quinto Horcrux, ¿No? Confieso que escribiendo ese capítulo se me congelaron las manos por los nervios. Umm, ahora, de este mismo capi, Colagusano asesinado, Bellatrix tuvo un encuentro movidito con Harry, el pobre chico habló con el cuadro de Dumbledore... y ahora se quiere lanzar por el barranco sin tener idea de qué sea el sexto Horcrux.

¿Que pasará? Bueno, yo lo sé, pero... no, no diré nadita de nada. Y cuando lean el capitulo 20... ya, ya, no adelanto nada. Espero que hayan disfrutado estos capítulos nuevos. Saludos desde Cuba: Lara Josthings


	20. Chapter 20

El Último Horcrux 

Anochecía en el Valle de Godric, y una densa niebla había empezado a extenderse como un manto impenetrable. En la última casa de la saeta de madera desvencijada a la derecha, habían luces que vacilaban ante la niebla. Pero sin dudas, aquella casa, en medio de todas aquellas casas que estaban en ruinas, abandonadas, escalofriantes, estaba habitada.

Pero el que entrara en aquella casa solo podría percibir ira. Pero esa ira, liga de confusión, miedo, culpabilidad, coraje y osadía, solo era emanada por una sola persona.

Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado en su habitación. Su respiración era brusca. Sus manos estaban heladas. Su varita descansaba encima de la cama, encima de un pedazo de pergamino rasgado precipitadamente con una única dirección manchada de tinta, como si la hubiesen escrito con toda la precipitación posible: _"Grand Saint Joskett, la vieja mansión de Lord Dergraas"_.

Ese día Harry había sido testigo de la cuarta muerte por su culpa. Primero Cedric... luego Sirius... Dumbledore... y ahora Colagusano. Pero Colagusano no había terminado de hablar. Todavía estaba fresca en su mente la cara aterrorizada, llena de horror, de pánico, de miedo, de Colagusano antes de morir. Suplicándole que lo ayudara. Gritando en estado de pánico total que Voldemort lo había descubierto. Y que sabía que era el sexto Horcrux.

Harry se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Tantas muertes... y habían sido por su culpa. ¡No debió dejarse dominar por el orgullo y la desesperación! ¡Debió desaparecer y llevarse a Colagusano con él! Pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Ya era demasiado tarde para idear vías de escape sumamente ingeniosas y astutas. Ya era tarde.

Miró el pedazo de pergamino, y se acercó a tomarlo. Lo miró largamente. Sus ojos verdes brillaban tras sus gafas redondas. Todo era tan confuso. Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Pero... arriesgaría a todos los que quería. A todos los que lo acompañaban. A todos los que habían jurado seguirlo hasta el fin, sin importar lo que sucediera.

Se pasó una mano por la cicatriz. Había sido marcado como el único que podía enfrentarse a Voldemort. Y de todas formas... uno de los dos tenía que volverse en el cazador certero... y el otro la presa desafortunada...

—Lleva horas allá arriba. —. Decía Ron preocupado en la sala. —Llegó muy pálido y solo dijo que quería estar solo.

—¿Habrá encontrado algo en Borgin & Burkes? —. Dijo Hermione pensativa.

—Eso no hay que descartarlo. —. Dijo Lara hoscamente desde una esquina de la sala, de brazos cruzados y con un grueso abrigo negro. —A lo mejor él tuvo más suerte que yo.

—Y que nosotros. —. Dijo Ron ceñudo. —No olvides que estábamos investigando también.

—No lo he olvidado. Solo era un comentario. —. Dijo Lara recostándose a la pared todavía de brazos cruzados. —Solo espero que Harry baje pronto. Esta espera me está matando de la intriga.

—¡Shhh! —. Dijo Hermione de repente cuando se escucharon pasos.

Harry emergió en la sala, avanzando pesadamente, con su varita en la mano derecha, y un pedazo de pergamino en la otra.

—Hoy es la noche. —. Dijo con voz ronca. Sus ojos verdes se encendieron. —Tengo el paradero de Voldemort aquí... en este pergamino.

—¿Como lo tienes? —. Preguntó Ron saltando a sus pies.

Harry miró a Lara, y ella asintió levemente.

—He estado en contacto con... Colagusano. —. Dijo despacio.

—¡Harry! —. Chilló Hermione. —¿Y... y si es una trampa?

—¿Estás loco? —. Exclamó Ron por su parte luciendo exasperado.

—No estoy loco. —. Dijo Harry calmadamente. —Colagusano fue el que me dijo que tenía que hacer para llegar a la Taza de Hufflepuff, y así supe como llegar al quinto Horcrux.

—Pe-Pero Harry... ¿Tú confías en él? —. Preguntó Ron entrecerrando los ojos con recelo. —¡Es un traidor!

—Era, Ron. "Era" un traidor. —. Barbotó Harry. Miró la dirección en el pergamino y su rostro se endureció. —Colagusano me entregó el lugar de residencia de Voldemort antes de ser asesinado por su señor. Este día. En Borgin & Burkes.

Hermione se dejó caer sentada en el sofá, Ron parpadeó impactado un par de veces, y Lara salió de la penumbra en que estaba sumida.

—¿Di-Dices que... que Colagusano fue asesinado? —. Balbuceó la chica.

—Voldemort lo asesinó... porque descubrió que lo estaba traicionando. —. Dijo Harry soltando aire bruscamente. Cerró los ojos. —Justo cuando me iba a decir que era el sexto Horcrux. Pero no me interesa. Hoy mismo voy a acabar con Voldemort. Esta misma noche...

—Es... ¡Es peligroso Harry! —. Dijo Hermione débilmente. —¡No tienes destruido el sexto Horcrux!

—¿Y si jamás hubieron siete Horcruxes? —. Preguntó Harry bruscamente. —¿Y si hay solo seis, y el sexto es Voldemort? ¡Voldemort jamás llegó a separar el supuesto séptimo Horcrux de su cuerpo! ¿Y si tampoco lo hizo con el sexto?

—Pero no estás seguro amigo. —. Dijo Ron en voz baja, como temiendo que si alzaba la voz Harry se enfureciera más. —No te arriesgues.

—Mantén la cabeza en su lugar. No la pierdas. —. Dijo Lara con cautela.

—¡Ya es imposible que mantenga la cabeza en su lugar! —. Exclamó Harry acaloradamente agitando las manos. —¡Si voy a morir prefiero que sea YA!

—¡No hables así! —. Lo reprendió Hermione repentinamente cubriéndose la boca con las manos. —¡No vas a morir Harry!

—¿No entiendes Hermione? —. Dijo Harry respirando agitadamente. —¡Uno de los dos debe morir! ¡Uno de los dos tiene que desaparecer!

—¡Pero no vas a ser tú! —. Dijo Hermione severa. —¡Tú no vas a ser el muerto!

—¿Como puedes estar tan segura de eso? —. Preguntó Harry salvajemente. —¿Eres adivina o qué? ¡Al menos voy a hacer el intento de acabar con Voldemort!

—No vas a ir tú solo. —. Dijo Ron pálido. —Nosotros vamos contigo.

—¡No! ¡No quiero que les suceda algo! —. Dijo Harry caminando a zancadas por toda la sala. Otra vez parecía una bestia enjaulada. —¡No quiero... más muertes!

—¡Somos tus amigos Harry y vamos contigo a donde tú vayas! —. Gritó Hermione casi llorando. —¡No nos importa si nos dices que no te acompañemos! Porque vamos a ir quieras o no. —agregó con voz temblorosa.

Harry miró la dirección una vez más... y la estrujó de la rabia.

—Hagan lo que quieran. —. Barbotó lanzando el pergamino arrugado a un lado con fuerza. —Yo tengo que cumplir con mi destino.

Y desapareció con un "crack".

En medio de un amplio comedor, completamente vacío, hubo un sonoro "crack", y Harry apareció de la nada. Sacó su varita al momento y dio una vuelta en el lugar, apuntando con su varita como un tanque de guerra. Había empezado a sudar. Sabía que en ese lugar, acechándolo, estaba la muerte. Pero ya era hora de dejar atrás sus miedos. Era hora de hacer... lo que el destino le había deparado.

— "_El destino es así de implacable"_. —. Pensó mientras avanzaba sigilosamente por el comedor, recordando las palabras del retrato de Dumbledore en Hogwarts.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar el sonido de la vieja madera. Pero solo había sido él. Las paredes se veían como si se pudiesen derrumbar ante cualquier golpe brusco. Las gafas se le resbalaban por la nariz empapada de sudor, y le estaba costando trabajo mantener lo nervios controlados...

_¡SWWIIIIIINNGGG!_

_¡SWWIIIIIINNGGG!_

_¡SWWIIIIIINNGGG!_

_¡SWWIIIIIINNGGG!_

Los cuatro hechizos aturdidores habían llegado a sus destinos antes de que Harry hubiese terminado de blandir su varita de un lado a otro, y cuatro mortífagos cayeron con los ojos en blanco sobre el polvoriento suelo del comedor.

Harry enseguida le dio la espalda a la pared... y se pegó contra ella mientras la masa de mortífagos lo rodeaban como chacales hambrientos.

—¡No avancen! —. Rugió sintiéndose más valiente que lo que nunca en su vida. Apuntó amenazadoramente contra los mortífagos apretando los dientes. —¡O los despacho a todos!

Hubo una carcajada general. Una carcajada que solo provocó que la ira de Harry empezara a burbujear en su interior como agua hirviendo.

Había algo dentro de él que quería salir de su interior. Una bestia salvaje e implacable. Ya no le importaba nada.

Todo sucedió en un parpadeo.

El lugar se llenó repentinamente de haces de luces, chorros de luces de colores, mortales y escalofriantes zumbidos y gritos de sorpresa y de dolor. Harry jadeó. Él no había provocado eso. Solo comprendió todo cuando vio a sus amigos allí batiéndose fieramente contra los mortífagos.

—¡Avisamos al Ministerio! —. Dijo la voz de Ron casi a gritos. Los zumbidos de los hechizos ahogaban su voz.

—¡Esperemos que no tarden! —. Gritó la voz de Lara desde otro punto de la sala en donde prácticamente solo se escuchaban quejidos.

—¡Por ahora somos tu apoyo! —. Gritó la voz de Hermione cerca de él.

—¡No Bella! ¡No estás en condiciones...!

Harry sintió algo que lo empujaba con fuerza y le quemaba la piel, lanzándolo por el aire... y haciéndolo caer estruendosamente sobre unas sillas de madera que se astillaron horriblemente.

—¡Maldito seas Potter! —. Gruñó la voz de Bellatrix muy cerca de él. —¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Pero el chorro de luz verde no lo tocó cuando él se apartó rodando dolorosamente encima de las astillas y le apuntó a Bellatrix con su varita soltando un haz de luz, haciéndola volar y caer sobre dos mortífagos que luchaban con Ron.

—¡Gracias Harry! —. Dijo Ron jadeante antes de enfrascarse en otra lucha violenta con un mortífago.

Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de responderle a Ron, porque tuvo que convocar un apresurado hechizo escudo que lo hizo patinar en el suelo cuando Bellatrix le envió un hechizo.

—Vas a pagar lo que me hiciste. —. Masculló Bellatrix con rabia. —¡VAS A PAGAR POTTER!

—¡No lo creo! —. Le gritó Harry de vuelta deteniendo otro hechizo de ella.

—Veamos si tienes mejor madera que mi primito. —. Se burló Bellatrix.

—¡La que tú nunca tendrás! —. La desafió Harry desapareciendo y reapareciendo por detrás de ella. —¡A ver que haces con ESTO!

De la varita de Harry surgió un cegador rayo morado que zumbó por el aire y Bellatrix detuvo a duras penas retrocediendo como si le hubiesen proporcionado un fuerte empujón.

—¡Y con ESTO!

Bellatrix patinó atrás emitiendo un grito ahogado cuando intentó detener el haz de luz de Harry.

—¡AHORA POTTER, VE...!

Un resplandor blanco repentino.

_¡CRASH!_

Bellatrix se quedó repentinamente con la varita en alto. Abrió enormemente los ojos, y la boca se le alargó en un grito mudo de dolor. Harry frunció el entrecejo. La escena parecía haberse congelado y los oídos de Harry insonorizados, y su visión limitada.

Bellatrix avanzó torpemente un par de pasos, todavía con la varita en alto. De la comisura de la boca le corrió un hilillo de sangre... y se derrumbó en el suelo con una pata astillada de una silla clavada horriblemente en la espalda.

Harry seguía con la vista fija donde antes había estado la cara de Bellatrix. Habían pedazos de madera astilladas encima de la mesa, como consecuencia de algún conjuro fallido que le había dado a las sillas de madera. Pero el pedazo de madera más mortal... había alcanzado implacablemente a Bellatrix.

—¡Búscalo Harry! —. Gritó la voz de Hermione detrás de él.

Harry en medio de su aturdimiento salió corriendo del amplio comedor, pero cuando puso un pie en el salón principal, el dolor de cicatriz lo cegó. Retrocedió sacudiendo la cabeza. Veía todo blanco. No definía imágenes. Su mente se había bloqueado completamente.

—Que sorpresa más agradable. No sabía que vendrías a visitarme.

Fue como una explosión de imágenes en los ojos de Harry.

Voldemort desapareció antes de que el hechizo lo tocase. Reapareció detrás de Harry pero el chico le envió otro hechizo haciendo que Voldemort convocase un fino escudo de aire para detenerlo.

—Veo que sigues jugando tu papel de héroe. —. Dijo Voldemort burlón.

—Y yo veo que tú sigues jugando ¡¡TU PAPEL DE ASESINO! —. Rugió Harry enviando dos rayos morados contra Voldemort que lo hicieron retroceder ante la potencia de impacto. —¡Ya no pareces tan contento de verme!

—¡No lo creo! —. Dijo Voldemort entre dientes. Sacó la varita por detrás del escudo y le contestó los hechizos a Harry. —¿Y ha que has venido?

—¿Crees que a jugar? —. Preguntó Harry mordaz cuando el intercambio de potentes hechizos había cesado. —Creo que eso te gustaría más.

—¡Me encantaría! —. Masculló Voldemort.

Un haz de luz impactó a Harry por el pecho haciéndolo dar dos mortales en el aire antes de caer de espaldas al suelo. Rodó evitando dos haces de luz verde y se incorporó enviando hechizos contra Voldemort sin descanso, mientras el dolor de cicatriz lo hacía parpadear constantemente y los deseos de gritar de dolor nacían de su pecho como alaridos de bestia.

Voldemort retrocedió violentamente cuando intentó detener tres rayos morados de Harry que destellaban en el aire como mortales y gruesas serpientes. Los ojos de Harry estaban quemados con los colores de los hechizos, y Voldemort lo acechaba con sus ojos de serpiente detrás del escudo de aire... buscando el momento para atacar y despedazarlo.

—¡¡SABES QUE NO PUEDES CONTRA MI PATETICO NIÑO! —. Rugió Voldemort en cuanto vio a Harry salir corriendo de la batalla casi ciego de dolor. —¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

El chorro de luz verde hizo estallar la esquina de la pared, y la pared se resquebrajó, mientras Harry corría a calmarse el dolor de cicatriz a un lugar seguro. No podía seguir así. No podía ver. ¡Estaba ciego del dolor! ¡No podía formular los hechizos! ¡No podía combatir en esas condiciones!

Corrió por un pasillo lleno de puertas, y empujó la antepenúltima jadeando y cayó de lado en el suelo. Su cerebro se bloqueaba. El dolor le paralizaba la mente y sus extremidades. Agarró un frío jarrón de porcelana encima de una mesita y se lo pegó a la cicatriz. Cerró los ojos plácidamente. El frío lo refrescaba. Llenó el jarrón de agua mágicamente y se lo echó en la cabeza. Dejó el jarrón a un lado y se recostó a la pared. El dolor aminoraba.

—¿Dónde estás, Harry? —. Dijo la voz de Voldemort repentinamente de forma sutil. Hubo un estruendo como de una puerta que era arrancada de sus goznes de forma brusca. —¿Quieres jugar a los escondidos?

El aludido no respondió. Agarró su varita con decisión, mientras la bestia salvaje que había en su interior empezaba a rugir de ira.

—¡No seas estúpido Harry y ríndete!

Ahora a Harry el corazón le latía violentamente. Agazapado. Escondido. Pero a la vez lo invadía una ira salvaje y terrible.

—¡Sabes que nunca podrás matarme! —. Gritó Voldemort nuevamente.

Harry no se contuvo esta vez.

—¡Oh! ¡Si lo haré Voldemort!

Escuchó una carcajada maniaca, fría, carente de todo sentimiento.

—Aunque acabes con mi cuerpo... ¡Seguiré vivo!

—¡Todos tus Horcruxes están acabados Voldemort! —. Gritó Harry. —¡Solo tengo que matarte!

—Todos no, Harry Potter. —. Susurró la voz fría de Voldemort. Se estaba acercando a él. —Falta uno.

—¡Tú eres el último!

—¡Y el antepenúltimo Horcrux eres TÚ!

Harry se quedó bloqueado. Su mente quedó completamente en blanco, y su cuerpo no parecía responder. ¿Él, un Horcrux?

—¡MENTIRA! —. Gritó sintiendo que se le desgarraba la garganta.

Voldemort volvió a reír.

—Es verdad que trasmití algunos de mis poderes en ti la noche en que te fui a matar. —. Comenzó. —Es verdad que quedé moribundo, reducido a algo menos que estar vivo. Pero, al transmitirte mis poderes... dejé un pedazo de mi alma en ti, Harry. Tú eres mi sexto Horcrux.

¡Tú eres lo que me va a mantener vivo si tú mismo me matas! Hubiese querido que fuese algo de Gryffindor. ¡Pero después de todo mi deseo se cumplió! ¡Porque tú, Harry Potter, eres el Heredero de Godric Gryffindor y TÚ ERES MI SEXTO HORCRUX!

La puerta de la habitación donde estaba agazapado Harry saltó fuera de sus goznes, y Lord Voldemort entró.

—No me importaría matarte. —. Susurró fríamente apuntándole con su varita a Harry. —Aunque seas mi Horcrux.

—¡Primero yo te mato a ti y después muero yo si es necesario! —. Bramó Harry levantándose de un salto y enfrentando a Voldemort.

Pero antes de que Harry pensase cualquier hechizo, una voz gritó a espaldas de Voldemort:

—¡STUPEFY!

Voldemort gritó cuando un chorro de luz roja lo impactó por la espalda. Cayó arrodillado, y luego se desplomó en el suelo. Harry miró al frente. Lara estaba en el umbral de la puerta, luciendo más terrible que nunca, con su túnica negra rasgada y su capa negra ondeando.

—¡Lara! ¿Y los demás? —. Preguntó Harry apresuradamente.

—Están bien. Pero no hay tiempo. —. Dijo ella avanzando. Lo agarró por un brazo y tiró de él. —Ven conmigo.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Hay que sacarte ese Horcrux.

Harry parpadeó. Lara lo llevó al salón principal de la vieja casa y lo puso frente a ella.

—Harry, pase lo que pase, tienes que matar a Voldemort. —. Le dijo Lara firmemente.

—¿Como sabes que soy un Horcrux? —. Preguntó Harry.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones. —. Dijo Lara. —Quédate quieto.

Lara cerró los ojos, y empezó a pasar lentamente su mano derecha por el aire, frente a la cara de Harry. Pero cuando la mano llegó a quedar frente a la cicatriz, Lara empezó a temblar.

—¿Que haces Lara? —. Preguntó Harry parpadeando mucho. Sentía como si le estuviesen quemando la cicatriz.

Ella solo arrugó la cara, como si estuviese cargando algo muy pesado. Su mano temblaba incontrolablemente frente a Harry. Lara se agarró la mano derecha con la izquierda, mientras su temblor aumentaba. Harry empezó a sudar, sus ojos se nublaban, estaba mareado, como si le faltase el oxígeno.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y se estrecharon de forma acelerada, como si estuviese siendo expuesto a cambios repentinos y veloces de luz. Sus ojos quedaron completamente en blanco y sintió un zumbido en sus oídos. Su cicatriz se abría. Lo sentía. Algo se movía en su interior. Algo que iba lentamente hacia su cabeza, pero que ponía resistencia.

El zumbido se volvió insoportable. Harry temblaba de pies a cabeza totalmente inconsciente, con los ojos en blanco y sudando. Parecía que le estaba dando un ataque. Sus manos se crispaban. Sus extremidades se engarrotaban. Ese algo que tenía en su interior estaba poniendo mucha resistencia. No quería salir. Lo estaba desgarrando por dentro.

El zumbido desapareció de sus oídos. Quedo consciente. Abrió los ojos. De su frente salía algo así como una neblina oscura, que se arremolinaba en la mano de Lara. Su largo pelo ondeaba hacia arriba al igual que sus ropas, y tenía los dientes muy apretados y la cara contorsionada del esfuerzo.

Ella alzó la cabeza de repente contra el techo y un potente grito de dolor escapó de sus labios haciendo retumbar todo, el grito que Harry no emitió, el grito del daño de un alma oscura en una pura.

Harry se tambaleó cuando la neblina negra terminó de salir de su cicatriz e iba hacia la mano de Lara. Su pelo dejó de ondear, al igual que sus ropas, y se miró la mano derecha completamente crispada y rodeada de esa neblina negra. Ella empezó a cerrar la mano como si le costase mucho trabajo hacerlo.

Harry la miraba. Le tomó la mano derecha y empezó a ayudarla a cerrarla. Era como si la chica tuviese una piedra grande en la mano. En un último esfuerzo, Lara cerró la mano, y a niebla negra desapareció en una bocanada de humo. Ella parecía estar muy débil, sumamente débil. Se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, y estaba mortalmente pálida.

—¡Ahora vas a pagar maldita!

En el momento en que Voldemort decía su hechizo, Lara se volteó y pasó su mano derecha frente a él. Un débil rayo verde la impactó por el estómago y la lanzó por el aire con fuerza. Lara chocó contra la pared resquebrajada provocando un estruendo, y luego cayó en el suelo bocabajo, mientras los escombros desprendidos de la pared la cubrían totalmente.

—Ahora, Harry Potter... saluda... a la muerte. —. Dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa macabra alzando su varita. —¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

De la varita de Voldemort salió una bocanada de humo verde que se disolvió al momento.

—¿Que demonios? —. Murmuró Voldemort mirando su varita. Volvió a apuntarle a Harry. —¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

—¡Es inútil Voldemort! —. Gritó Harry sintiendo como lo envolvía la ira. —¡Lara destruyó tu sexto Horcrux! ¡Lo sacó de mí y lo destruyó! ¡Y ella te dejó sin poder mágico! ¡Ahora eres MIO! ¡SECTUMSEMPRA!

La sangre comenzó a brotar del pecho de Voldemort, que se miró con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Alzó su varita y trató de curarse, pero de su varita solo salían bocanadas de humo.

—¡SECTUMSEMPRA! —. Volvió a gritar Harry.

Otra herida se abrió en el pecho de Voldemort. Harry ya estaba al límite de la furia. Su cicatriz ardía, le quemaba, era insoportable, pero sabía que tenía que acabar con eso.

—¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Un chorro de luz verde que zumbaba su torrente de muerte. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, con las manos crispadas. Su respiración se detuvo, y su corazón se detenía lentamente.

Voldemort cayó arrodillado en el suelo. Emitió una risa sin sentido, y cayó desplomado, sobre el charco de su propia sangre.

Harry temblaba todavía con la varita en alto, el dolor de cicatriz desapareció como si nunca lo hubiese tenido. La maldición asesina no le había salido tan potente, pero fue suficiente para terminar con todo. Pero pronto su cerebro volvió a trabajar. Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia los escombros. Se arrodilló y empezó a escarbar en ellos.

—Lara... no te hayas muerto... por favor... resiste... —. Murmuró desesperado, apartando los escombros. —Te debo mi vida. No estés muerta...

—¡Apártate Potter!

Harry sintió unas manos lanzándolo a un lado. Se sentó en el suelo y se ajustó sus gafas llenas de polvo. Un pelo liso negro grasoso, largo, que le llegaba casi por los hombros. Una cara cetrina, con una prominente nariz ganchuda. Sus ojos negros estaban abiertos de miedo escarbando entre los escombros de forma desesperada, como él, Harry, había estado escarbando hacía unos minutos.

—¡SNAPE! —. Tronó Harry apuntándole con su varita. —¡STUP...!

Pero no terminó de formular el hechizo. Una mano pálida había surgido de entre los escombros que Snape acababa de apartar.

—¡No! —. Dijo el brujo con voz débil. Empezó a apartar los demás escombros completamente desesperado. —¡No puede ser! ¡No, por favor!

Harry se quedó atónito. Snape gemía de angustia. A la mano la siguió un brazo, enfundado en una rasgada túnica tan negra como la de Snape. El brujo seguía apartando escombros, descubriendo, lentamente, el cuerpo inerte de Lara. Snape se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sollozó.

—No... no a ti mi niña... —. Susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Snape tomó a Lara con suavidad por los brazos y él se sentó sobre sus piernas, abrazando a la chica con fuerza, como si pretendiera darle de su vida.

—Mi dulce niña... —. Murmuró Snape alisando el pelo ahora ceniciento de Lara. —Traté... traté de sacarte de esto... tenía la esperanza de recuperarte... y ahora... te perdí para siempre mi pequeña...

—Deje a Lara.

Snape levantó la vista. Sus ojos negros estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Mátame Potter. Ya la vida no me importa. —. Dijo el brujo bajando la cabeza, pero sin soltar a Lara. —Mi niña está muerta.

—¿Que dice? —. Preguntó Harry. —¿"Su niña"?

—Mi hija. —. Susurró Snape estrechando a Lara contra él.

Harry se dejó caer arrodillado en el suelo.

—¿Qué?

—Dumbledore la arrancó de mí. —. Dijo Snape. —Me la quitó. Me quitó a mi bebé. Y después me dijo que ella había muerto. Pero yo averigüé más. Mi niña estaba viva. En un orfanato Alemán. Años tratando de encontrar ese orfanato, y en su cumpleaños decimoprimero la encontré. Pero Dumbledore no me la entregó. Fue cruel. Fue muy duro. Yo quería a mi hija, y ahora... cuando casi la vuelvo a tener junto a mí... se fue...

—¿Qué está hablando? ¡Lara es hija de Lupin!

—¡¿De ese Licántropo! —. Bramó Snape, abrazando a Lara sobreprotector. —¡Jamás! ¡Ella es mi hija! ¡Yo la tuve en mis brazos una semana antes de que Dumbledore se la llevara! ¡Fue como un puñal en el pecho ver como se llevaban a mi hija de solo una semana de nacida!

—¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

—¡CALLATE POTTER! ¡NO VOY A PERDER A MI HIJA DE NUEVO!

Un gemido. La mano de Lara se movió ligeramente. Snape dejó de gritar para mirar a la chica con la respiración agitada.

—¿Dónde estoy? —. Preguntó ella con voz débil, muy débil.

—Shhh, no hables mi niña. —. Susurró Snape alisándole el pelo.

—¿Remus? —. Preguntó ella con debilidad.

—No mi amor. Soy yo. Tu padre. Tu verdadero padre. —. Dijo Snape. Le besó la frente con suavidad.

—Ese olor... —. Murmuró Lara. Alzó una mano temblorosa y la pasó por la cara de Snape con los ojos cerrados. —Ese olor...

—Si mi niña. Soy yo. He vuelto. —. Dijo Snape cerrando los ojos y abrazándola con más fuerza. —Le debes la vida a mi hija Potter.

—No es su hija. —. Dijo Harry con terquedad.

—Llévala a San Mungo. —. Dijo Snape como si no lo hubiese escuchado. —Después la voy a buscar.

—Usted no se la va a llevar. —. Dijo Harry apuntándole con su varita.

Snape lo miró. Alcanzó lentamente su varita, e hizo una floritura en el aire, haciendo aparecer un frasco de cristal con un corcho. Apoyó su varita en su sien, y haló cerrando los ojos placidamente, sacando una larga tira de pensamiento plateado, muy larga. Dejó caer la tira en el frasco, y lo tapó con el corcho.

—Espero que esto te convenza, Potter. —. Dijo fríamente haciendo rodar el frasco hacia Harry. —No voy a permitir que mi hija me sea arrebatada de nuevo. Y no se que habrá inventado el Licántropo. Pero Lara es mi hija legítima. Ya llegaron los refuerzos del Ministerio.

Snape dejó a Lara tendida en el suelo y le besó la frente.

—Voy a regresar hija mía. —. Le susurró con suavidad.

Y desapareció con un "¡Crack!". Harry se acercó a Lara jadeando. No podía creerlo. Tenía que ser mentira. Tropezó con el frasco de cristal y lo miró. Como en un impulso, lo guardó en un bolsillo y se terminó de acercar a Lara.

—¿Lara? —. La llamó. Le movió un hombro. —¿Lara?

Pero la chica se había desmayado de nuevo. Harry cerró los ojos, y agitó su varita murmurando algo. Un hermoso ciervo plateado se desprendió de su varita y lo miró con sus ojos brillantes.

—Busca ayuda. —. Dijo débilmente.

El ciervo agitó la cabeza, y trotó por el salón traspasando la pared. Harry bajó la vista a Lara y soltó aire. Tenía que ser mentira.

N/A: OK, les debo una enorme, pero enorme, pero INMENSA disculpa. En realidad les debo dos DISCULPAS (Bien grandes porque lo que acabo de hacer no tiene perdón). Primera: Por tardarme tanto en publicar. Perdónenme por no haber publicado antes, estuve desaparecida por asuntos "escolares" (¡El año que viene entro en la Universidad y debo prepararme!).

Y la segunda disculpa; ¡¡Por favor, perdónenme por haber mentido sobre Lara! ¡¡Debía hacerlo! ¡¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! ¡¡Ustedes son demasiado listos para mí! Además que debo mejorar en la escritura. Esto me ha enseñado a no dar más datos de los necesarios. Muchas gracias por pescar mi error y dármelo a entender. Por favor, perdónenme.

Sobre la historia... este no es el final. Faltan dos capítulos más donde se resolverá la situación de Lara y además... se sabrá cual fue el incidente que la separó de su padre (Hasta se me aguaron los ojos escribiendo ese capítulo). Las críticas las leo todas, pero por favor, déjenme sus mails para poderles responder.

Esta vez trataré de ser más rápida en las dos publicaciones que faltan.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo-21 Las Memorias de Snape 

Por los amplios y limpios pasillos de San Mungo iba Remus Lupin caminando con mucha prisa. Aunque solo había ido a la cafetería a buscar sendas tazas de té, había algo que lo preocupaba. Empujó una puerta blanca con un hombro, y terminó de entrar. Harry se levantó de su silla como si hubiese tenido un resorte, y agarró la taza de té que Lupin le ofrecía.

—¿Qué haces levantado? —. Le preguntó Lupin ceñudo.

—Estoy bien. —. Dijo Harry sentándose de nuevo al lado de la otra cama que había en la habitación.

—¿Estás seguro? —. Insistió el brujo.

Harry asintió.

Habían pasado tres horas desde su encuentro con Lord Voldemort. Tres horas en las que tuvo que permanecer acostado en una cama, siendo examinado por varios curanderos, eficientes, pero muy preguntones: Querían saber con lujo de detalles... como murió Voldemort. Más bien, todo San Mungo, quería saber como fue vencido finalmente Lord Voldemort por Harry. Así que le hacían irritables visitas a la habitación, hasta que Lupin se cansó y les cerró la puerta en la cara a tres curanderas curiosas.

El mismísimo Ministro de Magia; Rufus Scrimgeour, se había presentado en esa misma habitación media hora atrás.

—¿Y estás bien, Harry? —. Le había preguntado nerviosamente por quinta vez en los dos minutos de visita que llevaba allí.

—Si señor. —. Le contestó Harry glacialmente.

—Sabes... que has hecho una gran hazaña, ¿Verdad? —. Dijo el Ministro.

—Supongo. —. Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. No se había levantado de su cama.

—¡Supones no muchacho! —. Dijo Scrimgeour agitadamente. —¡Tú has vencido al mago Tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Eres grandioso Harry!

—Usted no pensaba lo mismo cuando me acusó de tener Horcruxes. —. Masculló Harry.

El Ministro carraspeó.

—Pero tu amiga no salió tan bien como tú. —. Dijo de repente.

Harry miró a un lado. Más bien, a la cama que tenía al lado. Lara dormía profundamente en ella.

La chica había llegado moribunda a San Mungo. Hasta los curanderos dijeron asombrados que había sido un milagro que se salvara. Pero por suerte la capacidad de Lara de Abolir Magia, logró quitarle mucho poder mágico a la maldición asesina de Voldemort.

Pero de todas formas, la maldición la había impactado, destrozándole internamente el estómago y casi le hace trizas el hígado y el páncreas. Hubiese sido la muerte de Lara si no la hubiesen llevado de inmediato a San Mungo. Pero los curanderos le reconstruyeron todo internamente usando pociones y hechizos, pero ella todavía estaba muy débil, y debían limpiar su sangre a causa de las heridas leves en el hígado.

Lara simplemente descansaba después de un día muy largo y tedioso.

—Ella me salvó la vida. —. Murmuró Harry. —Por eso está así.

—Pero bueno... ella... ¡Ella está viva! —. Dijo Scrimgeour agitando las manos. Pero soltó aire. —Mira Harry, te debo una disculpa...

—Ya era hora. —. Barbotó el chico.

—Habían hechizado a uno de los nuestros con la Imperio. —. Dijo Scrimgeour. —Y... y bueno, infiltró esa información. Si deseas algo... todo el Mundo Mágico está en deuda contigo Harry.

—¿Que si deseo algo? —. Repitió Harry.

—Lo que quieras. —. Dijo Scrimgeour asintiendo.

—Que me dejen en paz. —. Masculló Harry hundiéndose en su cama.

El Ministro Scrimgeour parpadeó un par de veces, y después de decir que le enviaba una lechuza a Harry con la respuesta cuando pudiera, salió de la habitación apresuradamente.

Pero a Harry en esos momentos, mientras observaba el rostro relajado de Lara, lo inquietaba otra cosa.

—Ron y Hermione ya están bien. Les darán de alta dentro de unas horas. —. Dijo Lupin de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Bien es... perfecto. —. Dijo Harry. Sus amigos también habían salido heridos en la batalla, pero no era tan grave.

—Pero necesitan reposo. —. Siguió Lupin. —Van a la Madriguera.

—¿Trajo lo que le pedí? —. Preguntó Harry de repente.

—Si.

Lupin sacó de entre sus ropas un cuenco de piedra pequeño, le dio un toque con su varita, y aumentó de tamaño dejando ver realmente lo que era: Un pensadero.

—Me encontré con Snape. —. Dijo Harry levantándose y buscado algo en el armario pequeño que había en la habitación. —Me dijo un montón de tonterías.

—¿Qué decía? —. Preguntó Lupin ceñudo.

—Que... Que Lara era su hija. —. Dijo Harry finalmente. Cerró el armario, con una botella con un corcho, y una especie de sustancia plateada dentro. —Me dijo que no era hija de usted... y me dio memorias.

Lupin se levantó guardando las manos en los bolsillos.

—Snape está medio loco. —. Murmuró Harry. —Trastornado. Decir que Lara no es hija de usted...

—¿Entonces para que viertes sus memorias en el pensadero? —. Inquirió Lupin calmadamente.

—Porque quiero verlas. Me da curiosidad. —. Dijo Harry. —Aunque puedo destruirlas...

—No.

Harry miró a Lupin.

—Si Snape te dio esas memorias... vamos a verlas. —. Dijo Lupin avanzando hacia Harry. —Podrían... aclarar cosas.

Harry miró al brujo ceñudo.

—Tú primero. —. Dijo el brujo.

Harry tomó aire, y hundió la cara en el pensadero volcándose dentro de él. No acababa de tocar tierra firme cuando Lupin cayó a su lado.

Habían caído en una estancia en penumbras. La primera impresión de Harry era que no había nadie. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de libros, la mayoría con cubiertas oscuras. La lámpara de techo estaba apagada, y la única fuente de luz era la luz de luna que lograba colarse por las rendijas de las ventanas casi cerradas. La habitación era pequeña, con un sofá raído, una mesita desvencijada, y un sillón viejo, que no estaba vacío.

Había alguien sentado en él. Lupin le puso una mano en un hombro a Harry y lo guió hasta que los dos quedaran frente al sillón.

Había un hombre que parecía dormir sentado en el viejo sillón. Vestido con ropas oscuras, y agarrando sutilmente lo que parecía ser un bulto de telas sobre su pecho, terminando apoyadas en su hombro izquierdo. El hombre tenía la cabeza ligeramente apoyada sobre el final de telas que descansaba sobre su hombro, y parecía estar sumido en un sueño profundo.

Harry entornó los ojos. No veía bien con toda esa penumbra. Lupin estaba a su lado, y al parecer, sabía quien era ese hombre, porque no hacía el intento de verlo mejor. Tocaron a la puerta y Harry se sobresaltó.

Dos ojos negros se abrieron de repente. El hombre del sillón movió sus ojos negros a un lado y luego al otro, y acarició con suavidad el bulto de telas. Volvieron a tocar a la puerta con insistencia, pero el hombre solo se hundió más en el sillón. Tocaron más fuerte. Quien quiera que fuera quería entrar a la casa a toda costa.

El hombre por fin se levantó. Los rayos de luna iluminaron parte de su cara. Tenía la cara cetrina, pelo negro liso, grasoso, que le caía en cortinas enmarcándole la cara, y una prominente nariz ganchuda. El hombre, no era otro que Severus Snape.

Pero Harry se dio cuenta de que era mucho más joven. Delgado, alto, vestido con una túnica negra. No había soltado para nada el bulto de telas. Snape se acercó al sofá raído y se encorvó, dejando el bulto de telas en él. Harry no podía ver. El brujo le tapaba la visión. Snape murmuraba algo, pero se enderezó de golpe cuando volvieron a tocar a la puerta. Avanzó por la habitación hasta la puerta, y Harry pudo acercarse al sofá.

No era un bulto de telas. Era un bebé. Y se había despertado. Miraba al techo con unos ojillos de un hermoso color verde esmeralda, y agitaba sus manitas al aire, como buscando donde aferrarse. Tenía la piel muy pálida, sin llegar a ser cetrina. Había empezado a dar pataditas, zafándose de las telas. Simplemente, era muy tierno.

—¿Quién es?

Harry se sobresaltó con el susurro de Snape, que había abierto una rendija de la puerta y miraba hacia fuera.

—Soy yo Severus. Abre.

Harry sintió una punzada. Snape abrió la puerta, y dejó pasar a un mago alto y delgado, con larga barba plateada que le llegaba casi a la cintura. Era tan alto que tuvo que encorvarse ligeramente para poder pasar por la puerta. Tenía una nariz curva y unos ojos azules vivaces. Era Albus Dumbledore. Snape cerró la puerta casi al momento.

—Buenas noches Severus. —. Saludó el anciano cordialmente.

—Buenas noches. —. Susurró Snape secamente. —¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

—He venido a hablar contigo de...

—Ella ya no está conmigo. —. Lo cortó Snape.

Dumbledore miró fijamente a Snape a los ojos.

—¿Dónde la dejaste? —. Preguntó Dumbledore alzando la voz.

—Lejos. —. Dijo Snape.

—Necesito que me digas.

—Lo siento. Por su seguridad, no puedo decirlo.

—¿Por qué estás tan oscuro, Severus?

Dio la impresión de que Snape iba a abalanzarse sobre Dumbledore cuando éste alzó su varita. Hubo un estallido y la lámpara de techo se encendió, pero acto seguido, el bebé empezó a llorar. Al parecer, se había asustado con el sonido. Snape miró a Dumbledore furiosamente. Harry se apartó atropelladamente cuando el brujo fue hacia el sofá y cargó al bebé que lloraba.

—Ya mi amor. No llores mi niña. —. Murmuró Snape haciendo que el bebé apoyara la cabecita sobre su hombro. —No pasa nada cariño, estoy aquí...

—Es niña. —. Murmuró Harry parpadeando.

—Eres un fantástico Occlumens. —. Dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente. —¿Por qué no la has dejado en otro lugar, como me dijiste?

Snape lo miró fieramente, estrechando contra si al bebé, que milagrosamente había dejado de llorar nada más que el brujo lo había cargado y había escuchado su voz.

—Ya te dije que no la abandono. Es mi hija. Y ella está segura conmigo, con su padre. —. Dijo Snape mostrando los dientes, como una bestia defendiendo a su cachorro.

—Ella está en peligro Severus.

—¡Mi niña no está en peligro! —. Dijo Snape luciendo peligroso. —No la voy a apartar de mi lado.

—Entrégame al bebé.

En los ojos negros de Snape surgió un brillo de fiereza. Un brillo que daba a entender que no iba a entregar el bebé que cargaba con tanta suavidad. Lo abrazó tanto que las mangas de la túnica negra prácticamente servían de manta al bebé.

—No. —. Dijo tajante.

—La voy a llevar a un lugar seguro. Tú corres peligro si ella se queda contigo. Entrégame al bebé.

—Ya dije que no.

—No seas terco Severus. —. Dijo Dumbledore bruscamente, mientras Snape se sentaba en el sillón cargando al bebé en brazos. —No la vas a poder criar tú solo.

—Si puedo. —. Lo contradijo Snape acariciando una mejilla del bebé con la yema de los dedos. —Es mi hija. Y yo puedo cuidarla solo.

—Se que te afectó la muerte de Florence... pero ella...

—Ella hubiese querido que cuidara de nuestra hija. —. Dijo Snape con mucha brusquedad.

Dumbledore miró estrechando ligeramente sus ojos azules al brujo, mientras el bebé agarraba su dedo y Snape lo agitaba, sonriendo.

—La vas a volver a ver, Severus.

Snape levantó la vista, con su cabeza cerca de la del bebé, mientras ahora éste había alzado las manitas y le acariciaba la cara balbuceando algo que solo él entendía.

—¿Qué dices?

—La vas a volver a ver. Antes de que cumpla los 17 años, en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Dos días antes de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Pero ahora... entrégamela.

—Lo siento Albus. Pero no voy a entregar a mi hija. —. Dijo Snape bajando la mirada nuevamente hacia el bebé que ahora le palpaba la nariz. —¿Por qué tanta insistencia en llevártela de mi lado?

—Tengo planes para ella.

—¡Aquí el único que puede tener planes para ella soy yo, su padre! —. Dijo Snape bruscamente.

—Está bien Severus. Como quieras. —. Dijo Dumbledore calmadamente. —Pero creo que te ves cansado. Déjame prepararte un té. Tengo entendido que casi acabaste de llegar de donde estaba Voldemort.

—No necesito nada. Gracias.

—Yo insisto. El té te relajará. Y la casa estaba silenciosa. ¿Dónde la tenías?

—Le doy poción para dormir cada vez que salgo. No puedo arriesgarme a que mi hija se quede despierta, llorando.

—Muy astuto Severus. Pero no es la forma correcta de atender a un bebé.

—Nadie me tiene que decir cómo atender a mi hija. —. Dijo Snape bruscamente. Acomodó al bebé entre sus brazos y empezó a deslizar la yema del dedo índice por su naricita con suavidad, acariciando al bebé. —No puedo llevarla conmigo. Aunque no quiero que nada ni nadie me separe de ella.

—Entonces, estás cansado. Voy a prepararte ese té.

Snape hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como estando de acuerdo. A Harry le dio mala espina ese té que iba a preparar Dumbledore, pero miró a Lupin.

—¿Ese bebé... es Lara? —. Le preguntó al brujo.

Lupin asintió en silencio.

—Entonces...

—No es mi hija. Snape tenía razón.

—¿Pero entonces por qué...?

—Después hablamos Harry.

Dumbledore había regresado con una taza de humeante té y se lo tendió a Snape.

—Yo la cargo, para que te tomes el té. —. Dijo Dumbledore.

Pero Snape lo miró con recelo, y se las ingenió para cargar al bebé con un brazo y después de asegurarse de que estuviese muy seguro, agarró la taza de té con la mano libre. Se bebió la caliente infusión de golpe. La taza se rompió con un estrépito. Snape sacudió la cabeza, como aturdido, puso los ojos en blanco, y todo de repente se volvió negro, excepto por Harry y Lupin, que seguían parados como en medio del aire.

Hubo un estallido de luz y volvieron a aparecer en la pequeña estancia, donde estaba Snape dormido en el sillón, sosteniendo un bulto de tela en sus brazos. Abrió sus ojos negros lentamente, y cargó mejor el bulto de tela. El sol entraba a raudales en la estancia, iluminando todo. Snape por fin terminó de despertarse, pero cuando miró a las telas, parpadeó y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

—¿Lara? ¿Bebé? —. Llamó escarbando en el bulto de tela con cuidado. —¿Dónde estás?

Snape desenvolvió las telas desesperado sobre sus piernas, pero al suelo rodó un tocón de madera. Se levantó y recogió el tocón, mirándolo largamente.

—¡NO! —. Gritó de repente. —¡HIJA! ¡LARA!

Harry y Lupin se apartaron cuando Snape sacó su varita, y empezó a buscar completamente desesperado por toda la estancia. Agitó su varita contra uno de los libreros, y este se descubrió, revelando una escalera oculta. Harry y Lupin corrieron tras Snape que volaba escaleras arriba. Llegaron a una habitación con una gran cama, y cortinas carcomidas en las ventanas. En una esquina, había una cuna. Snape corrió hacia allí y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

El brujo emitió un grito de angustia que hizo retumbar toda la habitación, y empezó a sacar todo lo que había dentro de la cuna, lanzándolo a todas partes. Volcó la cuna y empezó a lanzarlo todo al suelo, emitiendo horribles alaridos como un lobo herido, llamando a su hija.

—¡MI HIJA! ¡SE LA HAN LLEVADO! ¡MI HIJA! —. Aullaba destrozando toda la habitación, con una locura ciega y la mirada demente, como si de repente hubiese perdido la cabeza.

Snape cayó sobre la cama, y sollozó.

—Mi niña... —. Murmuraba. —Me la han quitado...

Harry por primera vez, sintió pena por Snape. Lupin no decía nada. Solo que parecía impactado de ver a Snape en ese grado de locura.

—Dumbledore. —. Murmuró Snape de repente levantándose. —Él tiene a mi niña... él me la quitó... ¡ÉL TIENE A MI HIJA!

Snape fue a su armario y lo abrió de una patada. Descolgó una larga capucha negra y se la puso. Hubo un "Crack" y todos desaparecieron de la habitación destrozada.

Harry se encontró de repente frente a las rejas de Hogwarts, y pudo ver a Snape entrar corriendo.

—Vamos Harry. —. Le dijo Lupin. —Debemos seguirlo.

Harry y Lupin siguieron la loca carrera de Snape, que los llevaba directo al despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando ellos llegaron, ya Snape había abierto la gárgola y corría escaleras arriba. Harry y Lupin lograron alcanzar a Snape en las escaleras. El brujo abrió la puerta del despacho de una patada, y entró. Dumbledore estaba de espaldas a él, pero se dio vuelta al sentir el estruendo.

—¡Ah! ¡Severus! Que gusto en...

—¡MI HIJA! —. Bramó Snape agarrando a Dumbledore por el pecho de la túnica y con un brillo de locura en sus ojos negros. —¡QUIERO A MI HIJA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ! ¡DEVUELVEME A MI HIJA!

—Ella está en un lugar seguro. Ya no es tuya. —. Dijo Dumbledore adoptando un tono de voz duro. —Y suéltame Severus.

—¡NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS A DONDE LLEVASTE A MI NIÑA!

Hubo un estallido de luz y Snape salió despedido por el aire hasta aterrizar sentado en una silla.

—¡ENTREGAME A MI HIJA ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! —. Rugió Snape moviéndose frenéticamente en la silla, pero parecían haber unas cuerdas invisibles atándolo a ella.

—Ya te dije, Severus, que está en un lugar seguro. Olvida que tienes una hija. Hazte la idea de que jamás la tuviste. Ya no es tuya. —. Repitió Dumbledore arreglándose la túnica como si nada estuviese sucediendo. —Es por su seguridad, y por la tuya. Olvídala.

—¡¡NO! —. Rugió Snape. Su voz se volvía ronca a causa de sus alaridos. Sus ojos negros brillando de locura ciega. Arañando la silla con sus uñas como una bestia desquiciada en un afán por liberarse. —¡NO VOY A OLVIDAR A MI HIJA! ¡NUNCA! ¡LA QUIERO DE VUELTA A MIS BRAZOS! ¡AHORA! ¡ES SOLO UNA BEBÉ!

—Ella va a pasar un entrenamiento especial, Severus. Lejos. —. Dijo Dumbledore fríamente. —Y no puede estar junto a ti.

—¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡QUIERO A MI HIJA!

—¡NO TE LA VOY A ENTREGAR SEVERUS!

Snape se quedó como petrificado en la silla.

—Ahora regresa a casa. Y relájate.

Harry nunca pensó que Dumbledore podría ser tan frío e indiferente.

Todo quedó negro de nuevo, y él y Lupin cayeron en otro lugar.

Había una mesa, y el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Sirius estaba allí, joven, hermoso, con la silla recostada en dos patas. Al lado de él, estaba Lupin. Pero era un Lupin más joven y lucía menos demacrado que el que estaba a su lado. El joven Snape también estaba allí, con apariencia sombría, y como si estuviese allí en contra de su voluntad. Dumbledore se había levantado y los tres brujos presentes en la sala lo miraron, Snape con un poco de hosquedad.

—Remus, Sirius, después tengo que hablar con ustedes. —. Dijo Dumbledore. —Lo que más urge, es para ti, Severus.

Snape hizo una mueca.

—Es sobre tu hija.

El brujo alzó la cabeza de repente, mirando a Dumbledore.

—¿Me la va a devolver? —. Preguntó en un murmullo con esperanza. —¿Me devuelve a mi niña?

Dumbledore tomó aire.

—Severus, tu hija... Lara Snape... está muerta. —. Dijo.

Snape no pareció capaz de reaccionar por algunos minutos. Soltó una risa nerviosa y se aferró a la mesa.

—Usted como siempre, con sus bromas. —. Dijo nerviosamente.

—Me temo que no, Severus. —. Dijo Dumbledore despacio. —Lara murió ayer, de un paro respiratorio. No se pudo hacer nada.

Snape se levantó pero las fuerzas le fallaron y retrocedió enredado con la silla. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con la mirada vacía. Retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared y se deslizó por ella hasta el suelo. Bajó la cabeza y empezó a temblar incontrolablemente.

Harry vio que la expresión de Sirius ya no era de desprecio, era de pena. El joven Lupin había bajado la cabeza contra la mesa, como una especie de muestra de respeto.

—Me vengaré. —. Rumió Snape de repente en voz muy baja. —Me vengaré de ti Albus Dumbledore aunque sea lo último que haga. Me robaste a mi hija a la fuerza y la llevaste a la muerte... me vengaré...

Todo volvió a ser negro, y esta vez cayeron en una habitación pequeña, con dos camas personales, dos mesitas de noche y un armario. Harry frunció el entrecejo mirando al hombre que estaba sentado en el borde de una de las camas, y pasaba sus manos cetrinas por ella lentamente. Llevaba una capucha negra que le ocultaba todo el rostro.

La puerta se abrió y entró una niña de al menos 11 o 10 años. Era muy pálida, menuda, con cara angelical, y ojos de un hermoso color verde esmeralda. Tenía el pelo hasta el inicio de los muslos y de un color castaño claro brillante. Harry contempló a Lara con once años de edad unos segundos antes de que alguien más entrara.

Dumbledore entró detrás de la niña y se le quedó mirando al hombre que se había levantado. El extraño se fue a acercar a la niña, pero Dumbledore se interpuso. El hombre se quedó en el lugar mientras Dumbledore se agachaba para ver mejor a la niña.

—Ve a jugar afuera. —. Le dijo el anciano con una sonrisa bondadosa. —Dejaremos tus compras aquí.

La niña miró al hombre, y salió de la habitación. Dumbledore se dio vuelta.

—Devuélvemela.

Harry pudo reconocer sin ningún trabajo, la voz de Snape saliendo desde debajo de la capucha.

—Ella no es de usted, no le pertenece. Entrégueme a la niña.

—Mira...

—¡No! ¡Ya he aguantado años a base de mentiras! ¡La quiero de vuelta! ¡No debió desprenderla así! ¡No me la debió arrancar! —. Dijo Snape airado. —¡Devuélvamela! ¡No le pertenece! ¡Ella se debió quedar conmigo! ¡USTED ME LA ROBÓ!

—No puedo...

—Por favor, Albus, devuélvemela. —. Dijo Snape de repente arrodillándose frente a Dumbledore. —Devuélveme a mi pequeña. Te lo suplico... quiero a mi niña de nuevo conmigo...

—Lo siento. Ya te dije que estaba muerta.

—¡ME MENTISTE! ¡ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA! —. Gritó Snape levantándose de golpe. —¡ESTAS COMETIENDO UN ERROR AL ALEJARLA DE MI! Ella me necesita Albus... bien sabes que pude criarla sin ayuda alguna... no me la tuviste que arrebatar diciéndome que la estabas poniendo a salvo... ¡ELLA ESTA AQUI! ¡LARA! ¡SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS MI AMOR! ¡LARA!

Harry sintió rechinar ligeramente la puerta y se volteó. Había un ojo esmeralda asomado por una rendija.

—¡Estás en un error! —. Dijo Dumbledore de repente con voz potente, haciendo que Snape se callase. —Ya te dije que ella está muerta y no está aquí.

—¿Y esa niña? ¿Y esa niña con la que entraste? ¡Es mi hija! Se parece tanto a su madre...

—Estás viendo visiones. Ella no es tu hija. Es Katleen Hug. Es hija de un viejo amigo muerto ya.

Snape no dijo nada.

—Regresa a Londres y olvida a tu hija. Ella está muerta. —. Dijo Dumbledore con firmeza.

Snape masculló algo, y desapareció con un "crack".

Lupin le puso una mano en un hombro a Harry y se lo presionó.

—Es hora de regresar.

Harry sintió como sus pies despegaban de la oscuridad en que estaba parado, y salió del pensadero dando una voltereta en cámara lenta, junto con Lupin. El brujo tomó el pensadero, y con su varita, regresó las memorias a la botella.

—Creo que esto debería ser devuelto a su dueño. —. Dijo Lupin silenciosamente mirando la botella de cristal.

Harry se acercó a la cama. Lara seguía durmiendo, ajena a todo, sin sospechar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Sabes que no va a despertar todavía. —. Dijo Lupin sobresaltándolo. —Está débil.

—Entonces... ella es hija de Snape... —. Murmuró Harry. Se dio vuelta hacia el brujo que se había sentado. —¿Entonces por eso usted la trataba así, tan frío?

—Exacto. Pero después me di cuenta de que ella no tenía la culpa de nada. —. Dijo Lupin.

—¿Usted sabía que ella era hija de...?

—Sí. Desde que la primera vez que la vi me recordó a Florence, la mujer de Snape. Pero la mirada de Lara es igual a la de Snape. Y sus gestos, sus cejas, la forma de sus ojos, la textura del pelo, el mentón... no me equivocaba. Pero dudé. Le creí a Dumbledore de que Lara había muerto.

—¿No era usted el que le enviaba esos mensajes?

—No. Era Snape. La trataba de regresar a su lado de forma incógnita. Él fue el que la alertó en la Vieja Plaza cuando las pruebas de aparición, no quería que le pasara algo. Él comprobó que era ella allí también, la derribó y tuvo tiempo de mirarla, de mirar a la hija que no vio en 17 años. Él atacó la Madriguera en su afán por encontrarla, y quedó en verme allí, porque él sabía que yo estaba cerca de su hija. Cuando llegué Lara había tenido un duelo con Snape, y por eso le hice prometerme que no lo mataría. Iba a matar a su padre si no le ponía frenos.

Snape la seguía todo el tiempo, él le enviaba todos esos mensajes extraños. Estaba traicionando a Voldemort para mantener a su hija a salvo. Snape los sacó de la Cámara de los Secretos. Él intentaba buscar información de los Horcruxes para dársela a su hija.

—Entonces, si usted sabía que Lara era hija de Snape... —. Empezó Harry sentándose al lado de Lupin. —¿Por qué le dijo que usted era su padre?

Lupin soltó aire largamente.

—Harry, ¿Cómo quedarías tú si te dijeran que eres el hijo de un asesino?

El chico abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

—Me... me volvería loco. —. Murmuró.

—No me pareció conveniente darle esa revelación a Lara. No podía decirle que su padre... había asesinado a su mentor, había sido el asesino de Dumbledore. En definitiva, ella no soportaría eso. Por eso suplanté a Snape como padre aunque haya sido por algunos meses. Pero creo... que voy a tener que decirle la verdad. Snape la va a venir a buscar.

—P-Pero... ¡No le diremos nada! —. Dijo Harry. —Usted va a seguir siendo el padre de Lara. Snape no se la va a llevar.

—Creo que olvidas las memorias de Snape, Harry. —. Dijo Lupin suavemente. —Él va a hacer hasta lo imposible para recuperar a su hija. Tú mismo viste el grado de locura que llegó a tener. Nunca pensó que su hija estaba muerta. Siempre se aferró a la idea de que Lara estaba viva, escondida en algún lugar. Y ya viste como la encontró, aunque Dumbledore lo enfrentó para que se fuera. Solo te puedo decir una cosa Harry. Snape amó a esa niña como nunca. Y no pudo soportar que se la quitaran. O más bien... que se la robaran.

—No me gustó eso que hizo Dumbledore. —. Murmuró Harry.

—A mí tampoco me gustó. —. Dijo Lupin serio. —Pero Dumbledore fue humano, y cometió errores. Snape se quedó resentido y destrozado. Dumbledore hasta intentó modificarle la memoria... pero Snape fue más astuto y tomó precauciones. Jamás le dio la espalda a Dumbledore en privado. No podemos evitar que él venga a buscar a Lara, tiene derecho, como su padre, a llevársela a donde le plazca. Y no podemos detenerlo.

—P-Pero...

—Es inútil Harry. No podemos hacer nada.

Harry miró a Lara y se dejó caer sentado en una silla a su lado.

—No puedo creerlo. —. Murmuró.

—Puede que le duela la verdad, pero hay que decirle. —. Dijo Lupin soltando aire.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró.

—Hola Severus. —. Saludó Lupin calmadamente de repente.

Harry saltó de su silla. Los ojos negros de Snape miraban fijamente a Lupin. Al parecer se las había arreglado para conseguir ropas de curandero y se había infiltrado en San Mungo. Pero sus ojos agudos se desviaron hacia Lara, y se acercó a ella a zancadas. Su respiración se había vuelto agitada, y el tapabocas verde se inflaba y se desinflaba con rapidez.

—Hija... —. Murmuró Snape alisándole el pelo a Lara con suavidad.

El brujo se arrodilló al lado de la cama tomándole una mano a la chica y quitándose el tapabocas verde-lima. Harry hizo un ademán repentino, pero Lupin lo miró y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Ella no está en condiciones de moverse. —. Dijo Lupin de repente en voz alta.

—No te pedí tu opinión. —. Barbotó Snape sin soltarle la mano a Lara.

—Solo mañana despertará. —. Siguió Lupin calmadamente.

—¿Mañana? —. Repitió Snape alisando las hebras de cabello de Lara. —¿Está muy mal? —preguntó en un tono de voz hasta cierto punto "amable".

—Intentó detener la maldición asesina. —. Dijo Lupin dispuesto a mantener el tono pacífico. —Llegó moribunda. Pero ya está muchísimo mejor.

—¿Cuándo le dan de alta? —. Preguntó Snape.

—No sabemos. —. Dijo Lupin.

—Estás obligado a decirle...

—Lupin no está obligado a decirle nada a Lara. —. Dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

—Tú cállate Potter. —. Espetó Snape mostrando los dientes. Harry lo miró con odio, pero Lupin le puso una mano en un hombro para detenerlo. —Llévenla a un lugar seguro. Tengo que explicarle tantas cosas...

—¿La Madriguera te parece bien? —. Preguntó Lupin.

—¿La casa de los Weasley? —. Snape pareció meditar. —Si.

—¿Es verdad que actuaste... mediante una promesa Irrompible?

Snape cerró los ojos unos segundos.

—Si Lupin. —. Dijo finalmente. —Pero Narcissa... me engañó. Los dos primeros juramentos fueron de poca monta... pero el tercero... y ya no podía volver atrás.

Lupin asintió levemente.

—Me lo imaginé. —. Murmuró como para si mismo.

Snape se levantó y le besó la frente a Lara con suavidad.

—Creo que esto es tuyo.

Snape miró la botella con memorias que le mostraba Lupin. Se acercó despacio. Su mano temblaba cuando recibió sus memorias.

—Dolor. —. Fue lo único que salió de los delgados labios de Snape cuando miró sus propias memorias.

Miró a Lupin y a Harry atándose el tapabocas de nuevo y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

—¿Por qué le dijo a donde iba a llevar a Lara? —. Preguntó Harry enojado.

—Porque aunque la escondamos, Snape la va a encontrar de nuevo. —. Dijo Lupin silenciosamente.

—Yo lo mataría. —. Masculló Harry con odio.

—¿Sabes lo que es una Promesa Irrompible, Harry? —. Preguntó Lupin.

El chico bajó la cabeza.

—Si.

—Ah. ¿Y sabes lo que le sucede al que la quebrante?

—Muere. —. Dijo Harry entre dientes.

—¿Y también sabías que si en más de la mitad del proceso de la Promesa, es decir, en el último juramento, uno se niega a seguir con el hechizo... muere?

Harry alzó la cabeza, mirando a Lupin.

—Dumbledore ya sabía que le quedaba poco, Harry. —. Dijo Lupin.

—¡Pero no tenía que morir... así! —. Dijo Harry agitado.

—Te entiendo. —. Dijo Lupin suavemente. —Pero ya no se puede remediar nada.

Harry asintió derrotado.

Lara despertó a la mañana siguiente como de un largo sueño. Y su primera impresión de la mañana fue enterarse de que jamás había sido hija de Remus Lupin. Sino de Severus Snape.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo-22 El Fin de La Guerra 

El Mundo Mágico jamás había estado tan relajado. Bueno, una vez, hacían dieciséis años atrás, cuando un bebé sin talento mágico había derrotado al mago tenebroso más grande de la historia. Y ahora, la historia se repetía, aunque esta vez era para siempre que desaparecería Lord Voldemort.

El brujo había sucumbido ante Harry Potter, y se rumoreaba que sus amigos, y una extraña chica venida de Alemania entrenada por Albus Dumbledore, habían sido pieza fundamental para el éxito de Harry. Ahora en todo lugar mágico había fiesta. Fiestas que antes se celebraban ocultas, ahora se podían hacer públicamente y sin temor.

Los muggles recuperaron su alegría como si toda la tristeza y el desanimo hubiese sido barrido con una escoba enorme. Pero no dejaron de notar las cosas extrañas que sucedían. Lechuzas volando a plena luz del día, gente luciendo más contenta de lo usual y algunas con extrañas capas de colores. Organizaciones extrañas; concluyeron los transeúntes cuando alguna de esas personas con capas se acercaban alegremente y los saludaban con una sonrisa. Parecía haber alguna fiesta de la cual se estaban perdiendo.

Cuando Harry salió de San Mungo, casi lo tienen que ingresar de nuevo por la estampida de brujas y magos eufóricos que querían abrazarlo, o simplemente preguntarle como sucedió todo en realidad. Hasta habían periodistas, entre ellos Rita Skeeter con sus uñas escarlatas, y parecía la más eufórica de todas aquellas personas.

—¡La exclusiva para el Profeta, Harry! —. Chillaba intentando alcanzarlo. —¡La exclusiva de la muerte de quien-tú-sabes para el Profeta!

Pero la marea de gente que rodeaba a Harry no la dejaba pasar, cosa de lo que el chico se alegró... y bastante.

Detrás de Harry iba Lara, ayudada por Lupin. La chica tenía vendajes curativos por todo el estómago. Aunque le hubiesen dado de alta, ella todavía tenía problemas y necesitaba descanso. Pero su rostro antes sereno e inescrutable, se había vuelto impredecible, endurecido, lleno de furia.

No había dicho una sola palabra desde esa mañana que despertó del efecto de las pociones, cuando Lupin le había explicado, que no era su hija. Que era hija del asesino de su mentor. Que era hija de Severus Snape. Desde ese momento, la chica había casi enmudecido.

Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban estrechados en un odio implacable. Sus manos cerradas en sendos puños. Su andar torpe, pero dando pisadas firmes, a causa del dolor, más bien parecía el de un tigre furioso y cauteloso. Sus cejas estaban casi juntas por la forma en que fruncía el entrecejo. Un gesto que era idéntico al de Snape.

Lupin había intentado hablarle, le intentó hablar de las memorias de Snape que había visto, de lo que Snape había hecho para mantenerla a salvo. Pero ella solo le había dado la espalda al brujo, sin producir sonido alguno, y tapándose cortésmente los oídos.

Harry no apoyaba a Lupin. Harry quería que Snape pagase por asesinar a Dumbledore.

—Snape no tenía opción Harry. —. Le había dicho Lupin cuando se preparaban para salir de San Mungo. —Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore hubiese preferido morir antes que Snape...

—¡Pero no es justo! —. Dijo Harry con los dientes apretados. —¡Ese maldito merece morir!

—Ya basta Harry. —. Espetó Lupin de repente bruscamente haciendo que el chico se quedase callado. —No se puede volver atrás. Y Snape pudo haber matado a Dumbledore hacía mucho tiempo. Le bastaba usar el pretexto de que le robó a su hija. Él tenía por derecho divino, el poder de matar por recuperar a su hija. ¡Y no lo hizo! ¿Y cuando a Dumbledore lo afectó la maldición del anillo de Gaunt? ¡Snape pudo haberlo asesinado fácilmente por estar Dumbledore muy débil, y después decir que Dumbledore había muerto a causa del anillo!

Harry bajó la cabeza. En silencio.

—La única que tiene derecho a juzgar a Snape como le plazca es Lara. —. Dijo Lupin silenciosamente, y dirigiendo una mirada furtiva hacia la cama de la chica, que miraba fijamente el techo desde hacía media hora. —Y yo quiero evitar que lo juzgue como me estoy imaginando.

Harry no dijo nada. Solo asintió ligeramente, pero no muy de acuerdo, aunque Lupin tenía razón.

Harry entró en el auto que el Ministerio había puesto a su disposición. Pero él hubiese preferido ir caminando hasta la Madriguera, aunque después sus pies fuesen una ampolla y tuviese que caminar con las manos. La gente se seguía agolpando a su alrededor, golpeándose contra el auto, como si él fuese una estrella de cine muy famosa.

Se hundió en su asiento. Lara estaba del otro lado de Lupin, con la mirada perdida por la ventanilla cerrada. Tenía las manos sutilmente sobre el estómago, y Harry concluyó que todavía debía dolerle la herida interna casi sana. Aunque su rostro tan vacío, sin expresar nada, daba temor y respeto. Harry no sabía que pensaba la chica, y prefirió ni saberlo.

Ella se debería de sentir muy mal sabiendo la verdad. Harry había tratado de convencer a Lupin de que no le dijera nada, pero el brujo parecía decidido. Y mucho más, según le pareció a Harry, después de ver las memorias de Snape.

Llegaron a la Madriguera mucho más rápido de lo que imaginaban, y la señora Weasley salió corriendo preocupada de la casa cuando Harry atravesaba el patio junto con Lara y Lupin.

—¡Harry cielo! ¿Estás bien? —. Jadeó la señora Weasley atrapándolo en un abrazo asfixiante cuando llegó a él. Lo soltó y lo miró nerviosa. —¿Tienes hambre? ¿Estás cansado? ¿Te sientes mal o algo?

Harry sonrió ligeramente ante tantas preocupaciones.

—Estoy bien. —. Dijo en voz baja. —Pero algo de comer no me vendría mal.

—Oh, ven, ven Harry cielo. —. Dijo la señora Weasley presurosa. Miró a Lupin y a Lara. —¿Y ella como está?

—Todavía no está bien. —. Dijo Lupin cabeceando. —Necesita descansar.

—Puede quedarse en la habitación con Hermione. —. Dijo la señora Weasley mirando el estado de Lara. —Llévala allí Remus, por favor.

El brujo asintió y torció hacia la entrada de la casa, mientras Harry y la señora Weasley iban a la cocina.

—Ron y Hermione te han estado esperando. Están preocupados. —. Dijo ella de repente. —Fred y George vienen después, y Charlie llega mañana de Rumania. Todos están felices cielo...

Harry entró por fin a la cocina de la Madriguera, para ver a Ron y a Hermione allí, luciendo enfermos, pero no era para alarmarse.

—¡Harry! —. Dijo Hermione abrazando al chico con fuerza. —¡Estábamos preocupados!

—¿Como estás amigo? —. Le preguntó Ron agitadamente.

—Estoy muy bien. —. Dijo Harry sonriendo débilmente. —Un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero estoy bien.

—Aquí tienes cielo. —. Dijo la señora Weasley poniendo en la mesa un tazón con caldo de pollo y una cuchara. —Y los dejo solos.

Harry se sentó y empezó a tomar caldo de pollo con rapidez.

—Nos enteramos de que Lara está mal. —. Dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de Harry, mientras Ron hacía lo mismo del otro lado. —¿Ella todavía está en San Mungo?

—No. —. Contestó Harry medio atragantado. —Ella está aquí. Y ya está bastante bien. Intentó detener la maldición asesina.

—¿Que hizo qué? —. Dijo Ron anonadado. —¡Pero ella dijo que nunca había intentado detenerla!

—Ella... ella pudo haber... —. La palabra no salía de la boca de Hermione.

—Lo sé. Ella me salvó la vida. —. Murmuró Harry. —Sacó el sexto Horcrux de mi interior y lo destruyó completamente, y después le quitó la magia a Voldemort para que yo lo terminara. Yo creo que también le logró quitar la parte mágica más mala a la maldición.

—Lupin debe estar como loco con su hija en ese estado. —. Dijo Hermione moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Harry hizo una mueca dejando de comer. Y eso que solo le faltaba poco para terminar el caldo.

—Lara... no es hija de Lupin. —. Dijo.

—¿Que Lara no es...? —. Dijo Ron débilmente.

—¿Y entonces? —. Dijo Hermione como confundida.

—Ella... ella es hija de Snape.

Ron y Hermione abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Estás de broma. —. Dijo Ron nerviosamente. —¿Hija de... de, de ESE?

—Harry, no bromees así con nosotros. —. Dijo Hermione severa.

—¡Yo también pensé que Snape me estaba tomando el pelo! —. Exclamó Harry casi volcando el poco caldo que le quedaba. —¡Estaba como loco cuando Lara quedó bajo los escombros después de quitarle la magia a Voldemort! Él empezó a... a sollozar y a... ¡Parecía loco! Me dio memorias...

—¿Snape te dio memorias? —. Preguntó Ron incrédulo.

—Yo no quería creerlo. —. Dijo Harry negando levemente con la cabeza. —¡Lara no podía ser hija de él! Pero cuando entré en las memorias de Snape... Dumbledore le robó a Lara. Engañó a... a Snape, le dio algo que lo durmió y le robó a Lara de los brazos... ¡Snape se volvió un loco desquiciado cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía a su hija! No sé... que me pasó, pero sentí lástima por él...

Ron y Hermione se miraron.

—Y la va a venir a buscar. —. Terminó Harry angustiado agarrando de nuevo la cuchara.

—Espera, espera. —. Dijo Ron. —Primero... dinos como acabaste con Vol-Voldemort y después nos cuentas mejor eso de Lara.

Harry soltó la cuchara. Al parecer, lo último del caldo no llegaría a su estómago. Empezó desde el principio, cuando había llegado a la vieja mansión. Relató lo de Bellatrix, que había sido atravesada por una estaca en la espalda, y Ron y Hermione le confirmaron que estaba muerta, porque la vieron sin vida cerca de la mesa donde segundos antes se estaba batiendo contra Harry.

Después de que Harry hizo todo el cuento de la muerte de Voldemort y la revelación de Snape de que Lara era su hija, Ron y Hermione se encargaron de contarle a él cómo fue la llegada de los Aurores del Ministerio, y que habían tardado porque habían utilizado a Hedwig para enviar la dirección de la mansión al Ministerio. Pero la ayuda de los Aurores fue muy bienvenida.

Los gemelos llegaron poco después y felicitaron a Harry, regalándole varias bromas Weasley.

—Es que tardamos porque teníamos la tienda llena de gente. —. Se excusó George dejando en manos de Harry varias bengalas Weasley entre otros artículos de bromas.

—¡Imagínate! ¡La caída definitiva de quien-tú-sabes! —. Dijo Fred animadamente. Dejó en manos del chico otras cosas de bromas. —Y espero que te gusten nuestros regalos.

—Si, para el que nos dio el empujón financiero para nuestro negocio. —. Agregó George guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

—En realidad... no tenían que molestarse. —. Dijo Harry sin saber que hacer con sus sobrecargados brazos. —Pero gracias.

—Sabes que lo que necesites... —. Empezó Fred.

—... puedes contar con nosotros. —. Terminó George.

Harry asintió sonriendo.

—¿Y la novia de Charlie? —. Preguntó George de repente. —¿Cómo sigue?

—Bastante bien. —. Dijo Harry. —Pero no suban. Ella no quiere hablar con nadie.

—¿Por qué? —. Preguntó Fred con curiosidad.

Harry soltó aire, y volvió a hacer el mismo cuento que le hacía a todos los que preguntaban el por qué del estado mudo de Lara.

Ese día pasó entre fiestas y felicitaciones, hasta que llegó Charlie. Al parecer, los gemelos se habían encargado de ponerlo al tanto casi antes que llegara.

El joven subió a la habitación de Ginny, para ver a Lara acostada, mirando el techo, como había hecho desde aquella mañana.

—¿Lara? —. Dijo Charlie con cautela acercándose.

La chica se estremeció al escuchar la voz del joven, pero no emitió sonido alguno.

—Sé lo que te sucede. —. Dijo Charlie sentándose en el borde de la cama. —Me imagino... como te debes sentir.

Lara ni se inmutó.

—Pero quiero que sepas... —. Siguió Charlie. —Que lo que siento por ti... no ha cambiado por nada. Tú... me sigues gustando mucho. Y espero, que tú sientas lo mismo por mí.

Lara parpadeó, pero no despegó los labios.

Charlie bajó la cabeza, y se inclinó sobre ella suavemente, rozando sus labios con los de la chica, para después darle un tierno beso que ella devolvió ligeramente, muy tensa. Charlie se levantó, y salió de la habitación.

Harry se despertó al alba. Ya no podía dormir más, sobre todo si estuvo horas acostado en una cama en San Mungo sin hacer otra cosa que no fuera parpadear y mover los dedos. Bajó a la sala de la Madriguera. No era oscuro, pero tampoco era muy claro que digamos. Pero cuando fue a dar un paso, sintió un "whooss" a su espalda. Alguien acababa de aparecer por la chimenea.

Se volteó, y todo su rostro se volvió salvaje de ira. Dos ojos negros brillaron con el resplandor del fuego.

—Snape... —. Musitó Harry con odio.

El brujo no le prestó la más mínima atención. Llevaba una capucha y túnica negra, como era usual en él, y sus agudos ojos negros destellantes asomaban debajo de la capucha. Fue a dar un paso, pero Harry le apuntó con la varita.

—No se mueva si no quiere que lo despedace aquí mismo. —. Dijo Harry amenazante.

—No estoy para tus tontos juegos Potter. —. Dijo Snape sutilmente. —Vengo a buscar lo que por derecho me pertenece.

—Usted no se la va a llevar. —. Musitó Harry.

—Nadie me va a impedir que me lleve a mi hija.

Harry vaciló.

La voz de Snape había salido tan terrible como la del pensadero. Ahora sus ojos negros se empezaban a llenar de fiereza, una fiereza terrible e implacable, que dejaba bien claro que iba a luchar por su hija con uñas y dientes.

Harry se corrió instintivamente hasta ponerse frente a Snape.

—Apártate Potter. Esto no te concierne. —. Gruñó Snape mostrando los dientes.

—No. —. Dijo Harry desafiante.

—Apártate...

—Dije que no.

—¡¡Que te apartes Po...!

—¡¡SEC...!

— b** ¡¡NO! /**b 

La voz potente resonó en toda la sala de la Madriguera. Harry miró automáticamente al pie de las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones. Hermione estaba allí, con su varita afuera y apuntándole a Snape, y a su lado, con una expresión de odio salvaje en el rostro, estaba...

—Él es mío. —. Gruñó Lara, cuyos ojos verdes estaban encendidos de ira. —¡¡ES MIO!

Lara avanzó apretando con fuerza su varita. Su túnica negra como la de Snape ondeó impresionantemente detrás de ella. Hubo un destello plateado y Snape fue empujado con fuerza contra dos butacones. Lara se detuvo frente a él, apuntándole con la varita temblorosa de furia.

—No... no quiero hacerte daño... —. Susurró Snape, quitándose la capucha lentamente.

—Tú me engañaste. —. Musitó Lara mostrando los dientes, idéntico a como lo hacía él. —Te hiciste pasar por otra persona... ¡¡Te hiciste pasar por Remus! ¡¡Te hiciste pasar por alguien a quien consideraba MI PADRE!

—No estabas lejos, Lara. —. Dijo Snape, todavía hablando en susurros. —Era tu padre, SOY tu padre. Baja la varita, no quiero hacerte daño...

—¡¡Que bien! —. Dijo Lara salvajemente. —¡¡Porque yo si tenía pensado hacerte daño a ti! ¡¡STUPE...!

Un haz de luz surgió de la varita de Snape y empujó a Lara contra el suelo. Su caída produjo un golpe sordo.

—¡¡NO QUIERO HACERTE DAÑO LARA! —. Bramó Snape avanzando hacia ella.

El brujo emitió un gemido de dolor cuando la chica lo golpeó repentinamente con su bota derecha por las rodillas. Snape trastrabilló atrás mientras Lara se incorporaba como un rayo.

—¡Basta de decir que no me quieres hacer daño! —. Gritó Lara corriendo hacia él, lo alcanzó y lo golpeó en el estómago. —¡Me lo has hecho todo este tiempo! —su puño se hundió cerca de las costillas de Snape haciéndolo retroceder— ¡No eres más que un asesino! —un silbido y ya Snape tenía la boca partida y sin dar muestras de querer contestar los golpes— ¡UN COBARDE!

—¡NO-ME-LLAMES-COBARDE!

Snape le había agarrado un puño a Lara. La mano libre cruzó el aire en un zumbido y Lara gritó cuando el impacto de la bofetada la hizo girar y caer en el suelo. Su varita rodó lejos de su alcance, mientras que Snape había guardado la suya. Él se acercó en dos pasos y la volteó agarrándola por los brazos con mucha fuerza. Harry le apuntó a Snape salvajemente, pero Hermione le agarró el brazo y tiró de él.

—¡No! —. Susurró. —¡Ella sola tiene que resolverlo! ¡Snape te dañaría si te metes en la pelea! ¡Déjalos!

Harry asintió, pero todavía sus deseos de hacer pagar a Snape aullaban como lobos hambrientos en su interior.

—Lara... —. Murmuró Snape. —No quiero... no quiero hacerte daño... ven conmigo, no pongas resistencia...

—Asesino. —. Dijo ella crispando el rostro de ira. —Vas a pagar...

—Tuve razones...

—¡Si claro! ¡Las de servir a Lord Voldemort!

Snape retrocedió a trompicones soltándola. Pero no había sido por el nombre. Hermione había dado un grito ahogado. Ahora, Lara tenía en cada brazo, algo parecido a un hacha plateada enorme, en forma de semi-óvalo, mortalmente afilada. Como dos espadas extrañas, parecidas a las pinzas de una acromántula. Las agarraba con las manos por unos agujeros, mientras que la punta medía cerca de 30 centímetros desde su puño, y habían como dos pinzas delgadas de plata aferradas a ella cerca del codo.

—Ahora... —. Dijo Lara con la voz crispada de odio. —¡VAS A PAGAR!

Snape se apartó cuando ella lo enfrentó moviendo sus ahora mortales brazos para cortarlo en dos. Lara dio un giro en el aire contra Snape, pareciendo un disco de cuchillas, y el brujo solo pudo refugiarse detrás de un butacón a medio destrozar antes de que éste se cortara al medio frente a sus ojos.

La chica se apoyó en el suelo con la punta de sus extrañas espadas y se alzó como si las espadas fuesen muletas, pero acertando con sus botas en el estómago de Snape, lanzándolo contra la pared.

Estaba acorralado. Lara dio un grito ensordecedor de rabia y corrió hacia él blandiendo las espadas. A Harry el corazón le latía muy rápido, se le quería escapar del pecho. Un grito ahogado, furiosos destellos plateados, jadeos... silencio.

Snape clavó sus ojos negros en los esmeraldas de Lara. Luego, lentamente, miró la enorme cuchilla que estaba a pocos milímetros de su garganta. Lara jadeaba. Sus ojos verdes estrechados de ira. Una de sus espadas amenazando con cortar de un tajo el estómago de Snape, y la otra estaba peligrosamente a punto de cercenar la garganta de él.

—Te odio. —. Musitó ella.

—Te amo hija. —. Murmuró Snape. —Hazlo.

La cara de Lara se endureció completamente. Snape cerró los ojos. Esperando.

Destellos repentinos... gritos furiosos ahogados... resplandores plateados...

Snape abrió los ojos con lentitud al sentir una presión en el pecho. Sus ojos negros bajaron con lentitud, y sus manos se alzaron, hasta abrazar a Lara.

La chica tenía la frente apoyada en el pecho de Snape, respirando con dificultad, y sus brazos sin esas extrañas espadas colgando.

—No puedo... —. Murmuró ella de repente. —No puedo hacerlo...

—Vales mucho más que yo. —. Le susurró Snape al oído. Le besó la cabeza con suavidad. —¿Estás dispuesta a escucharme?

Lara alzó la cabeza, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Snape.

—Si. —. Dijo ella silenciosamente.

Snape la liberó de su abrazo, y le levantó el mentón con suavidad.

—Vas a ver algo ahora que es... —. Empezó el brujo. —La verdad sobre ti.

Harry observó en silencio como Snape iba a la cocina de los Weasley, y Lara iba detrás de él con la cabeza gacha. Sintió una mano en el hombro y se volteó para ver a Lupin.

—Tarde o temprano sucedería. —. Dijo el hombre-lobo. —Ahora la decisión es de Lara.

Harry miró a la cocina. Solo restaba esperar.

Lara estaba sentada en la cocina de la Madriguera, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, mientras Snape tenía los ojos cerrados, y regresaba a su mente sus memorias desde el pensadero que había llevado. El brujo abrió los ojos cuando terminó con sus memorias, redujo el pensadero, y lo guardó en su túnica.

—Ya sabes todo. —. Dijo Snape con voz suave.

—Dame tiempo. —. Dijo Lara cerrando los ojos. —Me es... difícil...

—Sé que te es difícil asimilarlo. —. La cortó Snape despacio. —Pero para mí fue más difícil... perder a mi hija.

Lara se agarró la cabeza con más fuerza.

—Mañana salen los alumnos de Hogwarts. —. Dijo Snape de repente. —Les van a dar un descanso para que estén con sus familias...

—¿Cómo...?

—Eso no importa ahora. —. Dijo Snape haciendo un ademán de impaciencia. Pero su voz seguía siendo suave. —Los Weasley de seguro van a recibir a su hija. Espero tu decisión mañana en King Cross. Dame una oportunidad de recuperarte.

Snape se acercó a Lara, y le besó una mejilla con calidez. La miró unos segundos, y le alisó el pelo antes de salir por la puerta trasera, y desaparecer fuera del perímetro de la Madriguera.

ºººººººººººººº

King Cross estaba ese día como nunca en la historia. Muchas familias salidas de no se sabía donde, esperaban a algún tren que llegaría pronto. Los Weasley estaban allí, con Harry y Hermione. Los únicos que faltaban eran Bill y Fleur, pero habían enviado una lechuza diciendo que estarían en Londres lo más pronto posible.

La que más sombría estaba era Lara. Pero no estaba vestida con sus usuales ropas negras. Sino con un vestido color hueso muy sencillo, largo hasta los tobillos, haciéndola lucir extraña, porque ya era habitual verla con sus ropas oscuras. Aunque también debido a su palidez, parecía un ángel, una pálida princesa.

De repente, de una de las macizas paredes de la estación de King Cross empezaron a surgir adolescentes con carritos, baúles, y jaulas con animales. Ginny surgió de la pared charlando con Luna, y corrió a los brazos de su madre en cuanto la vio.

—¡Oh Ginny, cariño! —. Dijo la señora Weasley muy contenta. —¡Mira cuanto has crecido! Ah, hola Luna.

—Hola señora Weasley. —. Saludó Luna ensoñadoramente. —¿No han visto a mi padre?

—El señor Lovegood me dijo que estaría aquí dentro de poco. —. Dijo el señor Weasley sonriendo. —Puedes quedarte con nosotros.

—¡Wow Lara! —. Dijo Ginny como sorprendida por la vestimenta de Lara. —¡Te ves bien!

—Gracias Ginny. —. Contestó Lara mientras Charlie la abrazaba radiante por la cintura. —Tú también te ves bien.

Ginny se quedó sin aliento cuando se encontró frente a frente con Harry.

—¿Como estás? —. Le preguntó ella en voz baja.

Harry le sonrió.

—Bien, y ahora que te veo... jamás estuve mejor.

Ginny se ruborizó, y Harry le tomó la mano.

—Tú eras Vesper. —. Dijo Luna mirando a Lara fijamente. —¡Eres una animaga!

—Si, pero si pudieras hablar bajo sería mejor. —. Dijo Lara. Agregó en un susurro confidencial —No estoy registrada.

Luna hizo un gesto, como comprendiendo algo de repente.

—Pensé que habías muerto. —. Dijo severa. —Pero después Ginny me contó que Harry te salvó y que no eras una gata. Eras simpática como gata.

—Tú también eres simpática Luna. —. Dijo Lara sonriendo. —Eres única y muy honesta.

Pero Luna abrió enormemente los ojos mirando por un punto por encima del hombro de Lara.

—¿Qué le sucede? —. Preguntaron los gemelos a un tiempo.

—Sna... Snape. —. Balbuceó Luna retrocediendo.

Lara salió de los brazos de Charlie y se volteó.

Snape estaba a varios metros de distancia de ella, con ropas muggles oscuras, y las manos en los bolsillos. Miraba fijamente a Lara, como ella lo miraba a él. El brujo de repente sacó las manos de los bolsillos, y extendió ligeramente la mano derecha hacia Lara, como llamándola.

La chica dio un paso... luego otro... el vestido se balanceaba con suavidad y su largo pelo ondeaba ligeramente. Lara llegó frente a Snape y aceptó la mano del brujo, que se la besó con ternura, para después acercarla a él y besarle la frente. Lara miró a los demás, y Harry pudo leer los labios rosados de la chica antes de que se fuera con Snape: _"Adiós"._

ºººººººººººººº

La última casa del Valle de Godric había mejorado mucho en aspecto, tanto externo como interno. Ahora vivía alguien allí de forma permanente. Solo. Era un chico. Un mago. Era Harry Potter.

Ahora Harry se encontraba en el piso superior de _su_ casa, en _su_ habitación, mirando el resplandor del atardecer por la ventana. O al menos eso parecía estar haciendo. Encima de la mesita de noche había un pergamino amarillento abierto, con un sello de cera despegado con un escudo de armas con una gran "H" en el centro:

"_Al Sr. Potter_

_Por este medio le ofrecemos la plaza de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Esperamos que usted acepte el cargo, ya que éste está vacío y contamos con su respuesta clara e inmediata. Si tiene otros compromisos, lo entenderemos. _

_Atte: _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería"_

Pero ya él acababa de enviar la respuesta. Había rechazado el cargo. Lo de él no era dar clases pasivamente en un aula. Él prefería la acción.

El sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte. La Guerra había terminado. El Mundo Mágico vivía en paz. Y él también lo haría.

El rostro de Harry se reflejó en el cristal de la ventana. El chico se devolvió la mirada, y se llevó una mano a la frente apartándose los flequillos de pelo negro y rebelde, deslizando los dedos donde antes, días atrás, y desde que tenía uso de razón, había estado grabada, su _CICATRIZ_.

Fin

Koniec

The End

_By: Malena Salazar Maciá. _

_Nick: Lara Josthings (O Lara Potter en __ Lo sé, tardé siglos en publicar. Pero tengo problemas con la página de Me salía algo parecido a: "Acces Denied; Acces Surf Control" y jamás podía entrar… hasta ahora. Espero que les haya gustado la historia (Me han embullado a publicar lo otro que he escrito aquí… pero no, no quiero que se vuelvan masoquistas por mi culpa), que estuviesen locos por que se terminara para que no publicara más nada y… me pidieron mucho una segunda parte en Fanautores… cosa en que me hice la disimulada, y sigo en la firme decisión (Todavía me mandan mails pidiéndome que escriba una segunda parte. Masoquistas, los pobres. Yo soy la primera masoquista por escribir veneno literario, pero que se le va a hacer) de no escribir una segunda parte del Último Horcrux, y todos entendieron. Lástima que no me dejan terminar mi propia saga sniff, sniff._

Pensé seriamente en matar a Harry. Si, "Finito Harrikyto". Pero le cedo el honor a Rowling. Y estoy más que segura de que Harry se muere, no me sorprendería en lo absoluto. A lo mejor sorprende y no lo mata, pero lo más probable es que lo haga. ¿Cómo terminas una historia sin tener que hacerle continuaciones? Mata al principal y asunto más que resuelto.

También pensé en matar a Lara en el "Capítulo-15 El Envenenamiento", pero ya tenía escritas las Memorias de Snape desde que puse la primera letra del fic y no estaba para borrarlas (Aparte de que me hubiese dolido mucho, ¿Saben lo que es borrar lo que escribiste con apagón neuronal? Es un suicidio :-s).

El profesor Appotus es la versión masculina de una profesora que tuve (Cuyo nombre no pongo porque me costarían mis estudios), que tiene ese mismo carácter. Que sufrimiento.

Y… ya, creo que ya. En Fanautores, al final de esta historia, hay un: "Capitulo-Extra", donde pongo cosas que no se leyeron en el fic y que me preguntaron sobre ellas, como habían sucedido, y aclaraciones del fic y bla, bla, bla. Si quieren, si lo desean, si les sale de lo más profundo del alma, dense una vuelta por Fanautores, busquen por "Autores", la letra "L" y… busquen Lara Potter. Pinchan sobre el nick y si tienen paciencia aparecerá mi panel. Busquen después "Harry Potter y el Último Horcrux" y les saldrá la historia, al final, está el capítulo extra. Solo vayan si les interesa. Si no es así… no importa XD.

Repito una vez más, espero que les haya gustado el fic, que hayan sobrevivido a este desparpajo literario y… Saludos a todos desde Cuba: Lara Josthings; Ángel de la Oscuridad, o Lara Potter, o Lara Snape hija de Severus Snape, o simplemente Malena.


End file.
